


Natsu's Stars in Lucy's Sky

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 161,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy is seeking professional help, that's the responsible thing to do when you can't stop watching and wanting your best friend; it's putting a strain on their working relationship. Lucy is worried about her dreams, can she restrain herself from acting on her nocturnal impulses?  A mission to a resort could stir up passions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doctor Nora Needs Details

After knocking on the closed door of the office, Lucy entered the beige decorated room and gave a timid smile to the woman who introduced herself as Nora. "Let's get started right away, shall we?"

Lucy sat down on the softly padded chair and crossed her legs as she started talking. "So, uh I guess the first time was after the King's party." She blushed and paused, lacing her fingers together and then swiftly pulling them apart to wipe them on her thighs. Her gaze dropped to her lap and then after a soft sigh, she stiffened her spine and spoke again. "You sure you want all the details I can remember?" Without waiting for a response, the blonde celestial mage pursed her lips and continued. "It was late after all the dancing and we were playing hide and seek, chasing each other in the rooms opened to the public. We were running farther and farther into the private areas of the palace and we found a sumptuous guest room. We locked ourselves in with a couple of bottles and proceeded to drink."

Lucy's companion nodded and scribbled a couple of notes in her book. Smiling, Nora leaned back in her chair behind the heavy wooden desk. "The more particulars you can give me, the better."

Pink bloomed in Lucy's cheeks and her throat worked nervously. "So, we were separated from our guild mates and we had a few too many drinks. We were drunk, but not that out of it, just feeling a little 'insulated' and exhilarated from the party. I remember Natsu spilling his drink on his shirt and stripping it off like Gray does. He dropped the bottle and fell back in the bed. I was laughing and I jumped in the bed with him. Usually he's the one that sneaks into my bed in the middle of the night, but I figured I'd be the one to join him this time."

Lucy's cohort settled into her chair and nodded. "Don't worry about shocking me, you need to express yourself freely."

"Ah, so I jumped into bed with him and I landed right on top of him because he moved." Lucy closed her eyes as she relived the moment and her breathing sped up. "I remember the feel of his bare chest squashed against my face. Not the most sexy first move, but it led to him rolling on top of me and pinning my hands down."

Licking her lips, Lucy also crossed and uncrossed her legs, "He laughed and it lit up his eyes in a way I'd never noticed before. I struggled a bit and he asked me if I wanted to play another round of hide and seek. He didn't even wait for me to answer and I couldn't because he went ahead and kissed me."

"Interesting, please tell me more. How did that make you feel?"

"Mostly shocked at first. He's nakama, my best friend and there he was with his warm tongue in my mouth and it made my heart stutter. His hips at this point were digging into me," Lucy blushed a fiery red, "and he was excited."

"Dear, be as graphic as you need to be." Nora smiled beatifically, "I can assure you, there isn't anything you can't tell me that I haven't heard before."

"I'll try." The celestial mage looked down into her lap where her right hand tightened into a fist and shook a little. Her generous lips pressed firmly and she decided to drop the candy-coating on her words. "I was moaning rather a lot at that point. His muscles have always been a turn-on for me - and having him writhe on top of me half naked sent my libido into over-drive."

Forcing her hand to relax, Lucy continued. "I remember thinking both his belt and his erection were going to leave marks. You know I was wearing a fancy ball gown with layers of skirt? It didn't blunt the impression his penis was making at all. He released my hands and put his weight on his elbows and started giving me love bites on my neck. The neckline was very deep and he worked his way down my breasts."

"My head was thrashing from side to side and he was slowly driving me out of my mind. His lips and teeth should be registered as lethal weapons." The blonde sighed, "So sharp and yet careful. He had my bodice bunched around my waist and he suddenly stopped."

Lucy let out a sharp bark of laughter. "I was pissed, I was livid, I was not going to let him tease me and run. I looked him in the eyes and I initiated the next kiss. I sank my fingers into his hair and attacked his lips. I don't know which of us was moaning louder, but he actually shivered when I trailed kisses over his jaw. I used that distraction to work his belt open and he finally got the message we were wearing too many clothes."

"He was only too happy to remove his pants and boxers and unzip my dress. I'm not sure how he did it without standing up, but the next thing I knew, the ball gown was discarded. I was straddling his naked hips wearing only panties as he panted under me. His fingers gripped my hips and he was pushing up and swearing and pleading with me."

"He groaned my name, well, his pet name for me. He exhaled 'Luce' and all my inhibitions crumbled. He's a mass of contradictions. He's always been a good friend, loyal and caring - but clueless when it comes to romance. There was this time when Mira had me convinced he was going to confess to me and all he wanted was to borrow Virgo for treasure digging."

The scratching of the pen taking notes slowed. "I'd love to hear that full story later, but this session is to give you an opportunity to express your first experience."

"You're right, sorry. I was on top and he had just said 'Luce' in a tone which had me more fired up than ever. He had a light sheen of sweat coating his broad shoulders and he was taking in air with shallow breaths. His onyx eyes were hooded and gleaming. I couldn't resist the urge to trail a finger down his sternum, travelling around his belly button and caressing his flank. I made sure to continue kissing his ear. He hissed many swear words as I continued my assault on his virtue."

At this point, Lucy was a bit more at ease relating her story and a boastful tone crept into her voice. "I had him swearing like a factory worker. I couldn't get enough of his hands on my breasts but I wanted more contact. I whispered into his ear that I was ready and he should take what he wanted. He flipped us over and was biting the back of my neck almost before I knew what was happening. He ripped my panties off and immediately sank into my welcome heat. He was primal, animalistic - guttural moans issued from his throat and it made my heart race. His hips jack hammered a relentless pace, the pain of possession faded impossibly fast and pleasure took hold."

"He made love to me, marked me body and soul. Natsu claimed every future breath I will ever take. There is nothing without him, every path displays his stars in my sky. Even now, I have a need to return to his arms and submit."

Lucy's companion slowed her scribbling and dropped her pen. She looked pensive and laced her fingers together on her desk. "This is a very good first step. Admitting you have a problem is the first step on the road to recovery."

Feeling a bit relieved and bashful, Lucy let her eyes wander around the psychologist's office. "Every other sex dream I've had of Natsu has only gotten more detailed and it's made a bit of a strain on our working relationship. I have a hard time keeping my eyes off his ass. I worry that I might be drooling when he wears his vest. At odd times I find myself just contemplating his hands - thinking how strong and capable they are - how good they would feel touching me."

Nora flipped her notebook shut and leaned forward in her chair with a solemn expression on her face. "I'd like to schedule another session for next week. I want you to keep a dream journal and write down everything you can remember when you wake up. This will be a vital tool in your recovery - absolutely any and every detail no matter how small or erotic." The business suited professional smiled gently and flipped open an old issue of Sorcerer's Weekly. She quickly found the bookmarked page and unconsciously licked her lips as she admired the beefcake photo of Natsu. "I can see why your subconscious desires Natsu."

Lucy blushed and admitted, "I already have a fantasy journal. See you next week!"


	2. G'Night Luce, Sweet Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a real children's story from Grimm's Fairy Tales, called 'The Star-Money'. I decided not to copy it word for word, anyone interested in reading it just google any combination of 'Grimm's Fairy Tales, The Star-Money' It's pretty short- I do not own the majesty that is Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail, nor do I claim ownership of Grimm's Fairy Tales.

Mira smiled at Lucy. "You can tell me what's going on. I care about everyone in the guild! I've noticed little things. I know something is wrong. How can I become a godmother to your future children if you distance yourself from Natsu?" Mirajane got progressively louder as she spoke to the celestial mage and big tears started forming in her impossibly bright blue eyes.

"There's nothing going on! Every thing is the same between me and Natsu!" Lucy was exasperated. "He's the same wonderful best friend he's always been to me!" The blonde took a long slug of her milkshake, and regretted the instant brain freeze. "Fuck!" She grabbed her forehead and winced in pain. "Lord love a duck!" Lucy rocked back and forth on her barstool, only aware of the intense throbbing her brain was experiencing.

Warm hands captured her head and soothed Lucy's pain. She allowed herself to be coddled and relieved. The hot hands gave her respite until she thought about exactly who had such delightful steamy control over the temperature of their extremities. Lucy stiffened and pushed away from her best friend. "Thanks Natsu, but I'm okay now."

"Weirdo!" Natsu grinned carelessly at Lucy and then turned his attention to the white haired barmaid. "Can I get a double fire whiskey?"

Mira sweetly smiled and filled his order. "Enjoy!" She pushed the glass over to Natsu after she lit it on fire.

The pink haired slayer inhaled half of the drink in one gulp. He patted Lucy's shoulder clumsily and gestured to his beverage. "Have some of my drink, it'll help with the brain freeze."

Lucy gave Natsu an uncertain smile, "I think I'm good, you enjoy your booze. You've already fixed me up."

He pouted and shook his head. "Nope, you gotta try some of my fire whiskey. It'll warm you from the inside out."

Her shoulders dropped in defeat, Lucy grabbed the glass and swallowed a mouthful of liquid heat. She almost spewed it into Natsu's face, but managed to swallow. "Thanks Natsu," she croaked.

"Any time you need help Lucy," Natsu replied, "I'll be there to give you what you need."

Mira patted Lucy's hand and smiled meaningfully at the blonde. "You should remember that, Natsu will give you what you need."

Lucy gritted her teeth and nodded at the demon match-maker, her eyes darting over to the supply closet. "Yes, and don't forget that I know who gives you what you need."

Mira started polishing the spotless bar with a clean towel, looking right and then left. "Oh Lisanna is calling me, talk to you later Lucy!"

Natsu didn't question the smug smile on his best friend's lips. He preferred to ignore everything that didn't make sense. "I'm ready to walk you home. C'mon Luce, it's been a long day and I need my rest."

Lucy was both thrilled and aghast. Her mind worked feverishly - what if I assault him in my sleep? What if my dreams are so depraved I act on them while he's asleep and unprotected?

He drained the last of his fire whiskey and linked his arm in hers, yelling at Happy. "We're going right now!"

The blue exceed flew over his two favourite humans. Happy gave Lucy a critical going over, "You look like crap Lushi!"

The blonde rolled her eyes and ghosted her free hand over Natsu's grip on her other arm. "I think I'm too tired for you Happy. I haven't had a good night's rest in three days."

Natsu cocked his head and peered into Lucy's eyes. "Isn't that because you're supposed to sleep at night, not in the day time?"

Happy giggled and agreed, "Aye!"

Lucy had a swift internal debate with herself and decided against slapping some smarts into her attractive co-worker. Instead, she took a deep breath and held it as long as she could. Letting the breath hiss out of her lungs, Lucy felt a little more in control. "That's just a figure of speech. I'll let you walk me home now, okay?"

The dragon slayer nodded eagerly. "You have to tell me a bed time story tonight."

"When did I agree to that?" Lucy was honestly mystified.

"Lushi! I want a story with fish!" Happy let his wings go and dropped into her cleavage. Reflexively, Lucy caught the exceed and cuddled him to her chest. She shrugged her arm out of Natsu's grasp and made her way out of the guild. Peeping his head over Lucy's shoulder, Happy gave Natsu a smug smile. "Lushi likes me best and she's gonna tell me the best fish story, ever!"

Natsu followed his partners and grinned happily. "It'll be my turn next!"

Lucy grumbled, "Likes who more? It's more like which one of you two have pissed me off the least." The cozy trio walked towards Strawberry Street, with Happy and Natsu bickering over the bedtime story and Lucy playing referee.

As Lucy took hold of her apartment keys from her key ring, Natsu and Happy flew up to her bedroom window and entered her house. She looked up as her partners snickered, already inside her room. "Hurry up weirdo!" Natsu hollered down at Lucy, "I need a bedtime snack, too!"

Jogging up the stairs, Lucy sped to her door. The doorknob was yanked out of her hand, and she was pulled inside her apartment and ushered into the kitchen.

"Lucy! I'm starving!" Natsu gave the girl his best pleading look. "Anything you fix will be good, I know you don't want me making a mess. I'll be warming up the bed, okay?"

"Fish! I want fish!" Happy flew in circles around the two mages. "Gimme two - I'm gonna give Charle a present."

"Good idea, Buddy," Natsu gave Happy a high five. "The three hundred, sixty-seventh time is sure to be the charm!"

Lucy shrugged and dove into the fridge, hunting out ingredients. She accumulated a pile of assorted items and gave Happy two mackerels.

He greedily stuffed one in his mouth and trussed the other up in ribbon. "Fanks Lushi! Don't wait up for me!" Happy flew out of the kitchen and departed out of Lucy's open bedroom window.

Natsu waved and chuckled. "He forgot all about the bedtime story! Now you can give me what I want!"

As Natsu put his hand on the bedroom doorknob, Lucy hissed, "You are not putting crumbs in my bed tonight! You are going to eat at the table." Hearing the leashed fury in her voice, the pink haired boy did an abrupt about face and marched over to his regular seat at the table. Lucy finished preparing Natsu's sandwich and calmly cut it in half and set it in front of him.

"Thank you Lucy!"

Before she could even walk over to her chair, Natsu had consumed his snack, jumped out of his chair, dodged in front of her and leapt into bed. Grumbling under her breath, Lucy pulled out a fresh set of pyjamas from her dresser and trudged her way to the bathroom. She showered and dressed in her night attire, worrying about her dreams. Having lingered longer than usual, Lucy was surprised to see Natsu still awake.

"Oi, Luce! You tryin' to get out of telling me a story?" Natsu grinned and pulled back the covers on Lucy's side of the bed. "Celestial mages never break a promise, that's what I heard."

"That's true, but I -" Lucy's words were cut off as Natsu reached over and yanked her into bed. She grimaced and glared into his mirthful face. "Why'd you do that?"

"I wanted you to hurry up, I can't relax until I know you're here." His cheeks turned a little pink and he partially turned away, "Ever since the Grand Magic Games, I've had some problems sleeping."

"Huh," the blonde admitted, "me too. I've had some seriously weird dreams."

Natsu burst out laughing. "Duh! You're a weirdo!"

The pillow Lucy smacked him with only muffled his mirth, but as she increased the pressure the way his arms flailed helplessly gave her a measure of joy. He held onto it as she tried to take it back and laughed even more uproariously as he suddenly let go and she almost fell out of bed.

Lucy stopped thinking about her worries as she tussled with her best friend. Retaliation led to retaliation. Out of breath, she flopped onto her back and gave Natsu one last elbow to the ribs. "Okay, now I'm tired and ready for sleep."

"But I want a story!" Natsu pouted, "C'mon, you know lots of good stories."

Sighing loudly, Lucy rolled out of bed and stalked over to her bookshelf and grabbed a slim volume of classic children's fairy tales. She clambered back into bed after tossing the book at Natsu's face and turning on the bedside lamp. "Pick one and I'll read it to you."

""But I wanted you to write me one!" He stopped whining and got to checking out his options as the veins in Lucy's forehead throbbed. "This one looks interesting! Read me 'The Star-Money' - then I can relax."

Lucy opened the book and read the short story aloud to Natsu. He kept quiet but grabbed her around the waist and clutched her tighter and tighter as the story progressed. The blonde spoke the words 'The end' and tried to wriggle out of Natsu's death grip. "Let go! Are you scared?"

Natsu scoffed, "Hell no! I ain't scared of money coming down from the sky! I was a little worried for the kid in the story giving away everything until nothing was left. You sure have the weirdest books."

"These are classics, 'Grimm's Fairy Tales' are very old folklore. My parents gave me these, they are among my most treasured possessions. Stop messing about and let's sleep."

"G'night Luce, sweet dreams."

"Good night, Natsu." Lucy slipped the book onto the floor under the bed and turned off the lamp. She made a swift prayer to whatever spirits may be listening. Please don't let me have another sex dream tonight, don't let me play Lucy Wander Hands...

Sometimes the spirits listen and grant what the heart needs rather than what the head has decided. Sometimes, things just happen for no other reason than coincidence.

Even though Lucy was stressed about her nocturnal problems, she fell asleep before her partner. The story she'd read to Natsu had lingered in his thoughts and puzzled him. The story had been kinda short. Basically an innocent poor girl giving and giving of her possessions to be rewarded at the end with money.

Natsu was confused, he would never give away his scarf. He could lend it to Lucy - he knew she'd take good care of it and give it back. It even made him feel a little odd to do so, but 'odd' in a manner that didn't feel bad. But the character in the story had no expectations of getting back her food or clothes. She gave everything she had - and was rewarded by some strange third party sky windfall. None of the people she'd helped had repaid her, just some mysterious 'other' dropping money from the stars.

Natsu smiled at the brief image of Lucy giving away her shirt - for in his thoughts, the orphan girl became his Luce and it reminded him of the brief ride inside the church bell. He wrestled with his thoughts and gathered Lucy in his arms to sooth his brain. He fell asleep with his nose in her hair; one hand pinned up against his stomach, the other loosely grabbing her hip. Natsu growled, low but intense. Staking an unaware claim on his favourite person as he fully drifted into his dreams.

During the night, Lucy pulled herself closer to her personal furnace and clutched him tight. Her limbs jerked and repositioned themselves, one leg pushing between Natsu's as she shifted to sleep on her side, facing him. Her hand ran up and down his stomach before forcing itself under his arm and around to stroke his back. Lucy was held tight in the enchantment of her dreams, never knowing this was the point where Natsu was startled awake.

The dragon slayer's consciousness was brought to a high level of alert at the point where Lucy's fingers had danced over his abdomen. His eyes snapped open and he assessed the situation. It's still dark, clock says it's one a.m. - Happy isn't here, who the hell is tickling me? His heart beat slowed a little then resumed speeding up as he felt Lucy's slender fingers stroke his spine. Weirdo! He grinned, thinking she wanted another tickle fight. "Yo Luce," he spoke casually at a volume just over a whisper. "Whatcha think you're doing?"

"Mmmm, ugh," Lucy giggled and dragged her nails down his back. "Hmmn, yah."

Natsu could feel his stomach drop and an odd feeling grow in the pit of his belly. He blushed and pulled away. This didn't deter Lucy, she kept mumbling nonsense sounds and scooted over to lay pressed fully against him. Panicked, he rolled to face away from her questing hands. She quieted and stopped her verbalizations but not before one last throaty moan emerged and her whole body shuddered. Natsu kept replaying the sound over and over; it made the odd feeling in his stomach flutter and feel kinda warm. He calmed down as his partner relaxed her grip on his hip, falling back asleep as Lucy started delicately snoring.

Close to six in the morning is when Lucy became too hot and struggled to throw off her covers. Happy grumbled as the blonde accidentally booted him, but moved over to Natsu's side of the bed and curled up at his feet. The exceed had learned not to come between the two humans when they slept, it was safest either at their feet or above their heads.

One of the first times that Natsu and Happy had snuck into Lucy's apartment to sleep, the exceed become trapped under Lucy's huge rack and almost suffocated. Natsu had had to rescue him. Lucy woke up in the middle of the extraction; slapping both of them, shrieking the whole time about 'taking liberties' and that they were 'lecherous fiends'. She did not take kindly to Natsu laughing in her face, or Happy crying 'attempted murderer' every time he crossed paths with her for several weeks after.

Lucy sighed and luxuriated in the cool of the morning. After several minutes the cold lost its allure and she cuddled back up to her partner. Another erotic dream, but at least I'm still in my pyjamas and he's in his pants. Thank God! Lucy smiled and laid in bed, enjoying the sense of victory being fully clothed after enjoying/enduring another passionate dream starring her partner.

Needing to relieve the pressure on her bladder, Lucy got out of bed and tended to her personal needs. Grabbing a housecoat, she shrugged it on and settled herself at her writing desk. Quickly writing, she jotted down everything she could remember of her erotic dream. After the first rush of words, she went over and added more details to specific events.

"Whatcha writing? Gonna make me a better bedtime story?" Natsu grinned easily and scratched his stomach, peering casually at her scattered manuscript.

Lucy coloured a deep red, mortified to be caught recording such lustful memories. She scooped the papers together and slammed a heavy tome overtop of them. "Don't be such a nosy bastard! These are private!" Lucy huffed and shot out of her chair, dragging Natsu into the kitchen. "How about I make you some breakfast?"

"Sure," Natsu agreed peaceably, "What's on the menu?"

Blushing even harder, Lucy pulled open the fridge door and stuck her head inside, hoping to cool off. "Bacon, eggs and toast. Take it or leave it." She removed all necessary ingredients and started to boil a kettle for tea. It's only a coincidence he used the exact phrase 'what's on the menu?' in my dream and right now. He has no idea, he can't possibly...

"Lemme help with getting the water hot," Natsu offered, and backed away with his hands in the air as Lucy gave him the 'stink-eye'. "I'll just sit and wait then, you are such a weirdo." He pulled out a chair from the table and watched Lucy pull together a quick breakfast.

Happy came flying out of the bedroom and parked himself on the table next to Natsu. "Lucy kicked me this morning. Why does she hate me so much?"

"I don't know, little Buddy. I think she's having some sort of female problems." The dragon slayer said this in an overstated whisper, looking over at his friend, waiting for her to blow up.

Jumping on the opportunity, Happy smiled evilly and added fuel to the fire. "She's got more than just girl problems - she makes funny sounds at night too!"

Eyes twitching, Lucy finished steeping the tea and brought the teapot over to the table to pour. "I do not make funny sounds, and it was an accident that I kicked you. Next time it will be on purpose if you don't zip it, damn cat."

"Wah, Lucy is sooooo mean!" Happy grabbed an empty mug from the center of the table and held it out to be filled. "How about some milk?" Happy smiled in thanks as Lucy fetched the milk and then returned to his favourite pastime. "You've even attacked Natsu in the middle of the night!"

Both Natsu and Lucy were confused, blurting, "What?"

Lucy turned her back to her semi-welcome guests and concentrated on not burning the eggs and bacon. Is Happy talking about last night or some other night? We're still in the clothes we slept in, Happy is just being an ass-clown. "You shouldn't hang out with Juvia so much Happy, you're getting confused like she does."

Natsu scratched his head and thought to himself. Lucy tickled me and scratched my back a little - that can't be considered an attack. More like play fighting. Happy just doesn't understand human interactions. "Lucy wouldn't attack me, Happy. But if she wants to fight," he thumped his fist on the table, "I'll fight you any time, any where Luce!"

"Yah, thanks for the offer. I'll be sure to take that into consideration." Lucy could feel some of the stress she was under drop away with the pure expression on his face. He's not acting like I've done anything perverted to him at all, I must not have done anything weird then. She moved the butter and jam to the table and thrust a stack of bread at Natsu. "Make yourself useful and toast the bread."

Lucy finished dishing up the food, giving the dragon's share to Natsu and opening a tin of sardines for the pesky exceed. Sitting down to enjoy the repast, Lucy was feeling relaxed and at ease.

Happy devoured the fish and gulped the last of his milky tea. He gifted the blonde mage with a wide smile, sparkles in his eyes. Happy shifted his gaze to Natsu. "Last night, Lucy was making sounds like what I've heard come from the supply closet at the guild."


	3. Reverie

An oppressive silence descended on the once cozy kitchen, Happy used his magic and flew out of the room, to make his escape out of the bedroom window. Lucy sat frozen and numb. She couldn't work any words out of her throat, she could only stare mute and embarrassed at her confused partner. He has no idea what Happy meant by that, does he? If I can figure something out quick, I can distract him and problem solved. "Um, I must've had a dream about stocking the supply closet." Her face brightened and she went with her explanation. "Happy sure gets the funniest ideas, huh? I was probably reading a stock list and moving cans of fish around. Trust a cat to think about fish."

Relieved to go along with Lucy's fabrication, Natsu gave a jerky nod. "Yah, that Happy sure is crazy for fish." He dropped his eyes to his plate and pushed his food around. The sound Lucy made last night, I've heard it coming from the supply closet too - what the hell is going on in there? "Let's go to the guild after breakfast and pick out a mission." He shovelled a large forkful of eggs into his mouth and pushed a full piece of toast in after it. Thumping an elbow on the table he picked up his tea and took a big slurp.

"Natsu! How many times do I have to tell you to use manners when we eat?" Lucy could feel her pulse return to normal as her idiot partner gobbled his food and scattered his crumbs over the table.

Natsu made sure to keep his smug smile hidden as his Luce let out her frustrations over his eating habits. "If you bring the book of fairy tales with us, I'll let you pick the mission." Lucy glowered at him, and he could hardly keep his glee hidden. She makes the cutest frowny face. Natsu stuffed more food into his cheeks and grabbed a piece of bacon off Lucy's plate. Yell at me, I want you to.

"That's my bacon!" Lucy yelped. She pinched his arm as he waved his stolen treat out of her reach. "Natsu! I already gave you most of the food, why'd you take mine?"

"Happy said your ass was fatter this morning. I'm just helping you out," Natsu smiled angelically. Lucy yelped and stood up out of her chair to pat her behind, circling and twisting her body awkwardly, checking to see if it had expanded.

Natsu was caught between the desire to laugh and reassure his partner that her ass was looking fine as ever. Lucy missed the brief wrinkling of his brows. Since when do I think about how fine her ass is? Or the cute frowny faces she makes? There's something different about how she smells.

"Hey, weirdo! Sit down and finish your food. I was just teasing you, you're too gullible Luce!" The slayer jammed another piece of toast into his wide mouth and forked up more eggs. "You look fine!"

Lucy sat back down with a 'Hmmpphht' and stabbed her food petulantly. Soon, there were only crumbs left on the table. The blonde drained her tea and began to clear the table. Natsu covered his mouth and burped, "Thanks for feeding me. Get ready, wash up and go get dressed - I'll clean the dishes."

Turning around slowly, Lucy tilted her head disbelievingly at her partner, "I'll do that, hope the spell you're under doesn't break before you're done."

"Don't be like that, I just wanna show you I can be helpful."

Lucy handed him a dishrag with one hand and patted his shoulder with the other. "Thanks." He grinned and it only lost a little bit of its shine when she walked out of the kitchen and added, "Don't break anything."

In the privacy of her shower, Lucy enjoyed a brief reverie. Smiling, she soaped her limbs and remembered the climax of her dream.

Natsu had climbed into her bedroom window, but tonight she'd been sitting on her bed waiting and watching for him. She was wearing just a towel, fresh from a shower. He lithely jumped down from the sill and stalked over to her.

He stared into her eyes until she fidgeted. Natsu grasped her chin as she tried to look away and brought his face closer, she could feel his breath on her cheeks. His face was all she could see. The towel she was wrapped in felt like an encumbrance, too weighty, too rough and very unnecessary. Lucy's heart was thumping loudly. She focused on his lips, just now realizing they were open and he was speaking in the most teasing tone she'd ever heard from him.

"So, Lucy. You want to tell me or show me? What's on the menu?" He closed the gap and didn't allow her to answer. He was coaxing moans from her with his tongue and lips. Lucy gasped as he pulled the towel off. He didn't stop his possession of her mouth as he disrobed and then guided her down to lay supine on her bed.

Natsu straddled her body, mouth moving from hers to trail wet kisses down her neck and suckle at her breasts. Lucy writhed from the sensation; every suck and tug of his mouth on her nipples sent a spasm to her lower abdomen, sent a flood of moisture to her core and tingles of electricity coursing through her veins.

He abandoned her breasts to muffle her panting cries with his kiss. Snaking a determined hand down Lucy's body, Natsu caressed her hip before trailing fingers over to her center, slowly pushing them inside. The delicious pressure snapped her eyes open and Lucy could see the possessive shine in her slayer's eyes. The urgency of his kiss multiplied as the pace his fingers set also increased.

Lucy grabbed Natsu's hips and lifted hers up as an offering. Unable to use words, she panted and whined in the back of her throat. Muscles trembling with effort, Natsu grinned into Lucy's desperate kiss, holding back from plunging into her as he wanted. Lucy begged him with her dark brown eyes, pleading for sweet release. She trailed her fingers up and down his washboard abs, repeatedly, memorizing the feel of the soft skin over taut muscles. Lucy vocalized her passion, "Mmmm...ugh," as she worked her arms around to scratch at his back.

Her legs trembled as Natsu guided his length towards its goal. All the deliberate, soft, sweet attention burst into a flurry of action. Lucy found herself grinding in slow motion against her lover as he thrust rapidly. Her nails scrabbled for purchase on his back and she called out, "Hmmn, yah..." as he continued to push and withdraw from her silken heat. Lucy felt her release trigger his, the walls of her sheath clenching and milking moans from the both of them.

Barely standing upright, Lucy blushed and withdrew her hand from between her thighs. She adjusted the water colder and rinsed the traces of her masturbatory session away. Lucy hurried with the rest of her routine, drying off and tying her hair back in her usual twin pony tails and dashed out of the washroom for the privacy of her room. She became flustered as she saw Natsu sitting on the window sill. Lucy couldn't help but think about last night's dream that started with Natsu climbing into her room from the window. Lucy sank down to sit on her bed.

The celestial mage had too many jumbled images in her head to express herself properly. Casting her thoughts furiously about, Lucy fell back on her reliable standby; accuse and attack. "What are you doing! Pervert!" She threw a pillow at her partner and he laughed and dodged easily.

"You were taking too long, I'll meet you at the guild." Natsu's amusement echoed in the room even after he was gone.

Sighing, Lucy pushed herself off the bed and dressed. I am in the biggest trouble of my life if I can't rein in my feelings for my partner. Lips pressed together in a severe line, Lucy picked out a shirt and sweater vest to pair with walking shorts. After pulling on the blouse and sweater, Lucy reconsidered the shorts. Baby steps and small changes. She shrugged and pulled out a short skirt. Finally ready, Lucy settled her key pouch on her hip and exited her apartment to meet up with her pink haired partner.


	4. Couples Everywhere

Natsu was sitting at the bar, engrossed in talking to Mira when Lucy arrived at the guild. Happy was chatting with Charle, a pleading expression on his face as he held a ribbon wrapped fish. Levy and Gajeel were sitting side by side, the shy bookworm with her face in a large tome, and the taciturn slayer sneaking sly glances at her profile. Max was sweeping in the corner, his humming loud enough to disturb Elfman as he stared at Evergreen. Bickslow was leaning against the bar, standing next to Natsu and chatting animatedly with Lisanna. Freed sat beside Ever and split his attention between Mira and Laxus.

Lucy took a few more steps into the guild, her skin prickling with uneasiness. What is with me? I see couples everywhere. She turned and saw Laxus staring at Mira with a lascivious look on his face. Lucy turned around and witnessed Juvia ogling Gray as he dropped his pants. Cana was hugging a beer barrel, pouring a healthy measure down her throat. Alzack and Bisca were holding hands and watching Asuka finish breakfast.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu shouted, "C'mere! Mira was just telling me about an awesome mission that's available!"

Nervously Lucy giggled and made her way over to her partner. "So, what's this job that's got you so excited?"

Polishing the mirror smooth counter, Mira grinned at Lucy. "Well, the job is posted by the spin-off magazine to Sorcerer's Weekly - Mage Monthly. It pays 300,000 jewel. They want to do some in-depth coverage of the after-math of winning the Grand Magic Games."

The blonde mage hopped up on a bar stool and bit her lip, "Why are they paying so much?"

Natsu interrupted, "Well, they're gonna do an interview and take pictures too! I thought you'd really like this job." He swivelled on his stool and grinned happily. "Part of the package is getting to stay in a water park, but the jewels are split 6 ways on account they want three couples."

"W-we're not a couple." Lucy stammered out, blushing a deep pink. She looked at her partner and darted her eyes away. "They want people like Alzack and Bisca."

"We're partners. Mira said that was good enough." He drummed his fingers on the bar top, "I don't know what the big deal is, you like stuff like that, and you need your rent paid, and we get to take a little vacation." Natsu crossed his arms and pouted, "This resort has the most amazing all you can eat buffet."

"Ah, I see what you're really after..." Lucy let her voice trail away as she thought about the slayer's bottomless stomach. "But that's only 50,000 per person - rent runs me 70,000 jewel."

"Then we can do the special spread as an extra!"

"The what-now?" Lucy held out her hand demanding the written request. She snatched it up and read it through once, twice, three times - shaking her head and frowning. "Do you understand what they mean by 'hot action shots'?"

"Um, doesn't it just mean stuff like running around in the sun? It's a resort after all. You're weird, Luce."

"Juvia and Gray-sama will do it! Gray-sama is hot!" Juvia had overheard enough of the mission to declare her intention to join. Both Natsu and Lucy turned away from the bar at the water mage's words. "We have partnered many times with Unison Raids, we should be chosen." She scurried forward to stand near Lucy. The blue haired beauty hugged herself and cooed, "Gray-sama owes Juvia a favour."

Irate, Gray strode over beside Juvia and nonsensically glared at Natsu. "I never asked you to start collecting my clothes for me! I can find them on my own!"

"Don't start something with me you have no hope of finishing, ice princess!" Natsu glared back at Gray. "You two are even less of a couple than me and Lucy!"

Worked up, wanting to compete with Natsu and just going against anything the dragon slayer happened to say, Gray gave in to temptation. He grabbed Juvia's hand and sneered at Natsu. "We'll out couple the hell out of you and Lucy."

Juvia stood red cheeked and frozen, then melted into a puddle.

Bursting out laughing, Natsu chortled loudly and had to hold his stomach. "That's gonna be hard to do carrying a bucket of water."

Mira could hardly contain herself from fan girling as she watched Natsu and Gray argue over competing as couples. The barmaid clutched her towel and continued watching with big eyes as the fire and ice mages regressed into eight year-olds and started a shoving match. Belatedly remembering Erza was in the building somewhere, Mira decided to calm the arguing boys down. "No need to fight each other! You can let the magazine decide who will be covered with the special spread."

Natsu who had been winding up to punch Gray, turned back to glance at Lucy. "You hear that? There's a special blanket too!"

His partner sighed and shook her head. "How can you forget already? The special spread refers to hot action shots. Pictures! Of a couple doing things a couple would do!"

"Whatever! We'll be chosen because we have the best working partnership." Natsu gave the ice mage one last shove and pushed him into the table where Gajeel and Levy sat. Grinning happily, Natsu slung his arm around Lucy's shoulder. "Stupid Popsicle and Juvia won't stand a chance against our solid friendship."

The blonde tried her best not to react to Natsu's warm, pleasingly muscled arm draped around her shoulder, but couldn't restrain the urge to rub her thighs together in hopes to ease her not-so-suddenly raging hormones.

"You okay?" Lucy pushed Natsu away as he peered into her eyes at close range. "You're acting weird, even for you. Your scent is -"

Panicked, the blonde fisted Natsu's vest, levered herself out of her stool and charged over to the table Levy still sat at, reading quietly. Three steps away, Gajeel and Gray were exchanging blows and insults.

"Levy!" Lucy implored, "You've got to join this mission Natsu's picked out for us." The blonde kept her back to her partner and tried to convey her misgivings without alerting Natsu. Lucy widened her eyes and nodded her head at Levy, "I think it would be great if you helped out with this couples photo spread and interview for Mage Monthly. We should go and talk about it, now."

"Alright, let's go to the records room." Levy set her book down with a slap. "It's quieter there and doesn't have idiots fighting."

About to punch Gray in the gut, Gajeel stopped fighting and turned to face Levy, "He started it! That bastard spilled your coffee!"

Feeling a little naughty, Lucy started walking to the basement and tossed over her shoulder, "Natsu pushed Gray into your table in the first place." Both Levy and Lucy giggled as Natsu was embroiled in the free-for-all.

Downstairs in the records room, Levy sat down and watched Lucy pace back and forth. "I haven't seen you so worked up over a mission before. What gives?"

"It's embarrassing, you've got to keep this a secret." The blonde reached out and toyed with a slim volume on the bookshelf in front of her, keeping her face turned away from her friend. "I've been having a problem, maybe a few problems."

"With what?"

Dropping her hand from the tome, Lucy turned to face Levy and hugged herself. "I can't trust myself with Natsu anymore."

"Did he do something?!" Levy yelped, "I can't believe it!"

Hanging her head down, the other girl responded passionately, "He hasn't! The problem is me and my hormones! It's like my body is out of control when I sleep. I can't rest properly if I don't have him nearby."

Levy perched forward and allowed a teasing tone into her voice, "I always knew something would come of you two sleeping together."

Unable to stand still, Lucy pivoted and began pacing anew. Some of her nervous energy was dissipated with her confession to Levy, but thinking about Natsu churned up more gut wrenching feelings. "We just sleep!" A few more quick steps brought her to the corner of the room, leaning her head against the wall, Lucy continued her confession. "Eh, he's definitely sleeping; I've been having...having...sex dreams about Natsu."

Eyes wide, the bluenette gasped. "That's what's turned your writing so spicy! I thought you were getting some for real!" She bounced out of her chair and spun Lucy around, "Tell Dr. Levy more!"

Lucy pursed her lips and nodded slowly, a sickly grin on her face. "Funny you should say that, I've been seeking professional help. I have a standing doctor's appointment once a week."

Concern softened Levy's voice, "It can't be that bad. So what if you have questionable dreams about Natsu? He romps around with his chest and abs half covered. You're young and so is he, big deal."

"These dreams are really, really realistic." Lucy snorted at her own words, "Really! And now he wants to do this mission for Mage Monthly, give an interview and take pictures of us doing couple activities!"

"Maybe you shouldn't fight against it, do it and work it out of your system." Levy smiled reassuringly at her friend.

Blushing furiously, Lucy opened her mouth to reply and nothing came out. Working her throat a few times, she croaked, "I can't believe you're suggesting I...I... do that with Natsu!"

"Interesting where your mind goes to Lucy! But what I meant was let the magazine take pictures of you and Natsu. But why would you need my help?"

"They want three couples; as it stands me and Natsu were the first to sign up, Juvia has Gray semi-coerced and there's room for you and Gajeel."

A sly smile wreathed Levy's face. "If I know anything about slayers, then sheer competitiveness will drive Gajeel to join this mission. He'll have to ask me."

Feeling a little drained, Lucy dragged herself over to a chair and held out the mission paper. "Read this, Natsu wants to do the special extra spread."

Levy hooted until tears ran down her cheeks, "Sorry Lucy! But he has no idea what sort of pictures they want, does he?" A considering look crossed her face. "Count me and Gajeel in! I want a shot at the special spread."

"Good, I will need you to help me control myself." Lucy sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Natsu can't know how much I want him. It could ruin our friendship."

"Or make it better than ever." Levy patted the blonde's shoulder. "Let's go back upstairs and sign off on this mission to make it official."


	5. Train, Research, Practice

Upstairs in the Fairy Tail Guild, the fighting had worked itself out rather rapidly with the sudden appearance of Erza. Gray and Natsu had had their hands around each other's throats, working on choking each other. Spying the equip mage had them suddenly hugging with large cheesy grins. She passed and they shoved each other away. Gray stumbled into the newly reformed Juvia, knocking her over and introducing his naked chest to her face.

Puzzled as to why he wasn't laying in a lake of Juvia water; Gray flushed, "What gives?"

Little hearts in her eyes, Juvia responded. "If I pass out, how can I enjoy this? If I don't eat my meat, how can I have any pudding? I can't have any pudding if I don't eat my meat." She giggled softly, her eyes slightly unfocused. Gray stood and pulled her upright. "Juvia is willing to train to withstand your charms, then Juvia and Gray will be victorious over Natsu and Love Rival for the special spread!" The water mage hugged herself and wailed, "Gray must train Juvia right now!"

Gray considered Juvia's demand and slowly nodded. "I totally want to beat the Flaming Idiot out of the special spread. Anything he can do, I can do better."

"Juvia agrees!"

His competitive nature put his brain in a choke-hold and Gray smirked at the water mage. "Let's get out of here and train." He spun on his heel and jogged out of the guild, followed closely by his personal fangirl.

Frowning, Gajeel stepped closer to Natsu. "You and Bunny girl owe Shrimp a coffee."

"How do you figure that?" The pink haired young man scratched his stomach carelessly and squinted at the pierced slayer. "Lucy didn't do anything wrong."

Glaring triumphantly, Gajeel crossed his arms. "So you admit full responsibility! It's settled, me'n'Shrimp will tag along as the third set of partners to this mission."

Mira clapped her hands and smiled with barely leashed match-making joy. "I'm so glad that's settled! You have the rest of today and tomorrow to practice being couples before reporting to the resort for your interviews and photo sessions!"

Lucy and Levy caught the end of Mira's speech. Looking concerned, Levy spoke up. "What's settled?"

Gajeel had a look of desperation painted about his face. "Lookit Shrimp, as the elder slayer between me'n Salamander, I should go on this mission to make sure he doesn't burn it down. And you're Bunny Girl's best friend - yer gonna want to help her. Simple!" He waved his arms in the air, "So we can do this together, partners for a mission." Gajeel felt a small paw thump him on the back of the head.

Lily floated around to face him and hissed in his ear, "A woman wants to be asked, not told!" Gajeel hung his head down and pouted.

Levy sighed, "Close enough. I was planning on helping Lucy anyway." She shrugged and crooked her finger at Gajeel. "We're going to the library for some research. Seems like if you can't ask, then neither do I." She started walking away, then stopped as she realized he wasn't following. Hands on hips, she turned and glared. "C'mon!"

Lily gave his partner a little push, "Get going!" Gajeel flushed and dashed after Levy.

Natsu started sniggering, but cut off abruptly when Lucy marched over and yanked on an ear. "Ow! What's that for?!"

"Don't get me started!" Lucy wasn't as angry as she pretended, any which way Levy was included worked for her. The celestial mage was only too happy to have an excuse to lay hands on her slayer, for good or ill.

"We gotta get started on practicing coupling." Natsu smiled innocently.

"W-what?!" Without consciously deciding, the blonde slugged her partner.

Natsu winced and rubbed the spot on his arm Lucy has just punched. "You wanna not shriek in my ear? We gotta practice for the mission. I'm not coming in second to Stripper or Metal Freak. Juvia said she's gonna train, Levy's researching, we gotta practice!"

Lucy took a deep breath and tried to calm down. She looked into Natsu's open and guileless face; he grinned, his competitive nature taking hold.

Mira leaned over the bar and smiled winsomely. "I know just the thing to help you practise," she giggled, "coupling. What a cute way to put it!"

"Really?" Natsu spun and dragged Lucy over to the bar. "What do we gotta do?"

Lucy waited anxiously. I can do this, no matter what foolishness Mira spouts, I will control my actions. I will not play Lucy wander hands. I will not fantasize about ripping off his vest. I will not hold his hand and 'accidently' make him rub my breast. I will not stick my tongue in his mouth...unless there's a really good reason. Like if it's a day ending in 'y'. Lucy slowly became aware she was rocking back and forth, humming and drooling ever so slightly from the corner of her mouth.

The aura radiating from Mira made the hairs on Lucy's arms bristle. She surreptitiously wiped away the drool, glancing between the white haired demon and her sweetly naive partner. Slowly she sat down on a barstool and thunked her head down on the bar counter.

The pink haired slayer patted Lucy gently on her shoulder, "You smell funny again. Are you okay?"

Mira smiled; a fearsome baring of most of her teeth. "How badly do you want to win the special spread and out-couple Gruvia and Gajevy?"

Natsu wrinkled his forehead, "Who are you talking about?"

"Sorry, those are just codenames for your competitors." Mira dimpled and tilted her head slightly, "You and Lucy have a codename too! It's adorable! Nalu!"

"I guess that's kinda cool. But that won't help us couple, will it?"

Lucy groaned, pushing her head off the counter and carefully upright. "Please Natsu, we don't need any practice. I like how we are together. There's nothing I would change about us being partners."

"And we're great partners, but we have to learn to couple!"

"Arrgghh! Can you stop using that phrase?"

"Why?"

"Ugh! Just trust me and don't!"

Mira watched Lucy turn red and Natsu look even more adorably bewildered. Deciding to grab the reins of destiny once more, the she-demon pounded the largest tankard from behind the bar onto the counter. "Quit your bickering. Natsu, you will escort Lucy to her apartment and you will each write down without discussing with each other, three things you consider essential for a relationship. You will exchange lists and try to give the other person what they ask for."

As the blonde opened her mouth to argue, Mira brightened her smile with an impossible amount of sharp teeth. "Furthermore, you will stay together until it's time to leave for the train station. You need to maximize your couple quotient." Elbows on the bar, Mira leaned forward. "I'll make it my business to know if you don't follow my instructions. No one ever disappoints me twice."

Both mages gulped and nodded; Lucy with resignation and Natsu with his confidence returning. "Thanks Mira! Me and Luce are gonna out-couple everybody!"

In the far back corner of the guild, Elfman shouted, "That's a man!" An answering 'thwap' was heard as Evergreen gave her opinion via her plumed fan. The middle Strauss sibling shuddered mildly from the abuse and sighed contentedly.

"Now that's settled, run along you two." Mira waved good-bye to Natsu and Lucy. Content with her management of her guild mates, she turned to Happy and crooked her finger. "Standard rates?"

He flew closer and landed on the bar. "Yup. Three fishes a day plus expenses!"

"Of course! Be sure to give them privacy when they need it."

"How am I gonna know?"

"Oh, you'll know." Mira winked and reached under the counter, flipping a mackerel at the exceed. "Do a good job and there'll be plenty more fish in your future."

Hugging his fish to his chest, Happy sped out of the guild and towards Lucy's apartment.


	6. The Lists

Natsu drummed his fingers as he sat at Lucy's desk, his piece of paper clean and untouched. He leaned back and stretched his arms. "Lucy! I don't know what to write."

Sitting on her couch, the celestial mage grumbled, "You heard Mira the same as me, no helping each other. I'm having my own troubles." Lucy sighed, staring at her paper which was crammed full of wishes; sex, hand-holding, erotic massage, weekly date night, kisses, discussions, sex... I suppose if I just put everything on my list, I can pick out the three most innocent choices. Oh, I wrote down 'sex' twice, well, it is important.

"Luce!"

"What?!"

"I need your help!"

Flipping her paper over, Lucy stood up and walked over to Natsu. "Okay. I won't suggest anything to write down, but try thinking about if you had a special person in your life you always wanted to be with, what would you want to do with them, or for them, how would you treat them?"

Natsu grinned, "Oh, Mira saying 'relationship' made it harder than it had to be. I think I understand now. Thanks, Luce!" He grabbed up the pencil and scrawled a large '1' on his sheet. He shielded his paper from Lucy with his arm. "You better work on your own list."

Irate, Lucy grimaced, "You asked me for my help, I wasn't going to steal from your ideas."

"Go sit back down, you're making me nervous." Natsu watched his partner tread heavily back to the couch and plop down. Satisfied she was occupied with her own list, he closed his eyes to aid his concentration. The person I always want to be with is Lucy. I do lots of stuff with her; eat, sleep, play... I treat her like nakama, my best friend... I want her to be happy, to be the weirdo she always is... 

Lucy added 'sex' a third time to her list and giggled, sticking out her tongue at Natsu when he muttered 'weirdo' in response. Deciding to get serious, Lucy crossed out most of her favourite ideas which included 'showering together', 'foot rubs', 'front rubs' and 'bum rubs'. Sighing, she rubbed her forehead. Why is it so hard to decide? I don't want to change Natsu's fundamental nature. I don't feel right about forcing him to do things for me - but - the things he could do to me...

 

Juvia's eyes shined with triumph as she remained solid, resisting the knee-jerk reaction of going fluid as Gray held her hand and smiled amiably. "Good work Juvia."

"Juvia is enjoying training with Gray-sama!" She felt her lips stretch in a wide grin; Gray's smile dimmed as hers grew. The water mage averted her eyes and started counting in her head. Two minutes of counting settled her nerves and she removed her hand from his grasp. "Juvia has had enough for today."

Gray slowly nodded, "Sure. I'm kinda impressed, you only melted five times."

"Juvia has tried her hardest for Gray-sama."

"Ah, are you in a hurry to rush home?"

"Does Gray-sama wish for help finding his pants?" Juvia cocked her head to one side and gave a hesitant smile. "Juvia thought perhaps it was part of the training. We have not walked far from the bench where we practised sitting close to one another." Juvia lowered her eyes and spoke softer, "Juvia would remember if you had been sitting without... pants." Her cheeks became streaked with pink. Juvia would have noticed that, and Gray-sama would have noticed Juvia melting into a puddle.

Gray ruffled his hair with one hand and tugged at his necklace with the other. "That's not what... ah, hell - let's continue training and have dinner together."

A tidal wave of joy threatened to melt the water mage's form. Juvia clenched her hands and kept herself solid. She looked at the ice mage, and gave a careful nod with a tiny smile, "Juvia accepts Gray-sama's invitation."

"Let's back track through the park, we're sure to come across my clothes." Gray turned and strode ahead of Juvia, his buttocks flexing in a completely captivating way. Juvia pulled her eyes away from the enticing sight using an incredible amount of will power, dashed over to his freshly shed boxers and picked them up. She scurried after the totally nude mage (well, except for his ever present necklace, which frankly didn't cover anything up) intent on handing him his underwear.

Twenty feet away from the park bench, Gray found his pants and shimmied into them. Maybe I forgot to wear boxers today, or I lost them earlier...but how would that work? Deciding not to worry overmuch about the paradox of losing his underwear from beneath his pants; Gray turned left on the path, heading toward the main entrance/exit of the Sakura park.

Juvia was delighted to accompany Gray, excited and at the same time a wee bit terrified. What if Gray-sama is disgusted by how I eat? What if he sees his underwear in my purse? How will I explain that? What if Love Rival shows up? She spied Gray's shoes but no socks on top of a landscape boulder.

Smiling, she presented his footwear to him. Gray paused buttoning his shirt at the three quarter mark. "Thanks, now that I'm decent, we can get some food. What would you like?"

"Juvia wants whatever Gray-sama wants." Juvia would like if Gray-sama wanted Juvia.

 

Levy walked, stretching her stride as much as she dared; trying to keep ahead of the much taller and longer-legged slayer. She kept her arms pumping and wriggled her whole body in an effort to move quickly. Gajeel was mesmerized by Levy's bouncing gait. He watched her hips sway back and forth, unaware his whole head was moving in tandem with her curvy backside.

The perky bluenette bounced up the steps of the library, shoved the door open and turned back to bestow an uncertain grin on the iron dragon slayer. "I will try to make it quick in here, but I have to warn you - I love to browse."

"We ain't stayin' here to work on this couple research?" Gajeel shrugged, "Well, whatever. Let's get this over with." He smirked and Levy frowned. The slayer followed the petite girl, impressed that she was stomping along in anger, yet quiet - quite the feat.

Levy marched along to the self-help aisle of books and started scanning for books on relationships. Gajeel followed along, dragging his feet and slouching - a distinct lack of enthusiasm on his metal studded face. Totally absorbed into her search, Levy traced her finger down the spines of several tomes. Her lips moved slightly as she read out the titles and mumbled semi-audible criticisms or endorsements.

Seemingly at random, the petite mage selected one of the books and thrust it at Gajeel. "Hold that one, will you?" Not waiting for an answer, she turned back and kept perusing the choices. She picked out three more books in short order and led Gajeel over to a set of comfortable reading chairs.

Fumbling in her satchel, Levy dug for her speed reading glasses. Gajeel sat with the books on his lap and merely stared at Levy while she was preoccupied with searching for her spectacles. She was hunched over slightly, twisted in an effort to reach into her bag and not allow the strap to slide off her shoulder. One hip was outthrust and she began to take little steps in a tiny circle, endeavouring to grab the eyeglasses.

First, one corner of Gajeel's mouth tugged up, then the other. His eyes crinkled and he let out a muffled snort, and then full bodied chuckles. Gajeel's face flooded with colour as several patrons of the library turned and gave disapproving looks and a few made 'shhh-ing' hisses and gestures.

Levy stood still as soon as she realized her erstwhile partner was laughing at her. Her pink cheeks rivalled his for shade, but she was unsure if she was more angry or embarrassed. Lips set tight in a pinched line, Levy dropped into the other chair and easily withdrew the reading glasses from the depths of her satchel. Jamming them on her face, she imperiously held out an open hand. "First one," Levy spoke carefully; trying to rein in her anger and shame, "please."

The blue haired girl made brief eye contact with Gajeel. Seeing his open amusement stoked her irritation, but her natural inclination to avoid confrontation had made a reappearance. She felt her lips twitch in a tiny smile.

Almost negligently, the slayer handed over the top book as requested and sat back in his chair and watched Levy become the focused solid script mage in battle mode. She's kinda intimidating like this, so determined and forceful...

The gale-force glasses allowed Levy to read each book rapidly, so within a scant half-hour, she was forming a plan to launch her and her partner to 'couple-hood' stardom. Gajeel scoffed at Levy's offer to borrow the glasses and read the information for himself, claiming that his half of the mock relationship would trust her half. This admission caused Levy's cheeks to bloom red once again, but happily so. Such a compliment flustered her so much she bounced out of her seat and sped off for the exit, forgetting her desire to browse for leisure books to read. Gajeel followed swiftly behind, bemused and wondering what tactics Levy would decide on using to prevail over the other two couples.

 

Happy flew into Lucy's bedroom and quietly landed at the door, pushing it open only slightly and spied on his two favourite humans. Lucy was sitting on the couch and looking even weirder than usual with a creepy grin on her face as she read and crossed off words on a scrap of paper. Happy clapped a paw over his smirk and peered at Natsu. The slayer was sitting hunched over at Lucy's desk and was either meditating or asleep. He was as still as the exceed had ever seen him, which was pretty unusual. Natsu had tremendous reserves of energy and was a person suited to motion, not built to sit statue-like.

Holding the pen in an awkward grasp, Natsu penned out his first desire - 'eating together, cooking for me'. The second and third essential items in a relationship became 'sleeping together' and 'playing games I like'. He released the writing utensil and spun around to watch his best friend.

Lucy startled at the noise the pen made when it dropped and locked eyes with Natsu. She blushed and hurriedly pulled her attention to her paper. "Um, can you bring me a fresh sheet of paper?"

She accepted the paper and shooed Natsu away so he wouldn't see the naughty choices on her first list. Nervous and uncertain, Lucy wrote down her three most benign desires. With a slightly shaky hand, she penned 'hand holding', 'honest communication' and 'commitment'. Oh, man! It feels like my stomach is full of tiny fighting butterflies - did I pick adequately? Will this be too hard? Should I cross out 'hand holding' and put down 'bed breaking sex'? This chance may never come around again in this lifetime.

Shoving her other list into her pocket, Lucy cleared her throat. "Okay, I'm done, let's exchange lists."


	7. Beginning to Learn to Couple

Juvia sat down in the booth and put both of her hands in her lap, lacing her fingers together and gripping tightly. She watched the waitress smile prettily at Gray without the slightest trace of jealousy on her face. Inside, she was a seething cauldron of self-hate and doubt. Juvia is strong, Juvia will NOT lunge across the table and rip out new Love Rival's hair. Juvia will plot her demise in a logical manner and figure where she will dispose of the body first.

Gray settled into the opposite side of the booth and spared a glance for his companion. Wow, Juvia is so impassive right now, even with that waitress flirting with me so strongly, she's already benefitting from the training we've done! He accepted the menu and flipped it open, not witnessing Juvia stare at the other woman with dead eyes as she took hold of her own menu.

The water mage didn't allow a ripple of dismay to display on her face, she gave a polite nod to the server and dismissed her from her attention. With another smile for Gray, the waitress announced she'd be back soon for their orders.

Juvia commenced counting as an aid to reducing her desire to garrotte the waitress with her own hair. Smiling faintly at the calming thought, she perused the food list and began to discuss the offerings with Gray.

Making small talk with Juvia has never been easier. Gray relaxed, feeling confident the water mage would dial down her fan girl ways. "Order whatever you like, it's my treat. If we keep training, we'll for sure beat out Flame Brain for the special spread."

"Juvia would like to keep this on a professional level. Gray-sama does not have to reward Juvia."

A bit dumbfounded, Gray nodded. "Sure, I guess. I didn't really give you too much of a choice. There's not really a lot of time to train in, either. I can't wait to rub Natsu's face in defeat." Gray smirked, "He doesn't even know what kind of hot action shots that magazine is sure to want."

Abruptly, Juvia descended into a comforting fantasy. In it, she was being chased on a beach by an ardent Gray. Laughing they ran into the surf and she squealed as he lunged and captured her. He lifted her out of the water and slung her over his shoulder, one hand firmly pressing into her butt and the other tapping her shoulder. Tapping her shoulder? How could that be possible? Juvia opened her eyes and held in a sigh.

Gray let his hand drop to the table, getting Juvia's attention never used to be this hard. "You know what you want?"

"Gray-sama. I mean, yes, Juvia knows what she wants." She looked up and smiled.

"Hon, your friend meant what you want to order."

Juvia recollected where they were, "Ah, Juvia will have the blue plate special, dressing on the side." She passed the menu back to the server, keeping her eyes lowered. A little embarrassed to have slipped into her own world while Gray was paying her attention, Juvia swore to herself to live in the moment.

"So, in the interest of training... you want to hold hands?" Gray was sure Juvia would be only too happy to do so.

The blue haired girl nodded slowly. "Juvia agrees to this training." She extended a pale soft hand and Gray enclosed it in his own larger, rougher hand.

Vaguely discomfited, the ice mage tightened his grip on Juvia. "What else should we do for training?"

"Juvia must practise staying solid. Gray-sama must try to melt Juvia." Blushing hotly, she turned her face away and began counting again. A semi comfortable silence descended on the table. Each mage was lost in thought. Juvia was counting her way to a hundred and Gray was wondering how far he could go without sending Juvia into fan girl heaven.

 

"Shrimp, where are we going?" Gajeel had been silent the first five blocks, but now he was confused at the 's' pattern their headlong flight had taken. "What's with the right, left, right turns? Do you even know where we're going?"

Levy turned and looked up into the slayer's face, "Just trying out a theory. I wanted to know how long I could lead you around before you started complaining." She grabbed his hand and tugged him towards a trendy cafe. "Don't pout, I seem to recall you promised to trust me. We need to work together to win the special spread, or did you want to give up and let Natsu win this without a fight?" Snickering internally, Levy kept winding Gajeel up. She released his hand and pursed her lips, "I suppose you already realize he's more of a boyfriend type than you yourself seem to be. I guess it can't be helped."

"Hey!" Gajeel frowned, his metal studded brows almost one straight line. "I can be the boyfriend type, just give me a chance!"

"All right then," Levy gestured to the cafe. "Let's say this is a date; I'm your girlfriend and you're my boyfriend. Dazzle me." She said the last sentence flatly, her arms crossed. Here goes nothing! Dragon slayers are competitive, so thrusting a challenge on Gajeel will compel him to try his hardest. And saying Natsu would make a better boyfriend is sure to rub extra salt in the wound. The special spread is as good as mine!

Gajeel was stunned. Natsu, a better boyfriend than me? Hah! He'll burn everything down around Bunny Girl's ears! I will freaking amaze Levy. He made an effort to relax his furrowed brow and offered his arm to Levy, "Would you care to join me at this cafe?"

She nodded and accepted his escort into the small eatery. She felt a tiny bit bad for baiting him, but really, it was for the greater good - her greater good. After all, faint heart never won (in this case) a hard muscled mountain of a man.

"Where would you like to sit?" He made an effort to lighten his growling voice, holding her chair out and gently pushing it in as she sat. Gajeel sat down opposite Levy and gave her an uncertain smile.

Levy was spinning cartwheels on the inside, this was going splendidly! Forcing her face to remain impassive, she accepted a menu from the waiter. As if they ate together all the time, Levy and Gajeel agreed to share a cake set and a pot of tea. The server hurried off to place their order and the two mages were alone.

Feeling a little devilish, Levy propped her elbows on the table and leaned forward to stare at her 'boyfriend'. She was silent, mentally willing him to start a conversation.

Reacting to Levy's quiet, Gajeel opened his mouth to say something, anything to fill the gaping hole of silence. "So...how's that weather?"

She couldn't help it, Levy burst out laughing. She giggled until her stomach hurt, and only the hurt in his deep red eyes reined in her amusement. "Sorry, but the weather? Have we met? Gosh, there's so many things we could discuss!"

"Shrimp, I'm trying my best!"

"Gajeel, perhaps a sweeter nickname would convince me you were truly trying your best. I don't find 'Shrimp' a very romantic moniker." Levy patted the hand he had laying on the table. "You could go with something generic like 'honey' or 'dear' - or something revolutionary like using my actual name."

Forgetting he was trying to prove his excellence as a boyfriend, Gajeel scowled. "What's wrong with me calling you Shrimp?"

"Don't get me started."

 

Lucy held Natsu's list in her hand, anticipation was making her mouth dry. She read his demands, neither shocked nor amazed. Pretty tame - eat together and cook for him, sleep together, play games he likes. I can handle that no problem - hell's bells! I already do. She was nervous to see how he would react to seeing her list.

Natsu scanned the paper Lucy handed him. Looks pretty easy, only a little weird. Hand holding, honest communication and commitment. We've been partners for over two years, if that isn't commitment, I don't know what is. We talk all the time, the only thing we don't do a lot of is the hand holding - but what ever the weirdo wants I guess. Grinning his wide smile, Natsu tossed the list and grabbed Lucy's hand.

"What're you doing?!" The blonde pulled back on her hand. Natsu refused to let go. "What the hell!" She glared at the slayer.

"Just following orders, sheesh! You're no good at this coupling stuff Luce! Why'd you write down hand holding if you didn't actually want to?" He stepped closer and inhaled deeply. "You're smelling weird again."

Lucy yanked desperately on her hand, her soft brown eyes panicked. "I don't know what you're talking about! Let go!"

Shaking his head, Natsu replied, "Nuh-uh! Mira's orders!" He moved another step closer and Lucy ducked away. She only got so far before Natsu's superior strength and grip had her pulled back. Grinning, he stuck his face closer and closer to hers. "What are you going to cook for me first?"

Feeling her appetites being stirred up having her hand in his, Lucy gave a sickly grin to her partner. "I don't know, but I'm gonna need my hand back to cook."

Happy decided then to make his grand appearance, flying in nonchalantly and butting into the conversation. "Cook fish!"

Natsu smiled at his exceed partner, "Happy, Lucy has to do what I want!" He turned back to Lucy and addressed her, "Well, I suppose I can't hold your hand all the time." Without further discussion he let go and Lucy stumbled back a pace. "After you feed me we should play a game and then sleep together."

"Anything else?" Lucy glared at her partner, her hands on her hips. "Fair is fair, we'll do what you want. But before we sleep, you'll have to fulfill your side of the bargain."

Happy settled on the coffee table and watched his humans bicker.

"Not a problem Luce! I'll give you no lies and commit with you too. Let me know when you want me to hold your hand again."

Unable to verbalize a response, Lucy felt a flush stain her cheeks and escaped into the kitchen. She banged pots and pans around, trying to calm her racing heart. With a barely audible sigh, she began preparing some food.

"Natsu, when did Lucy become your slave?"

"Happy, Lucy isn't my slave! We're just learning to couple - that's all!" Natsu walked over to the couch and plopped down. He settled into the deep cushions and gave an appreciative sniff. "I'm really beginning to like this new scent Lucy has."


	8. Perceptions

Eyes big and bright, Happy smirked, "Couples liiiiiiiiiiiiiike each other!"

"Well, duh!" Natsu shrugged, "Even I know that! Why else would they stay together? I don't hang around people I don't like. It's the same thing that drives you to keep trying to give Charle fish."

Astounded at Natsu's perception; Happy, who had his mouth open ready to deliver another taunt, closed it with a snap. He pouted and crossed his arms. "Wah! Lucy! Natsu is..." Happy scrunched up his face and pondered his choices, "Natsu is being mean!"

Lucy poked her head around the corner and glared at the exceed, "I highly doubt it, but I'm sure you did something to deserve it, if in fact Natsu was mean to you." Having delivered her set-down, the blonde stepped back into the kitchen.

With a sly look on his face, Happy floated in front of Natsu. "What else are you gonna do to learn coupling?"

"All I gotta do is hold Lucy's hand, talk to her and give her commitment. I got the better part of the deal, she's gotta cook for me, play games with me and let me sleep with her." Natsu slouched on the couch, and grinned, "I bet I can get her to read me stories too."

Lucy came back out of the kitchen as Natsu boasted. She glared at the pink haired man-child, "If I do extra coupling, so will you." Lucy went beet red as her brain ticked over the words she'd just used. "Anyways, I came out to tell you since we took so long writing our lists, this meal is an early dinner."

"Okay," Natsu placidly answered. "I'll agree to the extra coupling, what do you want from me? Whatever you want."

Happy grinned at Lucy. She was getting even redder, the exceed expected to see steam burst from her ears at any second. "Why don't you pick another item from your first list?" The exceed giggled and clapped his paws.

Normally, Lucy being extremely intelligent would've asked Happy how he knew about her first list. The thoughts of extra coupling were causing an endless loop in her brain where she was licking syrup off of Natsu's abs. "Uh, gimme a few minutes to think about that - I gotta check on the food." She scurried off not so much to make sure the food was okay, but needing the solace of the kitchen to return her heartbeat to normal...and finish her fantasy, then scrub all lustful thoughts from her brain.

 

There was only one regrettable incident at the restaurant. Juvia had managed to keep her form solid while the ice mage held her hand for most of the meal and even as Gray sat eating dessert sans shirt. It was his innocent attempt at sharing when she admitted she'd never tried anything like candied violets with which his sweet had been decorated. With a smile he plucked one up with his fingers and held it out to her mouth. Realizing he was about to feed her made her heart race and she swooned into her liquid state.

Juvia came to as the bill was set down in front of Gray. "Juvia is very sorry, Juvia needs to work on staying solid."

The waitress pushed the paper to Gray, "I don't have that problem, I wrote down my number for you. Call anytime."

Without answering the server, he flipped over the bill and checked out the amount. Gray pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and threw enough jewels on the table to cover the bill and a small tip. Juvia blanked her features almost immediately, but Gray saw the dispirited look on her face. Needing to address this, Gray faced the flirty woman. "Excuse me, but that wasn't cool. We're out on a date and I don't appreciate you making Juvia feel bad."

The waitress stood mortified. Stony-eyed, Gray turned away. He had already dismissed the server from his attention. The woman lifted her nose in the air and departed. Gray pulled on his coat and tossed his shirt over an arm. The water mage sat clutching her purse tightly, as pale and silent as a porcelain doll. Gray held out his hand to Juvia. Slowly, she reached out; a genuine smile brightening her countenance.

"Gray-sama didn't have to say that. Juvia knows this is training."

"That doesn't matter, she made you feel bad. You're nakama - I'm going to at least try to protect my guild mates." Gray left the money and bill on the table without a backwards glance. Placing a hand low on Juvia's back, he ushered her out of the restaurant and out into the early evening air. "Let's find something to do as friends."

 

"How about Midge?"

Levy rolled her eyes.

"Dolly? Cupcake? Dumpling? Cuddle Bug? Sheesh woman, what's wrong with these?"

Regretfully sighing, Levy shook her head. "It's one of those things, if I have to explain it, then it becomes even worse. And if you must know, it still sounds like you're making fun of my lack of height." She poured herself more tea and added plenty of milk, stirring the brew with her cake fork after licking it clean.

Gajeel smiled and chuckled. "How about Kitten?! You're like a cat, but the size of a kitten. Is tea flavoured milk what all the kittens are drinking?"

Levy blushed, her eyes trained on her own hands cradling her cup. She took a sip and placed her cup down in its saucer, then laid her hands flat on the table. Levy straightened her shoulders and gave Gajeel her best glare. "You feel free to call me that and I'll return the favour, Candy Buns."

Blanching and convulsively tightening his grip on his cup of tea, Gajeel gave Levy a sickly grin. "How about I make it up to you and take you somewhere you wanna go?"

"Good idea," Levy looked at the slayer from under hooded eyes. "I think you're progressing as a potential boyfriend. Theoretically speaking, of course." The short bluenette placed both elbows on the bistro table and rested her chin in her palms. "There is an art exhibit at the Magnolia Museum I've been meaning to go and see."

"Aww - shi-" Gajeel cut himself off and forced himself to continue calmly, as if he'd intended to change what he was saying. "Sh-should we go for a real meal before or after we," he face twisted slightly as he spit out the next words, "enjoy the museum?"

"What a charming idea! Museum first, then dinner." Levy looked expectantly at her guild mate. "I'd like to go home to the dorm to change first."

"Go ahead." Gajeel slurped another mouthful of tea. His dragon slayer senses went on high alert as he registered Levy was glaring again. His mind racing, he blurted, "I mean, I'll escort you to the dorm, but you don't need to change! You look okay."

Slightly mollified, Levy clenched her eyes shut. "Thank you, Gajeel. What a sincere compliment, but I'd like to wear something suitable for evening."

She missed his look of confusion and the way his eyes lingered on the rising hem of her dress; the quick wetting of his lips and hungry but-not-for-food look on his face. Gajeel grunted and tried to dig his way out of the hole. "I mean you always look nice! You ain't got to change - you look good the way you are!"

"The way I am? You flatter me too much." Levy straightened up and pushed herself back from the table. She rose and only made it one step before his large hand shot out and trapped her wrist.

"Dammit woman, I'm tryin' to be sincere - I'm takin' your instructions to heart. You said to dazzle you, but that ain't me. I am hard and blunt and honest. When I say you look good, I mean it." Gajeel released his grip on Levy. "Are you ditching me now?"

"No. We've drunk two pots of tea. I need to use the facilities."

The slayer watched Levy sashay away. He cursed his stubbornness at refusing to read the relationship books when he had the chance. Gajeel scowled and rubbed his forehead. Shrimp's losing interest in me, I gotta step up my game.

"Psssst!" Lily whisper-shouted across the room, "Oi!"

"What?" Gajeel beckoned his exceed over. "You here to humiliate me? I suck at this couple stuff."

"I'm your friend, I'm here to give you advice." Lily hopped up on the table and flicked Gajeel solidly on the forehead. The black cat smirked to see some fire return to his slayer's eyes. "I couldn't help but overhear seeing as I was eavesdropping. Give Levy a real compliment. Tell her something you like about her character. Insist on holding her hand on the walk to her place, when she asks if she took too long to change, say 'no' and mean it."

"You can't know she'll ask that."

Giving his partner a pitying look, Lily shook his head. "Levy is considerate, she'll worry if she's imposing on anyone's good nature. She'll ask." Lily crossed his arms and suddenly smiled. "You do have a few redeeming qualities. I'm gonna pick up some groceries - you are gonna cook for her. I'll even clean up your room in case you get lucky."

Faster than the embarrassed dragon slayer could react, Lily flew up and out of reach. He waved and laughed as he exited the cafe. Gajeel sat and thought about Lily's advice. Gradually his blush receded and he promised himself to try his best.

Levy returned to their table, before she could seat herself, Gajeel bolted out of his chair and assisted her. "Allow me to help you." He waited until she was settled and returned to his own seat.

"Thanks!" Levy smiled, "I picked the museum, so I'll let you figure out where to go for dinner." She sat on the edge of her chair and gave Gajeel her full attention.

Shifting a bit in his seat, Gajeel gave her a weak smile. "I have an excellent place in mind, kinda small, but super exclusive."

"Intriguing, what kind of cuisine does it serve?"

"Oh, the menu changes all the time. There's bound to be something you like - the chef takes requests."

"Well, let's get going, shall we?" Levy popped out of her chair and paused as Gajeel threw a pile of jewels on the table.

Red raced across his cheek bones and rose to his spiky black hair as he held out his hand. Gracefully, Levy placed her hand in his and they walked out of the cafe together.

 

"Gray-sama! Juvia loves this one!"

Gray took the proffered box and read the summary on the back of it. "Sounds funny, you've already seen this though, sure you want this for your pick?"

He handed it back to the water mage and she nodded; artlessly smiling, her voice choosing that moment to close up with nerves.

Gray wandered up and down the row of movie rentals, searching for the perfect scary thriller. He smirked, bending low to read the titles on the bottom rack. For a rare change, he was still wearing his shirt and pants. His boxers had disappeared at the park, allowing Juvia a scandalous view of his pert backside.

She gulped, fearful that he would hear her heart trying to beat its way out of her chest. Juvia must show Gray-sama she can be a good friend. He paid for the meal and Juvia must make things even! "Juvia will rent the movies and pay for snacks!" She pouted as her volume seemed to startle Gray and he stood up, removing his ass from her field of sight.

"Sounds good." He handed his choice to the blunette and headed over to the refreshments on display. Over his shoulder he said, "I have plenty of beverages at home, so what kind of movie snack do you like?"

"Juvia likes chocolate and popcorn." She reached out and snagged a large bag of candy coated chocolate. "But Juvia does not like these kinds of popcorn."

Curious in spite of himself, Gray stopped looking over the junk food and turned to face his guild mate. "What's wrong with those bags of popcorn?"

Justifiably proud of her culinary skills, Juvia lost her self-consciousness and explained how much healthier she could prepare popcorn than a mass-produced and processed factory product. At the end of her ramble she concluded, "Juvia knows she adds back some of the bad things the factories dump in, but moderation is the key. Juvia chooses exactly what and how much to use." She paused and blushed. "Juvia is sorry for rambling!"

"Uh, no, don't be sorry for having enthusiasm for your passions." Gray braced himself for a flood, but Juvia either didn't register his poor word choices or was still beating herself up for blathering on about popcorn. "It does make sense, making your treat exactly as you want gives you more room in your other dietary choices." Huh, Juvia isn't just a crazy fan-girl.

Holding onto the movies and candy, Juvia allowed her smile to beam. Gray-sama really listened to Juvia!

The ice mage walked over to the wall freezer and snagged a carton of his favourite ice cream, spotting a bag of regular un-popped popcorn on his way back to the counter. He scooped that up as well, placing his selections on the counter as Juvia added hers. The cashier totalled up their purchases and retrieved the movie rental disks. Juvia paid and handed the bag to Gray who was in the middle of unbuttoning his shirt. The bell over the door tinkled merrily as the duo exited into the early evening air.

 

Lucy placed her forehead against the coolness of her fridge, hoping to bleed away some of the steam taking over her thoughts. What else can I pick from my old list that isn't too indecent? Is sex an equivalent exchange for reading a story? Lord, I hope so. The noises coming from the pots and pans on top of the stove drew her out of her reverie. Lifting one of the lids, Lucy stirred the contents and broke up more pieces of the spicy sausage she'd added to the sauce. The large stock pot of salted water was almost to the boil.

The enticing aroma wafting from the kitchen had Natsu drooling. Can there be anything that smells better than food and Lucy? He sniffed deeply and walked in a daze to the kitchen. Happy finished the punch line to his joke to the empty room. Smirking, he ran over to his favourite eavesdropping spot and began to listen.

The blonde was concentrating on adding the finishing touches to her pasta sauce and was oblivious to the slayer stalking her movements. She rummaged in a cupboard for chilli flakes, taking the lid off and shaking a healthy amount in the pot. Taking up the spoon again and stirring, she hummed.

Closer and closer Natsu crept. He was so entranced by the wondrous scent, Natsu walked into Lucy's back. She shrieked and dropped the wooden spoon and only the slayer's fast reflexes stopped her from pressing against the hot stove.

"Dammit Natsu! You scared the loving spirit clean out of me!" Pulse pounding, Lucy whirled in his embrace.

"Sorry! But I couldn't help myself! It's the most amazing smell I've ever come across! Did you do something different with your recipe?"

Lucy glared and moved her hands to grip Natsu by the shoulders. ""What are you babbling about? It's the same as always." Her fingers dug into the material of his vest and Lucy marshalled her inner fortitude, needing to keep herself from ripping his clothes off. Maybe he's warm and taking off his vest could be considered a good deed!

Paying no attention to Lucy's turmoil, Natsu took another lingering sniff and grinned happily. "You're right, the spaghetti sauce is the same as always. You're what smells so good."


	9. Instincts

"Natsu! Stop sniffing me like a dog!" Lucy swatted ineffectually at the slayer.

Scrunching up his nose, Natsu suddenly pressed it to Lucy's wrist and snuffled up her arm. He took several deep inhalations at the juncture of her neck. Lucy squealed and pushed hard. Natsu backed up a couple of steps, his face a mixture of embarrassment and shock.

"S-sorry Lucy!" His eyes went wide and then dropped. "I don't know exactly what came over me."

"Natsu, can you go back and wait for dinner in the living room?" Lucy picked up her wooden spoon and stirred the sauce, trying to get her brain to calm down.

"I could, but no." Natsu watched Lucy busy herself at the stove. "I'm serious about this coupling business, and I'm gonna talk about sniffing you 'cause you asked for honest communication on your list."

The blonde turned down the heat on the stove, wiped her hands on a towel and faced her partner, "You pick now to listen to me?"

"I always listen!" Natsu looked away and down at his feet, "I just don't always do what you want." He squared his shoulders and leaned his face closer to Lucy. "I will try to give you want you want, I'd like to win the special spread over the other two couples. We're great partners and I know we can do it."

Lucy would've lost her grip on the spoon if she'd been carrying it. We can do it? Great idea! Fuck eating dinner! Let's do it all night long! The giddy excitement dancing in the pit of her stomach made her breathe a bit faster, the hairs on her arms rose up and she swore that she experienced a phantom orgasm.

Natsu was smiling, his earnest and innocent face shining clean of any libidinous thoughts. He easily registered Lucy's response, but concluded she was merely gung-ho over winning. "You're the brains, I'm the brawn - as partners we are unbeatable!" His grin was so blinding, Lucy had to close her eyes to organize her thoughts.

Fully intending to distract Natsu with anything later, Lucy nodded and smiled. "You're more than just brawn, Natsu! We're a great team, but the food will be ready soon. Aren't you hungry?" Yes, make him think of his stomach...

The pink haired slayer nodded, "We still need to talk. If I get a story, I need to give you something more."

"Natsu, not everything can be equal." Her smile weakened, "I appreciate the thought you're putting into this, but the food will not cook itself!" With her hands on his shoulders, Lucy ushered her partner out of the kitchen and returned to finishing dinner.

Happy flew behind the slayer as he exited the kitchen. "Natsu! Aren't you curious what Lucy wrote on her first paper?"

"Sure, I guess." Natsu tilted his head in thought, "She did have a lot written on it. I don't even know what kinds of things a couple should be doing anyway."

The exceed gleefully rubbed his paws and floated over to the far corner of the room and gestured to Natsu to join him. In a whisper he conferred with his partner. "She's got the first list in her pocket, liberate it and learn what couples should be doing." The blue cat looked left and right and added in an even softer whisper, "I bet there's lots of good information on it."

"Great idea!" Natsu agreed heartily. "Using her ideas to win the special spread, Luce'll be amazed!"

His eyes shining round and bright, the devil cat giggled and nodded. "Amazed!"

 

The museum was as boring as Gajeel feared, and crowded with all sorts of unique individuals. Levy wandered freely, examining the art pieces with a critical eye. She gave another apologetic smile to her metal pierced companion. "Sorry! If I hadn't taken so long changing, we'd have been here before the multitudes descended."

"What's it gonna take for you to believe me? You were fast changing and I hardly noticed the wait." The slayer crossed his arms and wrinkled his nose. "One of these 'masterpieces' isn't cured properly."

Levy's eyes brightened, "You can tell that?"

"I'm a dragon slayer, the nose knows."

"Which one is it?" Levy pointed to a bright blue table covered with faux food. "Is it that display?"

Gently Gajeel cupped her elbow with a hand and bent down to whisper in her ear. "How bad do you want to know?"

 

"Oi! How long does it take to make pop-corn? Our drinks are getting warm!" Gray shouted this from his slouched position on his couch. "I dumped the candy in a bowl and I'm going to start eating it if you don't get out here!"

"Forgive Juvia, but Gray-sama must be the worst ice-mage ever if his drink is getting warm!" Juvia will tease Gray-sama like Juvia would with Gajeel-kun! Gray-sama is treating Juvia like a friend, friends tease each other.

Almost against his own will, Gray laughed. A short bark in reply to Juvia's humour that grew into a chuckle and lasted a good two minutes until he had tears in his eyes. He was knuckling away the traces even as she came into the room bearing a giant bowl of popcorn. She grinned, happy that her joke had met with success.

"Juvia is glad Gray-sama is her friend." The water mage sat down on the couch leaving a respectable distance between herself and Gray. She put the bowl down, "Juvia thinks we should watch Gray's movie first."

Gray clicked the remote and shook his head. "You took too long, your choice is already queued up." He dug his hand into the popcorn and fed himself. "This is really good!"

"Thank you Gray-sama!" Juvia blushed, drew her legs up and nestled into the far corner of the couch. Gray couldn't help his eyes being drawn to Juvia's long toned legs. She had shed her signature boots but was still wearing her silky stockings. The thigh-high slit in her dress acted as a magnet to Gray's eyes. With every little shift Juvia made to get comfortable, the ice mage found himself looking over to see more smooth stroke-able skin.

The opening credits played and Juvia sat entranced with the movie. She was spellbound, laughing and being concerned for the actors on screen in turns. Gray watched the film with only a portion of his attention. He spent more time taking in his companion's reactions to the comedy.

The candy was barely touched and the popcorn was mostly eaten as the end credits rolled. Gray took the finished bowl away to the kitchen and hollered to Juvia, "You want another drink? Same thing or something stronger?"

"Juvia does not want to be a bother, whatever Gray-sama is having is fine with Juvia."

"Okay, can you put in the next movie?"

"Yes!" Juvia padded over to the lacrima player and switched out the movies. She snagged the bowl of candy and placed it on the end table near her side of the couch. "What is this one about?" The water mage had raised her voice for Gray to hear her better in the kitchen, but he exited as she was speaking, causing her to blush and lower her volume.

Gray gave Juvia a frozen mug of beer, "I forgot about that candy. Are you not going to share?" He sat down with his drink, taking a deep draft. He turned expectantly to Juvia who was taking a dainty sip of her beverage.

"Would Gray-sama like Juvia to get another bowl?" She started to get up, but Gray restrained her with a light touch of his hand on her elbow and shook his head. Juvia sank back down in confusion. "Juvia does not know what Gray-sama wants."

"I think friends can eat candy out of the same bowl, we managed with the popcorn."

Juvia hesitantly nodded and moved the much smaller bowl to the middle of the couch.

Gray took another gulp of his drink to hide a smile. "Sit closer and I'll hold the candy, that way it doesn't spill. It would be a shame to feed the couch." He clicked the remote, settled it on his end table and waggled his fingers, reaching for the candy bowl.

Trying to keep her features calm, Juvia gave her crush the candy. She couldn't keep the heat from rising in her cheeks as Gray patted the sofa cushion beside him. After a second of hesitation, she slid over and sat stiffly upright. Juvia let out a gasp as Gray slung an arm around her shoulder and pulled her against his side. "Just consider this more training - and making it easier to share the candy."

Wordless, Juvia glanced over and nodded. Gray gave every appearance of detachment as he clicked the volume of the movie higher and dropped the remote next to his drink. The water mage curled her legs to the side and slumped over a bit to rest more fully against Gray. He didn't react, so Juvia relaxed further.

"I hope you like scary movies Juvia."

"Juvia should have warned Gray-sama about that..." With an almost pained expression, Juvia angled her head to look over at Gray. "Juvia's imagination runs away with her." She set her lips in a firm line and gripped the hem of her dress. "Juvia might get very scared."

"I'm prepared for that," Gray reached over and turned off the lamp. Juvia shivered and Gray squeezed her closer. "Try to relax and enjoy the show."

 

Lucy dished up the plates and yelled for Natsu and Happy to join her. Almost immediately, Natsu raced over and sat down in his usual chair. Happy flew over and perched in his seat. The blonde sat down and picked up her fork, bemused by Natsu patiently waiting for her to dig in. "What's so special about tonight that you're waiting for me to eat before stuffing your face?"

"Dunno, just thought it was some sort of couple thing." Natsu had the grace to appear a little embarrassed. "Thank you for cooking, Lucy."

Happy and Lucy exchanged glances, mild surprise and uncertainty being chief. Shrugging their shoulders, the other two members of team Natsu began eating dinner. Natsu ate his customary three helpings slathered in hot sauce and extra chilli flakes. Lucy got up from the table first and started to clear away the dishes. Happy dumped his dish in the sink and flew back over to whisper something in Natsu's ear. The slayer nodded and gathered the rest of the plates to bring to the kitchen.

Happy rubbed his stomach and gave a satisfied burp. "I'm going to visit Charle!" Without waiting for any replies, the exceed used his aera and flew through the living room and exited out of Lucy's apartment via her bedroom.

"So Lucy," Natsu mumbled, "I, uh, wanna talk about my earlier actions." He picked up a dish towel and began drying the plates on the wash board.

Lucy felt like her skin was too tight, the food she'd eaten had been so appetising earlier, now felt like solid lead in her stomach. "We don't have to talk about it." She kept her hands plunged into the warm soapy water, washing and re-washing the silverware.

"I need to talk about it." Natsu hung his head and sighed. "It was kinda like an accident. You smelt so good and my instincts kinda took over."

"Instincts?" Lucy set the pots and pans to soaking. She wiped the splashed water clean and drained the rinse water. "What are you talking about?" Lucy dried her hands and turned to look at her best friend from under her lashes.

"Uh, well..." Natsu blushed, "It's not that big a deal. I had an impulse to see where the scent was strongest." He dropped the towel on the counter and patted Lucy's upper arm. "Sorry."

"Um, okay." Lucy wanted to be done with this conversation. If glossing over this 'instinct' answer made him move on, then she'd not probe further. "Let's go into the living room and pick a game to play."

"Great idea!" Natsu smiled easily, "I'll even give you a choice. How's about truth or dare, twister or cards?"

Lucy could feel her anxiety come rushing back. Each choice was fraught with danger; 'truth or dare' was to be avoided at all costs, 'twister' was too physical and cards? Cards seem harmless.

"Cards sounds good, Natsu." Lucy went over to her storage bookcase and picked up her deck of playing cards. Her pink haired friend had dragged over the club chair and placed it across the coffee table. Lucy watched Natsu scamper back to the kitchen and heard him rummage around. She sat down on the couch in exasperation. "What are you doing?"

Natsu came back brandishing several shot glasses and a huge bottle of sake. "We need this for cards! Dragons Wild poker! You're gonna love it Luce!"

"I was thinking more along the lines of gin rummy, hearts or euchre." Lucy bit her lips and clenched her hands together. Sober I can barely restrain myself from touching him! Drunk? He's gonna get more than he bargained for. "Maybe there's some other game you'd rather play?"

"But you agreed, we have to learn to couple!" Natsu sat down and allowed the bottle and glasses to thunk down on the coffee table. "This'll be fun!"

Lucy watched Natsu grin, exposing his canines in a blinding display of enthusiasm. She gulped, she could feel the treacherous thoughts in the back of her head growing stronger, hissing to the angel perched on her shoulder. We can handle getting drunk! It's just a game...look at his happy little face...look at his smokin' abs...later we can touch them and blame the booze...

Natsu could smell more of the exhilarating scent wafting off of Lucy. He was of two minds over the matter. He knew precious few things of how females thought, but he had his own knowledge of Lucy. Deciding to not worry over things out of his control, he inhaled and enjoyed the warmth stirring his nerve endings. It felt as soothing as a bellyful of fire and yet made the animal part of his brain clamour for more.


	10. Inhibitions

Natsu began to pour shots and explained the game quickly to Lucy. "For every discard you want to make, you gotta do a shot. We play for points - first person to five wins. Each round is worth a point, the strongest hand winning after two sets of discards. Who ever wins the hand gets to make a rule that's binding for the rest of the game, like saying two's are wild. All other poker rules apply. Easy, huh?"

Lucy sat rubbing her thighs together as she took the words Natsu had just spoken with innocence and began imagining what she'd do to Natsu with some cord binding. She was shaken back to herself after Natsu leaned forward and thrust his face into hers and snuffled. Lucy pulled back, locking eyes with Natsu and answered, "Sounds easy enough."

He grinned after settling into his seat and shuffled the cards. "You still gotta tell me what you want in exchange for the bedtime story. We should have a forfeit for the game too!"

Your hot naked body - spread eagled on my bed, at my mercy. Lucy licked her lips, sucked back into her bondage fantasy. It took Natsu snapping his fingers in her face to pull back from her happy place. "Sorry! Just considering my options!"

A look of almost animal cunning crossed Natsu's face. It seemed every time Lucy got lost in thought, her alluring scent would intensify. He savoured the warmth permeating his nerves, the odd tingles that raced with the pulses of blood in his veins. Natsu had an understanding of adult matters, a haphazard collection of lessons gleaned from Makarov, Gildarts, Macao and Wakaba. Perhaps not the best and brightest of models to glean sex education from - but, they were men in fact who had had intimate physical contact with assorted females. (And in Gildarts' case, multiple serial trysts with an ungodly large number of women.)

Natsu had a biased view of human copulation, courtesy of his male guild mates. The slayer also had a dragon's view of mating; one special person who would become his and his alone. A strong female who would allow him to join her nest, prove to her his strength, and take control and instigate the mating process. Dragons had the right of this messy and confusing process. The female surely should and would tell their prospective mate when and where they would consummate their relationship.

Snippets of conflicting advice ran through Natsu's head; falling back on his instincts, he decided to follow Lucy's lead and respond to her overtures when she finally decided she would claim him. With another guileless grin, Natsu dealt out the first hand of the card game.

 

Levy rolled the words Gajeel had just spoken around in her head, How bad do you want to know? His touch on her elbow was embarrassingly arousing. The petite bluenette considered breaking Gajeel's hold on her arm, but the skin on skin contact was too enjoyable. "I guess that depends on what sort of quid pro quo you have in mind, Gajeel." Levy was proud to note her voice didn't shake or waver.

Deciding two could play, Levy turned to look up into her companion's eyes. "I confess, I don't even know, what could you want from me?"

The slayer's grin widened even more at Levy's riposte. "Let's get out of here and feed you supper. We can have a loooooong chat about what I want."

 

Only half way through the movie, Gray was in a state of arousal. Juvia kept burrowing into his side, clutching his arm and inadvertently rubbing her breasts on his arm. She kept making cute whimpers that just tugged at his heart strings. After another main character got bludgeoned on screen, Juvia pressed her face into Gray's shoulder and moaned piteously. The ice mage paused the movie. "Juvia, are you okay?"

"Juvia will be fine once the movie is over." Her words were barely understandable, seeing as she was face planting herself against his body. "Juvia is really having a good time, Gray-sama."

With a sigh, Gray turned the lamp on and disentangled himself from Juvia. "You can be honest, you don't like horror movies. We don't have to finish watching it."

The water mage pulled away slightly and hugged herself, rubbing her upper arms and then dropped them on her knees. "Perhaps Juvia could learn to like scary movies." She gave a hesitant smile to Gray, ducking her head and blushing when he smiled back.

"Let's do something else. At the restaurant you said I'd have to try to make you melt. Are you ready to train some more?" Gray allowed some of his wolfish feelings to come out in his grin. He moved himself on the couch so he was facing Juvia more and trapped her hand under his. Juvia trembled lightly but remained solid.

"You okay?" Next, he slid his fingers over the delicate skin of her wrist and skimmed it over her sleeve clad arm. Juvia was staring at Gray's hand as it traversed up and up and gently ghosted to a stop over her collar bones. She couldn't believe Gray was touching her and giving every appearance of enjoying it.

Bemused with focused look in Gray's eyes, Juvia sat still and tried to commit to memory the myriad sensations she was feeling. Five heart beats later, his fingers were on the move again, teasing Juvia's lips. Her cheeks flared with pink, and Gray's cocky smile was growing.

He leaned closer, inch by inch. Gray skimmed his hand over Juvia's cheek, marvelling at the softness of her skin. He searched her eyes, trying to discern any of her thoughts. Her lashes fluttered down.

"Don't hide from me."

Juvia pulled back the slightest amount and that was all it took for Gray to act impulsively. He placed his other hand on her upper thigh. "What are you going to do?'

"Juvia is strong. Juvia will remain solid!"

"And if I do this?" Gray moved his hand on her thigh higher.

"J-juvia will remain solid."

Slowly, his hand moved to the slit in her dress and made contact with bare skin. He rubbed circles into her flesh as she fought valiantly to not liquefy. Her eyes popped back open to see Gray staring blankly, seemingly lost in thought.

 

"Luce! Wasn't this the best card game ever?" Natsu grinned drunkenly. "It was fun, right?"

"You're only saying that because you won," Lucy grimaced. "I can't believe my streak of luck had to run out after you made your last wild rule. Or am I so lucky, that you won and get your forfeit?"

"I don't know Luce, all I know is you gotta read me two bedtime stories. I'd like to know what you want in return." Natsu capped the sake and started collecting the cards into a neat pile. "When I think about it, this coupling thing seems kinda hard and easy at the same time."

Lucy burst out laughing and tried very hard to rein in her guffaws. "Natsu, coupling works best when it's hard." She went beet red and tears ran down her cheeks. "You really gotta stop with the 'coupling' word, it makes me think wrong things."

Abandoning the cards, Natsu took another strong inhalation. "But we have to practice coupling! We're the best partners and I don't wanna lose to Gray or Gajeel. I'm taking this seriously. You need to tell me what you want from me."

Lucy picked up the last of her shot glasses and tipped back the remnants of the sake. She licked her lips and nodded resolutely. Natsu merely watched her with a mild questioning look on his adorable face. Aware the drink was loosening her inhibitions, Lucy tried again to squash her desires. Looking at the slayer in his open vest and low slung pants was proving too much a distraction.

"You sure you want to know what I want?" Lucy was almost as surprised as Natsu at the emergence of these belligerent words. "Because I don't think you're ready to hear it."

Natsu took another deep breath, inhaling Lucy's intoxicating scent and hissing the breath out from his mouth. "I'm ready."

"Well, come over here and sit beside me." Lucy patted the sofa cushion. "That's if you want to be able to beat Gray and Gajeel."

 

Levy was in a hyper state of excitement. She'd finally started to flirt with Gajeel in the manner she'd always wished to, and it seemed he was reciprocating. Right now they were walking towards some exclusive restaurant and Gajeel was going to give her the inside scoop on the art they'd examined in exchange for some quid pro quo Levy was only too anxious to allow. "Gajeel, where is this restaurant? We're heading into a residential neighbourhood."

The slayer squeezed Levy's hand and blushed mildly. "I never said it was a restaurant, did I? I mentioned the chef took requests and it was exclusive." Gajeel started walking a little faster, forcing Levy to almost trot to keep up. "We can train in the comfort of my house just as well as in a restaurant."

Levy smirked, "We can train all night long if that's what you want."

 

Gray wasn't even aware he was breathing heavy. He still had one hand on Juvia's upper thigh and the other gently touching her cheek. His eyes were intensely focused on hers. His calloused fingers trailed back to Juvia's lips. "What are you going to do?"

A deep sigh was forced from the water mage. "Juvia is strong. Juvia will not melt!"

The ice mage leaned closer, the same imp of impropriety that decided Gray should place his hand on the bare skin of Juvia's upper thigh also determined he should invade her personal space. "I think I can get you to melt." His voice was husky and made Juvia weak in the knees.

"Juvia is p-prepared, Gray-sama!"

 

Even in his slightly drunken state, Natsu moved to the couch full of animal grace and brash assurance. Lucy's mouth dried up. Her stomach felt tied in knots and her inner sultry devil was cart-wheeling and planning the debauchery of her partner. Lucy couldn't help but let out a pleased sigh as Natsu's heat enveloped her.

"Now what?" Natsu looked expectantly at his best friend. "We should do something from your first list. You had an awful lot of things on it."

"Huh?" Lucy wasn't sure if the alcohol she'd consumed had made her crazy drunk or if the unrelenting lust storms had stolen her brains. "You want to do something from my first list? You have no idea what I wrote down, do you?" She slid her hand into her pocket and felt for the folded paper, relaxing as soon as she felt the edges.

"Of course I don't! But you always have good ideas, so why not?" Natsu squirmed a little closer to Lucy. "I'm doing my best to couple with you - so in the interests of 'honest communication', I think I need to know what sorts of things couples do." He grinned and quickly burrowed his hand into Lucy's pocket. He ignored her shrieks and held it triumphantly aloft.

"Natsu! Give it back!" Lucy was so overcome with mortification she started trying to climb his torso in order to reach her paper. Natsu stood up with Lucy clinging to him and tried to shake her off. Still being a bit drunk, he misjudged his ability to balance and fell backwards.

Natsu grunted as the air in his lungs was knocked out by Lucy landing solidly on his body and also because her bountiful chest was making friends with his face. Lucy took this opportunity to snatch and crumple her paper into a ball, compressing it savagely. "Why did you do that?!" She pushed herself up and off his face as she realized Natsu wasn't moving or yelling back at her. "Are you okay?"

"M'okay Luce."

"You don't sound so okay." Lucy flushed a deeper red as she realized she had her knees on either side of his hips now.

"If you wanted to play rough, you coulda said so." Natsu grinned up at the blonde.

"No, I don't want to play rough. I just don't want to share what's on my list. It's personal." Lucy pouted and began to get up off Natsu.

The slayer frowned, confused. "Isn't all coupling personal?"

Falling back on anger and misdirection, Lucy let her words get louder. "Would you stop using that phrase? I need a bath and then some sleep. For trying to steal my list, only one bedtime story."

"Aw Luce!" Natsu pushed himself upright and made his sad face. "But I won the card game."

Lucy shoved the balled up list back into her pocket and glared at Natsu. "You're lucky I'm not kicking you out. Try not to burn down my apartment while I bathe."

"Okay," Natsu muttered to Lucy's back. He got up from the floor and made tracks for Lucy's bedroom. He stood in front of her bookcase and searched for her book of bedtime stories. Finding it fairly easily, he put it down on her bedside table. Natsu stripped off his vest and neatly folded his scarf, placing it on Lucy's dresser.

About to turn around and hop into bed, the open edge of her top drawer caught his attention. The merest scrap of black lace was peeking out. Natsu concentrated, he could hear splashing from the bathroom, the neighbours' rhythmic squeaky bed (and accompanying heavy breathing), a toddler wailing for his binky and nothing much else. Before he could talk himself out of it, Natsu began exploring Lucy's collection of panties. Ten minutes later, he'd catalogued his favourites and ranked each pair in terms of easiest to remove.

Becoming restless and more than a bit bored, Natsu wandered back over to Lucy's bed. He removed his pants and left them on top of his crumpled vest. Feeling suddenly tired, he crawled under the comforter and waited for his best friend to come to bed.

Lucy stomped into the bathroom, stripped off her clothes and dumped her most relaxing bubble bath into the tub as she ran the water. Grumbling to herself, she remembered the crumpled paper in her pocket and had to go through her clothes to find it. Now glowering, Lucy held her naughty wish list in one hand and rummaged through her medicine cabinet to find her matches.

After the paper was reduced to naught but ashes, Lucy slipped into her bath. She sat and tried to relax. Her imagination was busy conjuring lurid fantasies. Natsu wrapped in ribbons, mmmm - make that naked, on his stomach and his bare ass just waiting for a smack from my hand...let him roll us over and press his whole body against mine...

Lucy rose out of her fantasy as the water began to cool off. Sighing she dressed in her pyjamas and towelled her hair dry. Carrying a glass of water, Lucy headed to her bedroom, hoping that Natsu would already be asleep.

The blonde pushed the door open and sighed. Why must I be so tempted? Natsu had kicked the comforter off the bed. He was clad only in his boxers, his limbs sprawled across the whole of the bed.

"Natsu! Stop hogging the bed!" Lucy ordered. "Move or you'll regret it."

"Make me."


	11. Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've used a small snippet of 'Rapunzel' verbatim from Grimm's Fairy Tales - all ownership to the proper owner, not me. Oh, and same goes for the gloriousness that is Fairy Tail, written and drawn by Hiro Mashima.
> 
> *sigh* I made a boo-boo and messed up the order of chapters previous, everything has been put into the correct order now. Hopefully I don't do it again, *crosses fingers* until the next time I screw it up. Such is life.

"Did you seriously just say 'make me'?" Lucy set down her water with a thump on top of the story book on the night stand. The thought that she could dump the glass of water over his head ran in and out of her head. It wouldn't inconvenience Natsu in the slightest, he could use his magic to dry himself in an instant and then she'd have to ask him to dry the bed. She glowered at her partner.

"Yup." Natsu grinned and sat up. "Make me move." He didn't know exactly why he was baiting Lucy, but her after bath scent was now strengthening. Natsu watched Lucy's eyes dilate, his pulse speeding up and his mouth growing dry.

"If you want your bedtime story, I suggest you move your butt over to your side of the bed."

"But Luce!" Natsu whined, "You owe me that story, I already forfeited the second one on account..." his voice trailed away as he realized reminding Lucy he'd tried to steal her original list wasn't helping matters. "Um, why don't I hold your hand some more? Yah, I'm very behind on my share of coupling." Natsu scooted over and smiled winsomely. "And, I'll even let you pick the story."

The blonde sighed, crossed her arms and levelled a serious look at her best friend. "Fine. I pick the story and no begging for more."

"Great! Since you're still standing up, can you get the comforter off the floor?"

Mute, Lucy turned around and collected the blanket. She tossed it at Natsu's head and clambered into bed. She flicked on the lamp and took a gulp of her drink. Lucy picked up the book and began flipping through the pages.

"You're supposed to read it out loud, Luce!" Natsu finished arranging the comforter over both of them and captured Lucy's closer hand in his. He laced his fingers with hers, a faint 'harrumph' from his partner the only acknowledgement of their physical contact. "After the story, can you tell me what you were gonna before?"

Turning her head to look at the pink haired boy, Lucy had a questioning look on her face. "What?"

"You know, before on the couch, you were gonna tell me what you want, so we can beat Gray and Gajeel." Natsu didn't realize he was clutching Lucy's hand tighter, or tracing circles into her skin. "You're the one asking for honest communication - talk to me."

Lucy closed the book and tossed it down. "I want lots of things."

"I don't understand what you're getting at Lucy."

"It's just better if you don't push." Lucy reached with her free hand to disengage from Natsu's heated grasp.

"No." One word, uttered flatly. Natsu trapped Lucy's other hand as well.

"Natsu!" Lucy hoped Natsu would take her furiously beating heart for rage instead of excitement. She pushed and squirmed against his hold, "What are you doing?"

"Tryin' to fulfill my side of our bargain. Coupling is a two person process. I haven't held your hands anywhere near enough."

 

Levy sat alone on Gajeel's couch as he finished clearing the table of their meal. He quickly stacked the plates and set them to the side of the sink. Grunting, he dismissed the rest of the mess and removed two cold beers from his fridge.

The young woman allowed her mind to roam. She deemed the meal to be a success, Gajeel had made a delicious goulash from seemingly random ingredients. He had prepped and prepared the food in a confident manner, insisting she stay seated. Gajeel had even kept up a running commentary about what he was doing, discovering a shared interest in culinary arts.

Having a cold drink thrust in front of her face snapped Levy out of her daze. "Thanks Gajeel." She was proud that her voice didn't waver, even as his solidly muscled form sat beside her on the couch.

"Cheers." Gajeel clinked bottles with her and laughed as foam billowed up and overflowed from her beer. "Gi hehe!"

Mindlessly reacting, Levy tried to stem the mess by capping the bottle with her lips and simultaneously smacking Gajeel's arm.

"Oh, Kitten - aren't your claws sharper than that?" Gajeel wished he could recall his hasty words. It shouldn't have been possible, but Levy managed to look both murderous and cute as the beer subsided foaming.

"Well, Candy Buns -" Levy set down her drink and turned back to lock eyes with the slayer, "Do you really want the claws to come out?"

"Gi hehe, show me what you've got little girl." Gajeel set his drink down as well and smirked. "You gonna talk all night or train?"

Not giving herself a chance to over think, Levy grabbed two handfuls of Gajeel's shirt and hauled herself level with his face. She dove at his lips, pressing fiercely, gasping for air after long minutes. His lips had been soft, warm and inviting. Levy blushed, ashamed of giving in to such a blatant goad.

"I thought you had more stamina than that Shrimp."

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? Disappointed a bit."

"You didn't like it?"

The slayer shook his head, "Didn't get enough." He pulled Levy onto his lap and gave her a gentle hug. He kissed her temple and whispered, "I might never get enough."

 

Juvia was trying valiantly to count as a means to remain solid. She took a deep shuddery breath as Gray's hand moved in wider circles. "Juvia can take whatever Gray-sama dishes out." The brave words were negated a little bit by the soft squeak in Juvia's voice.

"Really?" The amused quality to Gray's speech made Juvia quiver. "Then you can withstand stage two."

Juvia wet her lips and the ice mage began to feel events were galloping out of control. He jerkily removed his hand from the bluenette's thigh and captured her face between his palms. She began an intake of breath, her plump mouth a perfect 'o'. Gray wanted to kiss Juvia. He wanted to make her eyes light up, press their bodies together and impress her every nerve ending with his signature.

Shocked with himself, he dropped his hands and sat motionless. What am I doing? Gray hunched forward and hid his face in his hands.

Gentle pats on his back from Juvia were strangely calming and arousing. "Gray-sama, Juvia is sorry." The water mage bit her lips, "Juvia does not know what she has done, but she will not do it again." She turned to face away from Gray, sighed and whispered, "Is Juvia not trainable?"

"Goddammit." Gray raised his face and peered up at the ceiling like all of life's answers were painted there for him to read. "Juvia..."

"Yes Gray-sama?" The water mage swivelled back to her companion. Pink tinged her cheeks. She sat primly, knees pressed together and her hands folded tightly on her lap. Her head was bowed and her thickly lashed eyes were down cast.

Gray made his decision, moved to settle right beside Juvia and placed a finger under her chin. "Hey, you okay?"

"Juvia has never been better."

"I think that's my problem." Gray brushed his lips against hers.

Startled, Juvia promptly lost cohesion. Gray sat back bemused, wondering how much training it would take to sustain a proper make-out session.

 

"How do you expect for me to read you a story without my hands free to hold the book so I can read it to you?" Lucy's words rushed almost as fast as her heart was thumping in her chest. She tried again to pull her hands from Natsu's grip. "Let go?"

"You don't sound sure." Natsu grinned, "I must be doing it right!"

I bet you'd do me right - you don't know the half of it... Lucy tried to stifle her laughter, turning her chortle into more of a snort. "I couldn't even imagine figuring out how to hold hands wrong."

"C'mon Luce, tell me a story."

"Let go of my hands and I'll read one from the book - I'll let you pick it out."

"I keep one, and you still get to pick."

"Fine." Lucy scrabbled for the slim volume of stories and awkwardly opened it to a random page. She flipped pages forward until she can to the next tale and began to read. "There were once a man and a woman who had long in vain wished for a child. At length the woman hoped that God was about to grant her desire."

"What's the story called?"

"Rapunzel." Lucy picked up where Natsu had interrupted her. "These people had a little window at the back of their house from which a splendid garden could be seen, which was full of the most beautiful flowers and herbs. It was, however, surrounded by a high wall, and no one dared to go into it because it belonged to an enchantress, who had great power and was dreaded by all the world."

"Oh, kinda like Porlyusica, huh?"

"Let me read without stopping, huh?" Lucy frowned. "One day the woman was standing by this window and looking down into the garden, when she saw a bed which was planted with the most beautiful rampion - rapunzel, and it looked so fresh and green that she longed for it, and had the greatest desire to eat some."

"I'd rather eat fire chicken."

"And I'd rather you'd let me finish the story without butting in." Lucy sighed, "Is there some way to keep you quiet?"

Natsu pondered this and nodded, "Yes and no. I won't be able to speak, but I might make noise anyway."

"What are you talking about? If you can hush up, I'm all for it."

"Well, okay if that's what you want. This is something all couples do anyway. It'd be easier just to show you." Natsu reached over and pulled the celestial mage down onto his body, letting the book slide down onto the floor. He moved his hands off her wrists and captured her face between his palms. He loved the indignant look she was sporting, he could tell she was furiously thinking of things to shout at him. He pulled her face to his and kissed her.

In between one instant and the next, every horny cell in Lucy's body had received a wake-up call. It was like all of creation had paused and then resumed furious action, a swirl of noise inside Lucy's head driving her usual caution out.

At first Natsu thought, this isn't a big deal. Pressing flesh, no big whoop. Then Lucy's tongue glided over the seam of his lips, causing him to gasp. That was when he had his revelation. Closed mouth kissing was no big whoop, open mouthed kissing was awesome. He could taste the purest essence of Lucy. Oh god, he could feel all of her curves pressing into his body. Her breasts and her ass. When did my hands migrate to her ass? Ah well, just enjoy it.

Lucy moaned and tried to sink further into Natsu's embrace. His hands on her buttocks clenched and rubbed. She imagined the devil from her shoulder gloating and rubbing her tiny pitchfork holding hands together. No, the devil would be watching and taking pictures to enjoy later. Lucy threaded her fingers into Natsu's spiky hair and kept kissing him.


	12. Caught off Guard

Lucy was giving off the most enticing scent Natsu had ever had the pleasure of inhaling. It was clouding his mind; never the clearest when thoughts of Lucy were dancing around his brain, now even more foggy as Lucy's tongue was stroking his. Natsu pushed up with his pelvis, at the same time keeping his hands firmly anchored to Lucy's hips, keeping her in place.

He felt his fire race in his veins, threatening to unleash a conflagration. Dimly he realized he should pry his lips away from his favourite blonde, or at the very least move his hands off her ass. Yes; excellent plan brain, because you haven't gotten to touch her breasts yet, and that would be just criminal.

Natsu abruptly pulled away from Lucy and frantically tucked the blanket around her, pinning her arms down tightly. Dumbfounded, she could only manage incoherent sounds as her breathing levelled off from the earlier heavy pace. He leapt out of bed and scooped up the storybook, giving his now irate partner a solemn shake of his head. Natsu regained his place in the bed and handed it to Lucy who had just struggled to free her hands.

She opened her mouth to berate Natsu, but the serious look in his eyes caught all words in her throat. A heartbeat later and Lucy could hear the unmistakable sound of Happy crying. Realizing Happy would've blabbed their activities to all and sundry, Lucy flipped open the book and read a random passage.

The flying and crying exceed barrelled into the apartment and was caught by Natsu. The sobbing cat burrowed his head against the slayer's chest and gave vent to harsh wracking sobs. Lucy dropped the book and reached over to stroke Happy's head.

Recognizing her touch, the exceed abandoned his first partner for his second. He gave a hiccupping cry and jumped over to be rocked in Lucy's arms. Natsu watched Lucy cuddle Happy. The slayer was concerned for Happy, "What happened little buddy?"

Lucy kept stoking Happy's back and crooning nonsense words as the exceed's cries slowed down and lowered in volume. She looked up at Natsu and had to glance away from the raw emotion in his gaze.

His words, although addressed to Happy also struck a chord in the celestial mage. She was both relieved and disappointed; kissing Natsu had been glorious, but she needed time to think it through. What happened? The whole of Earthland moved and my devil side almost had free reign over my urges.

Happy gave another low shuddering breath and answered Natsu. "I gave Charle some fish and she threw it out!"

Lucy looked up from Happy and exchanged a compassionate smile with Natsu. He crossed his arms and continued, "But she refuses your fish all the time and you never let it get you down. What was different this time?"

"I got a special deal on some cans of wonderful fish!" Happy still had tears matting the fur on his face, but his voice had steadied. "A whole shopping bag of delicious tinned minced fish! I saw her toss them in the garbage!"

"But Charle wouldn't accept and then throw 'em out." Natsu spoke with certainty; he knew the white exceed was blunt and outspoken, but wouldn't be cruel on purpose. "What aren't you telling us?"

"Elfman told me how he gives Evergreen presents. I dropped the bag in front of her and when she picked it up for me, I refused to take it. I flew away as fast as I could." Happy pulled his face out of Lucy's breasts and turned to face Natsu. His voice trembled, "She shouted, 'Thanks a lot you shmuck', and left with Wendy and my bag of fish." Happy looked up into Lucy's face. Regaining some of his regular exuberance, he gave her a tiny grin. "Shmuck must mean something awesome like 'best fish giver' or 'handsome', right?"

Caught off guard, Lucy could only manage a hasty nod in agreement.

Natsu hid his answering grin and shook his head slowly. "A guy always gives his woman the chance to say 'no', Happy. It doesn't matter if she's human, dragon or exceed. A lady always has the option at any time to refuse - and that includes gifts. You tricked her into taking the cans of fish and she probably felt she couldn't not take them."

His eyes widened once more, crying fresh tears, Happy wailed into Lucy's cleavage. "Charle must really, really hate me now!"

Lucy sighed and pried the exceed off her torso, settling him on her lap. "If you left, how do you know she threw your gift in the garbage? Maybe you should apologize for tricking her into taking the fish."

"I can't! She must hate me! I circled back and watched Wendy and Charle walk to Fairy Hills. They stopped at the first garbage bin and threw away my gift!" Happy pawed away fresh leaking tears.

"Aw, buddy, don't take it too hard. There must've been a reason for throwing out the fish." Natsu picked up Happy and gave Lucy a heavy lidded look. The slayer grinned and promised the exceed, "Charle will understand once you explain it to her."

Suddenly much more cheerful, Happy nodded in agreement. "I can't face her now! I'll tell her when we come back from the resort. I'm so tired, let's sleep." He remained oblivious to the tension between Lucy and Natsu, both of whom were studiously trying to avoid looking at each other.

The blue cat jumped down from Natsu. He yawned and stretched, crawled to the foot of the bed and curled up. Lucy gathered up the story book and placed it beside the lamp on the bedside table. She clicked off the light and hesitantly wished Natsu pleasant dreams. The bed creaked a little as Natsu shifted, trying to find the perfect distance from Lucy's alluring scent. Far enough away that he wouldn't have to fear taking advantage of her in his sleep and close enough to reach out in the depths of the dark hours for comfort.

Each human mage lay down blushing at their private thoughts, going over the brief glorious moments spent kissing with abandon. Finally, slumber claimed them and dreams carried them away to relive those sublime moments anew.

 

Levy sat on Gajeel's lap and tried to make sense of how exactly she'd come to this point. He goaded me into this, but I'm not sorry this happened...rather I should be able to use this method on him as well. She pressed her face against his chest and sighed.

"Uh, you okay Levy?" Gajeel's voice rumbled directly into Levy's ear and she pushed herself upright. He refused to let go of her shoulders, instead craning his face down to look at her blushing visage. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing Gajeel." Suppressing the urge to run from the slayer's inquisitiveness, Levy curled her hands into fists and clenched them tight. She slowly breathed out and relaxed her fingers. Pasting a smile on her face, she raised her lashes. The worry in his wine dark eyes gave her the confidence boost Levy needed. "I wanted to know something."

"Anything."

"Was that a fluke?"

"Huh?" Gajeel's confusion was palpable. He scrunched up his forehead and frowned lightly, "What are you talking about?"

"Well," Levy paused and wet her lips, her heart beating faster as she noticed Gajeel following the direction of her tongue as it peeked out. "That kiss we just shared... would a kiss you initiate feel as good?"

Levy rejoiced inwardly, Gajeel had taken the bait - his breathing was noticeably heavier.

Slowly, giving the petite woman time to evade or push him away, Gajeel brought his mouth to Levy's level. He gifted her with the lightest brush of his lips, tracing the tip of his tongue over the seam of her mouth. Levy sighed with pleasure and the Iron dragon slayer tasted her mouth, pulling heated gasps from the girl.

Levy squirmed on Gajeel's lap, clenching her thighs restlessly in search of relief. She gripped his shirt tightly and used it to pull herself closer. Gajeel broke their kiss, worried he would lose control. He could smell the earthy scent of arousal from Levy, a distinct sweet perfume that wanted to erode his hold on his ardour.

"How's that for an answer?" Gajeel chuckled awkwardly and inwardly cursed himself for a fool. When is this ever gonna happen again? Have I blown my only chance? He carefully stood up and let Levy gain her footing. "I know just the thing to settle dinner, how's about I walk you home?"

Levy nodded slowly, "Okay, we've trained as much as you're able tonight I guess." She gave a sweet smile to the slayer and patted his hand. "We'll work on your stamina and other problem areas tomorrow." She pretended to not notice his sour grimace at her matter-of-fact words and delivery. "I'll make a training schedule for tomorrow - don't worry, you'll get better."

 

Juvia came to, resting on what she assumed was Gray's bed. She almost lost cohesion again, but regained control in the nick of time. The urge to melt came back as she realized the top two buttons of her dress were undone, but she quelled it and hungrily drank in her surroundings.

Gray's bedspread was silky and thin, a shiny light blue that matched the blue curtains and darker hue of the carpet. Juvia propped herself upright and took this rare opportunity to scope out Gray's private haunt. Gray-sama must like blue! So many furnishings are different shades of blue! A soft knock on the open door had Juvia scrambling off the bed and babbling apologies to the blue lamp she almost knocked off the night table and towards Gray.

"Hey, calm down Juvia - you don't need to apologize, I'm the one who put you in here to rest." Gray shrugged, "What do you think, you sleepwalked into my room?"

"Juvia would not place bets against that, Gray-sama." She smiled nervously, "Juvia thinks Gray-sama would rather not have Juvia in his personal space." Juvia allowed her hands to flutter to her neckline and re-button her dress. She turned her head away as she gnawed the side of her lip, unwilling to chance making eye-contact with Gray. Taking one slow step after another, Juvia moved to the doorway. The ice mage stood, silent and broodingly handsome.

Shifting her weight from one foot to the other, Juvia waited for Gray to step aside. He tilted his head slightly and squinted his eyes, letting a soft 'mmm' escape his mouth.

"G-gray-sama?"

"Mmm?"

"Excuse me, Gray-sama." Juvia felt nervous; she was prey and Gray was a starving wolf.

"You know, you're really gonna need to drop the 'sama' from my name." Gray drawled this sentence, slowly with honey dripping from his voice. "I'll be damned if I let the stupid fire lizard beat me at coupling."

Juvia wasn't certain if she'd slipped back into fangirl-land. The way Gray's eyes had darkened as he'd said 'coupling' must surely have been a trick of the lighting. The water mage gave herself a savage pinch on her upper thigh, wincing from the pain. Juvia is not dreaming.

"Say my name - without the honorific, Juvia. I want to hear you say my name." Gray leaned against the doorframe, still blocking Juvia from the exit. "Consider it further training."

"Juvia prefers to show respect for the person who gave her the sun."

"You sure are stubborn, but so am I." Gray crossed his arms and shook his head, "We're at an impasse until you call my name."

"C-call your name?" Juvia had a soft and dazed look on her face.

Gray was having a surprisingly hard time forcing himself to play cool. He had an urge, well, several urges really, and most of them centered on applying a great deal of pleasure to the water mage and having her scream his name repeatedly. He smirked and nodded, "Just say my name and we can sit down on the couch and plan tomorrow's training."

"Juvia agrees to the training," she paused, "Gray."

"Was that so hard?" Gray led Juvia back to the couch and waited for her to sit first. She gracefully sat down. The raven haired mage had to hide his smirk when he plopped down next to Juvia and she shrank back from the contact. "Easy Juvia, this is also training. Couples share physical contact all the time, and we're gonna do it too."

"Ah, Juvia understands. What would Gray-sama like to do tomorrow?"

"Juvia, didn't we just go over this? Drop the 'sama' from my name, or be prepared to take a penalty." Gray jostled her shoulder and draped an arm around Juvia. He grinned as Juvia 'eeped' in reaction to his touch. For some reason, being the aggressor felt amazing. "I'm not certain what I should choose as punishment. Perhaps each time you tack on the honorific, you loose an inch off your skirt."

"Juvia cannot agree to this!" Juvia flushed and pulled down on the hem of her dress as if were already indecently short. "Juvia cannot!"

"Juvia can." Gray's smile lit up his face. "It's not a penalty if you don't care about the consequences." He relaxed his posture and crossed an ankle over his knee, never moving his arm from around her shoulder. "To be fair, I suppose I could figure out another option." Gray turned his head to connect his piercing gaze with Juvia, "But being fair about this his pretty far down on my list of priorities. I want to see more of the hidden Juvia."

"J-Juvia cannot believe her ears!" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The cool weight of Gray's arm was a mighty distraction, she focused on steadying her pulse. "There is nothing hidden about Juvia worth seeing."

The ice mage sat unmoving. He remained quiet and waited for Juvia to re-open her eyes. Finally she did and he grinned with boyish charm. "I agree to disagree, you have depths unshared that I find myself curious about." Juvia tilted her head and returned his now solemn gaze. "Friends should be able to talk about anything."

"Juvia will try...Gray."

Pleased with Juvia's capitulation over the honorific, Gray gave her a one-armed hug. It was brief and before the young woman even realized it was happening, it was over and Gray had bounded off the couch.

He exited into the kitchen and returned with a pen and pad of paper. "What else do you think would make you melt?" Gray resumed his spot next to Juvia who was now sitting with her arms wrapped around her drawn up legs.

"Juvia cannot say," she mumbled into her kneecaps. "Juvia only knows shortly before it will happen - and sometimes not even then." She lifted her woebegone eyes to her partner to find him with a curious expression on his face.

"You have a great deal of power Juvia, and I find it odd that you'd spontaneously lose control of your state of matter."

Juvia does control her state of matter, very well in fact. Juvia allows herself to melt before over-reaching Gray-sama's boundaries. Juvia may fantasize all she wants, but she will not violate Gray-sama's choices.

Gray flipped open the note book and scribbled down a few ideas. He held it close and continued to write as Juvia tried peering at his notes. "Nuh uh, I'm not sharing my ideas unless you share what you think would make you melt. I think it'll work better for training as a surprise."

Squeezing her legs tighter, Juvia blushed. "Gray makes Juvia melt."

Unbidden, Gray rocked with laughter. He struggled to speak, "T-t-that's b-been obvious from the first day we met!"

Piqued, Juvia pouted and wrinkled her brows. "This is all Juvia can say."

His handsome face was as relaxed as Juvia could ever remember seeing him. Gray wiped tears from his eyes and set down the pen and notebook. "Let me walk you home and we'll start over again in the morning. I'll think of more things to try and so will you." He thrust his hand out towards Juvia, "Deal?"

"Deal!" Juvia responded with vigour. "Juvia will try very hard!" She gave a shiver as Gray's fingers tightened around her hand, not from their coolness, but rather from the skin on skin contact. "Juvia will be the best partner ever!"

Gray nodded and gave the feminine hand trapped in his a gentle squeeze. "You're damn right."


	13. Sweet Good Night

Levy slipped into bed and relived Gajeel's sweet goodnight given to her at the shadowed back entrance to Fairy Hills. Scrunching up her toes and turning on her side, Levy pulled the covers over her head and crossed her hands to clasp each wrist. With her eyes shut tight, Levy focused her breathing.

He'd squeezed her hands gently and stood with his head bent, close enough that his breath in her ear had given her the shivers. The solid script mage had tilted her head back and stared wordless as the slayer grinned. Her heart felt like it was going to pound right out of her chest. She knew she was starting to glow red, and it was then as she started to turn away Gajeel tugged her into an embrace.

He had let go of her hands to spear his fingers through her hair and swooped his head down for an electrifying kiss. A slow moving tongue pressed up against her lips and further as she gasped. Gajeel tasted Levy at his leisure, only releasing her as her knees shook, seconds away from buckling. Her eyes had slammed shut at the very beginning of that soul shaking kiss, and now fluttered open, wide and dazed.

Gajeel smirked, his fangs proudly on display. "I'm going to work on your stamina too, Shrimp." He'd released his grip on her head, stroking one thumb over her cheekbone and winking before stepping back. She had watched the slayer stalk off, loathe to pry her eyes off his lithe form. Levy had touched her kiss swollen lips in wonder, even as she admired Gajeel's ass flex.

Under her covers, Levy gave a little 'squee' and tucked her head down against her sternum. Taking a deliberate deep inhalation, she held it and slowly breathed out. Concentrating on the in and out of slow breathing, Levy calmed down enough for sleep. She drifted off with thoughts of Gajeel in her mind and heart.

 

Gajeel grunted at Lily. "We both know Levy isn't the type to drop her panties on a first date, practice or otherwise."

Flying out of reach, the grinning exceed laughed. "I didn't say that to make you mad, but to open up your mind."

"You came awful close to gettin' the shit knocked out of you." The slayer strutted into the kitchen and gave the dirty dishes on the counter the stink eye. "You could've washed some dishes."

"And you could've kept her here overnight, but you didn't - so I didn't wash your dirty dishes." Lily judged his partner as cooled off enough so he settled down on the counter. "So, how would you rate your 'practice', huh?"

Gajeel splayed his fingers on the kitchen counter and turned a gimlet eye to his exceed. "Gentlemen do not kiss and tell."

Nodding slowly, Lily began to smile. "Thanks, that tells me you at least got some kissing practice in."

Rolling his eyes and sighing, Gajeel began to run hot water in the sink. "I don't know whether to be angry or relieved you know me so well."

The exceed's only response was to laugh, copying the distinctive 'gi hehe' of his slayer partner. Lily gave a generous squirt of dishwashing detergent to the sink and waggled his eye brows. "I do know you rather well. You didn't stick around very long after dinner, but the time I allowed you to walk her home and back was a little longer than I figured."

Gajeel plunged his hands into the hot soapy water and began to wash the detritus from the dinner pots and pans. He angled his head to look at Lily and grunted before finally giving in and dishing to his partner. "So, yah, I kissed Levy."

"And?"

"What?"

Undisturbed by the snap in Gajeel's voice, Lily cocked an eyebrow at the grumpy mage. "And," he voiced smugly, "how much did you love it?"

"Enough that I won't smack you into next week for pissin' me off talkin' about it." Gajeel began to scrub the dishes in earnest, placing them in the other side of the double sink for Lily to rinse off and dry. Soon enough, that chore was done and the kitchen was clean.

Gajeel readied himself for bed, taking extra care over his nightly routine - wishing to lay his head down after Lily was asleep and avoid another teeth grinding conversation. He lingered in the bathroom but was doomed to failure.

Pulling back the covers, the slayer slipped into bed. "Don't start!"

"I wasn't going to say anything, but since you're riled up, I may as well." Lily chuckled, "I'm not going to ask another question, but I will wish you explicit dreams."

"The phrase is 'pleasant dreams', dammit." Gajeel grumbled, and rolled over to face his back to the exceed. "Are you on my side or not?"

"Yours, but I do think you could use a pleasant dream." Lily curled up on top of the pillow next to his partner's head. "That's why I'm wishing you 'explicit' dreams."

Even in the dark of the room, Gajeel could see his exceed grinning. He sighed heavily and emitted a 'harrumph' of derision and went over in his mind the goodnight kiss he'd pressed onto his Shrimp.

Sensing the softening of his grumpy partner, Lily cackled out loud. "Good night sweet prince!"

Feeling mellow, Gajeel merely growled, "Shut it!" and did his best to emulate deep sleep.

 

Gray walked Juvia home amidst a flurry of talk. Juvia could not contain herself from commenting on anything and everything that crossed their paths; from a cute neighbourhood cat stalking mice in an alley to Juvia's guesses how many people lived in each house they passed.

"Hey," Gray interjected, "relax. I'm not gonna attack you. Really, shouldn't I be worried about that the other way around?"

Juvia stopped still, her words coming to a sudden standstill. She raised stricken eyes to the ice mage, moving her lips with no words coming out. Juvia frowned and bit her lips, her deep blue eyes darted over to lock gazes with Gray. "Juvia has been trying very hard." A deep breath allowed the water witch to complete her thought. "Gray, Juvia wishes to become a partner you can depend on."

These words caused Gray to smirk and cross his arms over his recently bare chest. "I know I can depend on you, Juvia. It's just that the more we train, the more I realize something is not the thing I had suspected."

"What?" Juvia sighed. "Juvia is confused!" She cut their eye contact and began walking again. "Juvia is almost home."

Gray reached out and caught Juvia's wrist, "Hold still. I want to try to explain myself a little better." He rubbed a thumb over her pulse point. "Juvia, can I give you a good night kiss," he hurried and completed the thought, "for training?"

Turning startled eyes to the half naked mage, Juvia slowly nodded. "Juvia agrees to the training."

In the light of the moon, Gray smiled. Juvia stared transfixed at her handsome ice mage, taking note of the highlights in his hair and the gentle night breeze bringing hints of jasmine to her nose. The quiet of the night was absolute as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

Gray chuckled as Juvia pouted, disappointed at the chaste kiss. Juvia clenched her hands into fists and strode off once again home to Fairy Hills with a smirking Gray keeping pace beside her. She only looked back once after she gained entrance into the girls only dormitory. Gray waved and pivoted, striding back to his apartment. Juvia looked with longing as he went home, growing smaller in the distance.

Once inside her apartment, Juvia began to ruminate over tonight's events. Deciding a quick bath would sooth her nerves and settle her down, Juvia ran a hot bath. Feeling the heat and wet of the water not near close enough, Juvia altered her state and mingled fully with the water. After half an hour of merging, the water witch regained her fleshly form and emerged from the water.

Laying her head on her Gray-sama pillow, Juvia hugged her Gray-sama doll. Speaking softly to the doll, Juvia closed her eyes. "Juvia is not sure what is happening with Gray-sama. He kissed Juvia twice tonight. Juvia never thought Gray-sama would kiss Juvia even once." The pillow damped as more than a few tears leaked from the water mage.

Her dreams were troubled and filled with images of Gray holding her close and then thrusting her away, claiming the practice kisses were figments of her imagination.

 

Natsu's dreams were his familiar source of comfort, where Lucy beckoned to him and grasped his face between two delicate hands and took control of his lips in a fierce kiss. He moaned his surrender and allowed Lucy to strip him of his vest in order to run her hands all over and over his chest. He vocalized his pleasure, humming as her clever fingers tweaked his nipples and dipped down to tease his belly button.

A gasp of indrawn breath led to her hand snaking inside his trousers, but still outside of his boxers. Lithe fingers explored Natsu's rapidly hardening member. He groaned and sighed as Lucy rubbed diligently. "Fuck, keep touching me! Lucy, don't stop!"

She laughed. It was low and musical, grabbing hold of something deep in his dragon soul. She never used words, was it because Natsu couldn't imagine Lucy speaking her desires out loud? In his dreams, every night that Lucy stimulated the slayer unknowingly, Natsu's dreams were a stark painting of lust and desire.

Her soft hand became demanding as it rubbed up and down his length, compelling the slayer to arch his hips and groan loudly as it delved under the last clothing barrier. Stroking skin to skin, Lucy's hand imparted a wealth of sensation. Natsu angled his hips to buck against her touch, winning another beautiful chime of laughter. He could feel the warmth of his fire race under his skin, demanding to be set free.

Natsu pushed it down into a small but intense flame, coiling low in his belly. The fingers squeezing and caressing his cock were joined by his own, sharing control. Faster and faster, fingers slid and tightened. Natsu could feel his orgasm taking shape, building and building - until the wave of bliss burst over his whole body, unleashing his fire. His body glowed with his fire and yet did not burn. Aftershocks shuddered his body as he gasped in deep breaths, gradually calming.

Natsu turned over; to fall deeper into sleep, sated with dream pleasure. Corporeal Lucy mumbled and reached out, slinging an arm around her partner. She smiled and pressed up against the warm young man, the words tumbling from her mouth a litany of thanks for being there.

 

Lucy's dream world was filled with soft sounds. She stood alone in a thickly forested area, clad in her usual tight shirt and short skirt. The sky was awash with twinkling stars, the whispering trees shared secrets with each other as the celestial mage stood silent and unmoving. Moving with grace, she turned and began to run flat out. Lucy dodged brambles, jumped over gnarled roots and avoided murky water puddles as she ran. Looking up at the sky, she noticed showers of shooting stars. She slowed and stood still, her chest heaving from the effort expended.

The intense feeling of being watched came upon her suddenly and she turned about and was caught up in a pair of sleekly muscled arms; arms that were as familiar and welcome as free rent. Dream Lucy leaned into the embrace and clasped her lover's neck.

Dreams can give confidence and curious knowledge at times. In this dream, Lucy knew that those arms belonged to one who loved her. Closing her eyes the girl lifted her lips to receive a scorching kiss. She knew deep in her bones that the heat transferred by roughly chapped lips came from a deep wellspring of passion and devotion.

Inchoate words were smothered by her partner's lips, pressing a claim for all time. Lucy abandoned her attempt to communicate with verbal skill, instead imprinting her desires with moans and desperate gyrations of her hips. She sank fingers into his hair and wrested control from her beloved. Her lips quirked up into a smile as she broke the kiss.

Still with fingers tangled in spiky hair, Lucy tugged lightly as she nipped at the strong cords in his neck. She became aware of his warm hands sliding down to press and cup her generous buttocks. Lucy bit her lover's neck, marking him. She released her grip to press a line of kisses down his neck and across his chest.

Stopping abruptly, Lucy laid her ear against his chest and smiled to hear the wild thump contained therein. Large yet gentle hands petted her hair and stroked her cheek. The blonde allowed her hands to drift down her lover's spine and then come to rest lightly on his hips.

She trembled as lewd words tumbled out of his mouth, what he desired to do and how much he yearned to feel the press of her naked flesh next to his. Lucy suffered but a moment of indecision and then stepped back from her love. She held him back with one hand pressed against his chest and her provoking smile.

Eyes locked onto Natsu, Lucy glided her hand over his pectorals to knock his vest off each shoulder. Grinning in understanding, Natsu allowed the piece of clothing to fall to the forest floor. Lucy took another step back. Commanding all of her lover's attention, she stripped off her shirt, revealing her naked breasts. Taking her time to unbutton and unzip her skirt, Lucy watched Natsu's flames flicker to the surface of his skin.

Her smile grew as his eyes seemed to glow. Taking his cue from Lucy, Natsu stared into Lucy's eyes as he unbuckled his trousers and dropped them. Only clad in underwear, the two mages stood apart, connected by intent.

With a slow wink, Lucy turned around and bent her head forward. Natsu ran his fangs over the nape of Lucy's neck. He captured her full breasts in his hands and pressed his arousal against her buttocks.

Lucy relished her lover's touch, handing him command over her body and reactions. She felt as though she were watching from a distance as their limbs entwined. Lucy felt the questing fingers run along her thighs, scorching her nerve endings. Lucy could see a doubled image, from within and without, her beloved's face and another reflection from a distance, herself and Natsu engaging in love play.

His digits found and rubbed her through her panties. Lucy leaned back onto Natsu and widened her stance to allow his clever fingers further access. It was a sublime experience, but the scrap of fabric in the way was fast becoming an unbearable barrier. Lucy moaned in tune with his ministrations, her breathing a series of harsh pants and intakes of air through dry lips.

Desiring more, Lucy guided his hand to delve deeper. He groaned his desires into his mate's ears. A torrent of lewd acts; the wish to lick every inch of Lucy's skin, to litter her with bite marks, to watch her touch herself and himself. Every craving listed drove Lucy towards her peak.

"Together." Natsu gently tugged his hand free from the blonde. Lucy whined at his withdrawal, desperate to achieve orgasm. The slayer kicked off his boxers and dropped to his knees, uncaring of the forest floor. He held Lucy in place, one hand on each of her hips. Her brown eyes were hazy as she locked gazes with him, his own seeming to flicker with his banked flames.

"Together." Lucy echoed Natsu, looking down to watch him pull down the last barrier between their bodies. His hot breath stirred her curls, and his hotter tongue lapped up her essence. After a few teasing strokes he pulled back.

Natsu held his arms out and Lucy sank down into his embrace. She manoeuvred her body to lay atop his, grinding and rubbing herself into position. Both mages sighed as union was achieved. Natsu thrust up as Lucy bore down, beginning to ride. More love words were grunted, shouted and screamed. Lucy shocked herself with the barrage of curses flowing from her lips as she rolled her hips, her bouncing and jousting setting her soul free.

As she was taking a deep breath to shriek her pleasure, Lucy felt the same broken mirror sensation of seeing through her eyes and watching herself at a distance. Natsu bellowed his release and Lucy witnessed the wash of flames from within and without. Sated, Lucy collapsed onto her mate's chest and they embraced.

 

That morning Happy was still upset with himself over his gaffe with Charle. He woke up before either of his two partners and watched as they snuggled together. Lucy was draped partially over Natsu's chest, legs mingling and her left hand clasped securely by the slayer. The exceed pouted and wrestled with his conscience, he could leave them in peace or he could enact revenge.

Wonderfully warm, Lucy snuggled into her pillow. It seemed a little harder than usual; but she rubbed her cheek against it and sighed, inhaling its pleasing scent. Natsu was laying half awake, just enjoying the pile of pillows he was buried in; soft jiggling pillows that also smelled enticing. He stretched out both arms and his back before relaxing again.

Happy sat at the foot of the bed, frowning at both of his partners. The shaking of the bed had been minimal last night, but the constant mumbling from each mage had disrupted his sleep no fewer than five times. He'd spent a few hours on the couch but had felt so lonely and isolated, he'd moved back to Lucy's bed.

Putting his paws on his hips, Happy gave in to impulse and plotted his revenge. With an evil grin, the exceed picked up his pillow and launched himself into the air. He gained height and then swooped down to smack both humans in the face with the pillow bomb. Hovering, the blue cat cackled and held his stomach as his partners wrestled each other in confusion.

Natsu was the first to realize they'd been slapped with a cushion and the pillows he'd thought were piled on his torso were actually not. Fighting a blush, he rolled his body over to cover Lucy. "Stop struggling!"


	14. One Hell of a Day:  Part the First

Lucy glared at Natsu and then Happy, "You're gonna be sorry you flying fleabag!"

She couldn't help but twist and contort her body a little more as Happy laughed. "I'll get you back for that!" Lucy tried to wrench her shoulders from Natsu's grip and scowled at Happy even more.

Natsu urged Happy out of the room. "Why don't you start making up to Lucy by cooking breakfast?"

"Why should I? I couldn't hardly get any sleep with all the noises you guys were making." Happy pouted.

Natsu grinned down at Lucy as she bucked again, trying to throw him off. He turned his head to address his exceed, "Just go or I'll let her up."

"Aye sir!" Happy bobbled his head, "Later!" The flying cat started giggling and dove out the window.

Lucy stared up at Natsu who was looking out the window. She was unmoving, trapped under his body. His knees tensed on both sides of her hips, as well as his hands on the now bare skin of her shoulders. Tussling in bed had popped the top three buttons of her pyjama top open.

The blonde fidgeted slightly and Natsu came back to himself. "Sorry! Am I too heavy?" He snatched his hands from their resting spot, settling more of his weight on the cradle of her hips.

Lucy's shoulder devil was clapping her hands and whispering salacious ideas into the blonde's mind. Kiss him, throw your arms around his neck and pull him in for a tongue tanglin' kiss!

On the celestial mage's other shoulder, the innocent angel was a fiery red, wringing her hands, trying to voice her opinion... Don't kiss him, but let him kiss you!

Lucy remembered last night's passion before the crying exceed had spoiled the mood. She could feel her heart starting to race and she absently moved her hand to cover some of the skin bared by the popped buttons.

Natsu shifted his weight, his mind blanking of conscious thought, only reacting to the pleasing scent Lucy was emitting. He inhaled deeply, and exhaled slowly. Neither partner spoke, neither moved - wanting and yearning for something more, and both hesitant to take another step.

Natsu's stomach gurgled and the tension was broken. He rolled off the bed, "What're we doing today, then?" Natsu picked up the rest of his clothes and held them in a jumbled mess. "We've got one full day to practice coupling and tomorrow we go the Resort, right?"

Lucy sat up in bed. "I'm not sure what 'we're' doing, but I have an appointment this afternoon." She swung her legs out of bed and slipped on her slippers. "I'm grabbing a shower and you can show yourself out." She began rummaging in her drawers and turned her head to glare at Natsu as he stood immobile, still holding his clothes. "Go on, go!"

"You know I can't go! Mira said to stick together. Tell you what, I'll compromise and shower first." Natsu grinned and pivoted, leaving the now fuming Lucy in her bedroom.

"That's not a compromise!" Lucy shouted at Natsu's back. She groaned as her shoulder devil gave her more to think about. Shower with him! Conspicuously, the angel was silent, most likely mopping up blood from a spurting nosebleed. Lucy pawed through her drawers and selected today's outfit, tossing everything on the bed to wait until the shower was free.

Lucy donned her robe and belted it securely, feeling the need for layers of armour against her need to grope Natsu. The blonde padded into her kitchen and began to organize breakfast. Realizing something was different, she paused with a carton of eggs in her hands. Slowly she walked over to the table and set down the eggs. Cocking her head, she could hear the water running in the washroom, some singing from its occupant, and some other noise in the kitchen. The washing machine was on. Lucy slumped down in a kitchen chair and began to rub her forehead and giggle, these actions at odds with her grumbled words, "Dammit Natsu! How am I going to keep my hands to myself?"

Shoulder Devil Lucy smiled. Don't, go ahead and touch him, march into the shower and take what you want. Shoulder Angel Lucy stood mute, wringing her hands.

After what could have been five or fifteen minutes of Lucy resting her head against the cool wood of the kitchen table, she startled as a warm hand rubbed the base of her neck. "Wha-?"

"Easy! I'm just letting you know the shower is free. I kinda expected you to kick down the door and evict me!" Natsu grinned and moved over to the washer, extracting his clothes.

Lucy pushed herself up from the table, only stealing five or six glances at the towel clad slayer. "Don't make a mess - I'll start breakfast real soon." She practically ran to her bedroom, grabbed her clothes and made her way to the washroom. Inside the safe haven, Lucy dropped her garments and looked in the mirror. Why am I so screwed up? She only saw more questions floating in her eyes. Sighing, Lucy forced herself to leave that train of thought and stepped into the shower.

On autopilot, the blonde performed her morning routine. In the middle of fixing her hair, she realized there was the aroma of coffee and bacon wafting about. Lucy gave her pony tail one more adjustment and squared her shoulders, walking confidently into the kitchen.

Natsu had coffee poured, bacon piled on a plate and was whisking a bowl of seasoned eggs. "Good morning!" He turned back to the stove and adjusted the flame higher on the burner. "Why don't you sit down and drink some coffee?"

Lucy pulled her chair back with a scrape, dropping into the seat. She looked around the kitchen, noting that nothing was destroyed or crusted with filth. Lucy grasped her mug and inhaled the pleasing aroma and took a sip. She watched Natsu scrambling the eggs with efficient motions. The shoulder devil popped back up giggling. Imagine the sight he'd make just wearing that apron! Lucy sputtered and coughed a bit, trying to keep her drink from spraying.

"I said drink some coffee, not choke on it, weirdo." Natsu strode over to pat Lucy's back. "Are you that amazed I can fix breakfast?" He grinned and turned his attention back to the eggs. "Almost done, I'll toast the bread at the table."

"Okay," the blonde clutched her mug, not certain what she should be doing. It was a rare occasion for her to be waited upon in her own home. "I did say I'd fix breakfast though, didn't I?"

The slayer brought over two plates of eggs and a whole loaf of bread. "Yah, but don't couples share chores more? I know how to feed myself, and you've certainly fed me often enough - why shouldn't I help out?" He sat down across from Lucy. The pale pink apron he wore strangely did not detract from his attractiveness. "Two pieces of toast?"

"Sure." Lucy didn't flinch at the flames coating Natsu's hands. She'd been sceptical at first of this method, but soon learned he had the utmost control. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He'd grabbed most of the bacon and shoved the plate closer to his partner. "Take some now or you're not getting any."

Lucy narrowed her eyes and deigned to say anything. Natsu just grinned, reaching his hand over further as if to pluck more bacon from the plate. He inched closer. Losing patience, Lucy smacked his hand.

"Ow!" Natsu feigned hurt, "That was mean, and after all I've done for you today!"

"Sorry," Lucy was unrepentant, "Cooking breakfast this one time doesn't wipe the slate clean."

"How many times would you let me cook breakfast?"

Lucy imagined a jab from the pitchfork toting devil. When ever you want, how's about after a massive sex session? The angel weighed in with her opinion. Call it love making.

"Uh, more often?" Lucy ran her hand over each of her shoulders, giving Natsu a weak smile as he shook his head at her weird actions. Trying to act more nonchalant, Lucy poured herself more coffee. "Usually when you 'help' at cooking, you kinda make more of a mess."

"That's true." Natsu bowed his head forward slightly. "But now I want to prove we can couple."

Lucy could feel her cheeks heating up, Natsu saying that word made the pit of her stomach flutter. Lucy decided to go on the offensive. "What did I say about coupling?"

"Ah, not to say coupling; but I said couple!" Natsu had to bit the inside of his cheek that time in order not to laugh. Each time he used the word, he knew it sounded suggestive. He'd said it innocently enough the first few times, but the more Lucy reacted with a blush or stammer, the more Natsu was determined to utilize the word.

"Oh." The celestial mage stirred more sugar into her coffee. "What do you wanna do today?"

Behind Natsu's innocent face, his thoughts churned. What wouldn't I do?

 

At the back entrance of Fairy Hills, Gajeel and Gray eyed each other. Gray slouched and leaned against one of the trees flanking the path. Gajeel crossed his arms and grunted at the ice mage, "You better be treating the Rain Woman as she deserves."

"Same applies to you, treat Levy good or the whole guild will come down on you." Gray played with the paper folded into several squares in his front pocket. "Feeling lucky?"

"Shoulda made plans for this last night." The slayer gave a sour look to Gray, "Titania ain't an early riser, is she?"

"Guess again." Gray looked up the side of the building. "Her room is all lit up." The paper in his pocket crinkled again in his grip, giving him the impetus to act. "Fuck it, I'm going up."

"How're you getting in?"

"Ice make key." Gray smirked and beckoned Gajeel forward. "Tell you what, you go up the stairs first and if Erza finds us, you get to lead her on a ten mile run."

Shrugging, he flipped off Gray. "I ain't afraid of her." Gajeel started up the stairs and Gray trailed behind. On the second floor he stopped in front of a heavy wooden door and knocked.

"How'd you know which apartment is Levy's?"

Gajeel grunted and rolled his eyes as he pointed to his nose.

"Ah, well I don't suppose you know which one is Juvia's?"

"Heh, you were gonna let Erza chase after me, weren't you?" Gajeel had an evil smirk on his face. "I suppose I do know, and you can owe me a favour."

Gray nodded and agreed to Gajeel's terms, then strode off to the next floor to find the door plastered with butterflies.

"Oi!" Gajeel knocked again, just a little bit louder. He'd postured bravery in front of Gray, but he'd very much prefer not to rouse Erza's anger.

A sleep rumpled Levy opened the door a crack, her bleary eyes widening. She pushed it open more and seized Gajeel's arm and tugged him inside. Shutting the door decisively, Levy leaned against it and just looked in confusion at the slayer.

"Am I too early?" Gajeel began to fidget under Levy's wordless stare, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I realized this mornin' getting up we didn't agree when to meet up." He ran a hand through his unruly mane. "Say somethin' Shrimp."

"Do you have a death wish?"

"What?" Gajeel frowned. "What the hell?"

"Not so loud!" Levy hissed. "Do you want Erza to eviscerate you?" She turned and locked the door. "Won't slow her down but a moment, but if you can keep quiet - we'll both get to live."

Levy suddenly realized she was only wearing an old oversized t-shirt. Blushing hotly, she addressed Gajeel, "I gotta grab a shower. Make yourself useful and brew us some tea." Without waiting for a reply, the petite girl raced back into her bedroom.

Nodding absently, Gajeel gave himself a tour of Levy's place. The living room was crowded with books. Books on shelves, books stacked on books, and more scattered on every available surface. In comparison, the kitchen was compact and very neat. A small table and two chairs rested in a nook with a light suspended over the centre.

The kettle was already on the stove and it only took the slayer a minute to set the water to heating and find a selection of teas. He could hear the water running in the bathroom and grinned. Gajeel pulled two mugs out of the cupboard and sat down at the table. He began imagining which body part Levy was scrubbing, building a steamy scene wherein Levy was covered in bubbles and slowly washing them off with languid strokes of her hands and sluices of water. Gajeel sat there, still grinning like a fool, even as the kettle whistled and Levy came charging into the kitchen to pull it off the stove.

She had one hand over the knot at her breasts, and the other one lifting the kettle and then turning off the burner. She whirled around to glare at Gajeel. "Couldn't you hear that?"

"S-sorry. Musta dozed off or somethin'."

"I didn't know you knew how to sleep with your eyes open."

The slayer dropped his eyes to study his fingernails. "You might wanna put some clothes on."

Levy squeaked and dashed out of the kitchen. Inside her bedroom she ransacked her closet, searching for the perfect outfit. She donned simple sandals, dark green capris and a body hugging black tank top. Levy pulled out her bandana drawer and hesitated over the contents. Black or green? Both. Swiftly, she twisted them together and fixed her hair.

Gajeel finished preparing the tea and waited. He almost swallowed his tongue at the vision Levy presented. Her pants accentuated her tiny waist and voluptuous ass. It was a good thing her sparkling eyes kept drawing his, because the way her tight tank top clung to her breasts, Gajeel was sure there wasn't a bra included in today's outfit.

"M-mornin'."

Levy sat down and took hold of her mug. "M-morning to you to." She grinned proudly. She had totally noticed Gajeel checking her out. Fair is fair, she'd often enjoyed his form visually. Often? Okay, all the damn time. He was a mountain of a man, one she'd like climb and plant her flag, claiming him for all time.

"Let's grab breakfast and then take a walk in the park." Levy rested her hands on her hips. "I'm going to let you show me off."

Gajeel smiled with more than a little hint of fang. "I was going to say the same thing to you. Gi hehe!"

 

Gray knocked on Juvia's door, a staccato prompt. Almost immediately he heard the water mage call out. He touched the paper in his pocket once more and smiled at the reassuring crinkle.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Gray."

"Juvia does not believe her ears. Gray cannot be here in Fairy Hills." She stepped back from the door to return to her previous activities.

Gray stood in front of the door, flummoxed. He knocked again, waiting for Juvia to answer.

"Who's there?"

"Dammit woman, let me in or Erza will ruin our chances of winning the special spread." He began to feel a bit nervous, glancing left and right down the hallway. "Juvia, you gotta let me in."

The door opened an inch and he could see one of Juvia's eyes peering at him. He watched as she shut it and rubbed her eye, blinking as her sight came back and the image of Gray was still there. At long last, she opened the door further and tentatively touched his sleeve. "Juvia has confirmed you are real, please come in."

A jarring beep started as he crossed the threshold. Juvia whirled away, turning off the kitchen timer and starting it again after turning the sheet of cookies around in the oven. Gray watched Juvia tidy up the detritus of baking.

She startled as he cleared his voice and spoke, "Sorry about barging in here so early, but I neglected to set a time to meet up with you...so here I am."

"Yes, Juvia is sorry she did not think Gray-sama was not real at first." Juvia was scraping the bowl of cookie dough and was not expecting Gray to reach out and gently touch her elbow. The soft contact was still enough that she turned her head, and smiled softly at Gray, confused.

"Hey, I thought we got over adding 'sama' to my name last night." Gray returned her smile, "What's with all this? Looks like enough for a bake sale." The counter was stacked with several loaf pans of bread and the kitchen table had at least 4 dozen cookies cooling on racks. A metal bound cookbook was propped open at a dog-eared page.

"Juvia could not sleep longer and decided to bake. Juvia can make bread for you if you want Gray-sa-," Juvia stopped herself from completing 'sama', and continued, "Gray, Juvia can make you anything you want." The water mage wiped her hands on a towel and held up her book. "Juvia has lots of recipes."

Utterly bemused with Juvia's largesse, Gray could only shrug. "Ah, I thought we could go somewhere for breakfast and see what the day leads us to."

"Juvia must finish what she has started." The water mage checked the cookies cooling on the racks and pulled out a storage container and began filling it. Gray backed out of the kitchen and went into the living room to drop his coat over a chair.

Humming from the kitchen drew Gray back to witness Juvia skilfully sliding more cookies onto a cooling rack. He cleared his throat and she whirled around, placing her hand over her heart. "Juvia was still thinking maybe she was imagining Gray being here! Juvia is sorry there are still so many cookies to bake."

"Well, why don't I help?" Gray wriggled his fingers, "I could cool down your cookies in an instant."

Juvia shook her head, "That is not necessary. Juvia will give you an apron and Gray can start washing dishes."

Meekly, he accepted the proffered apron and allowed Juvia to tie its strings in a bow for him. Gray began to wash bowls and measuring spoons and cups as Juvia portioned out cookies and kept a steady progression of trays into and out of the oven. Juvia was very much in her element, and had relaxed again to begin humming.

"That's a pretty tune. What's it from?" Gray had turned away from the sink and was watching an oblivious Juvia flipping the pages of her cookbook.

At his words, she looked up and flushed a light pink. "Juvia does not know the name of this tune, but she has heard it many times as a child."

"Are you going to make something else?" Gray began to untie the apron and looked down in disbelief. "When did I lose my shirt?"

"Juvia sees it over in the corner." She giggled, "You were wearing it when Juvia tied your apron. This might start a fashion trend."

The ice mage handed the apron over to the bluenette, then retrieved his shirt to button it securely. "Speaking of fashion trends, I thought all the butterflies on your door were a nice touch." He grinned to see Juvia peep at him through her thick eyelashes. "I'm starting a real hunger. Can we get out and about soon?"

"Juvia is on her last tray. The bread needs time to proof anyway."

Gray angled his head at Juvia, "Proof? What's it proving?"

With a laugh clear as bells, Juvia shook her head. "It is a technical baking term, it just means time to rise." This statement did not clear the look of confusion from the male's face and Juvia continued to explain. "Bread uses yeast to make the texture light and fluffy. The yeast eats the sugar in the dough and makes pockets of carbon dioxide and stretches the structure so that..." She broke off her soliloquy and simplified. "In time it will get big enough to bake, but right now it just needs to sit on the counter and be left alone."

Pouting slightly, Gray furrowed his brows. "I understood what you were telling me."

"Juvia is trying her best not to bore her partner." The timer went off and she took the last batch of cookies out of the oven, clicked it off and slid the sweet morsels onto the cooling rack with an oft practiced move. "Juvia will freshen up as fast as she can." Suiting actions to her words, she scurried out of the kitchen and dashed into the bathroom.

Idly whistling the same tune as Juvia had been humming, Gray ventured back into the living room. He plopped down on the chair in front of the window. He drummed his fingers on the arm rest and began to really look at Juvia's home. It was clean and neat, with soft furniture and a cozy atmosphere. A sewing kit rested on the table next to the overstuffed chair. The couch was covered in colourful pillows and overall, the room was cheerful and bright.

It wasn't adorned with too much fussy or frilly furnishings. There was a distinct lack of wall art. His eye dropped back onto the sewing basket. He pulled it over and began to rummage amongst its treasures, handling a round object bristling with pins. Juvia entered the room and smiled. "Can Juvia do some mending for you?"

"I was just curious." Gray dropped the pincushion and set the sewing box in its original location. "Is there anywhere you'd prefer to go for breakfast?" He stood up and donned his coat.

"Juvia has to pick?"

Gray nodded, "I have a list of activities planned, so you get to decide where we eat." He grinned as he held out his hand to Juvia who hesitated and then grabbed hold. "I think we're doing pretty good. I cannot wait to rub Flame Brain's face in defeat."

He pulled Juvia out of her apartment and didn't see the droop to her lips or the slump of her shoulders at his words. Mustering a brave smile, the bluenette raised her chin and concentrated on the cool solidity of Gray's grasp.

They exited the building swiftly, not wishing to chance running into any of the other occupants. In direct contrast to last night, Juvia only responded with monosyllabic replies to Gray's attempts at conversation. She only shook her head when he asked again where she wanted to dine and walked faster, pulling him along.

He was curious; where were they going and why was Juvia so quiet? She hadn't been very vocal as she baked; but she had been relaxed enough to hum, and commandeer Gray's services as dishwasher. The ice mage decided to not worry about that and enjoyed watching the flashes of toned leg Juvia's slit skirt afforded him.

Half way down the city block was a cart that Juvia pointed to. "Here it is!" Juvia gushed, "This vendor has amazing waffles! They are the best in the city!" She waved to the short middle aged man operating the cart and he smiled broadly in return. "Juvia has enjoyed these many times - Juvia always has the special." Having found what she was looking for, Juvia relaxed her pace and ambled towards the vendor.

Gray said, "I don't think I've ever had waffles from a cart." He frowned slightly at how happy the vendor looked upon greeting the water mage. The other man grinned even wider as he began fixing what could only be a special order for Juvia. The bluenette had reclaimed her hand and was conversing animatedly with the man she'd introduced as 'Mario'. Her spate of words ended abruptly as the merchant handed a waffle covered in fruit salad and gelato to Juvia.

"What would you like young sir?" Up close, Mario had laugh lines around his mouth and eyes.

"Um, what do you recommend?"

"You already have fine taste in friends, I think another special order is in order." He chuckled at his own wit and began to assemble another. Gray watched Juvia devour her treat with determined bites. It wasn't genteel or dainty. She consumed her food with gusto, only giggling when Mario refused payment and shooed them on their way.

Gray rotated the covered waffle this way and that, trying to figure out which end to attack it from.

"Take a bite! There is no wrong way." She patted her mouth clean. "Juvia remembers trying these for the first time. Juvia will help you!" Before Gray knew exactly what was going on, his erstwhile partner had nudged his hand and pushed the waffle at his mouth. He'd opened his mouth to protest, so at least he wasn't wearing his food.

The waffle was delicious. It was golden brown and crispy on the outside, with a soft spongy interior. The fruit salad topping smothered in gelato was a nice contrast to the warmth of the waffle. Juvia's smile grew wider as Gray consumed his food with enjoyment.

"That was unexpectedly great!" Gray flushed a little at how loud and impassioned his review of breakfast had been. "If the rest of today goes as well as this did, we're in for one hell of a day."

"Juvia cannot wait!"


	15. One Hell of a Day:  Part the second

"Are you listening? I said, what do you want to do today?" Lucy set the spoon down beside the sugar bowl and snapped her fingers at Natsu's face. "I have that appointment for noon, so we have almost four hours to fill with something."

"Um, what do you wanna do?" Natsu took two more pieces of bread and toasted them, reaching for the jam and applying a liberal amount. "I liked what we were doing last night."

Lucy choked on her drink, spraying coffee on the floor and over the table. Her face coloured to an amazing shade of red and she wheezed for breath. The slayer knocked his chair over racing to his partner's side. He used the heel of his hand to solidly hit between Lucy's shoulder blades. The rest of her drink decorated the table and floor as Natsu pulled the celestial mage out of her seat.

"I-I'm okay!" Lucy forced the raspy words out, "don't give me the Heimlich -"

The slayer already had his arms wrapped around Lucy's waist and was forcing her to lean forward. One hand was balled into a fist on her abdomen above her navel and his other was placed overtop and ready to press. His voice shook slightly, "you're okay? You breathing fine?"

Lucy looked down at the mess; an unholy puddle of coffee on her table, dripping on the floor, and on her clothes. "I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine." Natsu kept Lucy trapped in his arms.

"Maybe because I just almost choked to death!" She couldn't speak much more than above a harsh whisper.

"You should just sit down and relax, Luce. Don't try to speak until your throat feels better." Lucy nodded and Natsu slowly released the girl. He righted her chair, pushing down on her shoulder, urging her to sit. "Let me clean up your mess." She glared and Natsu laughed.

Within ten minutes, he'd worked a minor miracle and everything except Lucy's clothes were cleaned. "Thanks Natsu." Already, Lucy's voice was better and she had calmed down. "Why haven't you ever done this for me before?"

"What? Don't I save your life on a regular basis?" Natsu boasted, "It's pretty much a full time job with you."

"Not what I meant, but whatever." Lucy glanced at the slayer and then at the fresh cup of coffee her partner handed to her. "I could get used to you cleaning."

"Okay then." Natsu removed the used plates from the table and began to fill the sink with hot water.

Lucy nursed her beverage and just watched her partner do the dishes. On one shoulder, the devil was just sitting, staring at Natsu's butt. On the other shoulder, the angel was watching through her hands, but staring just the same at that righteous set of buttocks. Lucy was still rattled from choking, and decided to allow herself to enjoy the view - she reasoned that she could've died, so she needed to take pleasure where she could.

"What else?"

"Wha-?" Lucy blinked rapidly as Natsu stuck his face closer to hers.

"I said, what else do you want me to clean?" He grinned, "I wanna go fishing with you after your appointment. You and me and Happy!"

"You're not making sense, what does cleaning have to do with fishing?" Lucy took a sip of her now tepid coffee.

"Aren't we doing extra coupling stuff for each other?" A slight frown wrinkled his brow, "I do something nice for you and then you do something nice for me."

Lucy was barraged with several lewd comments from her devil and one salacious innuendo from the now converted angel. "Ah, I guess that'd be okay."

"Great!" Natsu turned back to the sink and released the drain. I'm ready, willing and able to do something extremely nice for you or to you.

 

"Damn Shrimp, you sure can pack it away." Gajeel leaned back in his chair, gave his chest a light tap and burped. "It's kinda funny we both like this greasy spoon. I come here all the time, but I've never seen you here before."

Levy rolled her eyes but didn't bother to scold Gajeel for his belch. "A gentleman doesn't comment unfavourably on his companion's appetite."

"Oh, but we both know I ain't a gentleman, and I happen to like your appetite - all of your appetites. Gi hehe!" The slayer let his eyes drop to Levy's braless state and then back to her baleful glare. "We should probably do something to burn off those calories."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Levy crossed her arms and raised her chin. "I thought you had made progress last night and now I'm not so sure."

Backpedalling at the speed of sound, Gajeel gave a sickly smile. "You're a perfect handful...armful...I like you just the way you are."

"Good enough," Levy sighed. "Training you is going to be a full time job, isn't it?" She smiled at the waitress who came over to drop the bill for the meal on the table.

Before Levy could reach for it, Gajeel snatched it up. "I got this." He threw down a wad of jewels and escorted the diminutive bluenette out of the busy cafe.

Deciding not to chance pissing off his companion further, Gajeel threw an arm around Levy's shoulder and picked a direction and began walking. He kinda liked this, just putting one foot in front of the other, a lazy walk with the girl who starred in his dreams. He smirked, as his height afforded him an unparalleled view down Levy's shirt.

"Aren't we going to swing by the park?" Levy had to repeat herself twice and pinch Gajeel's possessive hand before he grunted acknowledgement.

"Yeah, yeah." Gajeel made a show of stopping and checking to his left and to his right. "All clear, no cling-ons detected."

"What?" Levy put as much chill into her tone as she could. "Cling-ons? What are you talking about?" She settled her hands on her hips, angling her face up to stare at Gajeel.

The slayer coloured a bit and took a small step backward. "Neither of your lap dogs has shown up. That's all I was saying."

"I really wish you could get along with Jet and Droy."

"So we can play one big happy family?" Gajeel scowled and adjusted his headband. "I got no interest in that. There ain't room in this relationship for me an you and those two losers."

"Don't you mean 'faux' relationship?" Levy was solemn and as calm as she could manage. "A real friend would treat my other friends with respect anyway - whether or not they were my actual boyfriend." She stalked off down the street.

Shell-shocked, Gajeel stood gaping. He watched Levy walk away at a rapid pace, her wide hips swaying with righteous indignation. Not believing his eyes, he rubbed at them and then bellowed, "What do you want from me?"

Levy stopped dead on the sidewalk and spun to face the slayer. She stood with her hands on her hips and head held high - and if not for his superior hearing, Gajeel would not have heard her quiet answer. "Everything I know you're capable of."

 

After dropping their refuse into a street-side garbage, Gray and Juvia shared a smile. "That really was unexpectedly great."

"Juvia is ready to train more." The water mage dropped her gaze first and smoothed the fabric of her skirt over her thighs. "Juvia cannot wait to see what -" she swallowed loudly and looked up at her companion, "Gray has planned."

"You really are trying hard." Gray reached out and patted Juvia's upper arm and then dove his hand into his jeans pocket. "I've got it right here!"

The red in Juvia's cheeks just wouldn't subside even after Gray withdrew the square of paper from his pants and unfolded it, reading off his activity choices. She'd had a bit of a mini fantasy, him saying what he said and using the word 'hard' as he had his hand in his front pocket.

He repeated himself twice before Juvia blinked herself out of her stupor and responded. "Juvia is willing to try any of those games, but Juvia has not played many sports."

"Mini golf is more of a game than a sport." Gray put his list back and considered the down turned corners of his partner's mouth. "Same goes for bowling - well, it is a sport - but we're gonna play for fun. Which would you like to do first?"

Juvia shrugged, "Juvia picks bowling."

Inside the games complex, there were already several gangs of youths frittering away their leisure hours. When Gray entered escorting Juvia, most of the boys looked up and four of the punks sidled closer.

"Juvia has never been to this establishment before, but she heard it was very popular." She smiled and yet the cheerfulness of her lips didn't make it to her eyes. "Everything on your list is available to play right here, is it not?"

"Yeah," Gray scratched his head and puffed air into his cheeks as he considered his next words. "We need to train like we've been a couple for a long time, so I thought we should run through as many date activities as we could."

"Juvia understands." She dipped her head briefly and powered more wattage into her smile. "Juvia is in your hands."

"Hey, Juvia-baby! Wouldn't you rather play with us?" A cocksure youth strutted closer and smirked down at Gray even as he addressed the water mage. "Me'n my friends have hands enough to show you the best time," he purred the last word, "ever." The three lackeys behind him laughed together.

One of the gang hooted, "Ivan, you've got the busiest hand in all of Magnolia!"

The ice mage frowned. "Should I teach them a lesson?" He addressed Juvia as he directed dislike to the adolescents.

Her lips were pressed tight together, her hands slowly clenched into fists and the beautiful woman spoke in a low monotone, "Juvia will defer to Gray."

Gray nodded, "Right! I think you should show me what kind of partner you're going to be." He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind Juvia's left ear. "Make it quick."

"Juvia understands." The water witch blanked her emotions and turned to face the four boys. "Run along or Juvia will give you something to regret."

The young adults looked confused at one another. Usually, teasing a female led to an immediate fight with the escort - or in rare cases, the chick willingly abandoned her companion. The leader snorted and rejoined with, "Regret? Never. Me and my friends know you'll absolutely love getting to know us."

Gray had to bite his cheek to not answer for Juvia. He shoved his fists into his pockets and settled for sneering at the group of teenagers.

Ivan looked back for support, missing the dark emotions rising from Juvia. The three other hooligans nervously took a step back. The black cloud rising from the beautiful blue haired woman was becoming overwhelming. Juvia took a menacing step forward and the cowards broke formation. They clutched each other and ran for the exit.

Having more brawn than brain, the ringleader scoffed as his cohorts fled the scene. "I don't need them to have a good time." Speaking directly to Juvia, he gave the attempt his all. "You look like you'd have way more fun with me. Whaddaya say, babe?"

"Juvia came with her date and Juvia will leave with her date." Her left eye twitched as she delivered her decision. "Juvia will not betray Gray-sama, ever." She thrust out her arm and pointed a quivering finger at the youth's chest. "You may leave now or suffer the consequences."

"Babe, you're turning down a sure thing! Just give me a chance!" Was it stupidity? Was it youth's confidence, or a latent death-wish that kept the young man's mouth spouting such ridiculous things? "I know I can be more fun than that stiff idiot you're with."

"Juvia has had enough!" The dark shadow boiled with anger, and Juvia's eyes glinted red. "Juvia will -"

Gray clapped his hand over Juvia's mouth. "Run dude, or I'll let her loose."

Realising his posse was gone and he had no one to show off for, Ivan backed away. The sound of a growl hastened his pace, he turned and fled.

"Wow, that was something Juvia. I almost thought you were gonna whup his ass." Gray finally withdrew his hands from Juvia's mouth and stood still, rubbing his palms. "I knew you could handle them."

"Does Gray really mean that?" Juvia cocked her head to the side and the tiniest smile crossed her lips. "Juvia is more than capable of wreaking havoc on such a poor opponent. Juvia tries not to fight non-mages."

"Your magic is incredible." Gray let the subject drop and held out his hand. "Let's go bowling."

"Juvia would love to!"

 

"For the last time, Mira would not want you to tag along to my appointment!" Lucy fairly growled the words at Natsu. "This is personal and private, so just find something else to do!"

"But Luce! Mira will find out I abandoned you!" Natsu looked as scared of that happening as he usually looked when Erza warned him against fighting with Gray. "She'll have my guts for garters!"

"Don't be ridiculous! She doesn't have to know. Who's gonna tell her? I'm not, you won't...so just calm your tits." The blonde rummaged in her writing desk and pulled out a note book. She pulled out another drawer and found a book bag; Lucy slid the journal inside, "I'm ready to go now."

Giving his partner the best puppy dog eyes he could, Natsu whined low in his throat. Lucy had one hand on her apartment door, but stopped dead still. "I'll let you sit in the waiting room, but then you'll owe me."

"Anything you want!" Natsu agreed joyfully. "You won't regret this!"

"Too late." Lucy grimaced. The half hour walk to her appointment was surreal for the blonde wizard. Natsu had captured her hand and kept hold, insisting it was his duty and part of the coupling agreement. Both the shoulder devil and angel spent their time ogling the pink haired youth. Lucy cursed her writer's imagination as she listened to their ribald comments.

Inside the lobby of the building housing Dr. Nora's practice, Lucy gave one more admonishment to Natsu. "No talking about this to anyone in the guild. It's bad enough you call me weird, I don't need everyone else thinking that."

"It's a little too late for that." Natsu blithely rambled, "I like you just the way you are already anyhow."

Some of the severity on Lucy's face left as she weighed Natsu's words. "Well, I need you to wait down here."

"You said I could come up to the waiting room." Natsu grumbled.

"I changed my mind. It's this or nothing." Lucy crossed her arms, the corners of her mouth down turned.

"Do you have time to argue with me?" Lucy missed the cunning glint in Natsu's eyes as he spun around and dashed to block Lucy from the elevator. He grinned, "if you have to physically stop me, you'll be late. I'll stay down here voluntarily, then you'll owe me more coupling favours."

Checking the time, Lucy agreed. "Fine! I'll owe you." She made it to the elevator before his words sank in. Coupling favours?

On the fifth floor, in the now familiar beige room, Lucy sat and waited for Dr. Nora to finish arranging the items on her desk. She had two issues of Sorcerer's Weekly, a large note pad, Lucy's dream journal and three pens. The first part of the appointment had merely been the doctor reading Lucy's dreams and taking copious notes. She looked up and smiled at her patient, "Almost ready dear. You've been making marvellous progress."

"You mean I'll be able to control myself around Natsu?"

"If that's what you want, then yes." Dr. Nora took another look at the cover picture on the magazine and fanned herself with it. She dropped it and worked a button open on her shirt instead. "Or, if you want to claim what your subconscious clearly wishes, you could do that."

The psychologist flipped open the neglected magazine and ran her finger down the table of contents. She murmured to herself and turned to the pages in the back and then looked up at Lucy who was a bit perplexed.

"Made up your mind Miss Heartfilia?" Dr. Nora shut Lucy's journal and pushed it to the side.

"About...?" The blonde bit her lip and sat forward in her chair a bit more.

Nora let the silence build until Lucy began tugging on the lace of her stocking. "Have you decided to wall yourself off from your best friend, or pursue your desires?"

"I came here for help, not to seduce Natsu!"

"Interesting choice of words," Nora took a last lingering look at the feature article and cover photo and swept them into a desk drawer. "You want help with seducing Natsu."

Lucy wanted to ask Nora if she could hear the enthusiastic comments from her angel and devil. Deciding it was better to ignore the (hopefully) figments of her imagination, the blonde pursed her lips and spoke impetuously, "I don't need help seducing Natsu!"

Dr. Nora smiled and made another notation on her notepad. "Did you hear yourself?"

"Yes." Lucy snapped out the affirmative answer and then rewound her mental playback. "I said...I said...I finally said what I really want." She sagged backward into her chair and sighed. "There's no more use lying to myself."

"Lucy, you haven't been lying to yourself, you just weren't ready." Nora smiled widely, showing more teeth than the blonde was comfortable with. "The mind is a wonderful and complex piece of machinery. Everyone moves forward at their own pace, to so many different destinations. I'm glad I was able to assist you with your departure."

"Are you saying I'm cured?"

"I'm saying you've worked through a lot of self-imposed barriers around yourself. I'd like to see you a month from now for potentially one last session." Nora scratched another note down and tapped the end of her pen on the paper. "And don't forget to bring your fantasy journal, keep updating - I'll need to evaluate that once more."

"Thank you so much!" Lucy scooped up her book and almost bounced out of the room.

The door shut, Dr. Nora popped open another button and flipped her notes open to the newest entry. She dug in the desk drawer and removed the copy of Sorcerer's Weekly with Natsu on the cover, opening it to the center layout. "No, it is I who should thank you."

 

"Wait!" Gajeel yelled. Levy kept getting further away. "Please!" The slayer had what felt like a solid ball of lead in his stomach. Levy slowed and he shouted again, "I wanna apologize!"

"I'm waiting!" The petite woman responded, almost as loudly as Gajeel, and took several steps closer. Both mages ignored the few curious townsfolk (most of Magnolia ignored and avoided shouting wizards as the best way of keeping their mental health) and chose to concentrate on each other.

Gajeel tried to look penitent as he strode towards Levy. "I'm not as capable as you seem to think I am."

"That's the worst apology ever." Levy reached out and stabbed her pointer finger into Gajeel's rock hard chest muscle. "Not capable? Bullshit."

He frowned, sure Levy would back off.

She frowned right back at him, and prodded his pectoral with each word she uttered. "Total, complete, fucking, bullshit."

Levy glared intensely. A full minute passed. Gajeel grasped her arms at the elbows and laughed harshly. "Awwright. Here's an apolo -" He cut off his own words, swooping his face down to mash his lips against Levy's. Distantly aware they were still in public, the slayer still pulled a fervid response from Levy, slanting his mouth over hers and dipping his tongue inside. He tasted raw pleasure as she fisted handfuls of his shirt, trying to yank him closer. Levy moaned, making the hair stand up on the back of Gajeel's neck.

An unwelcome and familiar scent made the slayer break off the most heated kiss of his life. The dazed sensual glow in Levy's eyes blinked away, replaced with disappointment. She dropped her eyes to her hands and watched her hands detach from Gajeel's shirt as if they belonged to someone else.

"I'll apologize for real. I'm sorry I talked about Jet and Droy like that. I know they're important to you. You've been part of Team Shadowgear for a long time and I had no cause to say what I said, other than being jealous." Gajeel sighed, "I'll be in the park under the oldest sakura tree if you decide to forgive me after talking it over with your team."

"Wha-?" Levy was stunned anew as Gajeel pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

He turned around and made an effort to appear contrite to Jet and Droy, "Sorry I disrespected how important you guys are to Levy. This is a one-time thing and I'm planning on never admitting to sayin' anything." Gajeel shoved his fists into his pockets and strode off towards the park.

Levy sat down between her two partners and gave them a short explanation of recent events (omitting the panty-melting kiss). Jet and Droy listened quietly as Levy's feelings for Gajeel poured forth.

The two men smiled ruefully at each other. Jet patted Levy on the knee, "We know. Now get off this bench and go give him hell." Too choked up for words, Droy nodded. Levy leapt up, impulsively hugged her team mates and then left to find the oldest sakura tree.

When they were sure Levy was out of earshot, Droy dove into Jet's arms and each man began blubbering over their ruined hopes and dreams.

Levy walked as fast as she could on the sidewalk and broke into a run after gaining entrance into the park. She made for the northern corner of the green space, directly to the tree Gajeel was slumped against. He raised his head once the breeze carried Levy's scent to him. The bluenette ran even faster and threw herself at the still seated male.

"This date better get better!" Levy burrowed into his arms, "or you'll never be trained in time to help me win the special spread at the resort."

"I want to be capable." Gajeel stroked Levy's back slowly. "Gimme a chance and this'll be one hell of a day!"

Levy relaxed against Gajeel, "I can't wait."


	16. One Hell of a Day:  Part the Third

Lucy made an appointment with the receptionist and bounced out of the office and down the hall. She felt good, really good. Filled with excitement, Lucy decided to take the stairs and raced down them.

Natsu was listlessly flipping the pages of a lady's home journal when Lucy burst out of the stairwell. He couldn't hide the way his eyes lit up. Dropping the magazine, he pushed himself out of the chair, caught Lucy by the hand and ran for the exit.

Caught up in the excitement, Lucy let her partner drag her outside. After running a full city block without Natsu showing any signs of slowing down, she pulled back and dragged her feet. "No more running!" Her breath came in pants, "Why are we running anyway?"

"I dunno," Natsu slowed and turned to face the blonde. "We always run from stuff. I figured you'd destroyed something." He laced his fingers firmly with hers. "You're due." Natsu shrugged as Lucy glared at him. He loved winding her up, getting her eyes sparking with fury was some of the most fun he'd ever had.

"Due? I do not destroy things. You're the biggest - "

"Wow! Thanks Lucy!"

"Let me finish," the blonde tried and failed to pull her hand free, "the biggest source of destruction other than Gildarts in Magnolia, no, make that all of Fiore."

Natsu eagerly asked, "You think so? I have been training hard." He smiled and continued walking towards the apartment on Strawberry Street, very conscious of Lucy's soft hand in his. Their strides in sync; the partners let the conversation lapse, each content to enjoy the simple pleasure of hand-holding.

Natsu maintained his grip even going up the stairs to Lucy's apartment, regretfully dropping her hand as she fiddled with her keys, opening the door after two tries. He made a bee-line for the fridge. Lucy scurried over to her desk and placed her dream journal in the only drawer that locked. She went into the kitchen next.

"What're you doing?"

His mouth full of lunch meat, Natsu answered, but his words were unintelligible. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled, he closed the fridge and turned around. Lucy was tapping one foot and crossed her arms as she watched her partner finish chewing.

"Um, I was just checking to see if they were still okay to eat?" He offered his explanation with a small shrug, "I wouldn't want you to get sick right before our special spread."

"I bought them yesterday, they were okay enough for you to eat - where's the rest?" Lucy knuckled her forehead, "didn't I ask for honest communication?"

"I am being honest, I don't want you to get sick." Natsu reached out and grasped Lucy's upper arm gently. "You seemed really excited to get covered with that blanket."

"It's just a term - 'spread' refers to the pages of the magazine, filled with pictures and/or a story with special content." Blushing lightly, because Natsu was edging a bit closer and still touching her arm, Lucy decided to retreat. She backed up a foot, "I have some writing I really need to do. Occupy yourself without making a nuisance of yourself."

"Well, I need to train lots you know - I'll do one of my regular exercise workouts. That'll keep me busy for a while." Natsu followed Lucy into the living room. She sat down at her desk and organized her writing utensils.

Natsu grinned at Lucy's back as he stripped off his vest and dropped it on the couch. Making more noise than he normally would, the slayer scooted the couch a few feet farther back and then gave the arm chair the same treatment. At the ungodly noise, Lucy whipped around in her seat and glared at her partner; a glare that was softening into something more akin to drooling. Natsu was now moving the coffee table out of the way, and the play of his back muscles under his skin was a tempting sight.

Lucy rubbed her thumb at the side of her mouth, checking for slobber. Shaking her head, the girl decided to take a pre-writing break and just enjoy her partner's propensity for low-riding pants. She licked her lips as Natsu sat with his back to her and began a series of stretches. Lost in appreciation, she openly stared as he went through ten minutes of warm-up exercises. Natsu started counting out sit-ups and although murmured low, it jarred Lucy out of her stupor.

Lucy blushed scarlet and turned back to her blank manuscript. She looked down at her trembling fingers. Pressing her lips tight together, Lucy reached for a pen and resolutely began writing. Time passed as the young woman poured her feelings onto paper. Natsu had finished his routine after an hour and a half. Deciding to surprise his partner, he assembled a light lunch compiled with as much meat products from Lucy's kitchen as his keen nose could find.

"Here!" Natsu beamed with pride as he placed the tray on the corner of Lucy's writing desk. "Lunch." He angled his head and waited for praise.

"Ah, thanks!" Lucy returned his smile automatically, then remembered exactly what she'd written down in plain language, and exactly what she'd like to do, how much she'd love it, and how often, and many other things that she'd fear would ruin their partnership if Natsu found out. With a nervous chuckle, she flipped over the pages and decided on a distraction. "I would've made something. Didn't you want my cooking as one of your requirements?"

"A real partnership means doing whatever needs doing. You were busy, and I had time so don't over think it, weirdo." Natsu nodded, agreeing with his own words. "I already ate, so I'm gonna shower and then we'll go have some fun." He missed how round Lucy's eyes went, for her mind was dwelling on the lewd shower scene she'd just jotted down.

"Um, okay." The blonde gamely ate the over-stuffed sandwich, drank the pink lemonade and finished the repast with an orange. Bringing the tray back to the kitchen, she was surprised with how still clean and tidy it was. Bemused with her discovery, Lucy wandered back to her desk and placed her current writing into a file and locked the drawer containing the journal.

"Whatcha doing Lucy?"

The blonde gave a little jump and flinched, whirling around she frowned at Happy. "Just tidying up. What're you doing? Did you show up to steal food out of my fridge?"

Natsu hurried out of the bathroom still towelling his hair dry, letting it settle around his shoulders and greeted his exceed companion. "Hey! You're just in time to go fishing with us!" The slayer adjusted his towel slung around his hips and gave Happy a high-five, seemingly oblivious to Lucy's shocked reaction to his near nakedness.

"C-cover up! Get dressed!" Lucy clapped her hands over her eyes and prayed she'd be able to refrain from attacking her best friend.

Unconcerned, Natsu nodded amiably. "Yeah, just wanted Happy to know we have plans." He shook his head and headed back to the bathroom speaking over his shoulder, "you're such a weirdo. Of course I'm gonna get dressed. What can I do that's fun without clothes?"

Happy sniggered and flew out of range of Lucy's reach. "Yeah! Weirdo! What kind of fun can you have without clothes?"

Still blushing, Lucy glowered at the feline. Tightening her lips further, she settled her hands on her hips and exited the living room for her bedroom. She shut the door and sat huddled on her bed. Lucy let her mind wander, just a bit. The angel and the devil were busy helping each other stem nose-bleeds.

Taking slow, deep breaths, Lucy allowed herself to recall the brief image of Natsu striding out of the bathroom. She bit her lip and squirmed a bit reliving his tousled hair, the low slung towel about his hips and the faint tracks of water rivulets on sculpted chest and abdominal muscles. Another big breath and Lucy rose from the bed, determined to continue suppressing her urges.

Flinging open her closet door, Lucy surveyed her choices. Tapping her forefinger on her cheek, she decided to wear leggings under her skirt and pair a light cardigan with a cropped top to provide protection from insects. She wriggled into her change of clothes, toed the closet door shut and exited her bedroom.

Happy and Natsu were sitting on the couch talking in low tones. The blue exceed had his arms crossed and a mulish expression on his face. Natsu was grinning artlessly until he registered the blonde had stepped out of her room; his visage became guarded and he shot Happy a warning look.

"What's going on?" Lucy looked from the boy to the cat and back again. "I didn't even take more than five minutes to change clothes - what're you boys plotting?"

A long minute stretched out as neither answered. Happy opened his mouth; but before he could offer an explanation, Natsu gave the cat a shake of his head and broke the silence. "Happy invited himself with us to the resort."

"So?" Lucy was nonplussed, "we bring him on missions all the time, why wouldn't he be with us on this one?"

Happy smirked and clapped his paws. "Aye! We're a team, and teams stick together!"

"But this is a couples job!" Natsu complained, "we need more time alone to couple. We haven't hardly practiced at all." He shot a begging look to Lucy, "how're we gonna beat out the snowflake and metalhead if we don't do more coupling?"

"Let's not focus on that right now Natsu." Lucy unbuttoned her cardigan and began fanning herself. "Happy, it's okay if you come with us to the resort."

The exceed jumped up and flew into the blonde's arms, his velocity swinging Lucy around and making it possible for him and Natsu to exchange conspiring grins.

"If you're gonna be like that Lucy, deciding stuff for the both of us, then I get another relationship requirement bonus."

"Relationship requirement bonus?" Lucy frowned, "are you talking about the lists we wrote?" She sat next to Natsu, still holding the cat. "What did you want?"

Forcing down his triumphant grin, Natsu folded his arms over his chest. "I dunno, but when I think of it, I'll let you know."

"Whatever."

"Let's go fishing!" Happy jumped out of Lucy's grasp and flew a celebratory loop-de-loop out of the living room, into the bedroom and out the window.

Natsu stood up and held out his hand to his partner. "C'mon! Time for some fun!"

 

Both solid script mage and iron dragon slayer were a bit embarrassed after expressing their feelings. Gajeel scrambled off the grass first and offered his hand to the petite girl, his eyes lowered and looking away. Levy accepted his assistance with a blush and stammered thanks.

"Uh, you wanna wander through the park?"

"Didn't you have something planned for us to do?"

"Busting my balls already?" Gajeel's snicker ended with a pained grunt as Levy sharpened her elbow on his gut. "Geeze! Yah, I know somethin' we can do here at the park. C'mon!" He held out his hand to Levy and she gave him her fingers. "There's some cool people playin' a game right up your alley."

"It's not in an alley is it?" Levy giggled, softening her words. Gajeel grumbled in response, walking towards the center of the park. "Chess?"

"Uh huh Shrimp - this is a fight we can both enjoy." Gajeel took a seat at an unclaimed table and began organizing both sides of the board. Levy smiled widely and helped. She took one of each side's pawns and held them behind her back, giving the slayer first choice.

She chuckled at his hiss of disgust at having to go first. Levy hunched forward and held out her hand over the board, in the classic 'stop' gesture. "How serious are we going to play this game? I usually use a time limit and the touch-move rule."

"Serious as Titania going after the last slice of cake. Gi hehe! You want two minutes per move or do you need five?"

"I'm good with two, are you sure you can handle it?" Levy crossed her arms, "shall we play for jewels or a forfeit?"

"Jewels are too easy." Gajeel smirked as he examined his nails and buffed them on his tunic. "Loser has to do a dare; preferably something embarrassing or borderline illegal."

"You're thinking too small." Levy stared into her partner's eyes, "loser is slave to the winner and can't refuse orders."

"Starting right after the game and until we get on the train."

"To the victor, the spoils."

"No mercy. Gi hehe!"

 

"Juvia has had a wonderful time this afternoon." The blue haired beauty clutched her winnings from the arcade - a giant plush merman with icy blue scales and black hair reminiscent of Gray's locks. "Juvia needs to get back to Fairy Hills and bake her bread or all her hard work will be ruined." She looked at her prize and hugged it tighter. "Juvia will see you at the train station in the morning."

"Hey, we still need more practice." Gray shoved his hands further into the pockets of his coat.

"But Juvia has mastered each game of the arcade!" She opened her purse and took out a handful of leftover reward tokens. "This is almost enough for the mermaid plushy. Does Gray want Juvia to win him a souvenir? Juvia never loses the water squirt gun game."

Smiling, Gray demurred gently. "No thanks, I meant practice with coupling. I'm hungry, what about you?" He cupped the water mage's elbow and began escorting her towards her home. "We can pick up some take-out and you can teach me some more about baking if you want back at your place."

"...Juvia doesn't know what to say."

"Maybe Juvia should just tell Gray what sort of food she wants." Gray plucked the soft toy from Juvia's arms and bit his cheek to keep from smirking at the adorable confused face she was making. "I'll let you pick our afternoon activities."

"Juvia knows another food cart vendor only three streets away."

"Sounds great." Gray tucked the toy under one arm and moved his other hand from Juvia's elbow to grasp her dainty hand. He grinned as his partner let out a squeak in reaction, but maintained her solidity. "I think there's all kinds of things you could teach me...about baking."

Juvia felt her cheeks heat up as her heart beat faster at Gray's teasing words. She nodded, unable to trust her voice to respond. They walked the distance to the food vendor in companionable silence.

There was a throng of hungry customers surrounding the cart making it difficult to see what kind of food was being served, but the aromas drifting in the air served to advertise deliciousness. Gray stood straighter to get a better look at the cook who greeted Juvia with an ear splitting whistle. Juvia slipped her hand free to wave at the young man who was busy grilling assorted vegetables and meat.

"Hello Mateo! Juvia has brought a different friend today - we would like two specials wrapped up to go."

"Anything for my most beautiful customer." Mateo winked and then efficiently began to portion food into containers. "Nice to see you without your grumpy friend for a change."

Juvia giggled in response and explained that Gajeel was busy. Gray felt a bit nettled at just how friendly his partner was with the street cook. Before he could formulate any sort of protest, Juvia had accepted the package and paid.

Deciding to keep his counsel for now, Gray took the bag of food and held out his free hand to Juvia. Perhaps a bit louder than necessary he spoke, "let's go back to your place Juvia." Gray looked back over his shoulder at Mateo. His disgruntlement faded as the man grinned back and gave his a thumbs up.

"Just how many food cart vendors do you know Juvia?" Gray wished he could pull the hasty words back - but Juvia was innocently enthusing over the variety of food carts available in Magnolia. She didn't understand the jealous factor to Gray's question.

Caught up in listening to Juvia wax poetic over the food vendors, the walk back to Fairy Hills was subjectively short.

Juvia led Gray around to the back of the apartment complex and used her key to open the door. "Juvia knows Erza's training schedule - today she does not come home until dark."

"I'm not afraid of Erza."

"Juvia believes you, but Juvia would believe you more if you weren't squeezing Juvia's plushy so hard." The blue haired woman giggled and removed the toy from Gray's death grip. She shook it to regain its plumpness.

Upstairs; safely ensconced in her apartment, Gray settled the bag of food on the coffee table and shed his coat on the way to the kitchen. "Wow, the bread looks so much bigger than before! Is it ready to bake?"

"Juvia needs to preheat the oven and give the bread an egg-wash." Juvia bustled over to the stove and flicked on the oven. She reached over to open a cupboard and withdrew a medium sized bowl. "Can Gray take two eggs from the fridge?" Without waiting for an answer Juvia opened a drawer and fished out a pastry brush and fork.

"You're gonna give the eggs a bath?" Gray smirked at his own wit.

Juvia tilted her head and gave Gray a level look. "Juvia knows Gray is teasing." Gray couldn't help but feel even more captivated as Juvia gave a serious explanation as to what an egg-wash was as she proceeded to beat the eggs together and brushed it overtop all the waiting bread. She judged the oven hot enough and slid a third of the loaves inside to bake.

Juvia set her kitchen timer and Gray took two plates and sets of cutlery out to the living room. "This smells great." Gray had already removed his shoes and unbuttoned his shirt. "Do you always eat from street carts?"

Juvia sat down on the couch and began transferring the food onto the plates. "No, but Juvia has visited all of the street food vendors. Sometimes with Gajeel-kun but mostly by herself. Juvia likes trying new things."

"Excellent." Gray gave Juvia a bland smile and dug into his food, determined to enjoy every last bite. "Showing you new things just might be a full time job."

 

Lucy was slowly going out of her mind. Natsu had complained of the late afternoon heat and had stripped off his vest. Really? How much heat could something that sleeveless and open trap? What kind of fire mage couldn't handle warmth? Really? At first she'd just sat still and possibly drooled a bit as Natsu shrugged out of the vest and given her an innocent smile. He'd balled up his apparel and used it as a pillow, laying down close and shutting his eyes.

That hadn't lasted long, he'd sent Happy back to his hovel to fetch a proper pillow; but after tossing and turning a few times he'd importuned his best friend and partner to lend her lap as a cushion. Bemused and bewitched by Natsu's sleek muscles, Lucy found herself nodding. Hiding a grin, the slayer rubbed the side of his face on a plump thigh and sighed and relaxed.

"You're lucky I brought a book with me." Lucy chided Natsu, "you bring me out here to fish and the first thing you want to do is nap." She looked down at the infinitely innocent face of her partner. "The things I do for you." Her fingers itched to spear through his hair, but she suppressed the urge, knowing Happy could reappear at any second and ruin the tranquil moment.

Natsu made a low grunt and shifted a bit. "Shhhh, we can't fish 'til it's cooler. Pillows gotta be quiet."

"I'm not a pillow!"

"Yeah, 'cause you talk way too much!" Natsu turned and looked up at Lucy, "weirdo." He tempered this statement with a wide smile. Lucy forgot some of her righteous ire and simply sighed in resignation. Natsu rolled back and rested.

Lucy opened her book and began reading. Half an hour later she realized Happy hadn't returned as yet and was most likely napping in comfort at home. She looked down at her lap and allowed her lips to curve into a smile. Natsu was snoring, his breath snorting in and out of his nose in an even pace. She was unaware of setting the book down and beginning to play with the strands of pink hair. It was soft, softer than she'd imagined.

Oh, how she'd imagined. Lucy was a normal girl and had thought up all kinds of scenarios where she'd get her hands on her partner's body. She just figured thinking about it would be all she'd ever get to do. Lucy had a very good imagination. In the dark of night, her imagination was sometimes all that was keeping her sane (though her hands could use a rest now and then).

Natsu had, after all, never by word or deed given any indication of typical hormonal desires. He'd witnessed her in all states of undress and never ogled any of her bountiful natural charms. The time in the bell after the dragon had enchanted people's clothing to disappear? He'd held her to his side and kept them anchored inside as it sailed through the sky. He'd kept her safe - no wandering hands or lascivious looks. When he'd covered her chest with his hands, it had been a second thought; it was not his first urge to touch her exposed skin.

The sun moved as the afternoon faded into evening. Lucy had slumped over and nestled close to Natsu hours ago. Still unconscious, he had embraced Lucy fully and was laying on his back with her draped on top. The two mages were woken up by Happy's muffled giggling and the handfuls of grass the exceed was throwing at them. "Wake up Natsu! Lucy's gonna eat you! She's trying to flatten you into a pancake!"

"Stop throwing grass on me or I'll turn you into a pancake you damned cat!" Lucy was groggy, but awake enough to yell at Happy. He was always able to get under her skin with his outrageous comments. The blonde glared and tried to push herself up, but was restrained by two sleekly muscled arms.

"Happy, why would Lucy want to eat me when we're gonna catch a bunch of fish?"

Lucy tried again to stand up, but was distracted by how close her face was to Natsu's bare chest.

"I dunno, as an appetizer?" Happy nudged the fishing poles at his feet and laughed. "Maybe she wouldn't, you're not greasy enough to appeal to Lucy anyway."

"You're this close to being kicked off the job tomorrow." Lucy blustered and then sighed, "let's just get to fishing."

"Yeah, I'm sure the fish will be biting now."

"Let's fish, okay."

"Um, you wanna get up first?"

Lucy blushed to the roots of her hair as she realized Natsu was still laying prone under her body. "Y-yes of course." She giggled nervously and without conscious decision, braced her hands on Natsu's toned pectorals as she levered herself upright. It could have been the shoulder angel and devil figments that directed her actions. Really. It could have been - but was more likely some hyper hormones.

"This side of the pond is mine Lucy!" Happy pouted, "all the fish over here are mine!"

"Like I want your fish you dumb cat." Lucy tugged her skirt hem down and sat down at the water's edge and dropped her line into the pond.

Lucy spent most of her time gazing surreptitiously at Natsu as the trio devoted hours to catching a giant pile of fish. Sometimes she'd just flick her eyes at his profile as he concentrated on his endeavours. Lucy also spent time admiring Natsu's assorted muscles, from his arms, to his toned chest, to the enticing 'v' of flesh where his lower abs met his hip flexors. It wasn't weird she'd learned the names of her favourite torso muscles - it just might come in handy for a story one day. (That was how she'd counselled herself as she'd compulsively scoured medical texts looking for a diagram showing everything she was looking for.)

Gradually, the evening light dimmed and Happy was satisfied with the generous pile of piscine flesh. Natsu accepted the net Happy pulled from his knapsack and secured their food. Lucy gathered the fishing poles and followed after her favourite two males to the shack they called home.

Dropping the fishing equipment just inside the door, Lucy was struck by the distinct improvement in general cleanliness of her partner's house. "Did you lose a bet or something?"

"Natsu m-" The rest of the exceed's words were muffled by the slayer hand. Natsu gave a quick head shake to the blue cat and Happy ceased trying to speak.

"Haha ha! Naw - just trying something. Thought it might be a good habit to start."

"Really? Okay." Lucy shrugged and crossed the room to the mannequin dressed in her old maid uniform. "You haven't gotten rid of this. Why do you keep it around?"

"I like souvenirs, you know that Lucy." Natsu answered in a hurry, his cheeks faintly pink. "Me'n Happy are gonna have a contest to see who can gut the fish the fastest. Did ya want in on it?"

"Um, no thanks." Still thinking about his hasty answer, Lucy wracked her brain thinking about reasons for such behaviour. "You gonna go outside and do that?"

"Good idea!"

"Oh gross, you were really going to butcher those fish and spatter guts everywhere in the house?"

"Well, actually yeah." Natsu grinned and hefted the sack of fish and toted it back outside. "C'mon Happy! Lucy gave me a way better idea!"

"Honestly Natsu? If Lucy had good ideas wouldn't she dress nicer?" Happy giggled and flew out of the celestial mage's reach.

Her mind churned and finally spat out the answer to her confusion. "Isn't honest communication one of the things you promised me Natsu?"

Busy separating the fish into two equal piles, the slayer nodded. "Yup. Honest communication. I promise to tell the truth when you ask me anything."

"The full truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I kinda don't like that smile you've got going Lucy." Natsu nervously grinned, "I don't lie."

"But you evaded giving me a full answer about that maid outfit."

"..."

Lucy took pity on the panicked looking Natsu. "Never mind about that, we're gonna have a chat about some other things later. I find I'm getting pretty hungry. You and Happy better get to gutting!"

Natsu won the competition handily. Happy started at a good pace, but his hunger got the better of him. A particularly delicious morsel tempted the exceed into stopping disembowelling his pile of fish and instead choosing to start eating it.

Natsu grilled the fish he cleaned. Lucy set the table and the two human mages sat down to eat; leaving Happy outside, still consuming from his pile of fish.

"Isn't this great?" Natsu grinned at Lucy, "this has been one hell of a day."

"That's right. Now it's getting to be tonight - and you'll be talking all kinds of honesty to me after you walk me home Natsu." Lucy pushed away her empty plate and clasped her hands over her full stomach. "I can't wait!"


	17. A Clear Order

Lucy set her keys on the hook in her bedroom, hung up her cardigan and sat next to Natsu on her couch. "I can't believe Happy was still gorging when we left your place."

"He's obsessed when it comes to fish." Natsu nodded and shrugged. "Always has been. It's too early to turn in, wanna play a game?"

"Yes, but you might not like what I have in mind." Lucy tucked her legs under herself, turning to better gaze at her partner. "Truth or truth. You owe me some honest communication Natsu."

 

"Checkmate." Levy dimpled, "slave, you may address me as Mistress Levy."

Gajeel sat frozen in disbelief as the crowd surrounding them applauded. The bluenette bounced out of her seat and shook her fist in the air. "Yes!"

Several of the bystanders congratulated Levy on her hard fought win. Not put off by the slayer's angry scowl, one elderly gentleman approached Gajeel. "That reminded me of when my wife and I were courting. You fought a good battle, but remember - the war isn't over until she says 'yes'." The old man patted Gajeel on his shoulder, "heh, your girl sure is a beauty like my Belle was. Girls so petite always have an excess of gumption." The old man hefted his solitary bag of groceries and shambled down the path further into the park.

Drawn into a discussion of her finishing moves, she was still chatting ten minutes after the conclusion of the game. The last friendly person walked away and Levy turned back to her new plaything. "We're going to my favourite bookseller next." She crossed her arms and smiled impishly. "It's a good thing my slave is so muscled - you're gonna get a work out."

The slayer stood up, a thoughtful expression on his face rather than the fierce competing look he'd sported as they skirmished over pawns and battle lines. "Yes Mistress Levy." Gajeel shoved his hands into his pants pockets and began to frown.

"Oh, that won't do at all!"

"What?"

"Slave," Levy crooked her finger towards her sulking giant, "bring your face down a foot."

"Gi hehe, didn't know you wanted a love slave!" Gajeel smirked and leaned closer.

Levy fluttered her eyelashes and bit at her lower lip, "closer - close your eyes and don't move away, okay?"

She cradled his face in her hands, her thumbs grazing his cheekbones. A heartbeat later she set each thumb into the corner of his mouth and manipulated his lips into a wide grin. "Much better! This is an order slave - smile." Levy giggled. "You have to earn kissing privileges. Obey and we'll see what kind of rewards you'll get."

Levy started walking away, an extra sway to her hips and bounce in her step.

Gajeel stared lasciviously at Levy's generous backside, his fingers just itching to slap that ass. Abruptly he realized she was already quite a distance ahead. Gajeel allowed a true smile to steal over his features and trotted to catch up to his armful of sass and gumption.

 

"What are you going to do with all of this bread?" Gray rubbed the heel of his hand over his bare stomach. During lunch, he'd managed to keep his shirt on, but it had cycled many times through being buttoned and unbuttoned. He toyed with his top button again. "It smells delicious."

"Juvia shares some with the girls in Fairy Hills and brings the rest to a soup kitchen." The water mage gave her back to Gray and began to arrange the cooled loaves, "Juvia loves to bake, but does not like to waste."

"Will you leave one here for dinner?" Gray shifted his feet and leaned over the kitchen table, reaching for a cookie.

In the middle of bagging a loaf; she turned, her eyes shining. "Gray wants to stay for dinner?"

"Well, I thought we could both use some more training...but yeah," Gray had half of his shirt done up. "We can do something from my list or figure something out," he grimaced as the next button came away in his hand. "Shit!"

"The bread can wait. Juvia will fix your shirt." The girl held out her hand.

"Huh?" He stood befuddled with the fastener in his hand.

"Take it off, Juvia knows this is not a hard thing for Gray to do." She giggled, "Juvia can finally start repaying the kindness Gray has shown Juvia."

"You don't need to."

"But Juvia wants to." She took the button from Gray's unresisting hand and accepted the shirt he shed. Juvia examined the rest of the buttons and hurried over to her sewing basket. "Juvia will fix all of your buttons. Juvia is surprised they have not all fallen off already."

Settling into her armchair, Juvia pulled her basket closer. With the shirt on her lap, she rummaged through and found a needle and thread appropriate for her task. Engrossed in her endeavour, the blue haired girl set about reattaching the button and strengthening the rest of them on the shirt.

Gray sat on the sofa watching Juvia's fingers stringing the thread on the needle and flying as she plied back and forth through the fabric. He was impressed with her speed, "that's a handy skill to have."

"T-thank-you." Blushing, Juvia bent her head down and resumed her task. "Juvia could teach you..." Her cheeks heated. She mumbled, "if you wanted, that is."

"Sit close next to me and give me a lesson." Gray patted the spot next to him, and grinned as Juvia's flush deepened to a bewitching pink.

"Juvia can show you just fine where she is."

"Well, Gray wants Juvia to sit next to him."

"O-okay." The girl settled herself beside the boy and slowly explained her preferred method of re-attaching buttons. She sewed two more buttons tighter and put in plain words what she was doing as she did it. Juvia handed Gray his shirt back. "There's one more button to fix, go ahead and try!"

Gray attempted to sew his button to his shirt. He gave a pleased grunt as he pushed the pin through the back of the shirt and managed to poke the needle through one of the button holes. Inside of five minutes, Gray had jabbed himself almost twice as many times.

Juvia patted his thigh for encouragement. "Gray is doing very well!"

"You shouldn't lie."

"Juvia thinks trying is doing well."

"That's it! I'm tired of stabbing my finger!" Gray pushed his shirt back onto Juvia's lap. "I'd rather just have you mend my clothes."

Juvia felt her voice seize, all she could do was nod as her thoughts scattered. On auto pilot she finished and tied off the thread, trimming neatly. She dropped her tools back into her sewing box and pulled away from Gray.

"No you don't." Gray threw an arm around Juvia's waist and hauled her close again. "Let's talk - if it makes it easier, consider it like an order."

"..."

Feeling very pleased with himself, Gray chuckled. "Is there something else we could do that's date-like? I want you to choose - and where to go for dinner."

 

"You're right, I don't think I'm gonna like this game." Natsu still gave Lucy a toothy grin. "Truth or truth? What's wrong with truth or dare?"

Lucy crossed her arms and gave a little half shrug. "I need to know exactly what you meant when you said that you liked what we were doing last night."

Scratching his head, Natsu furrowed his brows in concentration. "We did a lot last night. When exactly?"

Unwilling or unable to voice herself, Lucy gulped. After she regained some of her poise, "well...um, right before Happy busted into my bedroom crying."

"Oh!" Natsu's stomach felt like he was riding the train. Do I tell Lucy the truth or the amount I think she can handle? Is it too soon? I really need her to take the lead - if I don't she might be shackled to me against her will. "Ah, I always enjoy your bed time stories."

Lucy shook her head. "Not exactly what I was getting at."

"Refresh my memory then." Natsu said, "what were we doing before Happy crashed the party?" Watching Lucy colour to a delicate pink to the tips of her ears was very satisfying to the dragon slayer.

She blinked rapidly and bit her lips, struggling to form a reply. "I think you should show me."

"Is your memory not working? Did you hit your head recently Lucy?" Natsu loved watching the fury rise in her eyes. Some demon impulse sparked and he shifted to move closer on the couch. "You show me and I'll let you know if you're right."

Lucy's shoulder angel and devil were holding hands and wishing for action. Lucy leaned into Natsu's personal space. Slowly, she got closer and closer. Her mouth was inches from his ear and she whispered her next words, "nope. You're not getting out of communicating. You," she now glared at her partner, "tell me in plain words what you liked about last night."

Natsu let out a breath he didn't even realize he'd been holding. "Spending time with you! It's always more fun when we're together."

Lucy felt cheated, in the back of her mind she knew there was more to it than that, but she decided to regroup. "Thanks for your honesty." She leaned forward to grab the lacrimavision remote. "You wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Well, truthfully I'd rather do something, but a movie would be fine."

"..." Lucy whipped her head around to give Natsu a pure look of confusion.

"You did say truth or truth, but I'm partial to truth or dare." Natsu almost let out a groan. His commitment to honesty was going to either be the death of him or his salvation. "Games are fun." This time he did groan out loud for sounding like a dork. "You get to ask me first. What do you want to ask me, truth or dare?"

 

Levy giggled again, Gajeel was being a perfect lamb. He obeyed the slightest command promptly. Currently he was walking three paces behind her, carrying her purchases. Every time she paused in front of a store he asked dutifully if she'd allow him to accompany her inside. He asked permission to carry her acquisitions and smiled graciously as she added to his burdens.

"Treasured slave, I am getting hungry. We will adjourn to my abode where you shall feed me." Levy looked over her shoulder at her servant. He was silent and that worried her a little bit. He'd obeyed every whim, but continuously made low grunts or hisses of displeasure. Gajeel being stoic was unnerving. The blue haired woman shrugged and continued to lead the way back to Fairy Hills.

Inside of her apartment, Levy directed Gajeel where to place her purchases and then locked herself inside her bedroom. She wasn't scared of his intentions, but rather her own - having a locked door was insurance against her baser desires. Humming, she shook out her hair. She ran a brush through her thick blue locks and smiled. Her whole day had been awesome.

Gajeel was so anxious to meet up with me he sneaked into Fairy Hills - even though if Erza had caught him, she would've skinned him alive. He made peace with Jet and Droy - he apologized! He's acted... Right there was were Levy felt real guilt. Gajeel losing the chess game and the bet were just the facts, but Levy had installed some heavy duty restrictions. She held her hand over her stomach as it began to churn. Maybe I was a little harsh with my actions. Gajeel is a proud man, maybe I've ruined my chances with him.

Gajeel rummaged in Levy's fridge, whistling a merry tune. He grunted as he stood upright, surprised at himself. What the fuck? I've been her little bitch all day and I'm in a frigging good mood? I have it bad. At least Lily isn't here to fucking tease me further. He allowed the fridge door to close with a slam. Gajeel took stock of his finds, his grin malicious as he made his decision.

 

Inside the rarefied air of the textile museum Juvia was unusually silent. Gray watched her flit from display to display. Juvia would read the plaque and then gaze at the exhibit for an absurdly long time and then rush to the next presentation. He strolled behind, enjoying Juvia's reactions quite more than his own impressions of the museum. He'd almost had to force her to choose this activity. It had taken close to half an hour of discussion to bring Juvia to admitting what she'd like to do.

Gray wished he'd brought a camera to capture the smile Juvia was wearing. He was sure she'd forgotten he was with her. Juvia was currently caressing the plastic protecting a very colourful weaving; a splendid example of a bold geometric pattern.

"You really seem to like that." Gray smiled as Juvia flushed. "You're a really talented seamstress, can you weave fabric too?"

"Juvia could learn."

"You have never tried?"

"Juvia has many hobbies, but she does not have time for everything." Almost prim with her answer, she shook her head and regretfully continued, "Juvia knows she cannot master everything she attempts."

"That's kinda sad." Gray wished he could recall his words to see her crestfallen look. "That's not really what I meant." He felt like some kind of monster as the corners of her mouth drooped. "I just feel like you could do anything you set your mind to."

The water mage gave Gray a weak smile. "Juvia thanks Gray, but the thing Juvia wants most is not important."

"Huh? What do you mean? Of course it's important!" Gray frowned as Juvia shook her head and began walking to the next exhibit. "Juvia!"

She stopped a gave him a quizzical look. "Yes?"

"You're important and so are your wants." Gray could feel the tips of his ears burning. He was afraid Juvia would rush him and throw herself into his arms, and he was also afraid she would laugh and turn away.

"Juvia will think about that," was all she said as she continued to look at the different materials in display cases. Gray would have worried more about her but he had seen the way she'd clenched her fists and bit her lip. He knew Juvia had more sides to her than most people could appreciate.

 

"Well, if you're serious about playing truth or dare, I suppose I should go for the gusto and ask for a dare." Lucy tilted her head slightly as she regarded Natsu with a serene smile. "Dare me what you want me to do."

Natsu almost swallowed his tongue as his mind raced. Lucy, I dare you to sit on my lap. I dare you to kiss me. I dare you to be my mate. Sanity prevailed and the boy chortled. "I dare you to - "

 

Levy emerged from her bedroom, her hair neatly brushed and her make-up refreshed. "Gajeel?"

"Busy," was his answer. He was whisking a sauce together in the top of a double boiler. "Supper will be ready very quickly. You seemed to enjoy breakfast quite a lot, so it's breakfast for supper."

Levy beamed her appreciation. "That's awesome." She watched the slayer continue stirring the pale yellow sauce. "You can make hollandaise sauce?"

"Yup."

"Need any help?"

"I'm not off the hook for being your slave until the bet is over." Gajeel looked over his shoulder at Levy. "You going easy on me for some nefarious purpose? It isn't over until we board the train."

"I'm a nice person." Levy crossed her arms and hugged herself. "Hasn't anyone ever just offered to help you because they wanted to?"

Levy could have kicked herself as Gajeel hung his head dejectedly. "Hardly. I'm Black Steel Gajeel. I don't need or want help."

"Well, anytime you need me, I'll be there." Levy chuckled nervously as Gajeel didn't respond. Putting her hands on her hips, she decided to put her trust in her feelings. "I like you Gajeel, and I think you're capable of so much more than you do."

 

"Juvia, the museum is closing, let's get out of here and find some food." Gray raked his fingers through his hair. "I've been thinking about that bread just waiting for us." The ice mage was still wearing all of his clothes. Juvia was only mildly disappointed at this. Normally she enjoyed his varying states of undress immensely, but she didn't fancy sharing his dishabille with strangers. "Juvia hears Gray. Juvia knows more street food vendors."

"Actually, I'd like to stay in and eat home cooking if you didn't mind."

"Juvia can make whatever Gray wants - just tell Juvia!"

The dark haired boy shook his head, "No - let's have your favourite dish." Gray tucked Juvia's dainty hand into the crook of his elbow. "I want your go-to-meal. The meal that's your favourite."

"Juvia doesn't understand."

She stopped walking and Gray wanted so badly to give her a reassuring hug. "Just what I said, we should have something you want to eat."

"Juvia wants what Gray wants." She looked a bit confused as she started walking again.

"Don't you think it's important that you want what you want?" Gray could have slapped himself for allowing his careless words freedom. "I mean, it's just supper."

"Juvia understands. Would Gray cook for Juvia?" The watery smile she gave Gray was his undoing. Without thinking further, he crushed Juvia to his chest and hugged her. To his delight, she remained solid. Juvia stood ramrod straight, refusing to relax. "Juvia is doing a better job with her training."

"Gray was not thinking of training." With a wry smile at his use of third person, the ice mage squeezed Juvia tighter. "Gray was thinking of Juvia."

 

"I dare you to give me a dare."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "really? Are we going to dare each other to dare each other all night?"

"I don't know. Maybe?" Natsu feigned a relaxed pose. "It's just a game."

"A game that I should know better than to play," Lucy muttered. "Fine. I dare you to obey me." She smirked at Natsu's consternation. "The stalemate is over. I'm damn clever even if I do say so myself."

"Lucy, most everyone knows you're smart."

"Uh huh. Now I'm giving you a direct command, and you have to obey Natsu." Lucy nervously licked her lips. "Either you tell me or show me what you liked about what we were doing last night."

"That's not a very clear order Lucy." Natsu patted Lucy's hand. "Do you not know how this game is played?"

"I do!" Lucy exclaimed. "Fine! Show me the particular thing we were doing last night that you liked - by doing it again!"

Well, I did back her into a corner. Time to put up or shut up! His hands were a little sweaty feeling as Natsu leaned forward. He looked solemnly into Lucy's eyes and shifted closer. "Last chance to back out."

"Now I think you don't know how this game is played." Lucy glared and it proved too much for Natsu to resist.

"I know more than you think I do." Natsu planted his lips over Lucy's, his hands swiftly clasping her cheeks and then slipping into her hair. Damn!

To say the blonde was surprised would be an understatement. Damn! Lucy eagerly pressed against her partner's lips and gasped as she felt his tongue lick the seam of her mouth. This action allowed him entrance and Natsu groaned his pleasure. The kiss was moist and ardent; perhaps a touch sloppy, but enjoyed nonetheless.

Natsu was purring deep in his throat. He now had Lucy on his lap and she was actively participating in swapping spit. Matter of fact, she was squirming closer, one hand clutching his vest in a death grip and the other was splayed over a pectoral. Fuck! Why has this taken so long to get to?

Natsu disengaged his lips and tongue. Panting heavily he flopped over on the couch, pulling an unresisting Lucy on top of him. "Gimme a minute."

"What?" Lucy was not ashamed, but perhaps a touch embarrassed. She'd allowed her best friend to kiss her. It was so wanton, she'd imagined her panties melting off. If he hadn't called a halt to their lip-lock, who knows exactly what she might have been tempted into.

"Lucy, what are you thinking?"

"Natsu, I'm not sure my brain is working again just yet." Lucy couldn't bring herself to look him in the face and addressed the juncture of his neck. "Why has this taken so long?"

"Dunno, maybe 'cause you're stubborn?" Natsu rolled their bodies on the couch so they were resting on their sides. "Maybe 'cause you weren't ready."

"Maybe 'cause I wasn't ready." Lucy echoed Natsu's words and then glared at him. "Did you eavesdrop on my session?"

"What? No!" Natsu gave an indignant huff, "I would not invade your privacy like that Lucy. Why would you think that?"

"Really? You break into my apartment and I know you and Happy have played dress-up in my clothes." Lucy blushed, trying to escape from the couch.

Natsu smiled widely, "you talked about me, didn't you!?"

"I talked about lots of things." Lucy sighed, "and why aren't you sorry you get into my possessions?"

Natsu shrugged, "dunno. Are we going to go around in circles or do you want to give me another order I'd have to obey?"

Lucy realized her legs were tangled with Natsu's. His unique heat was easily felt through her leggings. One of his arms were cushioning her head as the other was wrapped around her waist, making contact with the skin of her lower back.

"I order you to -"

 

"Open wide!" Gajeel smirked as he held out another forkful of food for Levy. "Mistress Levy, I would be remiss in my duties if I allowed you to slop on your clothes."

"This is not what I had in mind when I told you to feed me."

"Gi hehe, but you did say that - I don't welsh on a bet or disobey such clear orders."

"You're such a brat."

"Oh, if you get fussy, I just might have to take care of your bad attitude."

"You seem to be forgetting just who is in charge. I kicked your ass at chess, you are supposed to be my slave." Levy pursed her lips and refused the next bite of food.

"I'm just following orders." Gajeel set down the fork and leaned forward on his chair. "You done eating? I have something for your attitude."

Raising from her chair slowly, Levy crossed her arms. "My attitude? How about yours?"

"I've been a damn good sport playing fetch and carry. Let's have a little game of 'Simon Says' - unless," Gajeel smirked, "you're afraid."

"Hah!"

"Then we're in agreement. We're gonna take turns, and the first go is mine. Simon says let's go to bed."

Levy grinned. Gajeel felt a little apprehensive but he was also intrigued. Then her grin spread quickly into a sinister smile, "You know, that's a great idea. I'm gonna hop in bed. Simon says Gajeel can curl up on my couch."

The slayer felt his jaw drop. Levy sauntered away to her bedroom; giving him a saucy look over her shoulder, even blowing him a kiss. Gajeel rubbed his forehead and sighed. Shrimp is damn clever. But you know what? I'm persistent and tonight ain't over.

 

"Gray is sure he does not mind cooking?" Juvia nervously flitted into the kitchen again. "Juvia can help."

"I said I'd be fine - you won't get gourmet fare from me, but it'll be edible." Gray swatted the water mage's hand as she reached for a sauce pan that was bubbling furiously. "I've got this - I've been feeding myself for years ya know."

"Juvia feels it is wrong for her to not help."

"Then you sit down and keep me company." Gray felt another crack develop in the shield around his heart as Juvia's face lit up from his simple offer. Deciding he was several kinds of a fool, Gray busied himself with final preparations.

"Juvia has never had cheese covered macaroni like this before." She managed to smile as she ate another forkful, eating another slice of bread before picking up another bite.

"Maybe saying edible was too boastful." Gray pushed his plate away. "I'm sorry it didn't turn out better. This is one of my better creations - I don't know where I went wrong."

"Juvia thinks it is still nice. Juvia has never had anyone cook for her before." She reached for her fork again, jumping slightly as Gray covered her hand with his.

"You don't have to force yourself to eat more of this starchy sludge." Gray sighed, "do you wanna get some street food or finish that bread?"

"Let's finish the bread together and then have dessert." Juvia smiled, happy just to be spending time with Gray. "Gray did not assist with the cookies, so they will be delicious!" Her laughter chimed and Gray gave Juvia an answering chuckle.

Happily they devoured the rest of the loaf of bread. Juvia poured two tall glasses of milk and placed a platter of cookies between them. Smiling shyly, she took a cookie and edged the plate towards her friend. "Juvia has had a wonderful day. Tomorrow will be lots of fun."

"You getting ready to push me out the door?"

"..."

Unsure of his own motivations, Gray found himself opening his mouth and inveigling a chance to spend more time alone with Juvia. "You wanna watch a movie?"

"Juvia would like that."

"Gray would like that too."

 

"I order you to not bother me while I write." Lucy almost choked on her laughter as Natsu gave her a hurt look.

"I give you the perfect opening and this is what you order? You're such a weirdo." The slayer tightened his grip on the celestial mage. "Try again."

"I order you to -"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm open to receiving comments with what you think Lucy should order Natsu to do ~ I may or may not incorporate these ideas into the story. Thanks in advance :D


	18. Impulse Control Issues

"I order you to take off that vest."

"That's more like it!" Natsu refused to completely let go his hold on Lucy as he shimmied out of the vest. "Like what you see?" He then flung his article of clothing onto the floor.

Lucy's face flamed. "I was just thinking it was twisted and uncomfortable to be laying on."

"Oh." His crestfallen tone made Lucy giggle.

A heartbeat later she shrieked, "your hands went cold! What's all that about?"

Natsu addressed Lucy's chin, "sometimes when I'm embarrassed, I'm just not as warm as usual. It only seems cold in comparison." He chanced flicking a glance at her face. She looked thoughtful. This didn't make Natsu feel any more confident.

"What do you have to be embarrassed about?" Lucy could feel the colour in her cheeks deepening. She wanted to go as far as her courage would let her, before this strange interlude was broken. Happy could come flying in. Her landlady could barge in and demand rent jewels. Erza could come knocking at the door and demand another 'special' book...so many things could ruin this moment.

Struggling to find the proper words, Natsu wrinkled his brows, "hmmmuph? Maybe not embarrassed, but I have to be careful. Igneel gave me warning after warning about stuff like this." The slayer gave every evidence of being lost in thought, but was still continuing to enjoy the close body contact of Lucy draped over his form. If she didn't stop sliding her legs between his, she was going to find out exactly how much he was desiring her.

Lucy realized she was tracing Natsu's abdominals ever closer to his navel. She stilled her hand, only to have Natsu place his on top of hers and give her a heavy lidded look. "I remember this from our lists. 'Hand-holding' - and I'm way behind schedule."

"S-s-schedule? Ah ha haha!" Lucy twisted her head about, checking for a clock. "Look at that, we need to get some sleep or we won't get to the train station on time. Thanks for the reminder."

The blonde wished she'd sounded at least a bit more smooth, instead of like a stuttering virgin. Shut up brain! You're not being helpful!

Across the room sitting side by side; eating from a bowl of popcorn, the shoulder angel and devil were watching the two mages avidly. Fuck! The angel shrugged. So close and yet so far. Let's look at the pictures I took before they wussed out.

Natsu lay passive on the couch as Lucy retracted her limbs at light speed. He flared his nostrils, sucking in gouts of air - air laden with Lucy's pheromones. He waited for the bathroom door to close and the water to begin running before he groaned. Fucking amazing. His arousal was under control, but it felt like the cage had shrunk and the bars were beginning to bend.

 

"Tell me again why you have so many horror movies in your collection when you told me you don't like them."

"Juvia could not refuse a gift from Gajeel-kun." She pushed the basket of movies closer to Gray. "There are others."

Gray wrinkled his brows, confused. "But you hardly own any of the kinds you like. You've got three times the amount of suspense and thriller type movie compared to comedy."

"Juvia thinks it isn't important." She shrugged and gave up looking in the basket, settling into the corner of the couch with her legs tucked up sideways. "Juvia has company - Juvia will not be scared."

"If you're sure, let's just see." Gray chuckled and selected a movie. "Want to make it more interesting? Every time you get scared and scream, you have to do a shot. It should relax you." He looked over to his companion for approval.

She nodded and responded, "Juvia wishes Gray to do the same. Every time Gray makes a reaction noise, Gray will drink." Juvia admired Gray's fluid rise from the couch. He was shirtless. Her mouth felt dry watching his back muscles flex. His jeans were riding low on his lean hips. She forced her giggle down. As a water mage, having a dry mouth was out of the ordinary - but so was the perfection that was Gray's toned body.

Gray returned with a bottle of alcohol and shot glasses. He set them down on the coffee table. "This is the first thing I found." He loaded the movie player, turned off the living room lights and sat next to Juvia. "Do you mind if I move your legs a bit?"

Juvia gave a hesitant nod, and Gray lifted them onto his lap. He questioned his sanity, but his libido assured him it was a good idea. He clicked the remote and both mages pretended interest in the movie.

 

Gajeel shifted again on the couch. What had seem comfortable enough sitting on was sheer torture for sleeping. Another spring jabbed his spine and he sat up groaning. He rubbed his jaw and cocked an ear. The dry rustlings he'd been hearing ever since the Shrimp had retreated to her room had sped up a bit. And if he wasn't mistaken, her breathing was accelerated. He inhaled through his nose deeply, tasting the air. She was reading, and she liked it, really liked what she was reading.

In the dark of the room, Gajeel's eyes gleamed and he decided another round of 'Simon Says' was in order. He padded shirtless, his hair loose over his shoulders and boxers riding low on his hips. Motionless outside of her room, he raised his fist to knock.

 

Happy came barrelling into the living room crying. Natsu caught his exceed and cradled him in his arms. "What's wrong?" The blue cat was sobbing so hard, he couldn't form coherent words. Natsu patted Happy's back and waited for the cat to calm down.

Lucy tapped Natsu on the shoulder. "What's the matter?" Happy bawled louder and climbed onto Lucy's chest. She hugged the exceed and exchanged quizzical looks with Natsu. With a gentle smile, Lucy sat down on the couch and waited for the cat to calm.

Natsu mimed showering and Lucy gave an absent-minded nod. Her concern lessened a bit as Happy seemed to catch his breath. "Can you tell me why you're crying?"

"I tried to talk to Charle about those cans of fish I gave her that she threw away -" Happy sniffled, "an she said something about how I made her sick!"

"Are you sure that's what she said?" Lucy frowned. Charle might be prickly at times, but she never tried to hurt Happy's feelings in such a callous manner.

"She said that the fish would make her sick!" Happy looked up at Lucy with abject misery on his face, "she hates me!"

"I don't think she hates you. She doesn't always appreciate you, but trust me," Lucy chuckled, "it's not hate what she feels."

"How would you know?" Happy narrowed his eyes at his friend. "You been talking about me behind my back?"

"Geeze," Lucy was beginning to feel a headache setting up shop in her frontal lobe. "I see her smile when you go to talk to her sometimes."

"Oh." Happy purred as the blonde pet his head. "I'll have to talk to her when we get back from the photo shoot."

"Good idea. Now I think it's time to grab some sleep. We're catching a morning train to the resort."

"You shoulda went to bed a long time ago, you need all the beauty sleep you can get." Happy chortled and flew fast and high out of reach.

Lucy bit her lip and settled for muttering 'damn cat' under her breath.

 

Out of the dozen shots consumed during the movie, only five were drank by Juvia. She didn't enjoy scary movies and was easily spooked during them but Gray could not keep his voice down with her legs splayed on his lap. When Juvia jumped in reaction to the movie, Gray's hands resting on her knees sometimes slid to her thighs. The buzz she had allowed Juvia to relax and actually worry less about the shenanigans on the screen. She grew less vocal and channelled her reactions to the physical, shuddering in fear at the expected scenes of horror.

Gray cursed himself for being so foolish. He knew his personal fantasies and foibles starred long legs and silky blue hair. Why did he set himself up for torture? Having those toned limbs resting over his lap was madness. He didn't jump in reaction to the monsters depicted on screen, rather he broke silence every time those sinful legs rubbed over him. So what if his reactions were more akin to moans of enjoyment than cries of fear?

Juvia kept her face serene. She'd had years of practice; being unwanted as a child made a person act out or cram themselves into a more 'want-able' mould. Less heard, better loved. Inside the sanctuary of her mind, she celebrated the minor victories. She lifted her hips off the couch and pulled her skirt off her legs more. This was satisfying in its own way. She got to feel more of her beloved Gray and he never needed to know it was all on purpose.

 

Gajeel knocked on Levy's bedroom door. "Simon says Gajeel is gonna get crippled sleeping on that damn couch."

Through the door the slayer heard the rustle of pages and the thump of a book being dropped. Bedclothes shifted and he heard tiny footsteps pad over to the door. "Simon says tough."

"Simon says take pity."

The footsteps that had been going back to bed stopped and reversed. The door opened a crack and Gajeel could see a sliver of his Shrimp as she looked at him, considering. "Come in."

"We done with Simon says?" Gajeel paused at the threshold. "You're not gonna throw me out now are you?"

"Maybe I should, but I'm feeling generous." Levy smiled wide at the cat patterned shorts Gajeel wore. "Nice kitties."

"They are." Gajeel made for the bed and crawled into the side without the book, "turn off the light, would ya?" He smiled as Levy stomped over and closed her tome properly, setting it on the nightstand and clicking off the light. Levy burrowed under the covers and gave her back to her house guest.

"Sweet dreams Mistress Levy."

Levy smiled, not needing to reply. Sleeping with Gajeel was part of her plan.

 

Lucy rolled in bed again, earning a pout from Happy. "Stop moving Lucy! You're gonna crush me before I can make up with Charle!"

"Lucy wouldn't crush you buddy!" Natsu strode into the bedroom. "She loves you like I do."

"You sure about that?" Happy asked with asperity.

"You sure about that?" Lucy mimicked. "Turn off the light and let's get some sleep."

Natsu smiled and did as he was bid. The slayer snuggled into Lucy's bed and captured one of her hands. He tugged it to his lips and nipped at her wrist.

"What the hell?" Lucy hissed, "did you just bite me?"

"Quiet! You need beauty sleep, remember?" Happy said. "If you can't settle down, I'm gonna claim the couch."

"I need beauty sleep? When I catch you, you're gonna regret every nasty word you've ever said to me!" Lucy kicked her feet. That was enough of a signal for Happy and he sped out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

A bit nervous, Lucy settled back in bed. Is Natsu going to kiss me again? What if he doesn't? Why'd he bite my wrist?

"Oi, I can hear your brain running from over here." Natsu remarked in an off-hand manner. "It's time for sleep, so sleep."

Lucy felt for the mark on her wrist and ordered her thoughts. "Why did you bite my wrist?"

"Did I?" Natsu winced even though there was no chance of Lucy being able to see his face. "Um, would you believe I'm not sure why?"

"Knowing you," the blonde muttered, "that's actually a good enough answer."

"When I think you will understand why, I'll tell you." Natsu moved and hugged Lucy to his bare chest. "For now, sweet dreams, huh?"

 

"Wow, it's really late." Gray rubbed his eyes. "You really surprised me, keeping your yelping down to a minimum." He settled his hands back down on Juvia's knees, gliding down to capture each ankle.

Shock made Juvia's heart race. They had both consumed more than a few shots, but with the amount of drinking that occurred in the guild, there was no way Gray could be drunk. Nor was Juvia, she metabolized alcohol at a rate she decided; being in full control of her water body had its perks. His cool hands sliding over her skin felt wonderful. She closed her eyes and tucked away the memory for fantasy fodder.

"I can't believe I was noisier than you!" He released one foot and began to caress the other with both hands. In the back of his mind Gray questioned his motives. Was he training Juvia or was he just exploiting her?

Juvia panicked the moment Gray began to trace her instep. She twitched and tried pulling her feet back, but he had fast reflexes. Their laughter mingled as Gray tickled Juvia's feet. They tussled on the couch, a free-for-all as Juvia tried to give as good as she got. Out-of-breath, still snorting amusement, the pair of mages were laying still, limbs entangled.

Gray smiled, his grin making him look years younger. He looked down at Juvia who was still pushing against his chest. His necklace dangled into her cleavage. She had a mischievous glint to her eyes, promising retribution.

"Lookit that," Gray said, "I had no idea you were ticklish."

"Gray is ticklish too!" Juvia wormed her fingers into his armpits and renewed her attack. The ice mage tried to twist away, but Juvia wound her legs around his waist. She crossed her ankles and squeezed. Juvia redoubled her efforts, her mirth flowing freely.

Gray felt a pang deep in his gut. His gut, not heart - but maybe he'd consider thawing that sooner rather than later. On impulse he switched tactics and blanketed her body with his. Diving his hands into her tangled hair, he cradled the back of her head and pressed his mouth over her laughing one.

Juvia played along with her apparent fantasy. Who was she to look a gift horse in the mouth? Enjoy it before you come back to reality she urged herself. Assuming she was safe in her own mind, Juvia returned the kiss with passion. Raking her fingers down Gray's naked back, she used the tips of her nails to leave furrows. Grabbing Gray's hips she arched hers up and moaned.

Gray was spinning in a whirlpool of lust. Where did Juvia learn to kiss like that? She'd always been bold with her attempts to garner his attention - but she'd never been physical. She'd talked a big game, but always retreated from initiating. The more Gray pondered what was going on inside of Juvia's mind, the more uneasy he became.

Juvia glided her hands from Gray's hips to grab and squeeze his buttocks. I'm even more crazy than I thought. Why would I make Gray squawk like that in one of my fantasies? To test her theory she gripped the piece of heaven in her hands even firmer. The answering yelp snapped Juvia out of her fugue.

"Gray-sama! Juvia begs forgiveness!" She hated the quiver in her voice, "Gray-sama, Juvia did not mean to -"

"Cool it," Gray ordered gruffly. "It was my fault. Shit, not 'fault', but I -" he trailed off. "What I'm trying to say is you're not the only one who has impulse control issues." He lifted himself off Juvia's body. "Don't worry about it."

Blushing to the roots of her hair, Juvia sat up and raked her fingers through dishevelled hair. "Juvia didn't mean to attack Gray-sama! Juvia thought she was dreaming, she would never -"

"That's a pretty sweet dream," Gray leaned forward to grip shoulders that trembled as much as Juvia's plump lips. "Don't worry about it."

"Juvia cannot not -"

Gray silenced her words with a kiss; a tender slide and brief press of lips. He smiled broadly as he rose to his feet. "I'm not worried about it."

Juvia felt like her magic was spiralling out of control. The currents of water inside her body seemed to be flowing into a vortex. "Juvia is worried. She refuses to treat Gray-sama without respect!" Juvia clenched her hands into the fabric over her knees. She stared down at her lap, watching her fingers trying to rip the cloth to shreds.

His hands in his pockets, Gray coughed to gain attention. When Juvia lifted her glittering eyes to look him, Gray knew he had to admit some of what he was thinking. "I kissed you. You're not at fault for responding. I was telling myself it was only for training."

"O-okay. Gray-sama is making an excellent point." Juvia forced her roiling emotions to remain leashed. "Training."

"Fuck woman, I can see you beating yourself up over this." Gray pulled Juvia to her feet and dragged her over to her front door. "I'm gonna tell you something in confidence - just between me and you."

Meekly Juvia allowed Gray to weave his fingers with hers. In the corner of her mind she wondered if she were deep in fantasy again. "Pinch Juvia to make sure she is not dreaming."

"Right now I need to say this," Gray rasped. "I convinced myself I was doing it for the training - but that's not the whole truth." He could feel his heart thumping in an erratic manner. "We're gonna meet at the train station in the morning. We're gonna sit side-by-side on the train. We're gonna have fun at the resort." Gray paused his spiel to take a deep breath. "Not just because I hate Flame Brain and wanna rub his face in defeat; I enjoyed spending time with you."

"Gray-sama?"

"I though we were past you adding 'sama' to my name." Dangerous notions swam in Gray's eyes. He wanted to kiss her again. Juvia stood bathed in the silvery moonlight that stretched from the window. A cloud scudded over the moon and the resulting shadow hid her expression, but not the sheen of tears. She was motionless, a curious dichotomy of fragility and strength.

"Right now, I don't understand everything of what I'm thinking and feeling - but training was not the only reason I kissed you." Heaving a sigh of relief, Gray waited for Juvia to respond.

Juvia removed her fingers from his hands, leaving Gray feeling bereft. "Right now, Juvia needs her sleep." She straightened her spine and looked bravely into Gray's eyes. "We don't have to discuss this right now - but Juvia wants Gray to know...I enjoyed spending time with you."


	19. All Aboard!

Lucy felt lips on her wrist. Her eyes snapped open. Natsu is licking his way up my arm. Her breaths sped up and she gasped. Was he growling? Purring? She tried to pull her arm free, causing Natsu to most definitely growl. The flutters low in her stomach argued with her head - just see where it goes, give him a few more minutes.

"Natsu!"

"Shhh! Happy is on the couch!"

"Don't tell me to be quiet!" Lucy hissed her words, horrified and turned on. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Natsu bit down and licked harder on the inside of Lucy's elbow. "Weirdo, I'm pretty sure it's obvious."

"No it's not! All I know is you're slobbering on my arm!" Lucy yanked again, this time successful in retrieving her limb. She sat up in bed, the amount of moonlight filtering through the open window enough to let her see her bed mate. "It's breezy in here."

Natsu nodded, his eyes perceptibly drifting down to stare, to NOT make eye-contact.

Lucy angled her arm to check out the bite mark on her wrist. The curtains flapped from an errant gust and she shivered. The chill of the air made its own point. "Why," Lucy ground her teeth together, "is my pyjama top not on me?"

"How'm I supposed to mark my territory with a shirt in the way?"

"You bit me on the wrist. A wrist left bare by my shirt. The shirt I should be wearing, right now." Lucy was icily calm. She crossed her arms and glared at Natsu.

"Could you cover up? I can't think with you exposed like that." In a helpful manner, he lifted the covers and tucked them higher. "Marking the wrist isn't enough, I have to put'em all over."

"What do you mean, put them all over, mark your territory? Are you playing world's most practical joker again?" Lucy seethed. "Because I told you after the last time, I would remove your spleen with extreme prejudice."

"No! I can't help it!" Natsu cowered back, his memories of the fun he'd had playing that game overshadowed by painful threats. "You gave me the okay." He gave a timid smile, "in a manner of speaking. Your body doesn't lie."

"My body doesn't lie? What the hell kind of answer is that?" Lucy shoved the covers down and grabbed one of the slayer's hands. She snapped, "how would you like it if I bit you?"

Natsu had a weird gleam to eyes and held his silence. He couldn't help but flick his eyes to Lucy's revealed chest, and that's what gave her the impetus to rashly act. She leaned forward and bit Natsu's wrist. Not like a ravening beast, but much like the nip she'd received when Natsu first climbed into bed. Well, maybe a little harder, she was pissed.

Lucy got a snootful of delicious Natsu scent. He had a clean scent from the shower, but also the earthy tang of male musk. She liked it. So this is what it's like to follow your impulses. Natsu honest to god moaned as she set her teeth to his pulse point. He's not struggling. He likes this? Some devil, NO, a demon encouraged her to lick and bite down again, just to listen in hopes of another moan.

Filled with feminine power Lucy rose up, pushing the bed covers out of the way and straddled Natsu's hips. The almost feral look on Natsu's face didn't scare Lucy. It made the stirrings low in her belly roil faster. Sitting as she was, where she was... No denying it, Natsu's body understood basic biology.

"My body doesn't lie either." The moonlight silvered on his face revealed a new maturity. There was want painted in stark relief, and a surprising amount of restraint. "We don't have to do anything you don't want."

"Eh? Who said we were going to do anything?" Lucy blustered. "I'm teaching you a lesson about biting me while I'm asleep!"

His face wreathed in smiles, "I get it, you're only mad I made my move while you were sleeping!"

Lucy caught herself nodding. "-No! That's not the point I was making at all!"

Fed up with listening to the bickering couple, Happy kicked open the door. "The point is Lucy needs her beauty sleep, Natsu needs more body contact and I cannot sleep with all the bed creaking and ridiculous loud whispers!" Both mages angled their heads to look at the normally placid exceed hover over the foot of the bed with crossed arms.

"Sorry Happy," Natsu and Lucy chorused.

With one more petulant look, Happy turned around and exited the bedroom, leaving the door open. "You like each other, duh!"

Lucy giggled first, and then Natsu joined. They kept laughing even as Happy made more disgruntled noise from the living room. The rush of adrenalin faded, the chuckles slowed and the something-more-than-friends laid on their backs. Natsu snuggled into Lucy's side. He rubbed his cheek on her shoulder and gave her the sweetest drowsy look Lucy could ever remember receiving.

With the tiny angel and devil cheering from the dresser, Lucy relaxed. Softly, she ran her fingertips down his sternum and back again. Natsu purred deep in his throat and trapped her hand overtop his heart. "That's nice."

"Yeah, it is." Lucy admitted, "but give me my shirt or you're not going to get to wake up."

 

Gajeel woke with Levy wrapped around his legs and torso. She held a fistful of his shaggy mane, and the other hand lay clutched over his bare hip. His well loved and worn boxers had drooped a bit. The casualty of repeated washings. Tiny but voluptuous legs rubbed against his. He couldn't help his response.

He laughed. For such a Shrimp, she had barnacle like perseverance, and a powerful grip. Chest shaking heartily, Gajeel laughed with no thought of censure. Levy woke to a shaking bed and repeats of 'gi he hehe' almost directly into her ears.

"Keep it down, would ya?" The bluenette grumbled. "Don't make me pull rank on you."

"Uh huh." The slayer rolled over and stretched. After a jaw cracking yawn, he scratched his stomach and openly stared at Levy who was still sitting on the edge of the bed.

She looked over her shoulder at Gajeel. "As great as this has been, I'm going to grab a shower and you need to get gone."

"Okay," Gajeel said, "I gotta pack some clothes for our grand adventure." He got off the bed and stood in front of Levy. "Thanks for lettin' me crash here."

Levy blushed, "no big deal."

"True, but before I leave, you sure you don't want help with the shower suds, Mistress Levy?" Gajeel bent lower, so he captured every nervous motion her eyes made and the scent that flowed from her secret crevices.

Levy placed her hand over his heart and shoved. It didn't move Gajeel, but she knew he'd gotten the message. "You'll know when I want that sort of help. Buh-bye."

"Yup." Gajeel sauntered out of Levy's bedroom, donned his clothes and left.

In the shower, Levy whistled a merry tune and mentally checked off another tick on her list. Things are going according to plan.

 

Lucy stared down at Natsu's drowsing face. The big galoot was snoring lightly and just a small amount of slobber was dampening the pillow. She stroked his cheek, "ugh, why must you drool?" Feeling a bit put upon, as she would be the one to have to wash the linens, Lucy poked at his cheek. No reaction. She brushed his hair off his forehead. No reaction. She idly traced a finger from his forehead down his nose, across his lips and across his neck scar. Lucy was having a hard time holding in her giggles, but she did. Natsu murmured a bit but kept sleeping. Now using the whole of her hand, Lucy skimmed it over his collar bones and then over his heart which began to thump faster.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Lucy was quick to disclaim. She snatched her roving paw back. "Nothing!"

"Felt like something." Natsu yawned and stretched his arms. "If you wanna touch me, it's only polite to do it when I'm awake and can enjoy it."

"Eh?"

"You can touch me Lucy. I'd rather not have you poking at my face, but I'll take what I can get."

Lucy was sure her ears were deceiving her. "Why would I touch you?" The second half of what he'd said sank in, "- take what you can get?" She giggled; a high falsetto, "I was just checking to see if you were awake."

"Weirdo. Admit it, you were feeling me up." Natsu laced his fingers with hers. "I think I'm getting the hang of hand-holding."

"I need my hand to get ready. I haven't packed - and neither have you!" Lucy started panicking. "I need clothes, and shoes, and -" She pulled away, about to leave the bed.

Lucy was silenced by Natsu's finger over her lips; his expression carefree, "I packed yesterday. It's not like we need a tonne of stuff anyway."

"Natsu, don't you mean I packed for you?" Happy flew into the room. "You owe me more fish!"

"Sure buddy!"

"This doesn't help me," Lucy interrupted. "I want to look my very best for these photos."

"Then you should've slept more instead of making noises all night." Happy complained, "Weird moans and groans."

"I did not!" Lucy frowned. "You could've shut the door again, you know."

"I needed to hear if Natsu yelled for help!" Happy countered. "Who knows what you're capable of? I see where you bit him!"

"I did no such thing!" The irate blonde pointed at the exceed, "go!"

Happy stuck out his tongue and flew off, but not before whispering into Natsu's ear. The slayer nodded and waved Happy off.

Grinning, Natsu beckoned Lucy closer.

"I don't have time for this! I have to pick out a cute bikini, a beach cover-up and sandals. Then I need a couple nice dresses and -" Lucy kept a steady stream of words flowing as she looked at her partner. She let her eyes drift over Natsu's shirtless torso and back to his face. She noticed the bruise at the juncture of his neck and the flow slowed. "Did you always have a mark there?"

"You know I scarred my neck when I was a kid." He touched it and laughed, "Happy was just teasing you."

"Not on that side, on the other." Lucy paled, "you have a purple bruise - how the hell did you manage that?"

"Hmm, I guess that awesome dream I was having was more real than I thought!" Natsu looked proud to have figured out the mystery.

Lucy had to run the chain of events through her brain a few times. Her dream had been lurid and filled with shenanigans. She paled, mortified. "I think I bit you."

"Duh, we went over this already. You worrying over that?" Natsu swung his legs out of bed and stood up. He pulled Lucy to her feet. "I think I know what I want for the bonus."

"Bonus? What are you talking about?" Remembering the trip to the resort she cried, "I don't have time for this!" Lucy was working herself up into a major furor. "I have to pack. I need to figure out why I bit you! I'm going crazy!"

"Hey," he spoke with a comforting firm tone, "I'm fine with it - I marked you last night, so this is good."

"And you say I'm a weirdo." Lucy looked askance at her best friend. "You want bite marks?"

"As long as they're from you." Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and squeezed gently. "I'll explain more later. Right now, you go ahead and pack - I'll fix us some food." Another gentle press and he let go of her hand. "You owe me for waiting downstairs at your appointment and all the extra nice things I do!"

Lucy clutched her head and tried to take deep calming breaths. Her head dropped forward so her chin rested on her chest. She pushed all her embarrassment, confusion and questions into a tiny box in her mind, forcing the lid shut. Jumping into action, Lucy began to pack for the resort. She crammed a large suitcase full of necessities and selected a smaller satchel to act as a purse; into that, she slid a new notebook, pens and other oddments.

Natsu called to her that breakfast was ready, the trio ate a simple meal and were soon on their way to the station. Natsu had a duffle slung over his back and insisted on wheeling Lucy's luggage. She did not protest. Happy flew overhead, making fun of both his partners for bringing too much, because all he needed was his ever-present backpack.

 

Juvia woke well-rested. She sped through her morning routine and had time to pack and repack her luggage. She had a medium sized satchel with her clothes and personal needs as well as a tote bag of snacks and beverages. Juvia finished her breakfast and left her cereal bowl in the sink. She shut her front door and left.

 

Gray woke semi-well rested. He'd had a personal lapse of impulse control issues when he'd gotten home that night, and spent a fair amount of time giving himself 'personal' attention. He showered in a rush and threw a small bag of necessities together, gobbling a granola bar as he exited his place, heading for the train station.

 

Gajeel strutted all the way to his residence, yelling cheerfully to Lily as he unlocked the door. No answer. He shrugged and left a trail of discarded clothes as he headed for the shower. A planned quick shower turned into over a half hour as Gajeel had his own personal lapse of impulse control issues. He'd only imagined what Levy was up to, when something else got up and he had to deal with it.

Very pleased, Gajeel turned to his room and dressed. He shoved some clothes and odds'n'ends into his scarred piece of luggage, forcing the clasp shut. He scrawled a note for Lily and left it pinned to the fridge. He locked his door and left his house whistling.

 

Levy donned a clean outfit and organized the things she wanted to take with her to the resort. She fit it all into a large messenger-style bag. She ate a good breakfast and exited her room. The petite girl was shutting her door as Juvia walked down the hallway.

"Juvia, let's walk to the station together!"

"Juvia thinks that is a good idea."

And the two of them chatted easily with one another as they left Fairy Hills for the train station and the adventure of the resort. Arriving with half an hour to spare, Juvia and Levy bought tickets and sat on a bench where they could keep an eye out for their friends.

Lucy, Happy and Natsu showed up shortly after and sat with them. The girls' talk held no interest for Natsu. They were listing every item of clothing they'd packed and were speculating about the shops the resort would have.

"I'm gonna buy our tickets, okay Lucy?" Natsu received an distracted nod. He and Happy went up to the booth and waited their turn.

"Why isn't Natsu complaining about taking the train?" Levy asked. "I was expecting him to be belly-aching like a child."

"Juvia agrees, Natsu is not acting like Natsu."

The two blue haired girls stared at Lucy who fidgeted. Lucy shrugged, "I don't know, he's been acting a little strange ever since we started to practice coupling." Her face went beet red as she realized how a person might misconstrue that sentence. "I mean, pretending to be a couple. We've all been practicing, right?"

"Juvia and Gray-sama spent lots of time together!"

"I learned more about Gajeel."

"I want it to be real."

Juvia squealed, "No more Love Rival!"

Levy chortled, "I knew it!"

"I didn't mean to say that." Lucy pleaded with her two friends, "don't say anything, okay?" She glanced around and relaxed to see Natsu was still in line for tickets. "That's what I want, but I'm kinda scared. I don't want to lose him as my best friend."

Levy patted Lucy's shoulder. "Don't worry. You might not have noticed, but we've seen how he looks at you."

"I don't want to get into this right now." Lucy wrung her hands, "I have lots to think about."

Juvia gave a broad smile to the blonde, "Natsu is opening up to Lucy. But Gray-sama and Juvia will win the extra cover."

"Well, Gajeel has been trying awful hard - we have a pretty good shot at the extra exposure." Levy grinned as she thought of exactly how she'd prefer the 'exposure' to happen.

"I don't know guys, Natsu is determined to demolish Gray and Gajeel."

The girls began giggling and discussing the photo shoot.

Gray and Gajeel walked up together and waited for the girls to notice them. It didn't take long, Juvia had something of a sixth sense for her beloved Gray-sama. She left the conversation and bounced out of her seat. She ran to the ice mage, only slowing and her level of excitement dropping as she got closer.

"Good morning Gajeel-kun!" Her tone calmed and she repeated the greeting to Gray. Juvia turned back to Gajeel and giggled.

"What?"

"Juvia is sorry, but Gajeel-kun is not going to win the special spread. Juvia has trained very hard."

"That may be, but I'm more photogenic than the Flaming Idiot or your Icicle Prince. Matter of fact, me'n'Shrimp look like a real couple."

"I'm right," Gray groused, "here." The ice mage rolled his eyes. Looking to show up Gajeel, Gray held out his hand to Juvia. "Let's show these chumps how it's done."

Rendered mute by nerves, Juvia gave a hesitant nod. Gray escorted her over to the bench where Levy and Lucy were chatting. Gajeel followed wearing a sour expression.

Levy smiled her hellos to the boys and patted the open space beside her. When Gajeel kept standing and glaring, she repeated the action. She waited another moment, "Sit down Gajeel! I'm getting a crick in my neck." Levy narrowed her eyes and smirked. "It's not a suggestion - more like an order."

With a grumble, he sat down slouching.

Juvia had recovered a bit and was telling Gray she'd already bought the train tickets.

Gajeel asked Levy, "You get ours too?"

The petite girl nodded.

Gajeel kicked his scuffed piece of luggage. "You've only got about ten more minutes of being the boss. Anything else you wanna take issue with?"

Sweetly Levy answered, "why thanks for asking, but if you keep behaving I won't have to correct you."

Natsu walked back to the waiting group. "I can't wait to get to the resort!"

Levy and Juvia exchanged looks and started to giggle. Gray frowned and checked Natsu's forehead for fever. Gajeel laughed and Lucy blushed.

The fire dragon slayer slapped at Gray's hand and took a step back. "What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be Juvia's date. I'd prefer if you didn't touch me like that."

"Gi he he! You got told!" Gajeel rocked back and forth with his laughter. "Even if Salamander doesn't understand what a date even is."

"Oh, like you do?" Gray snorted. "What did you do to train? Take Levy to the scrap heap outside of town?"

"Well I don't think you'd even take the Rain Woman anywhere at all! You're -"

Her eyes snapping, Levy admonished Gajeel. "Don't fight. We don't want to get thrown off the train before we even board!"

The iron dragon slayer choked off his words, crossed his arms and frowned.

Trying to reinstate the earlier jovial mood, Lucy dug into the satchel she was using as a purse. She rummaged at the bottom for a bit and with a triumphant shout, she pulled out two pairs of sunglasses and flourished them about. "I had an idea to try and look more like we're all real couples! I have matching shades for the beach. What else do you think we could do?"

"Cool!" Natsu held his hand out. "I want 'em now." He sneered at the other two boys. "This'll show everyone that Lucy is mine."

Happy dove down and perched on Lucy's shoulder, "I want some too!"

"Sorry Happy, I only had the two pairs." Lucy snapped her attention back to Natsu. "What do you mean, 'yours'?"

He gave an impression of a deer in headlights then blustered, "We gotta get on the train now, right? C'mon everybody!" He snagged his and Lucy's luggage and ran over to where the train was pulling up. Lucy shrieked and ran after him, Happy flying circles around the both of them.

"Who knows what Flame Brain is ever thinking," Gray scoffed.

"Salamander is more insane than usual," Gajeel sneered.

Juvia rose to her feet, collected her bag and began to walk; only to be stopped by Gray who took possession of her luggage. As he did so, he thumbed his nose at Gajeel.

Levy gave a considering look to Gajeel and just gave him a look. With a 'harrumph', he grabbed Levy's and his bags. The three mage couples and exceed boarded the train and settled in for a long ride.


	20. Check-In at Happy Fun-Time Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fairy Tail mages arrive at the resort to learn they're sharing a suite and will have a busy schedule to complete for their mission.

Lucy was thankful the four hour train ride was over. She was sure the conductor, other travellers and the rest of the squad were appreciative as well. Natsu had been a terrible passenger. Not only was his green complexion, gagging and incessant complaining off-putting; but he'd incorporated glaring at every man, woman and child that dared glance at her into his routine.

Levy had somewhat enjoyed the ride. Gajeel had sat next to her without prompting and slouched over to land his head in her lap. Levy had tuned out his low level moans and groans. She'd cosseted and petted his hair without a single complaint from the slayer. Levy decided the dents from his metal studded face against four hours of closeness were a bargain.

Gray had made a bee-line for the farthest corner from where Natsu and Lucy had settled. Juvia had thought to sit next to Levy, but Gray signalled her over. She had been wreathed in smiles until he made a snide comment about his desire to beat the other two couples into the pavement. She'd sat next to Gray in silence for the majority of the ride until pangs of hunger stirred.

Juvia moved to the other side of Levy after sharing her food. They kept up a quiet conversation as they watched Natsu rub his face into Lucy's lap and rumble from deep in his throat at the occasional passer-by. Lucy didn't seem to notice the proprietary way he clutched her skirt. The two blue-haired girls observed this and gossiped over every move made by the slayer.

Their destination was announced and they got ready to step off the train. Lucy first, her still groaning partner leaning on the blonde. Juvia, Levy who assisted Gajeel, then Gray and Happy brought up the rear. Happy shot into the air as soon as he could, flying circles around everyone. More people spilled out of the train, but were careful to leave a wide swath around the mages.

The platform rapidly emptied. Happy flew higher, scouting the lay of the land. He yelled loud and dove towards Natsu. "The resort is over there!" He settled on his customary perch and gave directions.

The resort town was bustling. Tourists abounded everywhere a person could look. There were people with families, childless couples, groups of young adults. They were all looking for the good time to be had at Happy Fun-time Land. The resort by the sea offered an amazing water park, child friendly rides, adult night clubs and an astounding spread of food.

Feeling recovered from the train, Natsu linked hands with Lucy and set off at a brisk pace. "You want me to take your bag too?"

Natsu's solicitous tone made Lucy smile. "If you want to, sure."

He accepted the piece of baggage and slung it over a shoulder, still holding onto her hand. "There's a lot of stuff I want to do."

Did he just wink? The blonde stopped walking and gaped at Natsu. His voice had sounded kind of suggestive. Had the hours on the train where she'd relived her latest dream smut addled her brain? Did she imagine him licking his lips just now? He kept going and tugged on her hand to get her moving again. "C'mon, I'm hungry!"

The shoulder angel and devil let out identical 'oohs' of disappointment. Whispering to each other, they sat and watched Natsu, waiting. They had high hopes for shenanigans. If Natsu didn't instigate any, they'd assist Lucy with loosening her inhibitions.

The whole group made good progress towards the resort. The auras being projected by the males kept everyone from their path.

Gray walked behind everyone else. He was feeling a bit weird just watching Juvia chatting with Levy and Gajeel. The water mage was smiling, sharing anecdotes. It felt like she had more of a connection with her other friends than with him. Some of the ice over Gray's heart shifted. He rubbed his chest vowing he'd try harder to share of himself with the woman he could finally admit was becoming all too important.

Gray called, "wait a minute Juvia!"

Juvia stood still and watched the two couples enter the resort. She turned around to meet Gray's eyes. She watched his expression change from sombre to sheepish.

"Juvia, can we talk?" He swallowed nervously.

"Yes?" She tilted her head a little bit to the side and her slight smile gave Gray the courage he needed.

"After we get settled with our rooms, let's meet up. I need to," he stumbled over his words, "uh, get some stuff off my chest," his composure ran from him and he mumbled the rest. "I just need to tell you something."

"Juvia will talk with Gray whenever he likes," she said smiling. "The resort is grand and imposing." The water mage looked at the ornate facade of the building and trailed a hand over the decorated wall. "The architecture is elegant."

Gray nodded, unsure of what to answer. Why was she so interested in an inanimate pile of bricks and mortar? Juvia and Gray continued into the hotel proper. They watched their group converse with the concierge.

Lucy explained they were there for the magazine shoot. The well dressed hotel worker nodded and smiled. "I have copies of your schedule. You'll be sharing one of our deluxe suites." He flipped open a folder and withdrew some papers. "I'll need some signatures and then I can hand out some key-cards."

Natsu frowned, "that's not gonna cut it. Lucy eats a lot, we're gonna need separate sweets just for her."

"S-u-i-t-e, it means a group of rooms. We'll each have our own bedrooms but a common living area so we can hang out." Lucy gave Natsu a displeased look, "and I do not eat that many sweets!"

Happy chortled, "yes you do! Almost as much as greasy food!"

Lucy took a step towards the flying cat with the intent to pull his whiskers. He giggled more and zoomed higher.

The concierge gave a professional smile and tapped his name tag. "My name is Xavier and I'll be available for any questions you may have." He circled the location of the suite and drew a path from the lobby to the rooms on a disposable map. "All our deluxe rooms are on the top floor. Please enjoy your stay."

Gajeel rolled his eyes and scrawled his name on the indicated form then took a set of key cards. He leered at Levy. "Let's go and claim the nicest room."

Levy giggled and took a copy of the schedule, the iron dragon slayer hurrying behind her as they hustled to the elevator. Gajeel's distinctive 'Gi he he' echoed in the lobby.

Juvia gave an uncertain smile to Gray, "Juvia did not think about sharing a room." She toyed with the paper Xavier pushed over to her and watched Gray sign his name with a flourish and accept the key cards.

"It's not a big deal. This is publicity for couples, of course they'd expect us to sleep together."

"..." Juvia blushed a deep shade of red, unable to reply.

Natsu grinned and nodded, "yeah, I bet the beds here are almost as nice as Lucy's! I can't wait to try it out!"

Gray amended his words, "I mean they'd expect us to share a room."

Lucy put a comforting hand on Juvia's shoulder. "No one is going to force you to share with Gray."

"Juvia is not going to let Love Rival share with Gray." The bluenette seemed to have glazed eyes. "Juvia is delighted to share with Gray." She snatched a copy of the hotel map and dragged the Ice Mage to the bank of elevators.

Lucy gave a sickly smile to the just as painfully smiling concierge. She scrawled her name on the proffered paper and accepted the map and room cards. Happy and Natsu followed her without comment.

The tenth floor of the hotel was even more impressive than the lobby. The carpet was thick and in pristine condition, the hallways all had crown moulding and the light fixtures were expensive. Natsu grinned and strode past Lucy. "Fighting over the rooms is stupid. Who cares what they look like? First thing I'm gonna do is test out our bed."

The blonde nearly dropped her satchel. Had Natsu said 'the bed' or 'our bed'? Why did that matter to her and did his voice get deeper just then?

The slayer held out his hand.

Lucy stared blankly at him.

"I need the key card to get into the suite Lucy."

Happy decided to hover a bit higher and giggled, "Lucy is fantasizing about sweets!"

"I wasn't thinking about sweets, you flying flea bag." Lucy gave the card to Natsu who opened the door.

"Then what were you fantasizing about?" Happy flew inside first. "Wow! This is so much nicer than your apartment Lucy!" Awed by the giant lacrimavision set, the exceed abandoned his teasing of Lucy to covetously stroke the remote for it.

The deluxe suite was indeed deluxe. There were three loveseats arranged in front of the entertainment unit. A desk was against the far right wall, a corner sectional on the left with a matching coffee table. To the left of the big screen was a closed door, which presumably held a bedroom. Lucy could see two other matching doors on the left and right walls. Over and up to the right was an arched entryway.

Entranced by the beautiful decor, the blonde dropped her possessions. She walked out and discovered the galley style kitchen. It had a breakfast bar slung against a marble counter with a sink, so people sitting could watch the cook. Lucy noticed the ultra modern fridge and stove, but was drawn to the patio door and went outside. The balcony went as far as the right wall of the kitchen, and continued around the building to the left.

There was a large patio table with six chairs and a sheltering umbrella. She discovered another patio door; this one curtained in deep green. A pair of comfy looking chairs and a small matching table faced outwards. An experimental tug proved the door locked. Lucy shrugged and went around the corner.

Another pairing of chairs padded in dark red with a red lacquered table were set to the side of another patio door. Lucy touched the handle; but before she gripped it fully, it suddenly slid open.

She jumped and clutched her chest. "You scared the ever loving spirits out of me!"

Natsu grinned, "You gotta try the bed! It's freaking amazing!" He pulled Lucy into the bedroom. Her breathing hitched as she imagined how she might try the bed. Flustered, she tried to tug her hand out of her partner's grasp.

"I'm sure it's fine, I don't need to try it right now."

"Well, maybe I think you should!" Without further ado, Natsu caromed onto the bed and pulled Lucy with him. He laughed and tickled her.

Lucy arched and writhed. She clamped her arms down, giggling fit to burst. "Hah, ha - stop it Natsu!"

"Maybe I don't wanna." He redoubled his efforts.

Lucy squirmed more as her best friend's hands wandered from her waist to her armpits. "S-s-stop! Hah ha!"

"What'll you give me if I do?" Natsu kept tickling Lucy.

"I c-c-can't think like this," Lucy gasped, "I'm getting dizzy!"

Natsu stilled his hands. He was crouching overtop of Lucy, his face and hands width away from hers. He repeated his question.

She was breathing a little easier, "um, what do you want?" As soon as she said those words, Lucy felt her pulse speed back up. She blushed harder as she saw a bit of pink rise in Natsu's cheeks. "You're supposed to give me honest communication."

Natsu dropped his gaze to Lucy's mouth. The blonde was certain of this, for his eyes were tracking her tongue as she wet her lips.

His Adam's apple bobbled. "I - I want -"

"Natsu! I want fish!" Happy shouted from the living room. "I saw the most giant fish on the lacrimavision - let's go for lunch!"

"In a minute!" Natsu felt conflicted. He wanted to tell, no - he wanted to show Lucy what he wanted. He'd been so close and now the moment had passed.

The shoulder Angel and Devil grimaced and shook their tiny fists. Thwarted yet again.

In a softer tone, Natsu addressed Lucy. "I want to continue this later."

 

In the only bedroom without a balcony, Gray and Juvia were unpacking. Juvia was spending an inordinate amount of time watching Gray. This room was painted a blue so pale it was almost white. It held a king-size bed like the other two sleeping chambers, as well as two over-padded chairs that matched the hue of the bedclothes. Juvia took her personal necessities over to the en-suite bathroom, laying them out neatly.

Gray had his own collection of hair grooming products he needed to organize. When he ducked out of the bathroom, he saw Juvia curled up in one of the chairs examining the interview schedule.

"Got a minute?" Gray couldn't help but laugh as his quiet words made Juvia jump and flinch. "Sorry, but did you forget I was here?"

"Juvia could never forget Gray, but she was lost in thought."

Her large blue eyes sparkled. Gray wanted to forget all about having a talk. It would be much more fun to do things that didn't require speaking, but did involve mouths. He would start by kissing her cheek and then move to the pale column of her neck. He'd have to remove Juvia's jacket, but that would be just fine. He'd make it even by getting rid of his shirt - it was already unbuttoned. That would be way more comfortable.

Thinking of comfort, the bed looked soft. They could lounge on the bed. Gray could imagine it clearer than ever. He'd pin Juvia down, his knees on either side of her delicious hips - and he'd taste every inch of her mouth like he'd been doing in his dreams for the longest time.

Juvia's eyes widened and sharpened. She knew that expression on Gray's face. She ought to, she'd worn it around him for a very long time. Gray-sama is having a daydream fantasy right now! "Did Gray want to see the schedule?"

"In a bit," his voice was husky. "Why don't you come over here?" Gray sat on the edge of the bed.

"Juvia is comfortable right here."

"Well, you could be more comfortable next to me."

"Is Gray feeling okay?" Juvia set the paper down on a nearby table. "Is Gray going to give Juvia more training?"

Gray patted the mattress, "er...sure, consider it more training."

Juvia hugged her arms as she stood in front of Gray.

He reached out and grasped her left hand. "Sit down and let's talk."

Unsure of Gray's intentions, Juvia gingerly sat down. He kept hold of her hand, fingers interlocking with hers. Nervousness spawned a flurry of words, "even though the art is the obligatory mass produced hotel art - Juvia finds the quality of furnishings really brings up the tone of the resort. What does Gray think?"

"Eh, why are you so stuck on the design of the hotel?" Gray was confused. "No, never mind that - that's not important." He leaned a little closer to Juvia and tightened his grip. "I want, no I need -"

Happy's shout to Natsu of his need for fish made both mages jerk away from each other. Juvia removed herself from the bed, "sounds like it's time for lunch."

 

Levy was proving a point to Gajeel. She had him pinned to the bed, holding his wrists over his head with one hand while gripping his chin in her other hand. "Whatcha gonna do now?"

"Why should I do anything?" Gajeel let his gaze roam over Levy's form. "I'm comfortable where I am and the view is tasty. Gi hehe he!"

Rather than scrambling off his body in a panic as he expected her to, Levy gave Gajeel an enigmatic smile. "There's many a reason why you should do something, but what path will you choose?"

He furrowed his brow, "why would I decide all on my own when your wants have to be considered as well?" Gajeel broke Levy's hold on his wrists, rolled onto his side and trapped the petite girl in his arms. "Don't think you're going to do all the deciding either, Shrimp."

Hell fire doesn't shine as bright as Levy's eyes when she's pissed, Gajeel thought. My woman can take what she dishes out.

"Someone has to take charge!" Levy wasn't sure exactly what her game plan was anymore, but surely this part was something she could bullshit. "I've already proven my superior battle tactics and -"

Gajeel silenced Levy with a kiss. He pressed softly on her lips and then drew away, his wine dark eyes watching.

"What was that for?" Levy was two parts irritated and one part turned on. "Don't think you will distract me..." She felt two large hands settle on her buttocks. "...you...c-can't..." Gajeel squeezed. "..."

He smirked and Levy retaliated. Levy slithered her hand over Gajeel's rump and grabbed hold. He's not flustered, I'm going to have to escalate. She squeezed and released and sent her hand over his hip. His breathing sped up a bit and Levy gained courage. Before her brain could deter her, Levy wormed her hand under his pants and boxers to grip his glorious bare ass cheek.

His reaction was all she could have hoped for. His face turned bright red, his eyes went glassy with shock and his damn smirk melted away. Levy released her pent up breaths with a whoosh - and then giggled.

The exceed's loud voice penetrated the walls. "Natsu! I want fish!" Happy shouted from the living room. "I saw the most giant fish on the lacrimavision - let's go for lunch!"

Levy extracted her hand and laughed harder. She looked at the betrayed expression on Gajeel's face and hooted even louder. He scowled, but Levy was way past being intimidated by this.

"Fine," the slayer growled, "we'll go grab lunch." The bed shifted and the springs bounced as Gajeel stood. "I should've brought Lily to keep Happy quiet - I mean, company."

Levy sat cross-legged, now giggling softly. "We can continue this later."

Gajeel didn't bother to turn around to address Levy, but shrugged and grunted a reply. "Yeah, whatever."

Damn right, both semi-frustrated mages thought.

 

Happy sat and twirled the remote to the giant lacrimavision set. "I'm hungry," he complained out loud.

As if by magic, all three doors to the bedrooms opened at once.

"We know." Lucy answered flatly. She stood in the doorway with her arms crossed.

Natsu walked into her, settled his hands on her hips and hid his broad smile by burying his face into her hair - taking this chance to inhale her fragrance. "Only a weirdo would stop moving in a doorway!" His hands slid down a little bit and pushed her gently forward.

Lucy couldn't help the yelp that escaped her lips.

"Juvia has read the schedule, at lunch we will meet up with the reporter!" Juvia still had remnants of her blush colouring her cheeks and her voice was a bit higher than usual. Gray congratulated himself, assured that he was the reason behind these changes.

"Let's go then." Gajeel sneered at all his companions except Levy. "Me'n'Shrimp are going to wipe the floor with you guys."

Levy shook her head and addressed her friends, "Don't listen to him, we can compete peaceably I'm sure."

Natsu slung his arm around Lucy's neck and shoulder, drawing her in for a hug. "Me'n'Lucy are great at coupling." The blonde remained silent, a bit overwhelmed with the public show of affection. It would have meant more if he was not challenging the other boys. Natsu squeezed and snaked his other arm around and settled his hand on her left hip.

"Hell, is that the first time you've touched Lucy?" Gray scoffed, "You're over-selling it Flame Brain." The ice mage offered his hand to Juvia, "Let's show them how the game is played." Juvia gave Gray a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and accepted his hand.

Natsu curled his lip at Gray who returned the slight by flipping him off and Gajeel rolled his eyes at both males. The girls shared the same exasperated look. Levy pinched Gajeel's bicep. Lucy threatened Natsu with a Lucy-kick. Juvia tugged on Gray's arm and reminded him the reporter was surely waiting. Happy led them out of their set of rooms towards the elevator and lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a list of events/photo opportunities planned, but I welcome suggestions from your comments!


	21. Pursue Your Desires

In the Rotunda Restaurant, the Fairy Tail wizards were seated by a large window. With a pleasant smile the hostess handed out menus and assured them she'd send the journalist over to their table as soon as he arrived.

Natsu and Happy were busy drooling over their choices while the girls were looking over the schedule of events. Gray and Gajeel were just as busy watching Juvia and Levy respectively, but pretending not to.

"That's a lot of photos they want to take." Lucy shook her head, "I only brought three different bikinis."

Natsu raised the menu to cover his face as he smiled, imagining Lucy modeling her swim suits. Teeny-tiny scraps of fabric, flimsy and oh-so-easily destroyed with fire.

"Well, they might have their own supply of clothes." Levy remarked, "Mirajane always said when she did photo shoots for Sorcerer's Weekly, they'd have tonnes of extra costume changes planned."

Gajeel smirked, imagining Levy only wearing one of his t-shirts. It would be too big, serving as more of a dress than a shirt. It would drape over her fantastic ass and the neckline would gape, revealing intriguing bits of skin.

Juvia ran her finger down the list of events and squealed, "Juvia will destroy her competition in the water balloon fight!"

Gray began to fantasize. Juvia would be super excited to play with her natural element. She'd be splashing, caught up in the fun - her eyes would sparkle and Gray could watch to his heart's content.

The hostess escorted a man in his early thirties to the table. He was wearing sunglasses propped on top of his head, an open to the navel loudly patterned shirt and tight black pants. Following close behind was a dour looking younger man wearing a camera around his neck.

"Hey, I'm Tim. The dude in charge of everything; the interviews, the photos and who gets the special spread." Taking a roll from the table, he pointed at his companion. "This is George. He'll be on the business end of the camera."

Lucy shifted in her chair and preened. "Hello, I'm -"

Tim nodded, "you Miss Heartfilia, are the stellar celestial mage!" Pointing at each of the mages in turn, he showed off his knowledge of names and types of magic. He ended his catalogue with Happy, calling him the 'magic flying cat'.

The exceed was pleased to be included; agreeing vehemently, "aye sir!"

Levy offered the two new-comers chairs. Tim sat down and grabbed a menu even as he waved George off. "Thanks, don't mind if I do. George is on the clock, he can eat later." He pointed at George's camera, "start making money with that. Disappear into the background, will ya?"

Juvia sat silent, her smile drooping more as Tim ordered the photographer around. Gray nudged the water mage with a shoulder and settled his right hand over her left. Juvia glanced over with a shy smile.

One of the wait staff came over with a pitcher of water and began to fill the glasses already sitting on the table. "Have you had enough time to decide?" A chorus of 'no's' answered. "I'll be back in a few then."

Levy perused the menu and then went back to reading the itinerary. She caught Lucy's eye and pointed to an event near the bottom of the page. The blonde smirked evilly, "oh how fun! A karaoke contest!"

Gajeel paused mid-bite of his fork, "yeah? Doesn't seem too fair. Gi hehe he. With my talent, the rest of you guys have no chance."

"No chance to save our ears." Gray said in a snide manner, "do we have to participate in everything?"

"But Juvia wants to do everything with Gray!"

Making an effort to keep her volume low, Levy snickered to Lucy. "Yeah she does!"

"Truer words never spoken," was Lucy's response. "Everything and anything."

"Oh, and now you're just projecting what you want Lu-chan!" Levy giggled louder as her friend blushed.

"Oi Lucy! Can I have a look at that paper?" Natsu leaned over and took hold of the list. "Beach volleyball? Sounds great. Oh, and water slides! Awesome!"

"How're you going to manage your motion sickness?" Gajeel sneered at Natsu.

"Don't worry about me," Natsu fired back, "worry about how bad you're going to feel when me'n'Lucy couple the best."

"What else is there?" Gray leaned forward and looked past Gajeel at Tim. "Any chances for some real couples activities?"

"I like your attitude! We can spice up the individual photo ops, now which mage is your significant other?" Tim let his eye rove over the table, dismissing Happy, Natsu and Lucy from his consideration. "I'd be hard pressed to decide which of you extremely attractive people to sleep with myself." He grinned salaciously, "rumour has it from our sister publication about the Salamander and Lucy being long-time lovers, but your reputation is much more low-key. Do you go for cute and petite? Tall and dangerous or a curvy drink of water?"

To say Gray was shocked would be an understatement. His first impulse was to deny any possibility of being romantically entangled with Gajeel and scoff at being matched with Levy. He realized that would seem rude. He wasn't into either person beyond friendship. "I'm here with Juvia." The rest of what Tim said processed. "And who is your deluded source inside Sorcerer's Weekly? The only thing Natsu loves is food."

"Oh, you sound a bit jealous. Was he your first crush?"

Everyone sitting at the table except for Natsu and Happy locked their eyes on Tim. Juvia had a smooth expressionless face while Gajeel looked constipated. Gray scowled, and both Lucy and Levy smothered their giggles. The waitress approached the table again and took lunch orders, breaking up that particular discussion.

The mages relaxed as Tim focused on the food and talked with Natsu about the merits of fire chicken versus spicy beef ribs. They became embroiled in an one-upmanship battle of listing perfect meals. The rest of the table went on to enjoy their food as best they could.

Tim pushed away his empty plate, smiling. "I look forward to working with you all. There's a lot of things planned, but I have the utmost confidence the photo shoot will be amazing. See you guys in meeting room B in an hour."

A chorus of 'goodbyes' rang out from the mages. Gajeel stood up and walked around to where Levy was sitting. He stooped down to whisper in her ear, pulling her chair back as she stood up.

"I need something in my room, gotta go!" Levy made no other excuses as she and Gajeel left the table.

Juvia laced her fingers together and stared at them. She was trying her best to curb her reaction to the sly innuendo the reporter had made at the start of lunch as well as the poor treatment he'd given the photographer. Having been on the receiving end of lots of negative behaviour, Juvia felt bad for George.

"Hey, let's go explore before we have to report for those pictures." Gray had to repeat his offer twice before Juvia looked up and nodded. He hurried to his feet and pulled out Juvia's chair before offering her his arm as escort. "Let's go find somewhere private."

"You're not gonna ditch me for Lucy are you?" Happy asked Natsu. He looked across the table at the blonde. "We should let Lucy go for a walk, she needs to burn off some lunch or she won't fit into the photos."

"Don't think I won't jump across this table and rip out your whiskers cat." Lucy leaned forward and began to let a horrible grimace twist her face. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the photographer watching through his lens. Changing her mind she spoke her next threat through gritted teeth and a false smile. "I'm going to glue you to a pillow while you sleep. Maybe not tonight, or tomorrow, but soon." Lucy settled back into her seat to look at Natsu just daring him to say something in defence of Happy.

Being more intelligent than a lot of people gave him credit for, Natsu just nodded. He stood up and offered his arm to Lucy. "Let's go buy you some glue."

Happy sat at the table and considered becoming nicer to Lucy. "Hey, guys? What about the bill? Are you going to leave me with the tab?"

Lucy smirked to Natsu and pulled him along as she whispered, "Happy doesn't know the food's included in the job - don't bother telling him just yet. We'll swing by the hostess stand and let them know."

"Guys! Guys?" Happy looked around the restaurant, worried that every waitperson he spotted was going to serve him a bill. The photographer clicked his shutter rapidly, focused on taking more candid pictures of Natsu and Lucy. George strolled over to Happy as soon as the couple walked out of sight.

 

"Do you halfta bring something back? I don't think Bunny Girl or the Rain Woman are gonna interrogate ya Shrimp." Gajeel complained. "I got ya here alone for a purpose and you ain't cooperating."

"We don't have enough time," Levy reasoned, "we took the scenic route to the room - you stopped twice to drool over some wrought iron." She opened her bag and began to place clothes into a drawer. "C'mon, put your clothes away neatly."

"I ain't some prima donna fashion princess." Gajeel snorted, "my clothes can stay in my duffle until I wear'em."

"Fine." Levy snapped out her next words, "guess you want to lose then - because Natsu and Gray will listen to their partners. I'm sure their clothes are put away tidy."

Levy had to hide her smirk as Gajeel stomped over beside her and pulled out another drawer and shook his clothes free of the bag. Sighing he began to fold his garments. "Yer lucky."

Levy finished and moved to sit on the corner of the bed. "How so? I have a partner who resists good advice at every turn. And lingered too long staring at some lumps of iron. The resort would notice if they disappear, you'd be the number one suspect Gajeel."

He shut the drawer with a slam and turned to face Levy. "Yeah, well sometimes beautiful things drive me crazy." Gajeel gave his partner a predatory smile. "I'm feeling a little crazy right now."

"We've got maybe half an hour." Levy swallowed and licked her lips. She was sure her heart was going to fly right out of her chest, but she owed it to herself to try to calm down. Right now, Gajeel was ripe for the plucking and she had an extreme hunger. The petite girl sat still and willed her breathing to slow. "Kiss me."

 

Gray hustled Juvia down several corridors before slowing. The spot on his arm where Juvia touched was warm. He settled his other hand overtop of hers and smiled. He wasn't imagining the extra heat. Juvia was negating the chill surrounding his heart. "Hey."

"Yes?"

Gray couldn't help it, he broke into a rare smile. Juvia just looked so curious and innocent. "Eh, let's find some gardens. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

A bare dip of her head and Juvia blushed in response.

"G-great." Gray felt a weird combination of tongue-tied and excitement. Maybe in the depths of cultivated nature, he could share more of his self - if he could free the right words.

He'd gotten lucky, they were heading already towards the outside of the building. After less than ten minutes they were on a wide gravel path, flanked by hedges and a sign proclaiming 'East Gardens'.

Juvia was way more quiet than usual. She was still ruminating George the photographer's mistreatment.

Half an hour of flower gazing had Gray more anxious than he could ever remember being. The next bench in sight was empty and Gray decided they could sit and try to make progress.

"Juvia?" Gray found his fingers worrying the top button of his shirt. He slowly flexed his hand free and set it on his knee. "I want you to know that training doesn't make the list of things on my mind when I kiss you."

At that moment, there were no other people in view. No couples walking hand in hand, no families with children, not an extra soul. Juvia lowered her eyes but turned to look at Gray. "Juvia is not a burden to Gray?"

"Juvia, you're many things to me, but being a burden is not one of them." Gray let his impulses control him. He could hear the chatter of incoming people, but he had to reassure his partner her worth. He pressed his cool lips over hers and let her warmth assail his senses.

 

"Natsu, you can stop looking for glue. I'm over my snit. Happy was just being himself. You know I'd never take revenge. If I was like that, I would've done something horrible to him a long time ago."

Natsu flashed his grin at his partner. "You're right. You're right a lot."

"Glad you noticed." Lucy giggled, "I could get used to this sort of behaviour."

"You wanna go check out conference room B?" Natsu liked how Lucy's hand felt. He didn't think she knew, but she'd been the one to lace her fingers with his. "Gajeel and Levy are in the room, and Gray and Juvia took off going that way," he jerked his thumb to the left. "The conference room is the other way and we're assured of close to an hour of privacy."

The shoulder angel and devil started clapping. Lucy nodded. "I'd love to see what costumes they have picked out for us!" The two tiny apparitions face palmed and sighed.

Inside the conference room, Natsu shoved his clammy hands into his pockets. In silence he watched his partner 'ooh' and 'ahh' over the racks of assorted swim, fashion and casual wear. Lucy fondled the fabrics, drooling over the selected Heart Kreuz evening dresses. The next pile of clothes she handled had men's swim trunks. A flashy flame with coiled dragons pattern brought her attention back to Natsu.

"Sorry I got so caught up," Lucy waved at the costumes. "These are incredible, but I'm awake now."

"Yeah?"

Lucy didn't understand why her little apology had Natsu so perked up. It wasn't as if she'd never said sorry to him before - because she had. Lucy believed in taking responsibility for mistakes, and not leaving them to fester. So why was Natsu wreathed in such a giant smile? He was in front of her in an instant, and standing closer than usual. Natsu didn't have much of an idea of personal space, but this was ridiculous! Her heart skipped a beat.

"Awake?"

"Yes." Lucy felt Natsu's heat flaring and subsiding in distinct waves. "I'm awake. What do you want to do while we wait? We must have around half an hour before everyone else gets here," she smiled.

"I really want to kiss you."

Lucy flinched. Was it from the two tiny thuds she could've sworn she heard, or was it the way there was no chance of misinterpreting the slayer's words?

Natsu felt cold for the first time in his life as a dragon slayer. Honest communication had been Lucy's request, but that visible tremor after he let her know his truth had him feeling there were shards of ice in his gut.

In that split second, Lucy saw and read Natsu's reaction. He took a step back and Lucy took the step forward she'd been fighting against so long. Dr. Nora's words from her last session played, the well modulated tones becoming the pivotal fulcrum her life balanced on. Have you decided to wall yourself off from your best friend, or pursue your desires?

"Natsu?" Lucy squeezed her eyes shut and let her words spill. "Communication is a two-way street. I really want to kiss you too!"


	22. Reporting for Picture Taking Duty

"Y-yeah?" Oh yeah, being hesitant - that's gonna make her just desperate to get with me. Natsu froze in place. Part of him wanted to grab hold of his best friend, throw her over his shoulder and run into the wilderness. The more rational piece of his psyche whispered his father's warnings. Should he press too far, too fast, Lucy would be denied her free choice. She had to decide to be withhim.

"Natsu?"

"Uh-huh?" The pink haired boy was captivated by the now wide open brown eyes of his partner. Lucy gulped and her chest heaved, but Natsu's attention remained on her face.

"Will you let me?"

"What?" His stomach dropped as Lucy began to let her eyes dart to the side. Telling himself it was only to help and not force, Natsu cupped Lucy's cheek in his hand. He let his lids droop and inhaled her fragrance.

"Let me kiss you?" Lucy was pleased she hadn't stuttered.

He nodded. Part of his stomach was on fire and part of it was filled with ice. His hands were freezing but he swore that his feet were sweating. He pulled more air in through his nose. Lucy's pheromones were making him antsy. Lucy rubbed her cheek into his hand and he groaned.

Hearing Natsu groan gave her confidence. Lucy slid one arm around his neck as the other delved into his spiky hair. She stepped against his body, tilted her head and kissed Natsu. She became blanketed in his heat. It flared as her lips brushed against his, growing as she pushed the tip of her tongue into his mouth. Lucy moaned and Natsu began to respond.

The shoulder angel and devil were watching avidly from the top of one of the clothes racks. Actually sitting on the shoulders when spit was being swapped was just too close. They'd be able to see more action at a bit of a distance. Wearing matching expressions of big eyes and dropped jaws, they watched, dreaming of meeting miniature versions of Natsu for themselves.

The slayer parted his lips more and let Lucy greet his tongue with hers. Natsu felt like his skin was too tight and the colours of the world around him had burst into neon shades. His chest rumbled the beginnings of a purr. Lucy's breasts strained against his chest.

Natsu's other hand lifted from his side and gripped Lucy's hip.

Lost in the realm of physical delight, Natsu wanted to feel more, do more, have access to more. He shifted both hands to grasp Lucy's generous ass.

The fingers kneading her flesh was a bit of a jolt. Panting heavily, Lucy broke the kiss.

Natsu swallowed hard, his hands still holding tight where they were.

Lucy licked her lips, just smiling at her partner. Natsu was too scared of ruining the moment to move or even just shift his feet. Lucy ran her hands down Natsu's back. Coming to rest on his ass, she squeezed.

He grinned, a feral light in his eyes. Their next kiss was initiated by the slayer and it made the both of them forget the conference room could be invaded any moment by their friends.

 

"Tim, can we discuss that stunt you pulled in the restaurant?"

"This is why I don't like having you assigned to my interviews." Tim glowered at his companion. "George, you're here to record and take pictures. Know your role." He stopped walking to fish a pebble out of his shoe.

"I'm used to your bullshit, but these kids are mages. Regular models and celebrities don't like your methods. What do you think people with magic are going to do you?" The photographer turned his attention from the reporter and took a picture of a flower. "What are you even doing in the gardens?"

Grunting, Tim slipped his shoe back on. "I could ask you the same thing, wasting our employer's time with nature shots?" He brushed his hair back and grinned. "I'm pretty sure the hot Ice Mage and his sad looking girl took off in this direction. I was really hoping he was with the brutish one."

"This is part of the reason I don't like working with you either." George gave Tim another disgusted look. "You knew their names at lunch. Juvia isn't sad looking and Gajeel, same as Gray, is more than his looks."

"Well thanks for the lesson, but you're not my mother." Tim laughed, "I'll handle my end of the job my way, and you'll do as you're told." He smirked, "I was about ready to give up on finding that tasty piece of ass anyway. All I have to do is wait for them to come to me." Tim gave George a mock salute and marched back to the building. Over his shoulder he shouted, mindless of the other people trying to enjoy the gardens. "Stop wasting time on the flowers. You're paid to capture skin, not pollen!"

Muttering a heartfelt 'fuck you' under his breath, George walked further into the gardens. He'd gained an ally in the cat. It would only cost him fish he was sure he could leave on the mages' room tab. He consoled himself that at least his motives were purer than Tim's.

 

Juvia leaned into the kiss. She clutched Gray's shirt, emitting a surprised squeak as the ice mage introduced his tongue. Juvia squeezed her thighs together, wanting to ease the sudden ache Gray's possessive mouth stirred. It wasn't enough. Yanking harder on his clothes, Juvia half pulled and half climbed onto Gray's lap. Locking arms around his neck, she clung to him.

Juvia's heat was amazing. Gray loved the press of her flesh and adored the sweet sounds she made. Gray wanted to be worthy of accepting her unconditional love. A loud voice startled them, and they broke their kiss. Flushing wildly, Juvia scrambled off Gray's tented lap and ran down the path.

Sucking in a hiss of air, Gray looked back and forth between his accelerating partner and his lap. Him running about with a raging hard-on was not a family friendly action. Juvia beating herself up over unfinished business was not good either. "Fuckity fuck." Gray leaned forward sighing and gripped the edge of the bench seat. He needed Juvia. With a rueful laugh he said, "fuck it," got up and ran after the woman who warmed his soul.

Gray caught Juvia hiding inside a gazebo. He'd run past it, but a glimpse of her wild blue hair out of the corner of his eye had made him swing around. She'd closed her eyes as he came barrelling into the structure.

"Open your eyes."

"No." Juvia wrung her hands and screwed her eyes shut tighter. "Juvia is sorry, she did not mean to assault Gray-sama."

"Juvia, you didn't assault me." Gray settled his hands on Juvia's shoulders. He bit back a curse as she flinched. "Open those pretty eyes," he coaxed, "look at me, I'm telling you the truth."

Her eyelids twitched and then slowly opened. Sombre, she nodded. "If not assault, then still unwanted touches." She turned her head away and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"The only thing unwanted was the interruption." Gray slid his hands down and captured Juvia's hands. He pressed them over his heart. "Feel this?"

"Gray-sama was just running."

"True, but I wasn't talking about my heart beat." Gray released his hold, leaned closer to hug Juvia and whisper, "you make me warm." Glad she couldn't see his blush, he continued, "I like how that feels."

Juvia returned Gray's hug. "Me too."

 

"You sure Shrimp?" Gajeel only laughed as Levy crossed her arms and gave him a gimlet eyed stare. "My kisses are addictive. Too many and you'll be chained to me with no chance of parole. Gi hehe!"

"I thought I was in the process of driving you crazy - and now I realize you already are." Levy shook her head and stared at the dragon slayer.

Gajeel moved in front of Levy. "Let's try this again." Smirking he leaned closer and invaded her personal space to run his nose over her neck. Inhaling deeply, he savoured Levy's natural scent. Into her ear he whispered, "I want to kiss you."

Seizing two handfuls of his hair, Levy gave him the answer he was looking for. She slanted her mouth over his and took control. Levy could feel the blood thundering in her veins, her heart was pumping madly and her stomach was full of butterflies capable of knocking down buildings with every flap of their wings.

With a heaving chest, Levy pulled back. "Let me know when you're ready for more."

Gajeel nodded dumbly and stumbled over to the closest chair, dropping into it with an 'oof'.

Levy clutched her knee as her whole leg visibly trembled. Her gaze shot to Gajeel, worried he'd seen her weakness.

He had; he began to laugh.

Levy reached for the pillows on the bed and threw them all one after the other at the slayer. "Stupid Gajeel!"

"Gi hehe! How'm I stupid?" Another snort of laughter, "I'll let you know when I'm ready for you to throw more pillows!" He caught the next one and threw it back at the girl. "Don't be embarrassed, I still like you."

Levy dropped the missile she'd been about to launch, "really?"

"Yeah, now how's about we pick up this mess and go report for picture taking duty?"

 

Natsu twitched, a familiar stench was getting closer and closer. "Lucy, we gotta stop."

She pouted, "don't wanna," took her lips off Natsu's neck and sighed, "why?"

"Mostly because you're giving me a hickey and also because everybody is about to come in here." Natsu laughed as Lucy jumped away and pretended to browse the clothing racks. "You might want to comb your hair."

Lucy gasped, her hands immediately reaching up to pat at her head. "Dammit!" Lucy next smoothed her clothes, surprised no one had entered the room yet. "I thought you said everyone was outside ready to come in here?"

"They're down the corridor - I can hear'em. No one should see you like this but me." Natsu followed his partner to stand next to her. "Unless you're some sort of exhibitionist weirdo," he trapped Lucy between his arms and against the clothes. "Are you?"

"N-no!" Lucy glared and set her hands on Natsu's chest and shoved. "I most certainly am not an exhibitionist."

The slayer allowed Lucy to push him away. "Hah! You didn't deny being a weirdo!" He began to laugh, clutching his stomach.

"Lucy-kick!"

Natsu flew into a rack of clothes and the door opened. Happy flew over head of Tim to hover in front of Lucy. "Kicking Natsu into the clothes because you got too fat doesn't solve anything."

"I'm not fat!"

"No, you're very nicely proportioned." Tim looked at Lucy's chest and down at his flexing hands. "Real nice." He checked his clipboard and then his watch. "I'm just a little bit ahead of schedule, everyone will no doubt be here shortly."

"Help me up Lucy." Natsu was still sitting on the floor, grinning. He waved his hand at the blonde. "C'mon."

"Fine." Lucy took hold and tugged. Natsu yanked his partner down. She expelled an 'oof' of air as she connected, straddling his lap. Holding her close, Natsu's forehead furrowed and he fixed Tim with a baleful glare. Lucy's strident complaints went unheeded. The reporter looked away first. Natsu let Lucy scramble away before he stood up.

"Sorry Lucy!" His voice was earnest and cheerful, a direct contrast to the challenging expression he'd given Tim. "You needed to loosen up!"

"Uh huh." Her answer was flat, and her ire forgotten in favour of greeting the other mages who trooped into the room. The girls gathered, talking in low voices on one side and the boys drifted to the other.

George slunk inside and closed the door behind himself. He found himself a chair and began to clean and polish his camera.

Tim cleared his throat. "Right now we're going to figure out costume changes. I have the indoor pool reserved for an hour, the plan is to get some cute couple pictures playing nice in the water and then back here for the interviews. We have some special garments on loan from Heart Kreuz - swim suits and club wear." He marched over to the men and clapped Gray on the back. "Don't be shy! Pick out some trunks. Of course, if you're adventurous, we have some swim briefs."

Gajeel looked up to see Levy cover her grin at the mention of 'briefs'. He shook his head slightly and rolled his eyes.

Gray felt his flesh crawl under the unwanted touch. Frowning he stepped forward and pawed through the clothes, searching for a suit with coverage.

The girls eagerly bounced over to the bikini section. Tim abandoned the boys. "Heart Kreuz outdid themselves with this selection. There's also evening wear, the romantic dinner photos are in the most exclusive restaurant. It's hard to pack when you aren't given a schedule beforehand, isn't it?" Tim was exuding friendliness from his pores. "Such lovely young ladies you all are," he grinned, "barely need gilding at all."

"Well," Levy forced down the inadequacy she was feeling, "it's great fun to give an interview too. The Grand Magic Games were an important come back for Fairy Tail."

"Uh, yes, of course." Tim turned his attention to Juvia. "What a lovely hat."

"It was given to Juvia by her uncle." The water mage forced a smile. "Juvia cannot wait to use the pool."

"And to do that, I'm going to help with the costumes." Tim assessed each girl's figure and colouring. With a surety of long practice he pulled a couple swim suits from the rack for each. "Our time at the pool starts now, you can use the changing rooms there."

"George, you about ready?" Tim raised his voice and looked at the photographer who looked up and nodded. With a clap of his hands, Tim turned around to see the boys were just standing there, staring at the scraps of cloth the girls were carrying. "Get a couple each, we'll be taking photos on the beach after breakfast tomorrow." His voice became contemplative, "unless you need some help?"

The 'no's' were unanimous.

"What about me?" Happy moped. "I'd like a new suit!"

"Hey buddy," Natsu explained to the exceed, "I don't think they knew you'd be coming."

Tim nodded and shrugged, holding out his hands in a 'what can you do?' gesture.

"That's where you're wrong." George spoke up, "I saw when the paper came in and requested a few specials."

Happy flew over to the still seated cameraman. "Really? I love fish! Does it have a fish pattern?"

"I didn't check, but have a look." He pointed to the lone box on the table.

"We gotta get a move on." Tim barked and scooped up his clipboard.

Happy pounced on it and drew out a snorkel, bathing cap and matching suit. "I'm gonna look ten times better than Lucy now!"

Lucy scowled but held her tongue. Natsu took her bundle of suits adding them to his and linked hands to pull her out of the room. He whispered something into Lucy's ear that made her blush and smile.

Happy flew a giggling loop-de-loop behind them as the other couples exchanged shy grins, following.


	23. Pool Time Frolics

"Wow, this is really swanky, huh?" Levy dropped her suits on a bench to walk around the sumptuous changing room. "Looks like no expense was spared. Velvet drapes in the cubicles, double curtains in the showers. The lockers are even pretty!"

"Juvia thinks the architectural style is beautiful."

"Yeah, I guess it's nice," Lucy offered in response. "But just think how the boys' jaws are going to drop when we're parading around in skimpy swimsuits."

Juvia frowned and hugged her arms. "Juvia does not care for Tim. He is cruel with his words." She removed her hat and shook out her hair. "I will do this for Gray."

Levy nodded and stood in front of her swim suit choices. "At least he didn't pick out some orange monstrosity for me." She picked up racer-back style suit and held it in front. "What do you think?" Pivoting, she angled herself to show Lucy and then Juvia. "Is it me?"

"It's not much more fabric in that than a bikini." Lucy sighed, "I have a choice of really red or really green barely more than string bikini."

"Juvia does not mind her choices." The buxom beauty held up a daisy printed suit in one hand and a frilly ruffled one in the other. "Which would guarantee Gray ignoring Love Rival?"

Lucy shook her head, "I have no interest in Gray!"

"Juvia was not speaking of old Love Rival."

"I'm not old!" Lucy crossed her arms. "Huh?"

"Juvia has seen how the reporter looks at Gray and she has not forgotten what transpired at lunch."

"That's how the industry is," Levy tried to reason with Juvia. "Well, not everybody is like that - but he's after a big story to sell magazines. Sex sells." She grinned, "believe me, sex sells."

"I'm willing to go along with some of it - I need rent money after all," Lucy settled her hands on her hips. "They think they have the upper hand, but if we all stick together and only co-operate up to a point..."

Levy nodded, "yes, but to which point? How far is too far?"

"Juvia thinks the point too far is what you would not do in front of nakama."

The three girls exchanged grins.

"That's settled, now we gotta get moving." Lucy chose the deep red suit and walked into a change cubby. "Natsu never notices what I wear, but he will not be able to ignore this."

"Speaking of not being able to ignore something, I thought it was cute how he held your hand all the way from the conference room to the indoor pool." Levy giggled, "how's your coupling practice going?"

"Just fine." Lucy jiggled to settle her top. "We've been making satisfactory progress."

"Do tell!" Levy replied, her eyes lighting up. "What did he whisper in your ear?" She stretched, testing out the fit of her swim suit. It had diamond cut-outs on the back and sides and extra high leg-holes. For a one-piece it showed almost as much skin as a bikini, flattering Levy's shape.

"It was nothing." Lucy exited her cubicle flushing. The bottoms of her bikini were skimpier than her usual undergarments. "Tell me about you and Gajeel!"

Levy flung her curtain aside and sashayed out to the center of the room. "We're in position to garner the special spread."

"That fits you so nice," Lucy said as Levy did a pirouette.

Juvia joined her friends wearing the dark blue ruffled swim suit. "Levy looks very pretty. Tim is a horrid man, but he has excellent taste."

Lucy caught Levy's eye and both girls thought back to the events at the lunch table. They smothered their laughter with a spate of coughing, following a confident Juvia to the pool.

 

The men's changing room matched the women's facilities. Even though Gray entered the room last, he was the first to strip. He caught sight of the crown moulding and stood there naked, looking at the rest of the room. I wonder what Juvia thinks about this.

"Cover up Ice Princess." Natsu threw one of the pairs of swim trunks Gray had dropped after becoming entranced with the architecture. He laughed at it landed perfectly on his rival's head. "Hope you're prepared to lose."

"Fuck you, you motion-sick moron." Gray snapped out of his reverie, "Both of you dumb-asses are at a disadvantage."

"The day I'm at a disadvantage to either of you chumps it the day they can melt my carcass down for scrap metal." Gajeel scoffed, "Me'n'Shrimp can pose together without goin' down a slide."

"Oh yeah! I didn't think about that," Natsu grinned. He was now wearing the dragons-and-flames patterned trunks. "I want to watch Lucy go down the slide and catch her!'

Gray and Gajeel exchanged a look of surprise. Gray cleared his throat, "and I'm curious - tell me exactly why?"

"I'll tell you why if you tell me why you smell so much like Juvia and Juvia reeks of you." Natsu smirked and pointed a finger at Gajeel. "Don't think the pool has covered up your stink on Levy either."

"Whatever," Gajeel grumbled. "I can almost taste Bunny Girl on you. How's about we all stay out of each other's private business?"

"Sounds like a plan." Gray nodded, "I'm still gunning to win the special spread. I don't care about being in the magazine, but Juvia seems to want to win."

"Oh, I don't care 'bout that either." Gajeel was quick to claim. "I'm only here on account of Levy."

"Pfffft! I know!" Natsu laughed, "What she sees in you, who knows?"

"I look so good, I might win." Happy adjusted his snorkel and grinned at the three men. "Who doesn't love a magic cat?"

"That's true Happy," Natsu gave his buddy a fist bump. "Let's go out there and may the best couple win!"

 

Natsu ran up to the edge of the pool where the girls were already waiting and jumped, landing a perfect cannonball in the centre of the water. The girls yelped as he splashed even more water as he came back up. Natsu laughed and called to Lucy. "Come on! Let's have some fun!"

"Go ahead, this is more of a warm-up for the rest of the photo-taking. I can give instructions as we go." Tim waved at the rest of the mages and gave George a thumbs-up. "Before or after the interviews I can give you the pointers of what I'm looking for."

Gajeel offered Levy his hand and they walked sedately to the shallow end of the pool. Juvia blushed a delicate shade of pink as her and Gray went to the other end.

Natsu swam over to the edge and clasped his hands around Lucy's ankles. ""C'mon in or I'll help you in." Glad the water was a bit on the cold side, Natsu enjoyed looking up at his partner's grumpy face. That red bikini was fantastic, but complimenting Lucy on looking good was stupid. She heard that crap from every skuzzy guy on the make. What was called for here, was something Natsu was uniquely qualified to do. Let Lucy forget to be a lady and just enjoy herself.

She leaned over a bit to give Natsu an even better view. "What do you thin -" She finished her word with an 'eek' as Natsu pulled her into the pool and under the water. Natsu stole a quick kiss and then pushed himself and Lucy towards the surface.

Lucy sluiced the water from her face, "oh, now it's on Natsu. No mercy!" She advanced closer, intending to dunk him. The unexpected kiss made her eyes sparkle.

"Oh, that's great Miss Heartfilia," Tim was watching from across the pool. "George!" He shouted, "get over there and focus on them first." Tim instructed Lucy, "put your arms around your boyfriend and give him a big hug."

"O-okay." Lucy squeezed as hard as she could.

"You're choking me Luce!" Natsu gasped.

"That's for trying to drown me!"

"Ease up honey." Walking briskly back around the pool, Tim stood beside the photographer as he took shot after shot. "On second thought, go ahead..." He spoke in a lower tone to George, "the more she squeezes, the more skin exposure we're getting."

"Ease up Lucy! I can't breathe!" Natsu used his feet to push them away from the side. He whispered, "Tim was tryin' to get you to fall out of your suit!"

"Ugh!" Almost immediately her brows beetled and Lucy frowned. "That's weird." Genuine puzzlement crossed her face. "Don't you want to see that too?"

"Well yeah, but not if everyone else is gettin' an eyeful!"

"Keep your voice down Natsu!" Lucy hissed, "this is a photo shoot and we expected to have to show some skin."

"Huh?" Natsu felt Lucy's forehead. "Are you sick? Did you eat anything Happy gave you?"

"No," her eyebrows shot up, "what does Happy have to do with anything?" Lucy looked left and right searching for the exceed. "Happy?"

"I'm on the slide - watch me!" Happy pushed his goggles down and pushed himself down the slide. "Whee!" He landed and splashed extra water at Lucy and Natsu. He swam over to the couple smiling.

"Good one Happy!" Natsu encouraged the exceed. "I bet you can make a bigger splash next time."

"Not as big as Lucy's ass, but pretty big." Happy nodded, "we should both go down the slide to compare." He giggled as Lucy tried to sluice water in his face. He used his magic and flew out of reach.

Lucy groaned, "is he going to be like that the whole time?"

"You knew what he was like when you let him come to the resort," Natsu chided, "he'll get tired soon enough."

Lucy nodded, "you're right, he'll get tired of teasing me and move on to teasing you!"

 

Juvia breathed deep, enjoying the tang of the salted pool water. She was having a good time because she was with Gray-sama of his own free will. The edges of her lips curled up in the beginnings of a smile. Thinking about the warm and caring hug Gray had bestowed made her smile bloom.

After Happy went down the slide the second time, Juvia bit her lip and asked Gray if he wanted to go down next.

His eyes got a little wide, as if he were shocked at her suggestion. He scratched the back of his head and protested, "uh, do you think that's a good idea?"

"What does Gray mean? Juvia wants to use the pool slide." She tilted her head in confusion. "Juvia thinks it would be fun."

"Oh...the pool slide." Gray nodded his head, "yeah, sure. We can go down that. Uh, lemme take your hand."

"Juvia wants Gray to relax. Let's play like Lucy and Natsu." Juvia grinned, "we can make a whirlpool."

"That's a great idea." Gray smirked, already liking the devious plan. "But first, let's go down the slide - together." He settled his hands on his companion's hips and propelled her towards the slide. He clambered up the steps behind Juvia, ogling her fantastic legs and ass. She sat down and shivered as Gray settled close behind, his legs wrapped around hers and his arms around her midriff. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

The glee in her voice had Gray smiling broadly. This was already fun and he hadn't even gotten wet yet. He wiggled and they began to slide. He whooped and she squealed, landing a powerful splash directly into Natsu's face.

"Stupid Ice Princess!"

"Fire Moron!"

Juvia swam over to Lucy and they laughed together at the two battling boys. "Juvia is having a good time. Is Lucy having a good time?"

"Yup." Lucy waved at Levy, "c'mon, get in the water!"

"We can go down the slide too." Gajeel shrugged, "if you wanna that is."

Levy shook her head. "I don't need for you to get motion sick to prove you're amendable to whatever I want."

"Bendable what - now?" Frowning, the slayer hooked a finger under Levy's right shoulder strap. "I ain't bendable."

Levy smirked and leaned away, not trying to remove her strap from his grip, but to force him to let go on his own. "Ah - men - da - bull, it means flexible. For example, I'm amendable to letting you peek down my top - which is what it looks like you're doing right now."

She giggled and his cheeks flared red. Gajeel released her garment and growled, "let's get in the damn water."

The mages played in the water, everyone except Natsu and Gajeel taking turns on the slide. George kept working as unobtrusively as he could with Tim shouting orders at him and the mages frolicking in the pool.

A resort employee came up to the reporter and spoke. Tim nodded and checked his watch. He let his eyes linger over each of the mages having fun with one another. "Time's up! The general public will be free to join us starting now."

Children yelling and their echoing footsteps could be heard already. "It doesn't matter to me which couple is first, decide amongst yourselves." The low buzz of adult chatter made itself heard. "In half an hour come to conference room A for the interviews. The next couple in an hour after that, and the last an hour after that." Tim rubbed his hands and pointed at George, "I need to see those pictures."


	24. Natsu and Lucy Interview

"Why are we playing cards again?" Natsu asked Lucy. "Aren't we supposed to go and get interviewed?" The slayer shifted in his chair. All of them were sitting at the table on the balcony outside the kitchen.

"Let Juvia shuffle and deal. We figured it was the easiest and fairest way to decide who goes first." Lucy sighed, "don't you ever listen? The first face card flipped over goes first, and the second and so on."

"Well yeah, but sometimes I get distracted." Natsu shrugged and whispered to Lucy, "depends on what you're wearing."

The blonde felt her face heat up, but no one else at the table must have heard - because no one else reacted. Natsu had just so matter-of-fact said it, Lucy wasn't sure if she'd imagined it either.

Juvia gave the cards one last skilful shuffle and began to deal out cards. She went clockwise around the table, smoothly flipping each card so it could be seen. Seven cards in and the queen of hearts was unearthed.

"We won! Let's go Lucy!" Natsu sneered at Gray and Gajeel. "See ya later." He grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her away. Lucy shrugged and waved her goodbyes to the other mages.

Levy gave Lucy a thumbs up, "Good luck!"

Smiling, Juvia echoed the same sentiment. She resumed dealing, and the next card given to Levy was the king of clubs.

"Okay, me and Gajeel get interviewed next." Levy started to gather the cards up. "Let's play a game since the cards are already out. We have to wait for our turns getting interviewed anyway."

"Juvia thinks that is a good idea." The water mage smiled at Levy, "is there something cold to drink?"

Gajeel grunted, "yeah, but not strip poker. Gray would be at a disadvantage."

"Funny. Actually, I haven't lost any clothes recently." Gray boasted, "I am fully clothed."

Levy pushed the cards she'd collected over to Juvia. "I'll find us something to drink!" She headed into the kitchen and rummaged in the fridge, pulling out a large container that sloshed. "Don't know what this is, but I found something!" Humming, the petite girl searched for glasses. Finding nothing within reach, she backed up in preparation to get a chair.

Gajeel set his hands on Levy's shoulders making her jump. "You were taking a bit long Shrimp."

"Since you're here, you see if there's glasses in the higher cupboards." Levy turned around and looked up.

Gajeel snorted and leaned forward, pulling down glassware. "Don't say I never did anything for ya."

"Nice attitude Gajeel." Levy glared, "see what sort of tune you sing when I'm the one with a needed skill."

"Aw hell woman," the slayer blanched. "I just like teasin' you and height ain't a skill."

"You shoulda seen your face!" Levy giggled, "now be a good boy and carry the tray outside for me." Gajeel grumbled, but did as requested.

"Did you guys start a game of strip poker?" Levy asked Juvia while averting her eyes from the mostly nude ice mage.

"Goddammit," Gray sighed.

"Juvia thought she was imagining that."

 

Inside conference room A, Tim leaned back into his chair looking at his interview questions. Running his eyes down his list he picked up a pen and scrawled down points he'd gleaned from the couples as he'd observed them in the pool. Gajeel anxious to please Levy, Gray indifferent to Juvia, Natsu possessive of Lucy.

A smirk twisted his face. Jotting more points onto his paper, Tim considered the questions he had researched after learning which guild and couples had accepted the request. He put his feet on the table and chuckled.

"Wow, it's really creepy to laugh by yourself." George smiled as Tim flinched. "You wanted to look at the pictures, right?"

The reporter gave his subordinate the one finger salute. "If they're half as good as how that Ice Mage looks, I won't report you for wasting time on the gardens." He held his hand out and snapped his fingers. "Hand'em over."

A faint sneer on his face; George dropped them on the table, letting the two dozen photos scatter. "It wasn't a complete waste of time."

"Oh?" Tim gave a swift considering look to the other man and swept the pictures into his hands. "Did you see the Ice Stud and Weepy Woman?"

"I saw lots of things. I don't need to listen to you objectify people, you got what you wanted." George bit off his words, "it's amazing how much sleaze is inside of you."

"I am amazing," Tim chortled, "even though you think I'm scum - you're the one capturing private moments." He sat the photo of Gajeel holding onto Levy's suit on the table by itself. "Looks like he's gettin' an eyeful. Not too much to see, but more than a mouthful is sometimes a terrible waste." Leaning back he grinned and waved off George. "Good work, even if you hate what you do, you do it so well."

"Yeah. That means so much to me." George marched over to the door and grasped the doorknob.

"Only two dozen pictures?"

"Yeah? Those are the best of the best, did you want to spend time on the second rate ones before the interviews?" George twisted the knob and spoke through gritted teeth. "I would like to spend what free time I have, away from you."

"Aw, and here I was thinking you liked me. Go." Tim snorted, "you'd better rest now, because I expect you to get lots of candid photos during and after dinner."

George let the slamming door behind him speak for him. With every step he took away from his co-worker, his mood lifted. Back in his room he whistled a merry tune as he shuffled through the rest of the photos he'd taken during the hour long pool reservation. He had easily four times the amount of photos in his private collection as what he'd given Tim. A calculating smile on his face, George slid them into a beige envelope featuring an ornate seal. He set an alarm and crawled into bed.

 

Lucy stole a glance and hers and Natsu's clasped hands. Natsu noticed and squeezed her fingers and laughed to see his partner blush. "Weirdo."

"Where's Happy?" Lucy stopped walking. "Doesn't he want to get interviewed with us?"

"He said he was missing Charle too much right now." Natsu looked left and right down the hallway. "I told him if he missed her that much, he should call her and talk." A sly smile on his face, Natsu stepped closer to Lucy. "I wouldn't say no to some extra training."

"We don't have time right now Natsu." Lucy shifted her weight uneasily, "give me some room, will you?"

An almost scalding hot hand cupped her cheek and as suddenly went cold. Natsu blushed but leaned closer. "That's a great idea Lucy!" The slayer beamed and began to walk.

"Eh?" The usually articulate celestial mage frowned, planting her feet and refusing to move. "What are you talking about?"

Natsu tilted his head and shuffled towards Lucy. He looked left and right down the hallway again. Hearing and seeing no one, Natsu backed Lucy up against the wall. His gaze slid over her chest and pinned her eyes. "In our room, you want to..." His cheeks heated up, "ah, train?" After such a strong start, Natsu's voice petered out; ending soft and thin.

Lucy concentrated on her partner's words, her mind churning with thoughts. "I don't know if I'd call it 'training' at this point, but we do need to talk." She registered Natsu's drop in enthusiasm and amended her words, "After the interview we need to talk and explore -"

"I'm all fired up! C'mon! Let's get going, sheesh Lucy. We don't have all day," Natsu laced his fingers tighter with hers and ran down the hallway with his best friend.

Natsu held the door open for Lucy to enter the conference room.

"Come in!" Tim spoke with a jovial tone and pleasant smile.

Lucy led Natsu to the set of chairs opposite the reporter. Tim had separated the photos into three piles and set them off to the side on the table. "Good to see the most famous pair of mages first." His tone was jovial.

Natsu gave a sharp glance to Tim. Laying one hand on Lucy's shoulder, Natsu tucked a strand of hair behind an ear and grinned into Lucy's face. "I knew we'd be the most popular."

"Uh huh - more like famous for causing the most chaos." Lucy forced her attention away from her partner and exchanged pleasantries with Tim. Both mages sank into the cushioned chairs, looked at each other and then focused attention on the reporter.

Tim crossed his legs and leaned forward. He sat a recording lacrima on the table and switched it on. "Both of you are so popular, I'm sure you've given many interviews." His smile grew wider. "I already have background information, but I'd like to ask both of you the same question. What's one basic thing you think is important to tell me and our readers about one another?" Tim watched their faces closely, keeping his satisfaction internal.

Lucy chewed on her bottom lip a little and then leaned forward, ready to share her thoughts. "Natsu is a champion. He fights as hard as he can so others can be protected. He doesn't like to see others mistreated and is always ready to step up for the underdog."

Natsu gazed unblinking at Lucy, "My partner is the most caring person you'll ever meet."

Tim nodded, "that's a great start. Let me ask you Lucy, do you often feel like you're the underdog?"

Intense heat billowed up around Natsu; no flames, but plenty of warmth. He opened his mouth to protest and only desisted at Lucy's discrete head shake.

"Well, yes I felt that way in the beginning. Who wouldn't? I had just joined Fairy Tail and I'd never had the occasion to practice my magic much. The guild was full of well-known and powerful wizards." Lucy folded her hands together and sat them in her lap, focusing her attention on Tim. "Natsu uses his strength for others."

"Lucy isn't an underdog." Natsu glared at Tim and then gave Lucy a fang-tipped grin. "Lucy doesn't need protecting. She's very strong."

"To keep up with you, I've had to get stronger." Lucy's cheeks turned a shade darker. "Natsu sees the best in everyone."

"Spoken like a true caring person and nurturer." Tim glanced down at his list and directed his next question to Natsu. "Our readers like personal trivia, where did you take your lovely partner go on your first date and what did you do?"

Natsu almost laughed to see the look of horror crossing Lucy's face. "Lucy took me and Happy out together and paid for our meal. That was," he paused looking back and forth between Tim and Lucy, "the beginning. If you ask Lucy the same question, she might say our first official date was spent fishing in the pond near my house."

"Lucy, what would you say is Natsu's most annoying habit in bed?"

Lucy was sure her blood pressure was spiking dangerously high. Her thoughts rampaged about getting nowhere. "Uh, well..."

"You mean like getting crumbs everywhere?" Natsu offered, "or when I hog the covers?"

Taking another tack, Tim shrugged and asked another question. "Where do you see yourselves in five years' time?"

"That's easy! We'll be a mated pair by then." Natsu said this with a heavy unspoken 'duh' in his voice. "Either living in her apartment or maybe we'd fix up my house."

"Mated?" Tim had to fight from smirking, "tell me more about that, is it like marriage?"

"Better than marriage." Natsu was prompt with his answer, "an unbreakable bond."

"That's waaaaay down the road. Maybe we should talk some more about Natsu's bad habits again." Lucy protested. "He's always sneaking naps in my bed."

"My readers will definitely want to know more about this unbreakable bond."

"Like I said, it's immutable." Natsu felt a little offended by the look of disbelief Lucy shot his way. "I know what it means."

"I didn't say anything!" Lucy complained, "I've never thought you were stupid. You don't broadcast how smart you are at all. I'm just surprised how much you're opening up in front of a reporter."

"But I owe you complete honesty." Natsu pointed at Tim. "He's asking the questions, but I want you to know my true answers."

"My sources say you've been lovers for quite some time - but it sounds like you haven't discussed marriage at all." Tim kept his face calm, but inside he felt his reporter's senses tingling. He'd found the subject that they would stumble over and reveal more of themselves than they'd realize. "Lucy, you said 'way down the road' in regards to mating," Tim scrawled a note on his clipboard. "Are you against marriage because your father had planned a loveless union with a member of the aristocracy?"

Lucy wasn't sure if her ears had betrayed her, had that smarmy man actually mentioned the forced and ultimately failed engagement to Lord Junelle? She curled her hands into fists, nails biting into her palms. A large leaden weight churned in her stomach. "That's very old news."

"Lucy is the decider." Natsu chose to ignore most of Tim's blandishments. "I'm always going to be there for her no matter what. If she doesn't choose to be my mate; I won't like it, but I'll accept it because it's what's best for her."

Natsu's words struck deep. Lucy unclenched her hands, only to begin rubbing the knuckles of her left hand. "Did you get what you were after? I think we've answered enough interview questions."

"Yes, this will do nicely." Tim turned off the recording device and jotted a few more notes on his paper. "I haven't given you an overview of the 'special spread' portion of this mission." He grinned, all teeth and hot probing eyes. "It's all at my discretion. The couple I deem to have the most 'charisma' or 'sex-appeal' will pose for a small series of more intimate photos."

"What sorts of poses exactly?" Natsu growled.

"Ah haha, well it's whatever you're comfortable with of course." Tim pushed himself back a little further in his chair. "The fan base of the magazine is mature, so anything from a kiss to ... more."

"I've heard enough, let's go Natsu." Lucy couldn't bring herself to thank Tim for the interview. She felt soiled from the dark history he'd so blithely shared. Natsu's warmth was clean and welcoming. Lucy let out a breath she hadn't been aware of holding. Natsu slung his arm around her shoulder and hugged her.

"Oh!" Tim called to the retreating mages. "Feel free to borrow any of the clothes in the adjoining conference room for any of the events left on the schedule. The door will be left open for that purpose. It's part of the perks of being interviewed."

"Uh huh," Natsu looked back at Tim as he answered. The reported kept a polite if bland look on his face. The slayer was not pleased with Tim, but he didn't want Lucy to become even more upset. Natsu inclined his head slightly and met Tim's eyes. Smirking, he pulled his magic to the surface and allowed it to blaze unchecked and then pulled it back sharply. The white face the reporter sported was enough to satisfy Natsu. Another small nod and Natsu laced his fingers with Lucy's and together they left the shaken reporter.


	25. Old Maid

"Juvia wants to play another round of Old Maid!" She sang at Gajeel who had already lost twice. Sipping her drink, the water mage giggled. "Gajeel-kun is now a double old maid!"

The slayer gathered the cards and began shuffling, a mulish look on his face. "Maybe we should play a game that requires skill instead of random luck."

"Suck it up," Gray smirked. "You're mad on account of the forfeits. Speaking of that, I need a refill." The Ice mage pushed his glass forward. "More ice too."

Scowling, Gajeel snatched the empty glass. "Any body else?" Juvia and Levy replied in the negative. He pushed himself away from the table and stalked into the kitchen. His superior senses allowed him to hear Levy giggle at Juvia how she was waiting him to come back before asking for her refill.

The iron dragon slayer brought the pitcher outside to the balcony. "You could make your own damn ice." Gajeel slammed the tumbler down on the table and poured. He locked eyes with Levy and grinned as she blushed and pushed her glass forward. "That's what I thought." With careful precision, he filled hers only half way. She protested. Gajeel laughed, "This stuff is potent. Even Juvia is more than half shit-faced. Don't you want a clear head when we take our turn being interviewed?"

"Don't let being right this time go to your head!" Levy snatched her drink and took a sip. "We have at least another thirty minutes before we have to go downstairs."

Gray smiled, he was having a great time. Juvia had mad skills with cards; from shuffling to dealing and knowing the ins and outs of the rules. There didn't seem to be a card game that she didn't know about. She knew over two dozen variations of solitaire alone. After Lucy and Natsu had left, the first five minutes had consisted of Juvia listing all the card games four people could play.

"Juvia, did you want to play something else?" The words left Gray's mouth without his conscious consent. A warmth in his gut urged him to continue. "Anything you want, let's play."

Gray ignored Gajeel's trademark laughter. Right now, the ice mage wanted to see Juvia enjoy herself even more. If catering to her whims in regards to card games made her smile - it was a small price to pay. "I bet you're good at poker."

"Juvia is, but what makes Gray think that?" She was curious, her acceptance of her skills was the least of the issue. "Juvia has not ever played poker at the guild." Her cheeks were more pink now, not just from the drinking.

About to answer, Gray was interrupted by Levy. "Excuse me, but I need Gajeel's help, in, uh," she frowned, "in our room." She grabbed her drink and the slayer's hand. Levy winked at Juvia as she dragged the confused Gajeel away.

"Juvia would like to know why Gray thinks Juvia is good at poker." Solemn blue eyes blinked. She waited, her curiosity pushed forward. "Why?"

Gray cursed himself, a thousand times a fool. It was more of a gut feeling, this surety that Juvia had card skills. He'd witnessed her finesse in dealing cards. The smooth hand-eye coordination could only come from hours upon hours of practice.

A slow grin built and Gray took a healthy swallow of his drink. "The more I get to know you, the more I see you only share part of yourself." He released a heavy breath. "Kind of like myself." Gray nodded and traced patterns in the condensation of his glass. "You have a more intense internal life than most people. You don't feel like you can share yourself with others. You dumb it down - you only give them what they expect to see instead of everything you have."

Gray looked at the picture Juvia made, all rosy cheeks and inviting eyes. His thawing heart hammered against brittle ribs. "I say you'd be good at poker because you have a mask filtering your emotions." He gulped as he saw Juvia shrink into herself. "It's not a bad thing!"

He placed his hand over Juvia's and tried to give her a reassuring smile. "I've come to realize you feel so much more than you let on."

Biting her lip, Juvia turned her face away. "Juvia has had lots of time by herself to learn card games." She shuddered as Gray rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. His fingers although so cool, were sparking tingles of excitement. Her stomach twisted as he continued his gentle assault.

"Look at me." His voice rough with emotion, Gray implored Juvia. "You don't have to be alone now. I'm here."

"Juvia knows that, Gray is here now - does he want to be here later?" Juvia let her words escape. There was no calling them back. For good or ill, her question had pierced the heart of the matter. Did Gray want to stay in Juvia's orbit or fade with the other stars in the morning light?

"That's not fair." Gray pressed harder on Juvia's hand. "We don't know what will happen tomorrow. We never can be assured of tomorrow - we have to make the best of today."

"Juvia will live in the moment," she pulled her hand out from under his. "Let's play another game of cards."

"Fine. Loser obeys the winner." Gray let out a satisfied breath. Either which way, he'd come out on top. He'd be more than happy to obey Juvia, and he'd have no problem giving Juvia orders.

"Juvia accepts. Juvia has the advantage so she will let Gray decide on the card game."

Gray nodded, the water mage was serious. He liked that, her ambition was a serious turn-on. "Poker, five card draw. Two rounds of discards, best hand wins." This way both luck and skill would decide the battle.

"Loser obeys the winner until when?"

Gray considered Juvia's question. He smiled, the possibilities were endless. "How long would you think is fair?"

"How long can Gray obey Juvia's desires?" Juvia decided that the alcohol was to blame for her blunt speech. And if she could blame her forwardness on booze, she could add to her sins easily. "Juvia has lots of desires." She gripped the deck of cards in her hands tight. The pink in her cheeks deepened into red and her heaving breaths caused her breasts to bob in the most distracting ways.

"I've never been what you call a gambling man, but this is something worth exploring. The winner will have the other at their mercy until we leave this resort." Gray released Juvia's hand to take a satisfying drink. "Sounds good to you?"

"Sounds good to Juvia." The low lidded glance she shot at Gray made his gut heat and heart race. All the ice caging his heart began to twist and fracture.

"Then you should deal, and may fortune favour the both of us." Gray drummed his fingers on the table top. "I have no fear of losing."

A slow nod and Juvia began to shuffle the cards. Her lips pursed, she concentrated on mixing the cards. The slap of cards against the table seemed loud. The balcony was silent except for the destiny altering cards being dealt. All too soon, the rest of the deck came to rest at Juvia's left elbow. Each mage picked up their five cards and decided their discards.

Terse demands for cards twice and each mage was reluctantly ready for the reveal. Juvia's face was serene and calm. She'd accepted her chances and was prepared to float where the current decreed. Gray had hopes and fears warring inside. The final outcome was moot. To obey or to issue orders. Either way, he'd find the strength to endure.

Juvia flipped her cards over as did Gray. A long minute passed as they locked eyes. Almost disinterested, Gray looked over Juvia's cards and she returned the favour.

"Juvia wins." Odd enough in this, there wasn't any gloating in the tone of her voice. The bare facts reported as if it were a weather report. She had won but there was no celebration in her victory.

"Got any orders?" Gray was offhand in his flippant remark. What did it matter? He'd been fighting against his attraction to Juvia for too long. It was time he allowed his heart to beat again.

"Juvia would like -"

The door of the suite opened and Natsu and Lucy came barging in. "Oi!" Natsu shouted. "Who's next?"

Lucy spied movement on the balcony and headed over. "Juvia, are you and Gray going next? I have to warn you, Tim is even more loathsome than we thought."

"Juvia was right to not like that man." She frowned, "what did he do? Levy and Gajeel-kun are next."

"It's not exactly what he did, but what he said." Natsu sat down and sniffed the beverage container. "He implied that the special spread would be graphic and adult in nature."

"I expected something like that, but the way he enjoyed saying it," Lucy shuddered and patted Juvia's hand. "Tim is expecting all of us to try to out-do each other for the extra pay."

"How adult are we talking?" Gray glanced at Juvia. She had both her hands grasping her drink and looking at the liquid as if it held the answer to all life's mysteries.

Lucy sat beside Natsu and hugged herself. Natsu rubbed Lucy's shoulder and grabbed an empty glass. He poured a healthy measure and gave it to his partner. "Drink up." Taking the last glass, he served himself. "I think we should teach him a lesson that he'll never forget."

"As long as you don't destroy the resort Natsu." Lucy mumbled, "well, maybe a little destruction is in order." She took a furtive sniff of the drink and wrinkled her nose. "Ugh! This smells of alcohol." She sampled the drink anyway.

"It tastes good." Juvia offered with a titter, "like the wine my Uncle used to drink."

"Really?" Lucy sat up straight and smiled at Juvia. "You got into your uncle's stash?"

"Juvia was young." She smiled as she remembered the good times. "Uncle was not home very much, but he liked wine with his meals. Juvia sampled leftovers sometimes, pretending to eat with Uncle."

Gajeel and Levy walked out onto the balcony. Natsu started laughing. The iron dragon slayer took a menacing step closer to Natsu. Levy gave him a sharp elbow that set Natsu into gales of laughter.

"N-nice headband Iron dork!"

"Fuck you Salamander!" Gajeel snorted. "I lost at cards - it's a forfeit." He noticed Levy slump and added, "it is a nice headband." Self-conscious, he touched it and glared. "You're jealous you don't have a token."

"Ppphhtt! Lucy!" Natsu demanded, "gimme a token!"

In the midst of a swallow of her drink, Lucy could do naught but shake her head and shrug.

"It doesn't work like that!" Gray laughed, "tokens are earned!"

"Juvia wants a token from Gray!" Squirming in her seat, she fastened her baby blues on the ice mage and smiled. "And then New Love Rival will know Gray has chosen Juvia!" Her grin was brilliant, and then dimmed. "That is if Gray has indeed chosen Juvia."

"Let's discuss that in private," Gray said, "in our room."

Lucy slammed her now empty glass onto the table. "Before we scatter, I have to let everyone know what sort of scum that reporter is. Tim is after the most mature, adult sorts of photos for the special spread."

"It can't be that bad," Gajeel scoffed. "It's not like that magazine is sold in a plain brown wrapper or anything."

"That's mighty interesting." Levy looked up at her partner who was busy pretending he hadn't just admitted to purchasing porn. "He won't dare try anything against a former member of Phantom Lord. Forewarned is forearmed."

"Gi hehe! Shrimp will outsmart him, no problem." Gajeel frowned, "we better get a move on woman."

"Uh huh. I know." Levy smiled at her fellow guild mates. "We'll play like you haven't warned us Lucy. He'll be overconfident and that will ultimately sink him."

Gajeel held out his hand and Levy slipped hers onto his. They exited the suite of rooms and began the exodus towards the conference room.

"Juvia feels a little dizzy."

"Maybe you should lay down for a bit then." Gray stood up to assist Juvia out of her chair. "I'll help you get comfortable and bring you some water." Lucy and Natsu said nothing and only waved at the couple as they went to their room. Gray blushed, he could feel them watching.

"We're finally alone." Lucy grabbed the drink container and poured herself some more; dumping the rest into Natsu's glass. "We need to come up with a plan." She leaned against her partner, "I want to win."

"You must want the extra money pretty badly." Natsu slung an arm around the blonde. His voice was low and without the constant enthusiasm Lucy associated with Natsu. "I was having fun in the pool with you. I'd forgotten all about the job."

"I had fun too!" Lucy was quick to point out. "I worry about making rent every month. I can't afford to lose focus." She sighed, "fun doesn't pay the landlady."

"There's always my - "

Natsu was cut off by Happy flying onto the balcony and plowing into his chest shouting, "Natsu! I had the best idea!"

"Best idea?" With his free arm Natsu hugged his exceed, "better than borrowing Lucy's towels?"

Lucy glared at the jolly exceed. "What brilliant idea indeed?" She took a gulp of her drink.

Happy launched into an explanation. Natsu and Lucy listened as he rambled. It boiled down to Happy wanting Lucy to call the guild and coerce Charle into visiting the resort to give her a proper apology.

"So you'll do it?" Happy gazed hopefully at the blonde with the biggest, sparkliest eyes he could manage. "Please?"

"Why can't you?" Lucy drummed her fingers on the table.

Happy added a pout to his little face. "Lucy! You're always so nice and good at talking. Everyone I know says you're the best."

"I know you're flattering me, but I feel sorry for you." Lucy sighed, "okay, I'll go and call her." She played with the condensation of her glass before rising to her feet. "Now you owe me Happy. You'll have to stay out of mine and Natsu's room for the rest of this trip."

"Deal!" All smiles again, the blue cat flew a heart-shaped loop-the-loop. "Charle will love it here!"

"I'm going to call and talk to Wendy." Lucy grinned at Natsu, "Wendy will be able to convince Charle."

"Lucy's right," Natsu nodded as he leaned forward, his elbows resting on the table-top. "She's good at understanding things for a weirdo."

Happy giggled, "Lucy is the best at being weird too!"

Dreaming of uninterrupted alone time with Natsu, Lucy ignored the teasing. Smiling beatifically she spoke. "I'll be back soon."

"Thanks Lucy!"

"Staying out of our room will be thanks enough," Lucy replied. She kept walking to the threshold of the living room; knowing the slayer's ears would clearly hear, she muttered, "we have some serious exploring to do." Lucy giggled and left the suite of rooms.

 

"You gonna rip Tim a new one?" Gajeel glowered at the few souls brave enough to look at his flowered headband twice. "He's none too smart if he thinks he can fool the two of us." He slowed his steps as he felt Levy struggling to keep up. "I don't think I've ever been interviewed."

"I researched this as well." Levy shifted her grip to Gajeel's wrist, pleased he was conversing. "This magazine has only been in circulation for a short amount of time; the parent magazine - Sorcerer's Weekly, wanted to appeal to a slightly different set of consumers."

"Gi hehe, you're dancing pretty good around the true issue Shrimp." Gajeel captured Levy's hand on his wrist and laced his fingers with hers. "You were right. It's slightly better than a porno rag."

Levy felt her cheeks heating up. "Be that as it may, nominally it's still geared towards people who idolize magic users." She took a deep breath and continued, "and want to see risqué photos of magic users."

Gajeel said nothing in reply, only tightened his grip and grunted.

"Am I going to be a liability?"

"Huh?" Gajeel quit walking. "Let's sit down and talk about this." He pointed to one of the recessed benches scattered about. "Unless you'd rather a practical demonstration of why you're the beauty to my beast?"

"W-what are you talking about?" Levy looked up at her partner's forbidding face. "Beauty and the Beast is a story." She was tempted to stamp her feet, but reined in her emotions.

"Story? Gi hehe, story of my life." Gajeel growled, a low rumbling that had the few guests nearby deciding rapidly to leave the area. He herded Levy towards the closest wall and trapped her between his arms.

Looking down at her delicate beauty, Gajeel smirked. She thought herself plain and unappealing for the magazine's customers. He didn't give a shit about that. Levy was all he needed. He hunched over and brought his face level to hers. "You wanna talk or a demonstration?"

Biting her lips, Levy gazed wordless at the domineering slayer. She watched Gajeel's eyes brighten. They went from a flat red to a warm burgundy; like the wine, his stare intoxicated the solid script mage. Mustering her courage, she spoke. "Show me what you mean."

Gajeel nodded slowly, "let me also tell you, you're all I dream of." He allowed his words to resonate. Gajeel could see Levy discrediting his speech; in the way she forced a polite smile and furtively glanced away.

Depending on his actions to convey his message, Gajeel caressed Levy's cheek with his right hand and then moved it to grasp her chin. Her eyes fluttered shut, he did nothing as he waited precious seconds. Anticipating a kiss that didn't happen, she re-opened them in confusion. This was the moment he wanted, keeping eye contact he brushed his lips over hers and then speared his tongue into her mouth. Gajeel poured his desire into the kiss.

Levy couldn't help the moan that escaped, or the way she pressed her body against Gajeel's hard muscles. Abandoning decorum, she anchored her hands in his wild mane of hair, only letting go when she ran out of breath.

Pink cheeked and panting, each mage grinned at each other.

"Ready to get interviewed?"

Levy cheered, "hells ya!"


	26. Gajeel and Levy Interview

Levy tugged the hem of her dress down over her knees after she crossed her legs. Sitting across from Tim made her stomach twist on itself. Glancing over at her partner, she decided to emulate his no-nonsense pose. Levy crossed her arms under her bosom and did her best to look forbidding.

Gajeel ignored Tim in favour of eyeing his tiny armful of delight. The way she'd kissed back in the corridor still had his blood flowing south. He leaned back in his chair to slouch with insouciance. "What do you have up yer sleeve reporter man?"

"Ah, how forthright you are - just as my research indicated." Tim smiled as if he didn't have a care in the world. "Let's start off with what our first interviewees had to say about yourselves. Lucy indicated that even though you're a solid couple right now, the two of you had an inauspicious start." He smiled and twirled his pen around his fingers. "I'm sure my readers would like to know how the infamous Black Steel Gajeel surrendered his bachelor freedom to such a sweet girl."

"You didn't do enough research on my sweet girl then, didja?" Gajeel shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Levy is tough enough to stand up to me and strong enough to take on anyone."

"Well, I suppose it depends on what kind of battle." Levy interjected, "a war fought with magic will end rather quick against someone with insufficient resources; and a skirmish of words could be more painful that one anticipates." She nodded and gave a savage glare to Tim as she added, "words are my weapon of choice."

Tim never wavered with his professional demeanour, "Freed Justine uses runes - his magic would be complimentary with yours. Have you ever thought to partner with him?" Tapping the pen on his list of questions, the reporter looked up at the dragon slayer. "He's always so impeccably dressed and groomed." He donned a perplexed look, "Wouldn't you have more in common with Mr. Justine or either of your Team Shadow Gear members?"

A growl rumbled deep in Gajeel's chest. Levy noted the smug look that chased itself across Tim's face. Playing a hunch, Levy giggled and grabbed the slayer's hand. "Behave!"

Allowing no more of his ire to surface, Gajeel sat quiet as Levy kept giggling. She held onto his scarred hand and pulled it onto her thigh. With her index finger the solid script mage traced random squiggles on his skin. "Shadow Gear is a great team, and I have nothing but the highest respect in regards to Freed's talents." Levy was matter-of-fact with her delivery; voice melodic and unwavering. "I'm quite satisfied with how Gajeel compliments me."

"I'm sure you are." His smile was wide and false, "my readers will want to know the romantic details of your first meeting."

Levy squeezed the slayer's hand. "I think not every first meeting between people destined to be lovers can be romantic."

Tim gave a noncommittal 'mmm' and flipped to the next page on his list. "Romance is high on the list of what propels our issues off the newsstand."

"Might be high on the list, but it's definitely a runner-up to skin and innuendo." The slayer barked bitter laughter, "I can be the first to admit there was not an ounce of romance in our introduction." Gajeel stared at Tim who gulped and hugged his notes. "I had a shit job to do and I did it. Phantom Lord wasn't a place for weaklings."

"You don't have to talk about this," Levy leaned forward to hug Gajeel's arm. "We're in a good place now -"

"Yeah, the best place to talk about this." With a twist to his lips the slayer focused on Tim. "You want a scoop? I'll give you more than you bargained for." With Levy still clinging to his hand, Gajeel shifted his weight in his chair. "It was an order I couldn't refuse, not that I made a habit of saying 'no' to anything that bastard wanted. Being a bastard myself, I could only see one road to my personal goal. A path of force and chaos."

"It's okay if -" Levy tried again and let her words peter out. She had worried Gajeel was letting his temper get the better of him. The smile he gave to her at that moment settled her nerves. She realized his hand had never tensed upon her thigh, he was calm and relaxed.

"That was then and this is now. I've made some bad choices and now I'm making the best of choices. Master Makarov gave me another chance and so did Levy. I'll spend the rest of my days proving to her she made the right call."

"Well said!" Tim nodded with a genial grin to cover up his vexation. "What's one basic thing you think is important to tell me and our readers about one another?" Using his pen, he pointed at Levy. "Ladies first."

"Gajeel is far more forgiving in nature than I am."

"Gi hehehe!" Gajeel extricated his hand from Levy's grip and slung his arm around her shoulders. "When it comes to talking about important things, Levy has countless talents. But lottsa people get caught up in dismissing her on account of her short stature. It ain't the size of the mage in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the mage."

Unwilling to skirmish further with either wizard, Tim ran the rest of the interview with impeccable manners, only asking innocuous questions. "As for the extra spread, my decision will be based on charisma." His teeth bared in a grin, Tim boldly lied. "Like I mentioned to Lucy and Natsu, the photos will be a series of posed 'togetherness' shots. Hugs, looking into each other's eyes, holding hands; that sort of thing." He switched off the recording device and pocketed it. "Both of you are equally welcome to borrow from the clothes racks in the other conference room. Some of the candid photos taken tonight could edge you into the lead for consideration in the photo spread." Tim stood up and shook hands good-bye with each mage. "There's a good selection of tasteful and yet sexy night club outfits."

"Thanks, we'll consider it." Gajeel tossed over his shoulder as he and Levy exited.

Tim sat back down. He leaned forward to pull a decanter of wine from under the table, glasses and a stack of architect's digests. Whistling, he poured himself a healthy portion and began to browse the magazines.

 

"Where did Happy go? I thought he'd be here waiting to find out what Charle said." Lucy flopped down on the couch right up against Natsu. He muted the lacrimavision set, dropping the remote on the coffee table.

"Happy was so sure you'd convince Charle to come here, he said he had to go to the gardens and find her the biggest, best flower." Natsu breathed deep, saturating his nasal passages with all the glorious Lucy scent he could. Lucy pressed against his side so snugly, Natsu decided to strike boldly. He patted her knee and then slid his hand a third of the way up her thigh.

"W-what are you doing?" Lucy was quick to press her thighs together - but that only trapped Natsu's hands between her legs. It was one of the things she'd dreamed about, but not exactly an improvement in getting her brain to function.

"Didn't you say we'd be exploring?" Natsu now moved his other hand to Lucy's knee. He inhaled deeply and smiled. "I think, no - I know you want to explore too."

Lucy shifted in her seat, rubbing her legs together. She did want to explore, oh so many things with Natsu - but the knowledge Gray and Juvia were only metres away was off-putting. "What I want doesn't always matter."

"You'll always matter." Natsu leaned his face closer, "I'll fight everyone that says otherwise."

"What if Gray and Juvia walked out into the living room?" Lucy could feel her cheeks colour, "or even worse, if Happy walks in on us?"

"Oh!" Natsu grinned, "well then it's a good thing you got him banned from our room." Having made up his mind, Natsu was swift to act. He wrapped Lucy in his arms and scooped her off the couch.

"Kyaaah!" She couldn't help her exclamation from escaping. "What are you doing? Let me go!"

"Nuh uh. We're in agreement with this. In our room," Natsu cuddled Lucy closer, "we can explore to our hearts delight." With a crow of achievement, the slayer bounded over to their bedroom. "Don't forget, you're the decider."

"What do you mean by 'decider' Natsu?" Lucy asked, "what do you want?"

He kicked the door closed, still holding the bemused celestial mage. "I want a lot of things Lucy." Natsu walked over to the bed and dropped her. Lucy shrieked and kicked her feet. Grinning he jumped next to her. "Right now, I want your attention."

The ruckus between Natsu and Lucy awakened the tiny shoulder angel and devil from their nap. Witnessing the two partners in bed was almost enough to make them fall off the hotel chest of drawers. They goggled in surprise to see Natsu scoot closer to the blonde. He captured her hand and flopped on his back, pulling her on top in one smooth motion. Both shoulder apparitions fainted.

"Didja hear something?"

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut and stuttered a 'no' as her answer. She was pressed against Natsu like in many of her dreams, albeit wearing clothes. Sure her cheeks were burning bright, Lucy nestled her head against his chest. "Now what?"

"Dunno, weirdo." Natsu pulled Lucy's pony-tail closer to his nose and breathed in the calming scent. He glided both hands down her back. Reassured Lucy was cooperating, Natsu settled his hands on either side of her hips. "It's all up to you where we go from here."

 

"Juvia is feeling better already!" Juvia sat on the bed, her hands fisting the fabric of her skirt. "All Juvia needs is some water."

Gray grunted, "relax, will you?" He strode over to his clothes drawer and pulled out a casual t-shirt he then handed to Juvia. "You'll nap better in something less constrictive." Gray pointed at the attached bathroom. "I'll get you that glass of water and then we'll lay down together."

Juvia just sat there and looked confused at the garment.

"Hey, did you want me to help you with that?" Gray smirked, "all you have to do is make it an order."

"Juvia won but she will not betray Gray's trust." She removed her hat and dropped it next to the bed. The bathroom door shut with her partner safely on the other side. Juvia quickly divested herself of her dress, brassiere and stockings and pulled on the well-worn shirt. It came to the tops of her thighs and threatened to flash her panties at every movement. Hearing the creak of the door, she dove into bed to cower under the covers.

"Here." Gray offered a glass to Juvia, "drink it all - I'll set an alarm and then get more water." He checked the time and fiddled with the hotel alarm clock. "I'll set it for an hour." He took the empty tumbler and went to refill it. On coming back from the bathroom, his shirt and pants had vanished.

Gray placed the water on the bedside stand next to where Juvia was. He lifted the corner of the blanket, "shove over. I like to sleep on this side of the bed."

Flustered, Juvia moved. "Juvia is sorry, she did not know Gray prefers this side."

"Juvia is going to get lots of chances to find out what Gray prefers - but now let's shut our eyes and rest." Gray turned to face his partner who blushed even more wildly. "I meant it when I said I have no fear of losing."

"Juvia won and Gray has lost."

Gray chuckled, making the blue haired girl confused. "Why is Gray laughing?"

"This is funny as hell. I took the bet knowing it was fifty-fifty odds. If I'd won - you would be more than happy to play." Gray laughed harder, "in fact, you'd demand me to give you orders."

Juvia looked away from Gray and began to pull the covers over her head.

He reached over and tugged the blanket out of her grasp. "I get it Juvia. For now, let me take care of you." Gray could feel his blood heating his cheeks. "I wouldn't mind if you ordered me to hold you while we nap."

The ice mage was rewarded with a brilliant smile. In a soft voice, Juvia asked him to do just that. Entwined together, they slept.


	27. Gray and Juvia Interview

"Destined to be lovers, huh?" Gajeel grabbed hold of Levy's hand and tugged her backwards. "Let's have a look at those clothes from conference room B. Your future lover wants to see you in something easy to remove! Gi hehe!"

Levy looked at their joined hands and then up at Gajeel's smirking face. A slow smile broke across her face. A mischievous glint in her eye gave the slayer's stomach an electric tingle. "Mmmm, and the same for you."

 

"You know, sometimes it's all about the journey rather than the destination." Lucy was still pressed against Natsu. Draped on top of him much like a blanket; her breath fanning out against his chest. "I assure you, you have my complete attention - but you've got to tell me why you've been calling me a 'decider'." She allowed herself the luxury of rubbing her face against his pectorals. "I can't decide things without knowing more."

"Weren't you paying attention when we got interviewed?" Natsu asked, the disbelief in his voice a contrast to his usual demeanour. "I want you in my life. Either as mate or only as a friend. It's totally up to you. I refuse to deny you the freedom of choice."

His hands slid up from Lucy's hips to her shoulder blades. Natsu rubbed and drew circular patterns that expanded. Sighing; he rolled to his side, dumping Lucy who squawked. "It's kind of a dragon thing, all right?"

"You were serious about the talk about mating?" Lucy stared, her mouth open the slightest bit - Natsu found it endearing. "You want an unbreakable bond with me?"

Lucy was sure she'd never seen such a serious look on Natsu's face outside of battle. His eyes were steady and gazed into hers without the slightest hint of deceit. "I want any and everything you are prepared to share with me."

Her mouth felt drier than a desert. Lucy blinked and searched her mind for a response. She licked her lips, unable to verbalize her thoughts. Finally, seeing Natsu's mouth droop spurred her into action. Needing to assure him of her interest, actions would suffice.

Shaking only slightly, Lucy reached out to brush Natsu's cheek with the back of her hand. She took a deep settling breath and planted her lips over his. Greedily the celestial mage sank her fingers into pink locks. She angled her mouth and dominated their kiss. Heart racing, Lucy tried to show her partner everything she was afraid to put into words.

Natsu growled. Lucy was setting his blood on fire with her eager kisses. Happy she could show him her intentions, he wanted more. Natsu wanted, no - he needed the words. Words would prove her intentions. Sure, the way she was groping him made it pretty clear she was enjoying herself, but to be claimed - a dragon had to be sure. "Tell me," Natsu sighed as Lucy pulled back to breathe. "Where's this journey taking us?"

"With you, I'd go anywhere." Lucy answered simply. "You're the stars in my sky." Embarrassed, Lucy buried her face back into the crook of Natsu's neck.

"Like a constellation?"

"Kinda." Lucy felt a deep panic. She'd never meant to sound so soppy and reveal any of her midnight thoughts of her partner. Natsu being likened to stars was fodder from many sleepless nights.

"Whaddaya mean, exactly?" Natsu demanded, "I'm a cool constellation, right?"

Lucy couldn't help herself, she snorted. A huge unladylike exhale of amusement. "Being told you're stars is secondary to being reassured of being 'cool'?"

His brows furrowed and then relaxed. "You're lots smarter than I am. I'm gonna assume that just means something awesome." Natsu grinned, sliding his hands under the back of Lucy's shirt. The way Lucy inhaled in surprise was quite delightful. "Kiss me some more."

Lucy could feel tears threatening. Kissing Natsu wasn't a hardship - on the contrary - locking lips and trading saliva was sublime. Hearing Natsu issue this demand was a wake-up call of sorts. This was real and immediate. His verbal request was progression - from friends to more-than-friends. Closing her eyes, the blonde kissed Natsu again and again. She writhed against his flesh; imprisoned by her clothes, desperate to feel as much of his flesh as he would allow.

 

Gray was floating in slumber until Juvia's hand made unmistakable contact with his 'southern region'. His eyes snapped open as he transitioned to awareness. Her fingers were firm and decisive - just the way he liked it. Weak against this sudden pleasure, Gray laid still as his mind churned out possibilities.

Juvia was having the best dream. It was so real, she could feel Gray's muscles. One hand was exploring his washboard stomach and the other lucky limb was squeezing his buttocks. Bare flesh against bare flesh. Dreams were meant to be enjoyed - Juvia went for gold. She'd had variations of this reverie many, many times. "Let Juvia show Gray-sama how much she loves you."

Gray made a sound, a cross between a sigh and moan. Juvia's hands were warm and felt delightful, but allowing the sleeping girl to continue her ministrations was beyond improper. He rolled to face away from Juvia, mourning the loss of her touch.

Juvia pouted as she lost contact with her dream partner. She flopped over and snuggled into Gray's back, mumbling inchoate words.

Gray shivered as her moist breath tickled his back. Craning his head, he caught sight of the clock. Shit! Was that the time? Oh fuck, he must've set the alarm for a.m., shit. "Juvia!" Gray sat up and turned to shake her by the shoulder. "I fucked up - we gotta get moving or we're gonna be late for our interview!"

"...?" Juvia rubbed her eyes and with bleary vision looked at Gray's panicked face. Juvia shifted in bed to pat Gray's hand. A burst of giggles made her chest shake, "Juvia is sure the reporter would wait forever for Gray. Juvia does not need much time to get ready."

Gray nodded and released his grip on Juvia's shoulder. "I guess I'm over-reacting, huh?" Ruffling his hair with a careless hand, Gray let out a grin. "Heh. Tim can wait. I'll use the bathroom to change in, giving you privacy out here. Can you get ready in five minutes?"

"Juvia can be ready in two." She let the covers drop to her lap, starting to swing her legs to the side so she could sit on the edge of the bed. Her feet caught on a wadded up item of clothing. She fished with her foot and kicked it onto the floor as she freed her feet.

Her brain recognized Gray's boxers and compelled her to watch his glorious backside as he fished in his drawers for fresh clothes. Accustomed to full nudity, Gray noticed nothing out of the ordinary. He made his selections and carried his garments to the washroom. Stopping just shy of the door, Gray looked over his shoulder at Juvia. The words he'd intended on using dried up in his throat. The soft waves of shiny blue hair were in disarray. Juvia looked like she'd been well-loved for hours. The way his t-shirt stretched over her generous breasts left him with the conclusion she was cold or turned on.

Her cheeks were flushed, how long had he been staring? Fuck. "I can get ready fast too."

Real smooth Fullbuster. Idiot. Gray dropped his stack of clothing on the vanity and shut the door, letting his forehead connect with a solid thunk. He shut his eyes and took a calming deep breath. What I wouldn't give to wake up to that every day. A sudden itch on his hip demanded a scratch. He obliged.

Gray noticed his lack of undergarments. Was Juvia's blush on account of me staring at her? Or, was she staring at my naked backside? Gray shrugged and began to whistle as he pulled on his clothes. This could be explored later, or never. It's not like I've never lost my clothes in front of her before. A quick combing of his hair finished his grooming. One last look in the mirror showed the glint of his necklace. His lips curled up in a secretive smile. He'd had a most excellent idea, giving her a favour token would keep her mind off anything embarrassing.

With rapid movements, Juvia donned her regular clothes and shook her hair into a semblance of order before topping it with her hat. One of her stockings began to slip, Juvia set her leg up on the bed and adjusted the offending item. It was in this position that Gray exited the bathroom and received an eyeful of smooth white thighs.

Gray let his eyes flicker over the unplanned display. Forcing himself to keep moving, he marched over to the clock. "We're only gonna be a little late." He held out his closed hand, "I have that token you wanted."

Juvia looked confused. "What token?"

Gray huffed, "tch. How soon you forget! After winning our hand of poker, when Natsu and Lucy came back in - you wanted a token. Erm, to prove to a love rival..."

"Juvia spoke in the heat of the moment. Like Lucy said, favours cannot be demanded. A token must be earned." The water mage wrung her hands and took a step away from Gray. "Juvia is not worthy."

"I'll be the judge of that." Gray backed Juvia up against the dresser, trapping her. "Giving you this will please me, so just let me, okay?"

Juvia watched Gray open his hand to display an ice-make replica of his necklace. "Is Gray sure he wants Juvia to have this?" She reached out to touch the cross with a fingertip, locking eyes with Gray. "May Juvia wear it now?"

"So you like it?" Gray's fingers fumbled a little bit with the clasp of the ice necklace. Funny, the cold didn't really affect him, but for some reason - this simple action had his limbs not functioning properly. "C'mon, we gotta get moving now." Gray blushed and led the way out of their bedroom. Juvia followed, her eyes sparkling as she caressed her new possession.

Levy opened the door to the hotel suite, and gestured for Gajeel to enter first. It was only fair, he was carrying a large amount of clothes. Browsing by themselves had been fun. Levy had begun by suggesting incredibly inappropriate combinations of garments. Giving good ideas was over-rated; it seemed though that Gajeel had picked up on her tactics and given her the same treatment. He'd found everything with even the slightest hint of orange and teased her.

Gajeel grunted a greeting at Gray and dropped the stack of clothes upon witnessing the ice necklace around Juvia's neck. "Nice jewellery Rain Woman." He spun on his heel and grabbed the back of Gray's jacket in one large paw. "We're gonna have a little chat right now."

"Gajeel-kun, can this not wait? Juvia and Gray are already late."

"This'll only take a minute." Gajeel considered his options, "let's talk on the patio." Not waiting for an answer, the slayer began marching. Gray pulled out of his guild mate's grip and stalked even faster towards outside. "And if I don't like what you have to say, I'm gonna beat you sorry."

The door was barely shut before Gray let his words burst out. "What the hell man? We agreed not to interfere with each other's coupling progress. What's up your ass?"

"Oh, you shouldn't antagonize a dragon." Gajeel crossed his arms and sneered. "Juvia is my friend from a long time back. Do you know what giving her that shiny necklace must mean to her?"

"It's a replica made of ice." Gray growled, his displeasure showing. "Juvia is a grown woman and doesn't need you to play her father."

"Heh, she's got me in her corner anyway. Don't trifle with her feelings - I'll pay you back ten-fold." Gajeel frowned, "I promise you."

"I'm not playing with her feelings, so you can just fuck off." Gray opened and closed the patio door behind himself to waltz over to Juvia. He offered his arm and they left together; Juvia floating on air, consumed with happiness over her trinket.

Levy sighed and moved the borrowed clothes to the room she and Gajeel were sharing. She set them away in the bottom drawers of the dresser and went back out into the main room to find Gajeel. No iron slayer here. Was that giggles she could hear? And heavy breathing? Oh!

The slayer was sitting on one of the chairs flanking their personal patio door. Just sitting and brooding. Levy snapped her fingers to gain his attention. "Maybe we should find something to do in the resort until we gather for the next event?"

"You can hear them too?" Gajeel shuddered, "I thought I could block out all distractions, but it ain't working."

"I had the unsettling thought if we can hear them...then they could hear us too." Levy confessed. Her hazel eyes clouded with uncomfortable thoughts. "I guess Juvia and Gray have it the best."

"What? You want a necklace too?" Gajeel shook his head. "I can make ya something if you want."

"Huh?" Levy flopped into the adjacent chair. "I'm not following. How would a necklace stop me from hearing things I can never un-hear?" She clasped her hands together and squeezed her eyes shut. "I mean, I'm all for Lucy to finally realize how much Natsu means to her - but I'm not prepared to witness consummation." Levy shuddered and blinked rapidly. "Ugh. I mean, I don't even want to hear them go at it."

"Never mind Shrimp." Gajeel snorted. "I had an idea. All we gotta do is make enough noise of our own and when Salamander pulls his head outta his ass, he'll realize he needs to tone it down."

"W-w-what?" Levy broke out in goose-flesh. Was Gajeel proposing they start a round of noisy love-making? She shrank into the back of the chair and began chafing her arms.

Gajeel observed his woman and waited for her unspoken hysteria to calm before sharing his scheme, "how's about we go into the living room and have a loud conversation?" He grinned as Levy's cheeks burned bright pink. "Of course, if what you were thinking so hard about is a better idea...we could do that instead."

The slayer laughed as the solid script mage chucked a cushion at his head. Levy glared and then relaxed, giggling. "Let's go watch some loud lacrimavision. That way we don't have to embarrass them."

"There goes all my fun." Gajeel rose up out of his chair and held out a hand to Levy. "You're a damn smart woman."

Levy smiled and allowed the slayer to assist. "You're smart too."

 

Despite himself, Tim was reading an article on kitchen lay-outs with focused attention. Normally his background checks were only thorough enough to find the biggest scandal provoking item. He'd zero in on his chosen tidbit, use it against his victim and move on to the next. Intent on his now pleasure reading, Tim was humming as he sipped his wine and continued to flip pages of his magazine.

Startled by the knock on the door, Tim almost spilled his drink. He bade them enter after hiding his reading material back under the table, leaving the wine out. Gesturing to the well-padded seats, Tim smiled widely. "Please sit, would either of you fine people care for a glass of wine?"

Gray shrugged, "naw, I'm good. Thanks anyway."

Loath to leave it alone, Juvia adjusted her new necklace again. "Juvia would have a small glass of wine - please and thank-you."

Tim smiled as he filled a glass for the water mage. He settled the bottle back down and pressed the button to start his recording device. "Let me say how delightful it is to sit down with such an attractive couple."

Raising an eyebrow, Gray snorted. "Yeah, but looks aren't as important as," he paused and grinned at Juvia, "having a good heart."

The water mage clutched her drink, fingers almost tight enough to break the crystal. "Juvia knows Gray has a good heart."

"Ah, this is all very sweet to hear, but maybe I'll direct the interview?" Tim pulled his clipboard onto his lap and perused his written questions. "I'd like to know what you'd consider an important basic thing to tell me and my readers about your partner." He sat back expectantly and waited for either to speak. Silence was his only answer. Tim prodded, "I think in this instance, the gentleman should speak first."

Gray flushed as the reporter openly ran his eyes up and down his body. Caught undoing the buttons of his shirt, the ice mage jerked his hands free and gripped his knees instead. Juvia glared at Tim who was ignoring her. She nudged Gray's knee with her own and offered her hand to hold. He took it and Juvia let the warmth in her heart shine in her eyes.

"Juvia is one of the most caring mages I've ever had the privilege of working with. I'd say 'knowing' rather than 'working with', but she's a complex person that doesn't share a lot of her personal background." Gray fought against the need to re-button his shirt. Tim's stare felt greasy. "Us being together has begun to change all that. I'm glad to say she's part of my life."

"So the reports of you and Lyon being more-than-friends is exaggerated?" Tim did his best to rein in his smirk. It was part of his plan to bait Gray, but not infuriate him. "You and he lived together for several years, did you not?"

"As children," Gray coolly answered. "We grew up living under the same roof."

Tim nodded and turned his attention back to Juvia who had paled. "What would you like to say about Gray?"

"Gray is a mystery but he's the reason the sun shines for Juvia." Concentrating on the feeling of Gray's hand in hers, Juvia calmed her racing heart. Tim mentioning the possibility of boy-love between Lyon and Gray had almost sent her into a full blown daydream. "Meeting Gray gave Juvia a whole new perspective on life. We battled and he won my heart then and there. Juvia resolved to become a person he could admire and Juvia is always going to be working on that." She released Gray's hand to take another sip of wine.

"That's just wonderful." Tim gave a genial smile to both mages and then pointed to Juvia. "Do you find it hard to maintain a relationship with Gray because of the lack of love while growing up? Your Uncle was an in-demand architect, spending little time at home. "

Juvia blinked slowly and nodded. "It is hard for Juvia to keep friends. Juvia always had her teru teru bozu dolls. Juvia is not always likeable. Uncle was very busy with his work. Juvia learned to occupy herself."

"I have to disagree with my girlfriend." Gray sneered at Tim, "she's awesome at relationships because she feels everything so deeply." Hearing Juvia belittle herself made him angry at the insensitive reporter.

"You are superstar boyfriend material!" Tim exclaimed, "and how does that make you feel, the fact Juvia feels so much?" He was sure he had the ice mage pinned under a contradiction.

"I need Juvia." Gray let the words slip out unchecked and unfiltered, "her zeal is something I aspire to. I need her in my life to keep me reaching for more instead of pushing it away."

"I had reports of you being linked with Lucy Heartfilia, Cana Alberona, Erza Scarlet and last but not least, Natsu Dragneel." Tim checked off another tick on his question sheet and raised his eyes to gaze thoughtfully at Gray and Juvia. "Who was your first love interest?"

"Juvia likes everyone as a friend. She has no issues with same gender love, but her first love interest was a man named Bora." Juvia bit her lip and inclined her head towards Gray. "Juvia is sorry to have wasted time on such a man when Gray was in her future."

Unsettled and irritated by Tim, Gray only nodded which spurred Juvia to continue.

"Bora gave Juvia attention for the first time in her life. He was not always nice, but he gave Juvia gifts and took her places."

Gray heeded a rare impulse and grabbed Juvia's hand. "My first love interest is Juvia." Dark eyes bored into cerulean blue. "My first girlfriend and love interest is the same woman."

Polite clapping broke the mood and each mage turned to the reporter who was nodding and wearing a broad smile. "How adorable you both are!" Behind his false wall of geniality, Tim regrouped his thoughts. "I see you both are wearing the same necklace. Is that anything like a promise ring?"

Even as much as Gray was straining to be Juvia's knight in shining armour, he couldn't bring himself to say a word. Juvia was loath to admit the necklace was only hers on account of winning a game of cards. Precious seconds built into minutes. Finally Gray coughed and murmured, "no."

"Oh, dear me! The both of you just seemed like you were serious with each other. Natsu and Lucy even talked marriage in their interview - I just thought perhaps the two of you were on a similar path." Tim flipped to the next page on his clipboard. "Tell me what happens on a typical romantic date instead."

"Juvia doesn't think anything Gray does is 'typical'." The water witch said to the reporter, "romance is not in the things you do, but in how you feel."

"Another interesting answer." Tim took a deep gulp of his drink to gain time to think. He pushed his empty glass off to the side of the table. "Do you have anything to add to that, Gray?"

"I have no problem with admitting when my girlfriend is right. A romantic date is all about feelings, not where you go or what you do." Gray gave a tender smile to Juvia and vowed to himself he'd show Juvia more of his feelings.

"That's the kind of interview my readers all love!" Tim thanked each mage. "Feel free to borrow any clothes you like from the other conference room. There will be random photos taken during karaoke, dinner and other times as well as the scheduled events." He dropped his pen and clipboard to the table. "The special spread is going to be given to the couple I choose with the best charisma." Tim ignored Juvia to focus on Gray. "I make the decision. The photos taken will be of a necessity a bit more exciting. Kissing, hand-holding and hugs are a good starting point." With a practiced subtle motion, Tim clicked off his recording device and continued his speech. "The special spread will be a series of hotter than hot pictures I feel even an ice mage such as yourself," and here Tim allowed himself to lick his lips, "will be able to set the reader's hearts aflame."

Unable and unwilling to verbalize a response, Gray gave a jerky nod. He pulled a dazed Juvia along behind him. Faster and faster he walked, his skin still crawling with Tim's lustful words.


	28. What's Next?

"That was awful," Gray finally broke his silence after getting half way back to the suite of rooms. Juvia surreptitiously sneaked glances at his stoic profile as they speed-walked. His words made the lump in her stomach contort and drop further.

"Juvia is sorry Gray had to keep saying he was Juvia's boyfriend." She stopped keeping pace and tried to slip her hand free. "Juvia knew Tim was a terrible man, but she did not think he would insult his love interest."

"What?" Gray tightened his grip, "the way Tim said you weren't loved as a child is what's awful."

"Gray does not have to lie to his pretend girlfriend." Juvia raised her head, "I was abandoned by my parents and uncle - that is the truth." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. The stormy blue of her eyes gentled, "Juvia has many friends now and she is happy with how much sunshine Gray has let into her life."

The warmth of Juvia's hand spread more tendrils deeper into Gray's heart. "I didn't find it a hardship to call you my girlfriend." He stepped closer to Juvia and used his free hand to press the icy replica of his necklace over her heart. "Don't think you're not worth being loved."

"Juvia will try." She looked him full in the eyes and then flicked her gaze to their clasped hands. "Juvia wants Gray to know he's worth being loved too."

"I'm working on that," Gray chuckled. "Let's get back to the room and see what everyone is doing."

He laughed even louder as Juvia answered under her breath, "each other."

 

Lucy kissed Natsu's jaw. Little nibbling bites of teeth and a daring swipe of her tongue made him groan. His breath whooshed out and he panted. Lucy giggled, "be careful what you ask for!"

"I have been!" Natsu grinned up at his partner who was looming over his supine body. Lucy let her eyes rove over his muscled chest. Natsu was watching the playful light in her eyes grow hazy and clouded with lust. She trailed her fingers down his sternum to his belly button. Pausing, she locked gazes with Natsu. His pupils had dilated until she could only see black. His stomach quivered and Lucy glided her hand to the waist band of his pants. Canned laughter coming from the living room startled both fire and celestial mage.

Lucy flushed with mortification and Natsu slapped himself in the forehead. Natsu cursed, "shit! Sorry Lucy, I tried to pay attention to the noises in the other rooms, but," he paused and flushed a deeper shade of pink, "all I could focus on was you."

"You don't have to be sorry Natsu." Deciding to stand up; Lucy scrambled off her partner's body, turning her back to him. Bowing her head she rubbed her forehead and then fanned herself. "I forgot we weren't alone. We both got carried away."

Natsu sat up feeling bereft. A few short minutes ago, he'd been dominated by Lucy and loved it. She'd kissed him, touched him and been about to touch him even more. "Is that what you think?"

"What?" Lucy turned to face Natsu who was looking solemn. "Think about what?"

"About getting carried away - I told you up front what I want and until you agree, I don't think we should fool around."

Not only was Lucy flabbergasted, but the shoulder angel and devil were quite perturbed. The two mini versions of Lucy glared with their arms crossed and tapped angry toes as the full size celestial mage gaped at Natsu. Biting her lip, Lucy looked down at her hands which were gripping the hem of her skirt. After a few deep breaths, she raised her head and nodded. "You're right Natsu. Until I think about this, we shouldn't kiss or fool around."

Natsu pouted; that was the only possible description Lucy could make of that sad little face, disappointed that the make-out session had been derailed by noise. He shook his head, "..."

Lucy gave Natsu a hug. "Thanks for understanding." She squeezed, rubbing her cheek against his, "how long do I have to decide?"

"Erm, I'm hoping for a speedy resolution." Natsu was a bit confused. He'd thought Lucy would cave immediately and proceed with a rapid mating. Okay, he'd hoped most fervently that she would wish to consummate their bond as soon as possible.

"I do have trouble thinking when I touch you," Lucy stroked Natsu's arm and cooed in his ear, "and you might have the same problem, huh?" She captured one of his hands and settled it over her heart. "We owe it to ourselves to make a rational decision based on mutual wants and desires."

Natsu blankly nodded. He wasn't sure how his plan had been ruined; but it had, blown up into a million spectacular pieces. Falling back on his innate honesty, Natsu tried to make headway again. "I don't want to ruin our partnership."

Only feeling a little bad, Lucy gave a regretful sigh and stepped out of the embrace. "We should try to enjoy the next events scheduled before talking this over any more."

 

When Natsu and Lucy slunk out of their room, Gajeel flicked his eyes to the couple and smirked. Levy gave him a warning swat on the arm and thrust the remote into his hand. "Find something good to watch." She stood up from the couch, "Lucy, want to see the outfits I borrowed?"

"Oh, sure!" Relieved at such a light topic, Lucy nodded and began to follow the petite girl. The door of the suite opened, stopping them in mid-motion. Gray and Juvia entered. The fact they were still holding hands was of supreme interest to each guild member.

Natsu snorted, hurled himself on the other end of the sofa and pretended interest in the lacrimavision program. Gajeel glowered and then an evil grin took over his face. "Why doncha join the girls lookin' at clothes Juvia? Us guys can relax and watch some mindless entertainment."

"Yeah, Juvia! We were just going to look at the stuff I borrowed." Levy smiled and waved her hands excitedly. "You guys can help me decide what to wear tonight!" The three females gave each other conspiratorial looks.

All three males were now sprawled on the couch. The bedroom door closed with a 'snick'. Gajeel turned down the volume of the program and turned to face Gray. "You looked awful cozy with the Rain Woman. How'd your interview go?"

"Like you care," Gray scoffed, "Tim's an asshole, but Juvia was great."

"Just remember what I told you before."

"You giving advice?" Natsu rolled his eyes, "Popsicle will never score with you helping him."

The other two boys gave slow head turns and stared incredulously at Natsu. Gajeel curled his lip, "since when do you talk about scorin'? Juvia deserves better than him."

Natsu scratched his head, "I thought we agreed to not interfere with each other." His good humour slipped and he shoved Gray over to the side to better glare at Gajeel. "What was the big idea earlier - turning the set on full blast? I was," Natsu bit out his next word with precision, "busy."

"Ugh, nobody wants to hear this ya damn fire freak." Gray elbowed Natsu and shuddered. "How much time do we have before dinner?"

"Do I look like the itinerary?" Gajeel grumbled, "I don't even think I've seen it."

"It's not like we gotta stick exactly to the schedule." Natsu leaned back to slouch, putting his feet up on the table. "Who's gonna care if I decide to go back to the room early when this idiot," he pointed at Gajeel, "assaults my ears with his shooby-dooby doo."

Gray snorted, "Uh, can we all leave?"

The metal dragon slayer flipped them both off, raised the volume and began to pay strict attention to the program.

The girls exited the bedroom, chattering about clothes. The boys were studiously ignoring one another. The lacrimavision set was blaring a commercial.

Levy snatched the remote out of Gajeel's hands, hit the mute button and nodded to Lucy who addressed all three males. "We're going back to conference room B to borrow more clothes." Lucy walked over to Natsu. "I'm sure to enjoy tonight's festivities more with something new to wear." She winked at him, then led the other two girls out of the suite.

Confused, Natsu gave a delayed nod. He watched Lucy's hips sway, unconsciously licking his lips.

After the door closed, Gray gave Gajeel a long suffering look. "Seems like Natsu has finally entered puberty."

"Gi hehe, he's damn obvious with it." Gajeel smirked, "Bunny girl is leading him around by his dick."

"Lucy would never do that!"

"Shut up the both of you! Such unpleasant mental images." Gray mimed puking, "we gotta keep the non-interference pact." He stood up and began walking towards his and Juvia's room. "I'm getting the events list."

"I'm getting the events list," Natsu mimicked and then shouted, "speaking of unpleasant images - make sure you keep your pants on, huh?"

Both slayers easily heard the 'fuck you' Gray muttered. Gajeel smirked at Natsu and Natsu frowned back.

"What?" Natsu's tone came out petulant, and not near as confident as he had wanted. "You look creepy."

"Gi hehe, you're finally growing up." The iron dragon slayer laced his fingers together and rested them on his stomach. "Do we need to have a talk about the birds and the bees?"

"If you're gonna do that, wait until I'm not here." Gray sat down on the chair facing them. He flourished the itinerary. "I don't wanna die from laughing at the ignoramus too much."

"Fuck the both of you." Natsu flipped them off and added, "I know what I need to know."

"Really?" Gajeel snorted, "you were very young for that talk when Igneel musta given it to yah. I was already more mature. I bet I know way more than you."

"Guys, for fuck's sake," Gray rolled his eyes and shook the piece of paper in a bid for attention. "Weren't we gonna talk about what's next on the event schedule?" Ignoring the other two men, Gray scanned the printed words and began to read the list. "Dinner at the all-you-can-eat buffet, drinks after that and then karaoke." He stabbed a finger on the paper and glowered. "It says here that the photographer is going to be roaming around and taking candid pictures."

Natsu grabbed the list out of Gray's hand and skimmed it for himself. "Tomorrow is gonna be even better," he gloated, "building sand castles after breakfast, a water balloon fight, and beach volleyball."

Gajeel pretended disinterest, "all children's activities." He crossed his arms, and let out a 'heh' of derision. "Dumb crap I expect Salamander to be all excited for." Gajeel turned to look at Gray. "Didn't expect you to be so interested in that sort of thing."

"Wha-?" The ice mage ripped the page back from Natsu. "It gets better, there's couple's massage after lunch." He and Gajeel exchanged smirks. "Nothing gets a girl more in the mood than spa time."

The two of them broke into chuckles that had Natsu rubbing his forehead. "The mood for what?"

Gajeel and Gray only looked at each other, trying to stifle their laughter. Gajeel clicked the remote and un-muted the program. "I can't deal with any more of your gross ignorance right now."

"Well, you don't have to." Natsu got up and went to the door. "I gotta go find Happy." Natsu refrained himself from slamming the door and left.

Gray shrugged at Gajeel. "It does seem like he's finally hit puberty."

The slayer nodded, "yup. He's in for one hell of a ride." Gajeel snickered and added, "so is Lucy!"


	29. Gift Number Three Hundred and Sixty-Nine

"You think Natsu is gonna try to seal the deal?" Gray absently folded and unfolded the itinerary. "He acts more like a puppy than a hound dog around Lucy."

Gajeel put his feet on the coffee table and crossed his ankles. He sighed, "it depends on what Igneel taught him."

"What? He can just pick and choose dragon behaviour?" Gray narrowed his eyes and smirked. He'd thought finding out what made Natsu tick might lead to better ammunition when it came to teasing - and Gajeel's words were proving to be gold.

"You've heard there's more than one way to skin a cat, right?" Gajeel began to pick at his nails. "There's ways and means, rules and suggestions - you can adhere strictly or give lip service."

"Like religion," Gray mused, "or being a politician..."

"There's lots of variables." Gajeel shrugged, "but it depends on his end goal. A human style marriage or unbreakable bond."

"You're shitting me."

"Naw, s'for real. Bonding is mainly for dynastic purposes. Y'know, royalty."

Frowning, the ice mage rubbed his chin. "And how many times has Natsu bragged Igneel is King of the Fire Dragons?"

"Gi hehe! Looks like Bunny Girl is gonna have Natsu tryin' to lasso her with bonding!"

"Ugh, another mental image I didn't need." Gray flipped several channels and found a history documentary. The mages relaxed and watched in silence.

 

It didn't take long for Natsu to sniff out Happy. The blue exceed was sitting on a bench in the expansive gardens. A pretty rose was clutched in his paw as he spoke to George in a forceful manner.

Natsu greeted his little buddy with his usual cheer and Happy reciprocated.

The photographer gave an awkward smile and sprang off his seat. "Hi! I was just -"

"I'm gonna have George take pictures of Charle for me!" Happy blurted, "she'll love it!"

"Lucy didn't say whether or not Charle agreed to come to the resort." Natsu looked back and forth from the man twisting his hands to his blue furry partner who was grinning like a gormless idiot. "I guess she is though, or else for sure Lucy woulda said so right away."

"Yeah, Lucy's terrible at a lot of things, but she'd be sure to give me bad news." His eyes brightened with mischief. Happy couldn't help but add, "she's weird that way."

"Lucy is weird, but she's good at lots of thing too." Natsu had a bit of a creepy look on his face that Happy chose to ignore. The slayer pointed back the way he'd come from. "Let's go back to the room and hang out with everyone."

The exceed began to float. "Thanks for everything George!" He shook his flower and asked Natsu with excitement, "do you think Charle will like this?"

"Sure!" Natsu scratched the hair on his neck, "that's gift number three hundred and sixy-nine. How can she resist?"

The photographer gripped his camera tight and strode down a random path. He was already plotting what he would do with the information Happy had imparted before being interrupted. George let his smile grow once he judged himself far enough away. He was in position to make lots of jewels.

 

"Juvia, I think you should try this one on." Lucy held out a pale blue dress so shiny it also looked silver. "I know it's a lot shorter and more daring than what you usually wear, but the colour will make your skin and hair look sensational."

Levy petted the fabric of the skirt. "Ooh! It's so nice feeling!"

Juvia accepted the garment and held it against her curves. She blinked and nodded, "Juvia agrees." A smile blossomed and grew. "It feels like the flow of water and sparkles like ice."

"That settles it," Lucy grinned in encouragement. "You're wearing this tonight."

"Yes." Juvia rubbed the fabric against her cheek, "under my clothes."

"Live a little!" Levy wagged a finger under the taller blue haired girl's nose. "You're always wearing so many layers, covered from head to toe." The solid script mage patted Juvia on her upper arm. "Don't hide. I guarantee that Gray will not be able to take his eyes off you."

"Well," Lucy moved to Juvia's other side, "we can't force her Levy. If Juvia wants to clear the path for Tim to make advances, then there's nothing we can do."

Levy's eyes widened and then a crafty smirk stole over her face. "True. I thought it looked like he's got a bit of a crush on Gray."

"Juvia has made up her mind to not hide." The water mage spoke in a whisper, then repeated herself louder, "Juvia has made up her mind to not hide." She gave a brilliant smile to each of her friends. "Juvia needs another outfit for tomorrow."

All three girls dove back into the racks of clothing. Garments were pawed, considered and rejected. Long minutes passed as they rummaged. Levy rooted, shoving and rapidly sorting through them. "Lucy, I found one for you!" She squealed, "you have got to wear this!" 'This', was a black, long sleeved dress with a mandarin collar.

"It looks a bit plain Levy." Lucy reached out a hesitant hand to stroke the fabric. "It does feel nice, silky in fact. Natsu never seems to care what I wear, but I want to find something that will make me feel invincible." She paused and said, "I want him to lose his mind."

Levy flipped the hanger and showed the plunging back to the designer creation. "How's about now?"

"Juvia thinks Lucy will have Natsu mindless in no time." The water mage giggled lightly, then more forcefully as her two friends joined in on her mirth. "Not too much mind to lose after all!"

The celestial mage accepted the garment and held it over her body. "Hey! He just doesn't advertise how smart he is!" Lucy gave a little mock pout and winked at Juvia, "I rather like the thought of driving him crazy." The girls continued to chatter away as they tossed through the racks of clothing.

 

All three men were tired of listening to Happy yammer about Charle long before the girls returned from conference room B. The blue ball of fur had bragged non-stop. Charle would love the room, the flower he'd picked just for her and the entertainment. Happy kept talking through the commercials and the program. His flow of excited words never slowed until Lucy entered the room with the other two girls.

Happy dropped the snack he'd been munching onto the coffee table. "Mff-thppff-she-shay?!" Spraying gobbets of fish, Happy repeated his garbled words louder.

Lucy pulled the garment out of the line of fire and yelped, "watch it!"

"What did she say?" Happy did his best to look contrite, "sorry!"

The blonde tried to look stern. She folded the dress, setting it on the other end of the coffee table - the furthest from the partially eaten fish she could get. Lucy crossed her arms and bit her lip. Happy squirmed, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Unable to make Happy wait further, Lucy spoke. "She said she had to come."

"Thank you Lucy!" Happy flew into the celestial mage's chest with a squeal, "you got Charle to agree to see me! How soon will she get here?"

"She didn't give me any details about exactly when, but I'm sure either tonight or tomorrow morning."

"You shoulda told her to take the next train!" The exceed twisted his head around to smile at Natsu. "I can't wait to see her!"

Patting the exceed's back, Lucy made eye contact with Natsu and shrugged. "It was easy. I thought she'd refuse and just hang up, but she went all quiet and then agreed."

"That's awesome," said Natsu. "Sounds like Charle is warming up to you little buddy!"

"She's gonna be so impressed!" Happy puffed out his chest and beamed with delight. "I gotta find the biggest and best fish for her." The exceed punched his fist in the air and took off flying out of the suite.

Lucy brushed stray blue hairs off her shirt and then sat down next to Natsu. "Happy never gives up. That's so impressive. Do you think this gift will be the charm?" She took a deep breath, smiling even brighter as the slayer gulped audibly.

Gajeel and Gray both snickered to see Natsu become flustered.

"M-maybe." Natsu looked away from Lucy to find everyone else's eyes on him. He grabbed Lucy's hand. "Let's get cleaned up for dinner."

"Good idea." Lucy scooped her new acquisition from the table. "Maybe we can all play some more cards or some other game if there's time before dinner."

"Or after." Levy suggested, "that way we won't be rushing to finish." Everyone else chimed in, agreeing.

The blonde noticed Juvia's fingers knotted together, rubbing each other relentlessly. Lucy gently disengaged her hand, then patted Natsu on the shoulder. "The girls get to shower first and then we're going to get ready together in Juvia's room." Turning to face the water mage, Lucy gave her a thumbs up. "We can give ourselves mini make-overs!"

Levy nodded, flashing a smile to Juvia. "This is going to be as much fun as the parties at Fairy Hills!"

Soon after the young ladies disappeared into their rooms, running water could be heard. Gray, Gajeel and Natsu sat staring at each other in the living room.

"I'm gonna trash you all at karaoke. It's a good thing I brought my singin' suit," Gajeel boasted. "Too bad I left my guitar back in Magnolia."

"Whatever keeps you happy, you delusional bastard." Gray muttered, "when all the girls are in my room, where am I gonna shower?"

"Heh, you better hurry and go get your clothes," Natsu mocked, "or you'll have to go double dirty."

Gajeel sniggered, "that sounds really gross. Do you ever listen to yourself Salamander?"

"What?" Natsu frowned at both men. "Not everything needs to be a double entendre." He pushed himself up off the couch. "I am going to wait for Lucy to get done with the shower in my own room."

Gray and Gajeel let their jaws drop as Natsu stalked off to his room.

"I hate to say it, but I think Natsu has the right idea." Gray rubbed his temples.

"You trying to sneak a peak at the Rain Woman? I told you to keep your hands to yourself and not mess with Juvia." Gajeel growled, "she deserves better than you. I'll let you use my shower."

"I know she does, but that's not what I was saying Natsu was right about," sighed Gray. "My clothes aren't going to fetch themselves." He stood up and glared at the iron dragon slayer. "Does it meet with your approval for me to get fresh clothes?" Without waiting for a response, Gray turned and strode to his and Juvia's room. I'm not going to look on purpose...

"Well fuckkit then." Gajeel smirked as he levered himself up and began walking to his and Levy's room; bold strides becoming shorter and more tentative the closer he got to the door. He could hear Levy humming in the shower. Her voice was smooth, the pure tones bell-like. Gajeel slipped inside and sat down on the bed, entranced by Levy's unwitting serenade.


	30. Shower Imagination

Gajeel smiled and closed his eyes to concentrate. He leaned back and then decided to lay down, all the better to listen in full comfort. The sweet trills of Levy's voice lulled the slayer into a light doze.

When Levy came out of the master bath wrapped in a towel, she saw Gajeel flat on his back and assumed he was deep asleep. She walked over to the dresser and began to rummage. Mindless of the sleeping male, she dropped the towel in a heap at her feet.

The faint thump and rattle along with the absence of song brought Gajeel to awareness. He silently sat up, eyes and jaw wide open. Levy pulled on a set of green panties so dark they were almost black. His pulse sped up as Levy donned a lacy bra. All he could see was her lithe back, but it was enough to stir his imagination.

Gajeel only had seconds before Levy was sure to notice him staring. A few precious seconds to process and think about how long he'd been conscious. A brief smattering of time before she defended her privacy and tore him to shreds.

Despite never having run from a battle before, Gajeel wanted to live. He sank back into a supine position and exaggerated coming out of sleep behaviour. A super wide yawn cracked his mouth. He stretched his arms straight out before rubbing his eyes and grumbling. "Sheesh Shorty, why would ya caterwaul like that?"

Levy had the presence of mind to grab the discarded towel and clutch it to her chest before whirling around. She felt a wide wash of emotions. Anger overshadowed the surprise. She stalked over to the hulking male now sitting on the edge of the bed. One hand was over her heart, keeping her towel and modesty intact. Levy poked Gajeel with the stiffened finger of her other hand. "What?What!What?!"

Loving the indignation brimming in her eyes, Gajeel let a faint smile curl the edges of his lips. "You heard me - you were caterwauling in the shower. I had to nap to protect my ears."

Levy opened and closed her mouth several times, unable to process the gross insult she'd been handed.

Gajeel reached for Levy's stabbing finger and shifted so her palm went flat against his chest. He locked gazes with her and then let his eyes roam over all Levy's exposed skin. The hints his ears, nose and eyes gave him were in fact more than hints. Her body was practically screaming it's needs at him - needs he matched.

The rapid thumping of the slayer's heart nudged Levy's awareness. Some of the ire left her and understanding flooded her brain. He was as affected by her as she was by him. With fierce determination, Levy let the towel drop to cup Gajeel's chin. "A good offence is sometimes not the best defence."

Dumbfounded, the slayer beetled his brows. "Huh?" Gajeel wasn't proud of his inarticulate response. He was doing the best he could considering the circumstances. Levy smelled delicious. Her pulse was wreaking havoc with his own. Plastered wet hair had never looked this cute before. It was short circuiting his higher brain functions.

"You're only on the attack because you know you can't resist me." Levy stood with her shoulders back and the merest hint of a smile. "Would your heart be racing so fast after a relaxing nap just because of my supposedly 'bad' singing?" Her fingers released his chin and slid to his neck and then speared into his hair. "We don't have a lot of time right now, but you can kiss me."

Levy was sure her heart was going to burst right out of her chest. She watched Gajeel lick his lips as he considered her words. The moment stretched, and she was on the cusp of treating everything like a joke when he lowered his head. The kiss he gave was slow and deliberate. It wasn't forceful, but rather seduced a wanton response from Levy. The teasing rub of lips and fleeting use of tongue had her moaning in the back of her throat. She wanted more. And in a flash it was over.

"When we have more time, you can kiss me." Gajeel was glad he was already sitting. This position allowed him to hide the tent his boner was pitching. "It's only fair I figure."

"Fair? That's an interesting concept," Levy smirked. "You got to see me in my underwear. I should get to watch you strip down and march over to the bathroom for your shower."

The slayer's dismay was conspicuous.

Giggling, Levy batted her eyelashes at her partner. "Go on!"

Still sitting, Gajeel removed his shirt. Levy's mouth dried up as his taut abdomen was revealed. The ridges of muscle were remarkable.

She couldn't help but whisper 'oh' in response.

Gajeel fumbled with the fastener of his pants, trying to will his erection away. A little more time and he could stand upright without trumpeting his excitement. Time to think of gross things, yeah. Salamander and Ice dork, boring sports... Not the sweet rosebud Levy's lips made just now. Dammit! An idea stirred in the back of Gajeel's mind. An aggressive move might be the answer.

"You liking the show?" His hooded eyes were smoky as his voice, "y'know sometimes I forgo skivvies." Levy's panicked face was all Gajeel could've hoped for. He continued, "I don't wanna go back on a challenge. Reeks of wimping out, after all. I guess I should remove my pants and we can both find out if I remembered underwear today."

"..." Levy stared at Gajeel with stricken eyes. She raced around the room and began pulling on her clothes.

While her head was stuck inside tonight's dress, Gajeel stood up to make tracks. Inside the bathroom he let out a relieved breath. He locked the door, knowing Levy just might scalp him as he began to laugh. "Gi hehe he! I did remember!"

Levy stopped tussling with her dress, her panic disappearing at this announcement. Realizing Gajeel had out-manoeuvred her left a sour taste in her mouth. Hurling his shoes at the door brought Levy some pleasure. She finished dressing, exiting the bedroom carrying the finishing touches for her outfit.

 

Natsu slipped into his and Lucy's room and began to pace. He wanted to join Lucy in the shower. He imagined running soapy fingers on her shoulders. Then he'd grasp her to him and enjoy full body contact. He'd sluice water over her chest and watch it run in rivulets, dripping off her nipples. A sudden thirst descended on Natsu.

His slayer ears could hear everything going on in the shower; the taps being adjusted, Lucy whispering 'mmmm' and even the faint pop of bubbles. Shock made him go rigid. Sure that he'd begun hallucinating, Natsu concentrated his considerable powers and listened.

His partner was making the faintest of moans and sighs of bliss. Natsu realized his brows were furrowed. He shook his head then rubbed his temples. There's no way Lucy would be touching herself, would there? It didn't seem fair. Didn't she know he would help her with anything? It should be classified as a crime - pleasuring Lucy was going to be his job - and that meant she was stealing from him!

A short yelp spurred Natsu into action. Lucy might have hurt herself! The slayer bounded into the steamy bathroom and ripped the shower curtain to the side. "Are you okay?" To his credit, Natsu kept his eyes on Lucy's face.

Her mouth gaped open, vying with her eyes to be the roundest. A garbled exclamation stuttered in her throat. In a belated movement, Lucy yanked the curtain around her nude form. She hissed at the intrude, "what do you think you're doing?"

"Seeing if you're okay!" Natsu licked his lips, "how can I help from outside?"

Lucy took a deep shuddery breath and let it out slow. Her skin prickled with tension. Achingly aware of the peak she'd worked herself to a scant moment ago, she shifted her stance in the tub. She'd been on the cusp of satisfaction when her foot had slipped. If she'd been more careful, more quiet, more lucky, perhaps she'd be actually further along in her shower routine. Or was her peculiar brand of luck bringing her strongest desire within reach?

The way Natsu's tongue wet his lips made Lucy copy his action. The display of his fangs gave rise to naughty thoughts. Clutching her shield tighter against her chest, Lucy stared back at Natsu. She'd give anything to pull him into the shower and tear his clothes off. He'd be naked and needy. If she dropped the death grip on the curtain, he'd be sure to get the point. She could grab his face with her hands and feast on his lips.

"W-weirdo." Natsu's voice was deep and rough. Lucy's plump lips, wet with the shower spray and a thin coat of saliva whetted his appetite. If his partner would only initiate contact, he'd...he wasn't sure what he'd do, but the waiting was agonizing. He swayed forward a minute amount, willing Lucy to act.

Oh so slowly, Lucy reached out and cupped the side of Natsu's face. He shivered in response. At the instant of skin contact, Lucy felt a frisson of electricity jolt down her spine. His cheek was smooth and warm. Lucy let her fingers trail down his corded neck and come to rest on his heaving chest.

"What are you thinking now?" Lucy couldn't remember any rational reasons she'd had forbidding herself to kiss Natsu. In a vague sort of way she knew she ought not to compromise her position. The rapid thump of Natsu's heart was accelerating her own.

"Honestly?" The slayer looked down at Lucy's pale appendage in contact with his chest. He flicked his gaze to hers as he sandwiched her hand under his and pressed. "I want to know I belong to you," Natsu focused on Lucy's eyes. "I keep telling myself I shouldn't push and rush, but you make my fire burn hotter."

"That's honest..." Lucy drawled, feeling drunk on Natsu's rapt attention. She scrambled for any response that would help defuse the situation. "I need my hand to finish showering."

"Um, right." Natsu nodded but stood unmoving.

The blonde tugged herself free, "I need you to get out of the bathroom now."

"Um, right," with a sheepish smile, Natsu scratched the back of his head. "You'd let me know if you needed help scrubbing your back or the fiddly bits on the front?"

Lucy let the sopping wet washcloth answer Natsu, right in the face. After he exited the room, the blonde retrieved the cloth. She bathed on automatic pilot, her mind preoccupied with Natsu and their relationship.

 

Hesitant, Gray opened the door only a little bit before peering inside. No Juvia. He sighed and walked over to the dresser. He'd kinda wanted to see Juvia in a skimpy towel, maybe bending over and brushing her hair. A too small and thin towel. One that could possibly pop open under the tremendous pressure from her bountiful breasts.

Gray smiled as he imagined his fantasy. Juvia would get all flustered and try to hide her skin with her hands rather than picking the towel back up. She'd blush and look away, pleading for him to not look and apologizing for flashing him. He'd step up and hug her - only to cover her of course. She'd be grateful and wriggle in his arms. A kiss wouldn't be out of the question. Naturally; he'd need a reward, or two. Maybe even...

The water mage had taken a few minutes to organize her shower necessities, laying out soaps and lotions before undressing and hanging up her bathrobe. About to turn on the taps, she realized Gray would need access to a shower and his clothes. Pulling on her robe, she exited the bathroom. Juvia found Gray standing motionless in front of the dresser. His handsome face was dulled with a vacant look.

"Gray? Gray?"

"Uh, yeah?" The ice mage shook his head, "sorry, I think I spaced out for a minute."

"Would Gray like to shower first?" Juvia blushed; she wasn't offering anything improper, but she did feel a bit naughty.

"Ah, no that's okay. I just came in here for a change of clothes. Gajeel is gonna let me use his shower." Gray yanked open the drawer nearest to him and thrust a hand in, rooting for he knew not what. He needed a distraction from Juvia's cute pink cheeks and the way she filled out the plush bathrobe. One good yank on that belt and she'd be showing him paradise.

Juvia clutched the lapels of her robe and giggled. Gray hadn't realized it yet, but he was elbow deep in silk and lace unmentionables. She laughed harder as he waved a bra by its strap and hooked it on the knob of the drawer.

Gray was enchanted by Juvia's tinkling laughter. He didn't quite understand why, but it also was a beautiful sight to see. Her eyes, bright with laughter made Gray feel like the sun was shining down on the both of them. The resistance of the article of clothing getting caught made him turn his attention.

Continuing to giggle, Gray's astounded and horrified face made the girl hug herself. "That's a," Juvia gasped for air. "Pretty big," her eyes were now streaming with tears, "change of clothes!"

Going scarlet, Gray fought to remove the garment from the knob. Finally winning his battle, he tossed it back where it came from. He rummaged through his own set of drawers and made a pile of clothes. "I got what I need, so enjoy your shower."

He shot out of the bedroom, mortified at having handled Juvia's underwear. He dropped onto the couch to wait. After tossing his fresh set of clothes on the coffee table he hunched forward. Elbows on knees and his head in his hands, he sighed, "that could have gone better."

Time passed for Gray in a daze, he barely registered when Levy walked past him fifteen minutes later. The next moment he was aware of seemed to come upon him without notice.

"Wipe your drool and use the damn shower," Gajeel gruffly spoke his terse command. When Gray didn't respond, Gajeel whipped a pillow at his head.

Gray had been lost in another wonderful day-dream of Juvia. This one had started benign enough. Gray had wondered what sort of outfit Juvia would wear. He'd stopped imagining different dresses and had instead began mentally stripping the water mage. His fantasy had reached epic proportions. Dream Juvia was flinging off each piece of clothing and was down to her underwear when the ill-fated pillow smacked him upside the head.

The bitter 'thanks' Gray snarled was ignored by Gajeel. The slayer was busy thinking about Levy. How her undergarments had matched the dark green of the dress he'd seen her trying to plunge into. He had no idea as yet how it would fit her. Would it cling to every curve or hide her assets? She'd been thrashing about trying to force it on. Gajeel realized his mouth was starting to water and gave it a cursory swipe of the back of his hand.

"Looks like you're trying to impress Levy, that suit is super white and clean." Gray used his snarkiest tone in retribution for having his fantasy interrupted. "Wow, you've even jammed your hair under a hat. You kinda look like you should be selling ice cream." He sniggered even as Gajeel growled at him. "I guess you couldn't though, you'd never be able to drive the ice cream truck without hurling."

The ice mage smiled as Gajeel gave him the one-finger salute. He'd earned it. If he continued to sass the slayer, he'd have to grovel to Natsu to use his shower. Gray would rather join a dance competition than kowtow to his pink-haired frienemy.

"Shuddup and use it before I change my mind."

"I'm going." Gray picked up his change of clothes.

Lucy bolted out of her room holding a large make-up bag, slamming the door in her rush.

Both males stared at the blonde and then each other, sniggering. Gray looked at Gajeel, saying, "Fire Boy is going down in flames!"

"He only wishes," Gajeel rejoined and smirked.

Lucy paused to whirl around and glare. She didn't say anything, but her displeasure was palpable. Once both boys began sweating, she continued across the suite to join Levy and Juvia.


	31. All in the Same Boat

Grey rushed through his shower, fearful to linger. His imagination might coerce his hands to do something Gajeel would ferret out and brain him for. He didn't want to think about any of his nakama releasing tension in that manner. Gray washed in record time, dried off and spent the bare minimum fussing with his hair. Swaggering out of the bedroom, he dropped onto the couch in front of the giant lacrimavision set. The set was on, but the volume was set low. About to crank it up, Gajeel stole the remote from his hands.

Irate, Gray frowned. "What gives? I don't have dragon ears, I like to not have to read lips."

"We're listening to the girls." Gajeel kept the remote and went back to the corner sectional, sitting on the corner away from Natsu.

With a roll of his eyes, Gray asked, "why not sit closer? There's a desk and chairs up against the wall."

Natsu looked at Gajeel and then at Gray. Scorn dripped from his voice, "and the girls will know if we're right up against the wall." He shook his head, "it's all about plausible deniability."

"Duh." Gajeel added, "besides, the acoustics of this room make this the best place to listen."

"Sorry." Dragging out the word, Gray managed to convey the opposite of what he'd said. "You guys are pathetic." He set his feet on the coffee table and laced his fingers over his stomach.

"I ain't pathetic." Natsu scowled. Without thinking about it, he rose from his seat and loomed over the relaxing ice mage. "You're the freak here. Playing with Juvia's underwear?"

"What?" All the metal studs forming eyebrows for Gajeel squinched together. "What did I tell you? Keep your filthy paws offa her!"

Natsu turned around, "heh, Gray doesn't have the guts to go for the glory when she's wearing'em. He was feeling them up in her drawer." The young man sniggered and faced Gray once more. "who's made more progress, me or you?"

Exchanging looks of contempt, they each waited for the other to speak. Gray took a deep breath and sighed. "We all know I could've sealed the deal with Juvia a long time ago."

"That doesn't mean you'd be further." Adamant, Natsu crossed his arms. "Fucking without emotions is meaningless."

A laugh burst from Gajeel. Even though the iron slayer was protective of Juvia, he could appreciate when a superior burn had been dispensed. "Ghee hihi, that's the fucking truth!"

"What would you know about that?" Gray watched the self-satisfied gloat fade from Natsu. He pointed a finger at the pink haired idiot. "You're a virgin too, aint'cha?"

Natsu opened his mouth, about to say anything and then closed his mouth. Ruminating Gray's words as fast as he could, he realized Gray's mistake. A mistake that would even the playing field.

Gray watched the confusion clear from Natsu's face and confidence replace it. "What?"

"I suspected, but now you've given me absolute proof." Natsu gloated, "you just said 'you're a virgin too' - ain't that interesting."

Gajeel gave up on eavesdropping the girls. He was angry. There was no way for his mind and ears to listen and separate everything coming from the girls and the two morons arguing in front of him. "We're all in the same boat. Can't you two shut the fuck up?" He groaned immediately. Admitting his experience was at zero made the fight for the special cover even more intense.

Gray and Natsu began to laugh, and that's when the girls exited Gray and Juvia's bedroom. Happy flew into the suite from the balcony and joined in the general laughter. He didn't know why the guys were amused, but he didn't need to understand to join.

Laughter was not the response the ladies desired. The boys made up for it with the way their jaws dropped - and the incoherent noises they each made as the merriment died.

Lucy shot Natsu a soft smile as she led the way out of the bedroom. She was confident in her usual clothes and convinced she looked regal in her borrowed finery. After all, it was only the back of the garment that exposed a generous amount of her skin. She'd donned a shawl to cover the plunging backless nature of the dress. Lucy could reveal the truth of her state of dress at her pleasure.

Levy had kept her usual hair style. Instead of her bright orange headband; she used dark green, matching her borrowed dress. The collared long sleeve shrug concealed a low neckline. The short skirt of the dress had a side slit, leaving little to the imagination. She glowed with satisfaction as Gajeel flushed and his eyes rounded. The look of want did all kinds of things to bolster Levy's confidence.

Gray could hear his laughter trail away like he'd left his body. Juvia wore a silvery blue-gray dress. It revealed much more of her luscious body than he was accustomed to seeing. It had thin straps that held up the bodice - straps that just might snap from the tremendous pressure they looked to be under.

Licking his lips, Gray continued his perusal. The shiny fabric looked so soft he thrust his hands into his pockets to make sure he didn't reach out to touch. The hemline was much higher than anything he'd ever seen Juvia wear. It seemed like she had miles of leg. His mouth watered. Juvia wasn't wearing boots. She had on flimsy spike heels showing off her glorious gams.

Natsu was glad he'd been laughing as the girls exited. Lucy wouldn't even realize his hiss of indrawn breath brought all kinds of her excited pheromones into his mouth. He could taste her and it was wonderful. Perhaps she'd think his dopey look was due to her stunning outfit. She'd be right, but only partially right. The demure black dress with long sleeves was a departure from her usual skimpy outfits. Natsu didn't give a damn what Lucy wore at all, what mattered to him was that Lucy was Lucy.

"Juvia thinks everyone is in good spirits!" The water mage reached up to adjust the furred hat she wasn't wearing, blushed and dropped her hand.

"Gray thinks so too!" Gray blushed at his unfiltered words. Ignoring the sudden pang of his stomach, he continued, "we're all going to have a great time, of this I am sure!" He returned the smile beamed from Juvia and ignored the smirks from everyone else in the room.

Making the best of the situation, Gray walked over to Juvia and held out his hand which she took with an even bigger smile. Smug, he threw his shoulders back. "We're sure to get lots of attention from George's camera."

Taking that as a challenge, Gajeel stalked over to Levy. He let his eyes roam all over her body. Grasping her shoulders he leaned over to speak into her ear but made no effort to whisper. "You look amazing like always. The photographer won't be able to tear his eyes away."

Lucy looked at Natsu. His usual smile reassured her. Like her heart wasn't thumping madly, she sauntered over to him and slipped her hand into his. "I bet you're hungry. Let's go and eat!"

Happy gave a mischievous smile, Lucy and then Natsu. "Can't think of a compliment for Lucy? You afraid she's gonna break the camera?"

"Lucy knows she's pretty, I'd rather tell her how great a partner she is." Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand. "You are great."

The celestial mage smiled brighter as Natsu squeezed her hand. He strode proudly beside her, ignoring Happy's sniggering. Once Charle showed up, Happy would be on his best behaviour. Natsu could embarrass the furry blue exceed with an almost limitless amount of stories. He could cut his best buddy some slack.

The all-you-can-eat restaurant was about three quarters full of patrons. Trays and trays of delicious smelling food were laid out; lots of fresh fruits, vegetables and delectable meats. There was as well, a collection of desserts set apart from the main food. Natsu was doing his best to consume his mostly protein meal with ferocious chewing. Lucy ignored the bones flying, well used to Natsu's method of devouring.

Conversation was minimal until hunger was sated. Then some innocent words brought the spirit of competition to the forefront. Lucy watched Gray watching Juvia. With a gentle smile the blonde mused, "I think Gray and Juvia would sing the most marvellous duet."

Gajeel bristled, "They couldn't possibly," he stabbed at his steak as he glared at Gray. "His vocal chords are likely too cold."

"Oi! I think we could make lots of music together Lucy!" Natsu interjected, "my singing is hot."

Happy giggled and held his belly. "Too bad Lucy is a weird singer!"

Levy stifled her laughter as the blonde shot her a hurt look. Trying to make up for her inadvertent slight, the petite girl patted Lucy on the hand. "I'm sure you and Natsu would make beautiful music together!"

Juvia snickered. Juvia had already imagined Natsu and Lucy three times over confessing and making love. Hearing Levy say 'make beautiful music together' gave her déjà vu.

Gray took that to mean Juvia felt superior to their abilities. He leaned back in his chair and smirked. "How's about a friendly wager?" He went to straighten his shirt and discovered it was missing. He moved his hands to his coat lapels and gripped them. "We each perform a duet and the couple with the most applause gets the special spread."

"Not fair!"

"Why?!"

"Yes!"

The clamouring words for and against the idea whirled around the table. Gajeel was adamant, secure in his self delusion of singing ability. "I'm gonna wipe the floor with you!"

Levy was trying to be the voice of reason. "Let's have something else for the prize!"

"Me and Lucy can beat the snot out of you guys with our hands tied behind our backs!"

"Natsu! That is so gross!" Dabbing her mouth with her napkin, Lucy chided her partner. "We're here to have fun, not fight with one another."

Gray lost a little of his confidence when he noticed Juvia twisting her napkin. He ghosted his hand up her arm as he gave her a warm smile. "Did you want to sing a song together?"

"Juvia would enjoy nothing more," she agreed. "But that vile reporter Tim is the decider of the special spread."

"Shit, I guess I got over-excited for nothing." Gray let his head drop forward so his chin hit his chest. "We can think of something else as a prize." He took a deep breath, "what do you think would be good?"

"Stop badgering Rain Woman!" Gajeel dropped his utensils. "You, ya damn freak prolly want her unmentionables!"

Levy glared at her partner, hissing for him to shut-up. She'd been scoping out the dessert table and noticed a sudden shortage of strawberry desserts. The uneasy feeling of being watched became ominous. Familiar scarlet hair seen out of the corner of her eyes prompted Levy to reach out. She grabbed the iron slayer's hands.

Continuing his supposed 'protection' of Juvia, Gajeel spoke louder. "It isn't enough you go around naked, you're trying to steal her clothes offa her too!"

Erza appeared between Gray and Juvia. "It's a good thing I sent Wendy and Charle to the room." She crossed her arms and scowled her disapproval. "There had best not been any improprieties."

Natsu looked up from his plate, noted Erza was ignoring him and went back to stuffing his face.

"I haven't done anything!" Gray was quick to deny, "Gajeel has it all wrong! Juvia wasn't wearing the bra I was holding!"

"Is this true Juvia? Have you been despoiled?" Erza settled her hand onto Gray's shoulder and leaned her weight onto him.

The ice mage let out a moan. He'd given the temperamental swordswoman fuel enough to castrate him over. It wasn't fair, he'd tried to avoid conflict...and who knew what Erza would do to him.

Juvia was content. Sure, Erza was attempting to crush her beloved Gray's shoulder; but Gray had openly called her and him a 'couple'. Without prompting. At all. Of his own volition. Her and Gray; an actual couple.

She smiled, "Juvia is old enough to decide what she does or does not do." Shifting in her chair, Juvia looked directly at Erza. "Gray lost a bet to Juvia, and has to obey her. If anything, Erza should make sure Juvia does not take advantage of Gray."

Dumbfounded, Gray addressed Juvia. "Why would you tell her that? We both know you can't force what I'm willing to give."

Lucy shivered. The dark cloud emanating from their guild mate was easily the largest she'd ever felt. "Oh look, they're filling up the dessert table!"

"We are not done with this conversation." Erza released Gray and sprinted towards the refreshed dessert table.

"Looks like Gray wants some experience." Natsu pushed his plate of bones to the side, "I learned something interesting today." His tone was smug as he almost sang his words, "Gray is ~"

"Gray is gonna sing a duet with Natsu first!" The ice mage was sweating. Glaring daggers at Fire Idiot hadn't worked, so he was going for misdirect and distraction. "On account we're supposed to be having fun!" Gray saw the mulish expression growing on Natsu's face and spoke to nip it in the bud. "I learned the same interesting fact about Natsu that he learned about me."

"Gi hehe! Even together, your singing is no match for mine!" Gajeel leaned back in his chair, Levy still holding his hands. "And me'n'Shrimp are more photogenic than the rest of you put together!"

"Oi! Watch your mouth. Don't forget you're in the same boat." The ice coated words had less to do with Gray's magic, and more to do with the fact that he was offended on Juvia's behalf. He didn't care if his body was covered in disfiguring cuts and scars, but Juvia was beautiful. She was like a goddess walking the mortal realm - infinitely easy on the eyes.

"Guys, I think Erza has filled her plate." Lucy tapped her water glass, "she's coming back."

Three chairs scraped back together. At that moment, the men of the group made the same choice. To live. The three cowards, I mean three heroes speed walked to the karaoke stage.

Happy moved Gray's debris to make room for the overflowing plate of strawberries Erza carried. He smiled; bouncing in place, anxious to keep the red-head in a good mood. "When is Charle coming down?"

"She thought it best to avoid the music debacle." Erza calmly consumed the first berry. After chewing and savouring it, she fixed Happy with all her attention. "She is giving you an opportunity to move up in her affections."

About to interrupt, Happy opened his mouth. Erza held up her hand - palm outthrust, "you would do well to listen more and speak less."

The others at the table sat silent. Partly out of respect for Erza's temper, well, very much all out of respect for the powerful swordswoman's rage. No sense stirring her up when they wanted to be fully functional for the fun times later. Perhaps if they were quiet, they could hear whatever Erza was telling Happy.

Leaning forward she crooked her finger at the exceed. Happy got closer. At a lower volume, she continued. "Charle wants something only possible if you can make the right choices." Into his ear, Erza whispered, "if you can secure the special spread."

The exceed fell over onto his ass, wide eyes staring blankly at Erza. "..."

"Charle has given me a most wonderful inducement for assisting." Another berry went into dessert oblivion. "Mmm, these are delicious." Erza nodded at Happy. "Be assured I care not who ends up with the item in question."

"O-okay..." Happy turned around to see the blonde and two bluenettes staring at him. "Nothing to see here!" He made his wings appear and flew over to the men of his guild who were searching the pages of a song book.

"Are you staying long?" Lucy almost bit her tongue as she realized it sounded like she didn't want Erza to be there. "I mean, don't you have a mission you'd rather be doing?" That question wasn't much better, Lucy could feel her cheeks beginning to run pink.

"I have some free time." Erza was calm looking at each of her friends. "Levy, you should take off your jacket if you want Gajeel to lose his shit. Juvia, good choice on leaving off a bra - but do be sure to grab his arm at some point in the night."

Erza ate another strawberry as collectively the girls' jaws dropped. She licked the tines of her fork and set it down. "Lucy, I don't know what to tell you. You're all but married to Natsu." She put her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her hand. "What are you waiting for?"

"You're not Erza." Lucy gasped, "you cannot be Erza!"

Juvia and Levy exchanged worried looks. Had the blonde gone crazy? They sat quiet watching the drama unfold.

Lucy stood up and marched around the table and pointed to the still half full plate. "The real Erza leaves no strawberry behind. The real Erza would never give sexy advice without blushing and stammering. And the most damning fact of all, you used a fork!"

"He hehe, you figured it out!" The high, bright and cheerful voice coming out of Erza's mouth was disturbing.

Glad she'd deduced correctly and would not be skewered by an irate exquip mage, Lucy dropped into the chair next to the transformed Mira. "Why isn't the real Erza here?"

"Oh, she's here, in the area - just exploring some caves looking for," she trilled the word, "someone!"

"That's unsettling, hearing Mira's voice coming out of Erza's face." Levy said. "Juvia, isn't it weird?"

"Juvia thinks Mira should give Juvia more pointers."

"But why not just be here as yourself?" Lucy asked and Levy nodded. Juvia seemed to be off and running with a day dream.

"I'm glad you asked." Mira adjusted her voice back to Erza's commanding tone. "What the boys don't know, makes my fun even more enjoyable."

Conspiring glances raced around the table, Levy moved into Gajeel's abandoned chair and nudged the water mage. "Looks like Happy Fun Time Land is going to get another burst of fun."


	32. One Way or Another

Ever pragmatic, Lucy asked 'Erza', "Do Wendy and Charle know you're Mira?" She looked left and right.

"That's the beauty of it!" Long red hair bounced as the woman shook her head. "Both me and Erza travelled with her and then Erza went on her little camping trip!"

"That doesn't answer anything." Levy leaned forward frowning. "Do they know who you are?"

"Yes?" More of Mira's naturally happy and guileless expression made itself shown on her transformed face. "They've known me for years?"

Juvia giggled. "But do they know you're pretending to be Erza?"

"Of course! Charle was the one who came up with the idea. She said it'd be okay." Mira settled into the chair and beamed at her friends. "I'm tired of wearing the boob coffin." Bright light covered the mage and then faded to reveal their friend in a spaghetti strapped dress that matched her scarlet hair. "Ah, now I can take deep breaths!" Suiting action to words, she inhaled - deep.

Crack! From several tables away George broke a plate he'd been resting his elbow on to take his quota of candid photos. He'd overslept just the teensiest, but he'd still managed to capture photos from when the magnificent red-head had approached the table. She'd looked good in breast plate and school girl skirt, but her charms on open display were mouth-watering.

Blushing, the photographer made his apologies to the wait staff. The table full of beautiful mages were all staring at him. Slapping a sickly smile on his face, George trudged over to them. "H-hello."

Back in 'Erza' mode, Mira stood up. She wagged her index finger at the man and said, "I hope you're not trying to chat up these lovely ladies. They have big strong boyfriends. They're all incredibly possessive!"

Eyes rounding, George began coughing. 'Erza' popped out of her seat and stepped close to pound him on the back, beaming at the girls who were white faced in horror. "Let it out!"

"Easy Erza!" Lucy emphasized her name, "George is the photographer for our job. He's okay."

Juvia nodded and said with a glare, "it's Tim who is an absolute creep!"

Almost done with his coughing fit, George choked at Juvia's words. Levy grabbed a fresh glass of water and offered it to the man. Greedy gulps soothed his throat and he set it down with a smile. "Thanks."

"He's just doing his job Erza." Lucy's smile didn't reach her eyes. "Random pictures while we eat and have fun at karaoke. Tomorrow we're on the beach for sand castles, a water balloon fight and volleyball."

"You're another mage from Fairy Tail, aren't you?" George couldn't believe how gorgeous this new woman was. "Would you mind if I took your picture?" He grinned and patted his camera.

"Certainly!" Part of Mira's pep came through in her tone.

"Not!" Lucy, Levy and Juvia chorused.

Levy bit her lip as she thought. "Uh, because you're very tired from your train ride. You don't want to look anything less than refreshed, do you?"

Her voice wavering from stern to innocent, 'Erza' said to her friends, "do I look haggard?"

"N-not exactly!" Juvia jumped up from her seat. "You would just take a better picture in the morning!"

"Yeah," Lucy agreed. "The morning light will be better."

"Brighter and nicer!" Levy chimed in. "Shouldn't you go and check on Wendy?"

"Yes." She closed one eye and grabbed her chin. "But I don't have to hurry - Charle is with her and Lily."

"There's another, I mean two more exceeds at the resort?" Tim smiled even wider.

"I need to know your room number Erza, I'm sure Happy would love to go and visit Charle." Lucy scooted over to sit next to Levy. "It looks like the boys have picked out a song. Did you want to listen to Gajeel?"

"You make a cogent point." With a decisive nod, the woman with red hair whirled on her heel.

"Hey! Which room are you guys in?" Lucy asked.

"Rooms," over her shoulder the woman answered. "A suite. Across from yours."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Each young woman looked about to be ill and then brightened. Even disguised as Erza, Mira wanted the couples to progress into romantic relationships.

"Come over for breakfast then! You, Wendy, Charle and Lily!" Lucy offered and the other two girls nodded vigorously.

"Yes."

Levy crossed her arms and watched George track 'Erza' as she sauntered out of the restaurant. The solid script mage cleared her throat twice before he swung his attention back. "George," Levy began in a sweet tone, "did you know that she has a big, strong, possessive boyfriend too?"

"Levy! I'm sure he's only interested in taking her picture for artistic merit." Lucy winced as she listened to herself. "I mean, he's here to take pictures of us and the guys. George is getting paid to be here for this."

George nodded. "That's right - I just like taking pictures. I gotta get back to it, excuse me!" He backed away, bumping into the next table. He stammered an apology to empty place settings before turning and hiding behind large potted plants.

Juvia stood up and tugged the short skirt of her dress down. "Juvia is going to take the advice she was given." Lips curved up, she put her shoulders back. "Let's have fun."

Huddled around the song book, the (now) four cowards, I mean heroes pondered over their choices of music. Happy pouted. There hadn't been any songs featuring fish or the joys of fishing. About to abandon his comrades he turned to leave. All of the girls except Erza were coming over to the karaoke stage.

"I'm the best singer and the oldest." Gajeel grumbled, "lemme pick."

"Screw you, bucket of scrap!" The ice mage scoffed. "You're only half right."

Natsu kept flipping through the pages, barely aware that Happy was trying to catch his attention by tapping him with his tail. Biting his lip in concentration, Natsu ran his finger down another column of songs. "Why is it so hard to decide?"

"Yes it is, so why are you trying to make me do it all by myself?" Lucy stood in front of the boys flanked by Levy and Juvia. Ignoring their quizzical looks, she moved beside her slayer. "Let's make deciding easier and do it together."

Juvia had to hide her smile. The way Natsu blushed at old Love Rival's words, she just knew there was another layer of meaning. A gentle tap at her shoulder made her look over at Gray. He gave her a crooked smile. "We can decide on a song together too."

Seeing George all but drool over 'Erza's' large chest had made Levy feel inadequate. But right now, 'Erza' was gone and Levy was going to try her hardest to have fun on stage. She was wearing a cute dress that wasn't orange and it made the approaching musical apocalypse easier to bear. Levy began to feel more positive. She squeaked as Gajeel tugged on her hair band.

"Hey!" Not caring that it wasn't a particularly clever response, Levy slapped Gajeel's hand away from her hair. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Ghee hihi! Just making sure you're payin' attention to me." The metal piercings glinted as Gajeel lowered his face closer to Levy. "I need your help picking out a song too."

 

George captured those precious moments as well as many others. Ensconced in his hotel room, he printed up a selection of his favourite shots. One photo showed Gajeel with his mouth open wide, bellowing lyrics as his girlfriend and her two friends danced behind him. George grinned. The girls had only removed their hands from their ears when they were certain Gajeel could see them. It had made for some interesting dance moves. The audience had loved it, making the slayer puff his chest in pride.

The photographer picked up the only photo he'd blown up large. Natsu and Lucy had sat down from a group song, leaving the exceed on stage with the other couples. They'd cheered along with the crowd, but near the end of the tune they'd linked fingers and leaned against one another. The scene had been so intimate George had hesitated to press the shutter button. Figuring he could as easily not submit the picture as not take it, he did capture the moment.

The blue exceed was featured in many pictures. During a solo song dedicated to Charle, George had taken at least fifty shots. Feeling more pangs of guilt, George sifted the rest. Sure that he'd taken enough to please Tim, George flipped once more through his personal selection of the red haired goddess.

She was beautiful from the inside out. Not every person would rush to warn a strange guy away from their friends. The scarlet evening gown had been a good look on her, just as enticing as the armour and short skirt - but on a whole 'nother level.

Grinning, he slid the exceed pictures into the large envelope with the ornate seal. He'd made plans for Charle being coerced to attend, and now he had a bonus exceed. George rubbed his hands. Things were looking up! The shots of Erza he left on the bed side night stand, the rest went into a folder.

It was pretty late. The singing, drinking and merry-making had lasted until the karaoke bar had shut down at midnight. George had taken plenty of photos, overjoyed at finishing. Morning would come soon enough. Although he wasn't expected to take breakfast photos, he knew Tim would expect him on the beach before the mages.

He double-checked his alarm clock, setting it to give him just under an hour to prepare in the morning. George hurried through his bedtime routine, hoping he would dream of his new crush.

 

Shortly after Happy sang his heart out for Charle, the exceed left. He'd waved good-bye to his guild mates on stage and flew over to Lucy and Natsu who were sitting.

"Even though you need it more than me, I'm turning in now." Happy smiled at Natsu and looked at Lucy.

"What're you talking about?" Lucy regretted asking once the blue cat stuck his tongue out at her.

"Beauty sleep, obviously!" The cat's tone was smug, "you need way more than me'n'Natsu put together!" He sprouted his wings and flew out of Lucy's reach. His laughter trailing away behind him. "Fu fu fu!"

"Ignore him Lucy!" Natsu slung an arm around her neck and pulled her close. "You don't have anything to worry about."

Somewhat mollified, Lucy let her scowl soften. "Damn right I don't."

"Don't know that I want to waste time sleepin' though," Natsu confided in Lucy's ear. "Might not be able to anyway." He hooted at Gajeel on stage next, missing Lucy stiffen in her seat. Natsu gave the iron dragon slayer the one finger salute and turned his attention back to his partner. "Can we leave soon?"

No words were able to make their way through Lucy's choked throat. Did Natsu just imply what I think he did? She took a deep breath to gain time to respond. "Er, ah - I'm going to sing a song with just the girls." She hoped her smile was natural. "A-after a look at the song book - after a trip to the washroom!" Lucy stood up so fast her chair almost fell over as it scraped against the floor.

Lucy collected Juvia on her way to get Levy off the stage. Docile; the water mage followed, for once not accusing Lucy of having devious designs on Gray. Gajeel pouted as his partner abandoned him without a backwards glance.

"Let's have a chat." Lucy pointed to the restrooms. "Time to strategize."

 

"Juvia agrees to keep Gray busy."

"I'll buy Gajeel a few drinks to soothe is throat." Levy giggled, "and some for me. I ought to be able to keep him occupied for an hour at least."

"Thanks." Lucy blushed again. "It's just that I feel like I owe Natsu privacy to talk it all out." She checked her make-up in the mirror again. "He can -"

Levy smiled and patted Lucy on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. You don't owe us an explanation."

"Juvia wants one." Juvia opened her tiny clutch purse and pawed through the contents. With an 'aha', she grabbed a vial and presented it to the blonde. "Breath freshener!"

Lucy accepted the item as Levy covered her mouth, trying to smother her laughter.

Trying to keep her mirth under control, Levy frantically cast about in her mind for something other than oral hygiene to talk about. "Ah, what activity do you think will be most fun tomorrow?" She adjusted her hair band, then prodded Juvia. "What's got you excited for tomorrow?"

"Juvia will dominate the water balloon fight," she dropped her purse and pressed both hands on her cheeks. "But Gray-sama will help Juvia build the best sandcastle!" The water mage wriggled, bouncing in place. "But Juvia cannot wait to see her Gray-sama play volleyball!"

Lucy played with the small container from Juvia, idly rolling it in her hands. "I suppose I might give Juvia a run for her jewels in the water balloon fight." She chuckled, "but I want to enjoy that massage and couples spa event." Lucy elbowed Levy, "what about you?"

The shorter girl shrugged, "depends on how well you two handle defeat. I have a good feeling about the water balloon fight." Levy smirked as she crossed her arms. "Considering I have solid script magic, everyone else is at a distinct disadvantage."

"Tomorrow, Juvia will not hold back."

"Oh it's on!" Lucy cheered, "tomorrow we meet as worthy opponents. But tonight we work together!"

All three girls swept out of the restroom and marched over to the song book. After a brief search they were in agreement. 'One Way or Another' seemed like a good omen.

 

Lucy had been weird the whole trip back to the room Natsu noticed. It would have been hard not to - she couldn't stand still, fidgeting with her jacket and checking the contents of her pocket over and over. She'd looked more ill-at-ease than he'd felt trapped in the tiny box conveying them up the ten floors to the suite. Lucy had barely looked at him either. Lately, she had taken to peeking at him, trying to be sly. Not once had she stolen a glance. It wasn't his imagination. He'd become bolder, openly watching his partner.

Rushing out of the elevator, Lucy dug out her room key card. She jammed it into the reader, pushing and then pulling when the door refused to open. "Dammit!"

She froze in shock as Natsu placed one hand overtop hers and his other on her waist.

"Ease up! Let it have time to unlock!" With a gentle beep, the door clicked open. Natsu pulled the door open guiding Lucy inside. "What's got you all rattled?"

"N-nothing."

"That's not the truth." Natsu disagreed cheerfully. "You're upset about something."

Lucy scurried ahead of him, stopping in the middle of the living room. She craned her head looking left and right, still silent.

"Whatcha lookin' for?" Natsu sauntered over to the fridge and pulled out a tray of ice cubes. He rummaged in the cupboard, pulling out a glass. Over his shoulder he asked, "do you want water or something stronger?" He nodded as Lucy answered, filling the cup with water.

Inside their room, Natsu set down the beverage and gave a mighty yawn. "We need to talk." He almost snorted as Lucy looked panicked. "C'mon, sit and relax!"

"Talk about what?" Lucy shivered. In her head she'd thought so many different things. Maybe Natsu would just jump on her and start fooling around. Lucy would be lying if she didn't kind of want that to happen. She'd imagined Natsu sweeping her off her feet and throwing her on the bed. Ripping off his clothes and pinning her down. He'd take control and their mutual passion would just spin out of control. Mmmm, out of control passion.

Lost in her carnal thoughts, Lucy absent-mindedly took off her jacket. She put it away after placing the breath freshener on the dresser and kicked off her heels. "Ah!" Prepared to joke about how good that felt, she wasn't at all ready to see the stark look of desire wash over Natsu's face as she turned back to face him.

"I-I really like that dress." Natsu gibbered out the first thing his stunned brain could process. "It's, uh.," here he stumbled with words. If he only complimented how good she looked, he'd be just like so many other idiots who only saw her for her body. Yes; he did like her form, but who she was, was more important. "Borrowed, right?"

"Yeah," Lucy gained a bit of confidence. If she wasn't mistaken, Natsu had almost swallowed his tongue. "Wanna sit outside on the balcony?"

"You afraid to be alone in a bedroom with me?" Natsu wanted to reel his question back in even as he was asking. He decided to brazen it out. "I know I'm irresistible." Trying to appear suave, Natsu leaned on the dresser. His elbow skidded out from under, knocking over the vial. It clattered against the mirror and broke.

Lucy rushed over to her partner. "You okay?" She grabbed his arm and examined him for cuts. "You're not bleeding, hurt?"

Natsu allowed the blonde to check him, inhaling the lovely fragrance that was Lucy. "M'fine." A slow smile spread over his face, "m'okay." This time he sucked air in through his mouth, rather more loud.

Lucy looked into Natsu's eyes at the sound and took a step back. The slayer moved forward, "I was wrong."

Confusion spread over Lucy's face.

"You're irresistible."


	33. Control, Compatibility and Credit

"What brought this on?" Lucy took another step away. The back of her legs hit the bed making her plop down. She looked up at Natsu. He smiled and it did dangerous things to Lucy's pulse.

"You heard me," one hand reached out to cup Lucy's cheek. "I can't resist you."

"We agreed to talk before we ..." Lucy cast about for suitable words. "Ah, talk before we decided anything...right?"

Natsu leaned closer, his face all Lucy could see. "I know you, you've been thinking. I'm helping you decide like you wanted." He looked at Lucy with intense eyes. Determination painted his face in bold strokes. Eyelashes fluttered shut; he remained still, his hand upon Lucy's cheek unmoving. Natsu took measured breaths, waiting to see how his gamble would pay off.

Lucy felt frozen. Was this a dream? No. Her lips could almost bridge the gap between them. He was radiating heat in pulses, his breath a not unpleasant mix of mint and beer. Mustering her courage, Lucy mirrored Natsu's action and cupped his cheek. He remained silent and unmoving. Inching closer Lucy kissed Natsu.

Natsu yielded control to his partner. Heaven was Lucy pressing her lips to his, making the cutest moan as she edged out her tongue. Natsu just about lost his mind. Angling his head he opened his mouth and groaned. Lucy gave in to her desires, spearing her fingers into Natsu's hair and dominating their kiss.

More heat, comforting and benign rose from Natsu's flesh. His want paled in comparison to Lucy's. She urged him with whimpers and clutching fingers to move with her to the centre of the bed. Lucy pulled the unresisting slayer along, rolling over and laying on top of his body.

"Follow my lead," Lucy wriggled and rolled her hips. "I've decided to be in charge." A feral smile graced her lips. "Can you handle that?"

Natsu grinned back. "Let me tell you about this recurring dream I've been having." His eyes held a smouldering fire. "Unless you'd rather have me show you?"

The shoulder angel and devil held their breath. This was what they'd been waiting for. Tiny fingers clutched at each other. Do it, do it, do it!

 

Levy offered to fetch drinks for the table, but Gajeel had refused. Currently, she sat with Juvia and Gray as they waited for the slayer to return with refreshments.

"Gray, Juvia told me she's going to win the water balloon fight. What do you think?" Levy asked. She hid her smirk as the tips of the ice wizard's ears turned red. "Sure, she's got incredible control over water, but I have solid script magic." Levy now drummed her fingers on the table.

"Juvia is incredible like you say," Gray flushed, "and she can use water in any manner she wishes." He laughed. "She's wicked strong."

"Juvia thanks Gray!" The water mage smiled wide with joy. "Gray must believe in Juvia so much!" Her eyes skittered back and forth, finally settling on her hands she'd folded on her lap. "Juvia will try her very best!"

His voice just above a rough mutter, Gray responded. "You always do, you're worth believing in ya know."

Juvia nodded.

Levy played with her empty glass, struck dumb by the tender admission from Gray. Neither Gray nor Juvia seemed to have noticed Gray repeating that Juvia was incredible, not her magic. Levy sighed in relief, spotting Gajeel returning with drinks. He plunked down their assorted beverages then slumped into the seat next to her.

"Let's each go our separate ways for a bit," said Gajeel. "Me'n'Shrimp got some talkin' to do." Gajeel pushed the shots over towards the other mages.

Together they raised their drinks and toasted 'cheers', slamming the empties onto the table.

"Beat it before I change my mind and decide I need to keep an eye on you." Gajeel said to Gray. "Don't do anything that Erza wouldn't approve of!" He laughed.

Gray stood up. "Same goes to you." He gave his back to Gajeel and extended his hand to Juvia. "Let's get out of here."

Levy nodded absently as they left. Turning her attention to Gajeel, she smiled. "They're so sweet together."

"There's more to being a couple than being sweet." His lips twisted as if tasting something sour at that word. "True compatibility," Gajeel crossed his arms and frowned. "That's important."

"You worried we aren't compatible?" Levy touched Gajeel on his upper arm. Her tiny hand tugged on his jacket. "We're more than compatible."

"Oh?" He arched an eyebrow and lowered his face closer. "Wanna put your words to the test?"

 

Gray held onto Juvia's hand as they strolled together towards the garden. At first their walk had been random - and then Juvia had surprised him with her request. She'd wanted to see flowers under the light of the moon. Gray had agreed easily. Soon gravel crunched under their feet. There had been a few couples and one family enjoying the night breezes in the gardens closer to the hotel. Further into the complex, there were no persons other than themselves.

Looking down at her feet, the water mage used a soft voice, "Juvia would like to sit." She gulped and continued, "Juvia must not take advantage of Gray."

"You talking about the bet?" Gray tightened his grip. "You haven't done anything wrong. I'm not a whelsher." He pointed beside a hedge. "We'll go over there and talk about it, huh?"

Juvia sat first, knees locked together and hands primly folded in her lap. Gray took a moment to just look, admiring the silk draping his partner's form. Juvia was still modest with her body even while wearing the shortest, most revealing dress he'd ever seen her in. With a soft grunt he dropped next to her. Gray made a production of yawning and stretching, draping his arm on the back of the bench behind Juvia.

"Juvia is exceptionally good at cards and wishes to release Gray from any obligations." She looked down, lacing her fingers tighter as she spoke. "It was unfair."

Gray leaned towards Juvia. "I'm an adult and I make my own decisions. I knew I might lose, just as I knew I could win." He nudged Juvia's knee with his own. "I trust you." Letting out a long sigh, Gray looked up at the sky. "You're nothing if not honest."

"Juvia does not deserve -"

"Yes, you do." Gray was firm. He spoke quick with conviction, "you're always in my corner. You don't give yourself near enough credit. I can't believe how terrible your childhood must've been - and you've never broadcast any of your sorrows."

Gray settled his hand on Juvia's shoulder, her skin warm under his icy touch. She angled her face down and away. He saw a tear slide down her cheek. Gray wanted to soothe all her hurts, past and present. He could kiss those tears into oblivion and give Juvia reassurance. He needed to stop punishing himself and allow the last bits of ice to collapse around his heart.

"Let me tell you what we both deserve - to be happy." Gray clutched Juvia into a one-armed hug. "I refuse to let you sabotage your happiness when it's mine too."

Brilliant blue eyes snapped wide open as Juvia turned to face Gray. "Juvia is always happy when she's with Gray. Gray does not have to pretend -"

Faster than he could strip, Gray kissed Juvia. He hauled her onto his lap, her knees straddling him. He speared his fingers into her hair, angled his mouth and coaxed a moan from his partner. Needing to breathe he pulled back. "Does this feel like pretending?"

Juvia could only shake her head.

Gray stared into the deep blue pools of Juvia's eyes. "I'm not pretending. This isn't practice. I'm happy when I'm with you too."

Juvia bit her lip, lashes lowered to half-mast. "Is Juvia dreaming?"

A slow smile blossomed on Gray's handsome face. "If you are, then I'm sharing the same dream." He dipped his head forward once again; claiming Juvia's lips, kissing without hesitation.

Juvia responded with ardour long held in restraint. She moaned low and rubbed her body against Gray's. Juvia opened her mouth to Gray's tongue as it swept inside tasting. She wound her arms around his neck. Her hands clutched his hair as his descended down her back - grabbing her ass, raising his hips up to grind.

Gray was drowning in glorious sensation. Juvia was an ocean - composed of many currents and surprising depths. Right now he was swept away with his own tide of desire. He'd denied his feelings too long.

Juvia had been a strange opponent when they'd first met. She'd forfeited a fight she was more than capable of winning, given him assistance and abandoned her old guild to join Fairy Tail. She'd chosen to become part of something positive - something better, a force for good.

Juvia broke their kiss to suck in gouts of air, her lungs heaving. She rocked against the cradle of Gray's hips, heedless of how far he skirt had ridden up. Juvia only cared about the wealth of sensation she was sinking into. Wild dreams had only come close to the heady heights she was now achieving.

"Juvia is not dreaming."

"What makes you say that?" Gray couldn't hide the amusement in his voice. "I've had several dreams pretty much along the same lines as this." He smirked, fingers ghosting up Juvia's spine. "More than maybe I should admit to." Gray was fascinated by the pink flushing of Juvia's ear, dipping his tongue in and panting his excitement. "Lots of dreams where I don't stop with just kissing you."

"Tell Juvia more," the water mage demanded. "Does Gray feel completed by Juvia?" She screwed her eyes shut and let her chin sink into her chest. "Forget Juvia said that," she wriggled and tried to slide off Gray's lap. "Juvia was caught up in the moment."

Chuckling, the ice mage held on tight to Juvia's hips. "That's not something I want to forget," Gray said. "We've got time to figure this out, and I want to."

"Juvia has not scared Gray?" She peeped through the thick fringe of her lashes, "Juvia will keep her bet with Gray." Juvia smiled, lighting up her face in a way that made Gray have to fight against his instincts to go further than kissing.

"We will figure this out together Juvia." Gray nodded as he hugged his partner. "Let's get some sleep and let tomorrow take care of itself."

"Juvia thinks that will be excellent." She returned his hug, squeezing tight, giggling. "Juvia will be dreaming of Gray tonight."

Gray gulped. He'd ignored the very real dilemma of sleeping all night in the same bed as Juvia this whole time. The nap had been brief and easily dismissed as a potential problem.. How would he be able to remain next to a goddess such as Juvia until the morning without embarrassing himself? Heh, fuck it. He'd deal with whatever happened after the fact.

"Let's go up to our room." Gray was proud of himself, not allowing his voice to tremble even as he shivered inside.

"Our room," Juvia echoed, standing up. She turned her back to Gray, looking at the moon. "Juvia wants Gray to not worry."

He scrambled off the bench, "I wouldn't call it worry." Gray leaned up against Juvia's back giving her a hug. "More like concern." He let out a huff of air. "That's not much better, but we'll find time to talk later. Right now we need to get some sleep so we can enjoy tomorrow's activities, right?"

 

"Gajeel, you know there's more than one way to be considered compatible." Levy crossed her arms, shaking her head at the stubborn slayer. "No couple ever agrees on everything all the time."

"Hey, I know that Shrimp." He picked up his glass, swirling the dregs of his drink. "Discussing things is normal." Gajeel tipped everything into his mouth crunching the remnants of the ice cubes. "I never said we had to agree on everything," he slammed the empty container down.

"Uh huh." Levy slipped off her chair, removing her jacket. "I'll get us new drinks." She held out her hand for his empty and grinned as the slayer poked it over to her. "More of the same or something new?"

"Whatever," Gajeel mumbled. He frowned once Levy turned her back to him. It had been just bearable, Levy wearing the jacket. Now she was flaunting her soft smooth touchable skin to every man in the bar. Gajeel did not like this feeling. He wanted to punch each and every lecherous person who laid eyes upon his partner.

Sooner than he expected, Levy returned to their table. She sat down and leaned forward. "You wanna talk here or elsewhere?"

"We ain't gotta talk if you know what I mean." Gajeel pulled one of the matching beverages towards him and peered at it glaring. "What's this?"

"Just something the bartender suggested." Levy picked up hers to take a sip, choking on it as Gajeel's words finally registered with her brain. She coughed, grabbing a napkin from the table to wipe her mouth. Glaring at the slayer, Levy crumpled the rag. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, you know what I meant." Gajeel smirked as he drank.

"Fine. Let's go," Levy made air quotes with her hands, "talk." She picked up her jacket and slung it over her arm. "How's about a walk on the beach?"

"Sure," Gajeel finished his drink, "lemme help you with yours too." He grinned as Levy pushed her barely touched beverage over. Gajeel picked it up and drained it. "Pretty good, but not as pretty as you. Ghee hihi!"

Levy blushed and held out her hand to the slayer. "C'mon then Mr. Flatterer."

"S'the truth Shrimp." He laughed again, "can't wait to get me alone, huh?"

Gajeel's large hand enveloped Levy's. His grip was solid without being crushing. It felt nice Levy decided. "Maybe I can't." She giggled to see a flush of red on his cheeks. "Let's go."

They found the beach easily enough, there had been many signs and even a bill board map - the kind that stated 'you are here'. It was deserted, only seaweed and driftwood littered the shore. The wind began to blow.

"Lemme help with your jacket Shrimp." Gajeel took the garment and guided his partner's hands into the sleeves. "Wouldn't want ya to catch cold."

"Thanks." Levy kicked off her shoes and picked them up. "The sand feels really nice."

""Don't care about that," Gajeel grunted. "We should see if there's somewhere to sit." He looked over at Levy and smiled. She looked young and carefree.

"It's a popular resort, there's got to be something, somewhere." Levy responded, "take off your shoes too - it's part of enjoying the sand."

"You're bossy." Gajeel took off his white wing-tips with a big sigh, hoping to rile Levy. He squinted at the girl. "Left or right?"

"Ah, let's try to the left!"

"Then c'mon." He shifted his shoes to one hand and thrust his free hand out to Levy. "Take it, it's dark and I don't want ya wandering off."

Levy grabbed his proffered hand. Ten minutes of walking on the soft sand found them surrounded by enormous sand dunes. The secluded feeling of the beach became intimate. The faint twinkling stars didn't cast much illumination but Gajeel spotted a ragged umbrella standing guard over wicker patio furniture.

Gajeel said, "let's see how compatible we are." He tugged Levy over to the grouping of furniture, dropped his shoes and hoisted her onto the table.

Levy squawked as she lost her grip on her own shoes and grabbed onto Gajeel's shoulders. "W-what do you think you're doing?"

"What am I doing? Not sure sometimes, but I know I don't wanna waste this time alone with you. Ghee hi hi!" Gajeel smirked, he was still able to loom over Levy sitting on the table. He planted his hands flat on either side of Levy's hips. His breath sped up - her fingers were now travelling, exploring the broad expanse of his chest.

With a boldness Levy surprised herself with, she flicked open the top three buttons of Gajeel's dress shirt. Letting inspiration guide her she traced along his collarbone, coming to rest overtop his thumping heart.

The slayer looked down, a wild mass of blue hair was all he could see. He waited for his partner to do something, anything.

Levy closed her eyes, settling her cheek against his chest. She smiled as she heard his heart thump faster and felt the rumble in his chest when he spoke.

"Whaddaya think you're doing?"

"Enjoying myself." Levy pulled back and looked up into eyes that glittered. "Got a better idea?"

Gajeel knew his ferocious nature scared lots of people. Right now, he knew his exterior didn't elicit an ounce of fear from Levy. Before he'd have been scared to let himself want and need anybody. Levy had witnessed him at his worst and been able to forgive him when he'd never forgiven himself. Now, under dim stars and faint cool moonlight, he could enjoy himself with his best idea ever.

Gajeel nodded in response to Levy's question, not trusting his voice. Soulful hazel eyes entranced him. Slowly he removed the gap between their faces and claimed Levy's lips. He meant it to be a gentle kiss, showing Levy he could be trusted.

Fireworks couldn't match the desire surging in the solid script mage's veins. The mild brush of lips was a tease. She plunged her hands into Gajeel's shaggy hair and took control. Little nibbles of his lower lip made him gasp so she exploited the opportunity. Levy explored every inch her tongue could reach.

A rhythm was established, Levy dominated but coaxed Gajeel to respond more and more. She tugged at his hair as she glided her tongue in his mouth then relaxed her grip as he slanted his mouth more firmly over her.

They broke for air, chests heaving. Levy let her hands drop back onto Gajeel's shoulders. "That sure felt compatible."

"I can do better." Gajeel sank his fingers into Levy's hips, squeezing tight. "Don't think I didn't notice how good your ass looked in this dress." His fingers danced over her ribs and stroked her shoulders. "You always look good, but I hate other guys lookin' at ya." Gajeel touched her face next.

Levy was sure she must be dreaming, but Gajeel's callused fingers stroking her cheeks were too warm to be a figment of her imagination. "Do better? I'm not sure I can handle better."

"You must be kitten." Gajeel laughed. Joking was a great way to lighten the mood. He'd plunged so deep into his repressed needs he was afraid of going too far, too fast.

Lips in a ruthless line, Levy glared at her slayer. She sighed and grabbed onto his suit jacket lapels. "Let's go back to the room then, Candy Buns."

 

"Lucy," Natsu started talking. "I've got to let you know how I feel." He blushed as his partner ran her hands over his cheeks, holding his head immobile.

"You feel great." Lucy purred, "have I told you how much I like touching you?" She wriggled insistently against his hips. "Why'd we take so long?"

"T-that's not what I'm talking about!" Natsu bit his lip, "I...uh..." He frowned and angled his ear toward the door. "Shit."

Lucy could only smile dumbly as Natsu gave her a swift kiss and shoved her off his body. She wanted to scream. Lucy rolled off the bed and stalked over to the dresser, pulling out a set of pyjamas. She ignored the slayer who was grimacing as he listened to whichever couple had returned to the suite. To his back she muttered she'd be showering, locking the bathroom door behind herself.

The light of one lamp greeted Lucy as she stepped out of the bathroom. Calling softly she asked, "Natsu are you asleep? You still wanna talk?"

"Nope." He sat up in bed, the covers bunching around his waist. "I don't think I can do this here." He offered an easy grin to the celestial mage.

Lucy felt her heart plummet. "You telling me you don't feel the same way about me that I feel about you?" Her legs felt numb, any second they would collapse and she'd drop to the floor where she'd never leave.

"...?" Natsu ruffled his hair and shook his head. "Weirdo. There's no way you could love me with the same dragon instincts at all." He patted the empty side of the bed. "C'mere."

His words swam in her head taking way longer than it should to make sense. Lucy tossed her dress onto the closest chair. Once she turned back to face Natsu, she'd begun to understand exactly what he'd said.

"You love me?" Lucy was sure she was having a mental breakdown. She must be imagining the two tiny Lucys jumping up and down high-fiving each other. One was wearing a halo and the other horns and a pitchfork. She must have also imagined them noticing her vacant-eyed stare because they then dived behind the base of the lamp perched on top of the dresser.

Natsu rubbed his forehead, "well, yeah." His stomach felt abnormal, tight and fluttery. His skin flushed and then went cold. Waiting for Lucy to respond was harder than fighting evil guilds.

Lucy clambered into bed, taking time to arrange the blankets to her satisfaction. She rolled to her side facing Natsu, propping herself up on an elbow. She glided one hand over his bicep, "you love me?"

Natsu nodded and swallowed the lump that had just set up residence in his throat. "W-weirdo, I thought I was being obvious."

His face was as serious as Lucy could ever remember. She held her breath as he talked.

"I love who you are, how you treat me - everything that makes you...you." Natsu sighed, "I suck at words." The brilliant smile that broke over Lucy's face reassured Natsu. He realized her fingers were tracing his guild mark.

"I love you Natsu." Lucy could feel a blush spreading over her cheeks. "I love you." She leaned over to press a chaste kiss on Natsu's lips. Lucy rested back on her elbow and let her other hand drop to her blanket. "We're not sleeping until you explain what you mean by 'I don't think I can do this here' - you made it sound like you were rejecting me."

Natsu grinned, "you don't care who can hear us?" He pounced, tickling Lucy at her ribs. She thrashed about and giggled, all her pushing futile. Natsu laughed and redoubled his efforts. Lucy's hair spilled over her pillow, tangled and wild. She looked up, her joy an almost palpable thing. Natsu panted, "I want to be alone with you. Being surrounded by our guild mates is..."

"Killing the mood!" Gajeel shouted from the living room.

Lucy gasped; eyes rounded in panic, she froze in place. All enjoyment from being pinned by Natsu paling in realization that her slayer's excellent hearing was something Gajeel had too.

"They only just got in, but Gray and Juvia have been on the kitchen balcony for about half an hour."

Lucy whispered. "I never thought about it from the other side."

Gajeel laughed loudly. "Now I know Salamander is corrupting Bunny girl with his stupidity."

The thud of Levy smacking Gajeel made both Lucy and Natsu smirk.

"I understand now." Lucy laced her fingers with Natsu's. "We'll just have to wander off alone."

"Hells yeah!"


	34. On the Beach

Levy glared at Gajeel. They'd been whispering in case the others were sleeping already. Gajeel had startled her when he bellowed, 'killing the mood!' She'd jumped again when he laughed, 'now I know Salamander is corrupting Bunny girl with his stupidity.' His responses to a conversation she couldn't hear were annoying.

The slayer smirked, unrepentant. Levy's smack against his chest was more of a love tap in light of how muscular Gajeel was. "Oi Kitten, is that all you've got?"

"Well, well, well Candy Buns." Levy put her hands on her hips and craned her neck up. "Oh, there's more." Her eyes narrowed and a predatory gleam appeared. "You sure you want to test me?"

"Test? Like an exam? Ghee hihi! What's on a Kitten test?" Gajeel joked, the shade of red Levy was turning was interesting.

"You'll find out. Right now, let's get some sleep."

Levy marched in front of Gajeel towards their room, leaving the door open behind her. Gajeel half expected a pillow and blanket hurled out and the door slammed in his face. That didn't happen. Levy grabbed up a set of pyjamas and went to the en suite bathroom to change. Gajeel shut the door and disrobed. He grabbed an old sleeping t-shirt then pulled on faded sleep pants.

Levy padded out of the bath and climbed into bed. She flicked on the bedside lamp. Hoisting a book she settled back and began reading.

"Giving me the silent treatment?" Gajeel asked. To his mild shame, his voice was uneven a bit. "You can't ignore me." Pouting, he headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Levy held her book higher and grinned. In the living room she'd only heard what Gajeel had said, but she wasn't stupid; not by a long shot. The sound proofing of the bedrooms was adequate against human ears, but not dragon slayers. Ergo, only Juvia and Gray would feel comfortable and private. Natsu and Gajeel could hear anything they wanted to. She and Lucy could be heard but not hear everything unless shouted.

The desire to one-up Gajeel for teasing her with 'Kitten' rose higher in Levy. She'd make him crazy, taunt his senses and force him to be loud. She went to turn the page and realized she hadn't taken in the contents of what she'd just read. Her smile grew. Reading was one of her favourite pastimes, but teasing Gajeel just might overtake that as her new passion.

 

Gray rummaged in the kitchen and poured two glasses of juice, bringing them outside on the balcony. He settled it in front of Juvia and sat next to her. "Let's just relax for a bit and watch the night sky."

"Juvia thought Gray wanted sleep."

"It's not that late, and the stars look great from here too." Sitting on the kitchen balcony had been an inspired last minute idea Gray had congratulated himself on heartily. Waiting, putting off sleeping with Juvia in the same bed had seemed a no-brainer. He hadn't taken into account her sitting so close to him and leaning against him. Juvia had asked if she could put her arm around his neck. Well aware she could just order him to allow it, he'd been touched by her shyness. It felt nice. Okay, more than nice.

If he wasn't mistaken, Juvia's soft breasts were unfettered by a bra. It was only smooth thin silk between his naked chest and hers. At least he hadn't stripped his pants off. Gray looked down, yup, still wearing pants. He saw his jacket and shirt folded up neat on the end of the table. "You don't have to pick up after me you know."

Juvia let out a small sigh, "Juvia knows that, she just wants to earn her keep. Juvia must make herself useful."

"Who said crap like that to you?" Gray frowned at that thought. "You only have to be yourself."

"It does not matter," Juvia snuggled closer to Gray. "Juvia will be herself with Gray."

The ice mage felt warmer than he had in years. Juvia's nearness soothed and excited him in equal portions. Now with a wide smile on his face, Gray slung his arm around his partner. They sat watching the stars and moon in silence until Gajeel's loud voice jolted them apart.

"Heh, guess we should grab some sleep now." Gray scratched the back of his neck. "We're gonna kick some ass in tomorrow's events, right?"

Juvia nodded, Gray saying 'ass' had derailed her thoughts. She grinned, he had told her to be herself - and that meant daydreams. Juvia stole a glance at Gray. Her smile widened. Earlier, he'd admitted to lascivious dreams of his own. He'd slipped into his own fantasy world when he'd accidently fondled the contents of her underwear drawer. He and she couldn't be that different.

Gray used the bathroom first. He made sure he was wearing a sleep shirt and pants before brushing his teeth and checked for nudity after. Juvia slipped past him setting down her night attire on the vanity as soon as he opened the door. Either forgetting or lost in a daydream, the water mage had taken hold of the skirt of her dress and been about to pull it off over her head. Gray had to force himself to move out of the bathroom and shut the door behind himself.

Pulling the lightest sheet up to his chest, Gray laid on his chosen side of the bed. He closed his eyes and prayed for sleep to claim him. On the verge of drifting off, he heard Juvia rustle the bed covers but didn't feel a dip in the bed.

"Whaddaya doin'?"

"Juvia should maybe sleep on the chair."

"We already napped together, get in bed." Gray winced as he heard the snap in his voice.

Juvia didn't reply, only got under the covers and moved as close to the edge as she could get without falling off.

Sighing, Gray turned on his bedside lamp. He looked over at his partner clinging to the side of the bed. "Move closer, I'm not gonna bite."

"Juvia is fine with that, but not sure if she can keep her hands to herself." Her voice was small and timid.

It oddly made Gray feel a bit better about his own worries. "Then let's do something about that."

"Does Gray want to tie up Juvia?"

The hope in her voice should have made Gray cringe, but he only chuckled. "Roll over to me and gimme a hug. We'll hold on to each other, so don't worry about touching."

The water mage gave a beaming smile to Gray before inching closer. "Juvia is very happy to be Gray's partner." She cuddled into his side and hugged his waist.

"Yeah huh," Gray stretched to turn off the light. In the sudden dark of the room, he felt Juvia begin to release his torso. "Hey, stop that." He rolled onto his side and moved his arm overtop Juvia's. "I could use more practice touching you too, ya know."

Glad the dark hid his blush; Gray relaxed into sleep, a smile on his lips. Juvia followed soon after, feeling safe and more valued than ever.

"Turn off that light, we need some shut-eye Shrimp!" Gajeel swaggered over to the bed. "Didja want circles under your eyes?"

Levy slowly closed her book smiling sweetly. "I'm too young and resilient for that to happen. Is that what you go through all the time?"

Gajeel laughed and lifted up the covers in preparation to join Levy. "You're the one makin' me old before my time."

Switching off the lamp, Levy scooted over to her slayer as he made himself comfortable. She whispered, "Gajeel?"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing." Levy smirked and cuddled close. "Just checking if your old ears could hear me."

"Oi!" Gajeel huffed, "I'm not that much older."

"Sorry!" Falsely sweet, Levy apologized. "We're gonna do great tomorrow." She slipped her hand over Gajeel's chest and patted him. "Even if Natsu and Lucy do work better as a couple."

"What?"

Levy smirked, Gajeel was definitely getting louder the more agitated he got. "And Gray and Juvia are getting so close!"

"I'll rip him limb from limb if he hurts Rain Woman." His voice was an angry rumble, "I'll fold him until he's all sharp corners and shove him up his own ass!"

"No one wants to hear you talk about ass play!" Natsu shouted.

Levy clapped her hands over her mouth and tried to keep her giggles down. It was a lost cause when she heard Lucy's sleepy voice loudly demand that Natsu settle down or she would hand him his arse on a platter.

 

An authoritative knock woke the inhabitants of the suite in the morning. That, and a confusing babble of voices arguing whether or not to simply use the card Happy had been given by Natsu.

Lily had voted to call the room to allow Gajeel time to ... and that's where his thought processes had given out. Not able to complete out loud what he was thinking, the black exceed looked at his feet and kept quiet. Wendy agreed with 'Erza', seeing no reason why they shouldn't just burst in and make themselves at home. Guild was family, and Fairy Tail had never hesitated about such things before. Mira, disguised as Erza was set for maximum mischief. She wanted to tease and torment the boys and subtly encourage the girls.

A compromise was reached; Happy used his card key, 'Erza' started banging on the door.

"Good morning!" Wendy chirped and 'Erza' echoed in a more ominous tone.

Charle padded into the suite and sat on the middle couch. Happy followed and asked, "can I get you a fish?"

Before she answered Lily dragged Happy over to the kitchen and spoke low, "she don't like fish. How can you not know this?"

"But fish is delicious!" Happy looked horrified. "Next thing you'll tell me you don't like fish!"

His little jaw dropped as Lily nodded. "I like kiwis the best."

Wendy joined them in the kitchen and set a kettle to boiling. "Let's make tea, coffee and juice for everyone!"

A sly look on his face, Happy volunteered Lily to act as Wendy's assistant. Unrepentant, he scampered back to Charle. He re-started his eternal campaign to win her heart. He stood on the coffee table and smiled. Then he was distracted by the howls of dismay as 'Erza' dragged the boys out of their bedrooms.

"Have you despoiled these maidens?" Mira as 'Erza' demanded. Quelling Gray with just the squint of her eyes, she tightened her grasp on the shirts of Natsu and Gajeel. She swivelled her head back and forth between them, glaring. "I have sharp swords for all of your favoured bits. Do I need to hone them further or will you take responsibility?"

Natsu grinned. "What does 'despoil' mean?" He craned his neck to see Lucy slinking out of their room. "But I'll fight you anytime, anywhere!"

Gajeel snorted, "bah, Salamander needs educatin' on the mature themes."

"Erza," Lucy said. "We need the boys undamaged to participate in today's events."

Levy with an evil grin added, "you can beat the snot out of them later."

"Juvia reluctantly agrees."

"I will pick up this discussion later." 'Erza' released the two slayers, smiling with the same passion she'd exhibited negatively at the boys two seconds ago. "Let's sit outside and wait for breakfast, shall we?"

Natsu, Gray and Gajeel stared at one another in the kitchen. Everyone else had trooped outside with the beverages Wendy had made. One last admonishment from 'Erza' to work together had them agreeing to a truce. With minimal grumbling they made scrambled eggs, bacon and toast then carried it with more beverages to the balcony.

Plates of food passed around and the hungry friends ate. Conversation revived again as dishes emptied.

"So, Erza." Levy said, "what will you be doing while we're busy with photos and activities?"

"I shall chaperone of course."

The boys and even the girls (who knew it was Mira transformed into Erza) let their jaws drop. Juvia recovered first. "Does not Erza wish to shop the Heart-Kreuz boutique, or the famous patisserie?"

Lucy nodded. "They have exclusive leisure wear clothes only offered here to this resort."

The red haired woman's fist smacked the table. "I must sample those delights!" She got to her feet, "Wendy, I leave you as my second in command." 'Erza' looked at each nervous male. "Remember what I said about taking responsibility." She jumped out of her chair. "Ladies, do not accept less than their best efforts."

"Bye!" Wendy waved. "You guys must need to get ready for the beach." She pointed to the exceeds, "we'll clean up."

"Thanks squirt," Gajeel rumbled.

"Juvia thinks Wendy is very thoughtful."

Levy smiled her thanks and Lucy gave Wendy a hug. Gray nodded with a brief smirk. Natsu grinned and offered advice, "watch Happy or he'll slack off!"

Happy pouted. "I would never!"

Lucy snorted with derision, "liar." The blonde hurried after Natsu to their room and shut the door.

Wendy and the exceeds finished cleaning as all three couples exited their rooms. Lily flew over to where Gajeel was tugging Levy's sarong closed. The slayer exchanged grins with his exceed.

"I forgot my beach book in the bedroom, fetch it for me?" Levy waited until Gajeel went back for her item and then pointed at Lily. She mouthed 'let's talk later' and gave him a wink.

Lily nodded, smirking.

"Natsu, for the last time, I don't need a cover-up for the beach." Lucy said as she rummaged in her tote bag. She pulled out the matching sunglasses and offered the pouting male his pair. "The whole point is to look good for the camera."

Natsu accepted them and held out a flowered man's shirt. "You don't wanna get burnt by the sun, do ya?"

"Please. If I can withstand your flames, the sun does not worry me at all." Lucy patted her partner's cheek. "But I'll put that in my bag if I need one." She smiled sweetly just for him. "Thanks for looking out for me."

Natsu grinned. "I can do lots of lookin' at ya."

Juvia couldn't keep her eyes off Gray. The black swim trunks, tank top and open button-up shirt was sexy. She held tight to the ice-copy of Gray's necklace then released it with a small sigh. She'd opted to wear the daisy print suit, deciding it would be even cuter next to Gray's monochromatic outfit. Her parasol she carried under her arm closed, not wishing to chance bad luck by opening it inside.

"Did you want this?" Gray asked, a floppy brimmed hat in his hands. "You left it on the bed."

"Ah, yes. Juvia got distracted." She gave Gray a timid smile, "thank you. Juvia loves the sun, but it does not love her."

She walked over to take it from him and was surprised when he put it on her himself. "I find that hard to believe." Gray smiled and looked ready to give her a quick kiss, but remembered he had an audience.

"T-thank you!" Juvia blushed; adjusting her hat, a smile flooding her face. "Gray is too kind."

"Gray is a big idiot." Gajeel stated. He glared at the ice mage then gave Levy her requested book. "We gotta get a move on or we'll be late."

"Hey; Wendy, Lily, Charle and even you Happy," said Lucy. "Thanks again for cleaning up. Why don't you get changed for the beach and meet us there?"

Happy nodded with enthusiasm. "I can show Charle ... and you guys the way there!"

Natsu asked, "don't you wanna go with us Happy?"

Lucy hid her smile behind a hand. "He liiiiiiiiiiiikes her!"

Charle stood still and appeared deep in thought. Her paws were balled into tiny fists on her hips. She sniffed, "be that as it may, Happy can go down to the beach with us."

 

George was setting up a tripod when the three couples found him on the beach. A small portable table full of various camera lenses was under an umbrella emblazoned with 'Happy Fun Time Land'. Two large and one small cardboard boxes were stacked next to the equipment.

"Yo!" Natsu greeted the photographer. "Where's that bastard Tim?"

The water mage twirled her parasol and gave Natsu a bright smile that didn't match her dark tone. "Juvia does not like him either."

Levy and Lucy exchanged scandalized looks and then shrugged giggling.

George chuckled. "He is a bastard. He'll show up soon enough - he wouldn't want to miss the volleyball or water balloon fight." He gave a cursory glance to each couple. "Where's Happy?"

Gajeel crossed his arms and sneered. "Happy? Never mind him, when you meet my Lily - you'll be amazed."

Levy imitated Gajeel's stance and raised one eyebrow. She spoke to Lucy in a stage-whisper, "he's bragging as if Panther Lily was his girlfriend."

Only Gajeel didn't laugh at Levy's jest. George kept his laughter polite and trailed off immediately. Natsu and Gray kept guffawing long after the girls stopped.

Gajeel turned to face the petite girl. "That's cold Shrimp."

"Relax, it's just a joke. It's not as if you have little nicknames about my lack of height that you use all the time. Now is it?" Levy playfully smacked his shoulder. "No boyfriend worth his salt would act that that."

"Juvia would not mind being teased by Gray." She bit her lip, "a nickname would mean the world to Juvia."

"As long as it isn't Candy Buns," Levy smirked. "That one belongs to Gajeel."

Lucy clutched her stomach. "Oh, that is beyond precious!"

"Oi! Put the claws away Kitten!" Gajeel snarled. Having such a moniker bandied about was sure to give people the wrong idea. Letting Levy's nick name become public knowledge was only a small part of revenge. He pouted, unrepentant.

"I want one too Luce!" Natsu chortled. "Too bad Candy Buns is taken, wanna call me Cap'n Awesome?"

"Uh, no." Lucy shook her head. "You don't like Salamander?"

He whined, "that's what Gajeel calls me. You're Luce and Bunny Girl. I want something awesome!"

Realizing they had an audience Lucy went pink-cheeked. "Gimme time to think about it. I'll give you one later."

Natsu whooped and threw his arms up in the air. "Yosh!"

Gray glared at Natsu then Gajeel who were not-so-successfully hiding their amusement. "Let's go off and talk about our strategy." He held out his hand and after a moment of hesitation Juvia took hold.

They escaped down the beach. Gray decided to walk further to avoid the sharp ears of the dragon slayers. Down past a big collection of sand dunes, he spotted a weathered patio set. "Let's sit down over there."

Juvia nodded.

Gray sat down and looked up at Juvia. She was twirling her parasol and gazing back at him with a solemn expression. He sighed and waggled his fingers. "Sit down so we can talk."

"Juvia can talk from over here." She seemed to be holding her breath.

"Maybe you can, but I don't want to."

"Juvia respectfully declines. She won the card game and this is one of her demands."

"All right then." Gray looked further down the beach into the crashing waves. "I get that you want intimacy and I want that too," he let his head hang down. "I'm not very good at letting my emotions out." He inhaled the tang of the salt air and sighed. The warmth of the sun and cries of sea birds were faint impressions on his mind.

"Gray must only be himself."

The ice slayer snapped his gaze back to Juvia. "Is that good enough?"

"Better than anything Juvia has ever encountered."

She bestowed upon Gray a tremulous smile that built into a blazing crescendo of joy. Without consciously deciding, she threw herself at him. Gray caught her and held her close, his arms squeezing her tight.

"Juvia would call Gray, Sunshine."

"Mmm," Gray stroked down Juvia's back. "Sunshine is what you are."

 

The slayers noticed first Gray and Juvia getting closer to where they were prepared to create sand castles. Gajeel frowned. Watching them holding hands made him sour. He forbore from saying anything that would give Levy cause to snipe at him or make Juvia despondent. Natsu merely curled his lip to see Gray so besotted, not bothered by Juvia's cheer at all.

"Let's get started, shall we?" George opened the bigger of the boxes and hauled out small pails and shovels. "Here's the equipment for the first event. Ladies," he smiled and held out a blue set to Juvia, "remember to have fun!" To Lucy he held out a red set and gave Levy black ones.

"This is great!" Natsu crowed, "Lucy, this is gonna be the most fun I've ever had with you," he dropped his voice and smirked, "on the beach."

She blushed but volleyed back, "cool it Fire Boy!" Lucy surveyed the two foot by two foot square marked off for their castle. "We should totally make a moat, but at the end -" She smiled with enthusiasm, "we fill it with fire!" Together they roughed out a building footprint and began playing.

"Do you want to build a -" Juvia felt a little weird. She'd wanted to complete her thought and say 'snowman', but they were on a beach and it was hot. Snowmen were not beach vacation appropriate. "structure that is more like an ice castle?"

"Great idea!" Gray reached out on a whim and touched Juvia on her cheek. He could only see her impassioned gaze. Smiling, he leaned forward and kissed the corner of her mouth. Neither noticed George capture this tender moment. If they had, they might have bolted away, but they hadn't and so continued to lean in close to one another and make plans for their ice castle.

"For the last time," Levy smirked, "Candy Buns. I think a bunker style fortress is not anything like a sand castle." Her hands settled over her hips and her fingers tapped out a discordant rhythm. "It's like you only hear what you want to hear."

"You serious?" Gajeel grunted. "I hear much more than I wanna sometimes. I'm about to puke how lovey-dovey Salamander and Bunny Girl are." He paused and then let out a loud 'heh'. "Don't get me started on Rain Woman and Ice Freak."

"Being nice to one another is not being lovey-dovey." Levy tossed her spade down on the last bucket of sand Gajeel upended. "Being lovey-dovey is maybe something you're not equipped to understand."

"Not able to understand?" Gajeel stopped digging a trench to look at his partner. "You think I don't understand the difference between being nice and exercising romantic interest?" His wine dark eyes seemed to glow. "I have," he grabbed Levy's empty hands, "so much interest in everything you do." He spoke the word 'everything' in a dark tone. "I could give two shits about this castle. I could walk away from the special spread and never think about it again." He sank onto his haunches and forced his fingers into the sand. "What I can't do is walk away from you."

All Levy could do was stare silent as her partner glowered at her. What did Gajeel want? What did she want? Fuck.

"Let's start over." Levy offered, "but not from the beginning." She let out a huff of air. "I guess I've been a little jealous or something."

"Heh." Gajeel nodded. "I can get behind that." He offered Levy the plastic bucket. "What sort of sand castle you wanna build?"

Levy took the offered bucket and then leaned forward to hug her slayer. "An awesome iron fortress!"

George found himself humming as the three couples found common ground to create their sand castles. He took photo after photo. George smiled at Wendy and her exceed friends when they arrived. He asked permission then took pictures of the youngest dragon slayer amidst her companions.

The morning light warmed, other guests of the resort began making their way towards the beach. A young man who limped followed a buxom woman with cat ears. The dropped their beach accessories down on the sand near Wendy and her guild mates. She clutched her companion's arm tight, jumping up and down.

"Neko, neko, neko!'

"Easy Millianna!" He gave the woman a brief kiss on her lips which seemed to settle her down. "We don't want a repeat of last time, do we?"

"You're right Kai." Millianna blushed and clasped her hands behind her back. "Thanks for reminding me!"


	35. Neko, Neko, Neko!

Wendy looked up and waved. "Hi Millianna! Who's your friend?"

Charle took a quick step back behind Lily and snickered. Her special gift of future glimpses was something she didn't always share. Happy was sitting with his back to the cat woman, oblivious to the danger. Lily was occupied with his kiwi juice. The white cat had to cover her mouth with her paws to keep from laughing louder and ruining the moment.

"Hi Wendy!" Millianna bounced in place. "This is my boyfriend Kai. Can we hang out with you?"

"Sure," Wendy chirped, "it's always nicer to have more company! Nice to meet you Kai."

"Nice to meet you too." The young man rummaged in the beach tote he'd just set down and pulled out a couple of towels and a big blanket.

While Kai's attention was on settling in, Millianna reverted to type. "Neko!" She squealed and lunged at a surprised Pantherlily. Holding him against her breasts, Millianna hugged him tight. "Neko, neko, neko!"

Charle laughed so hard she plopped down onto the sand. Happy looked over his shoulder too late. The cat girl scooped him up, nestled him next to Lily and shrieked her joy. Charle crawled behind Wendy to hide.

"Milli..." Kai wagged his finger. "That's enough for now."

Pouting she dropped the two exceeds and nodded.

Happy staggered a bit after his release. He flew to Natsu and Lucy putting the finishing touches on their sand castle. Lily looked shaken, but quickly resumed his normal fortitude. Charle kept hiding behind Wendy. She relaxed only after Millianna joined her boyfriend in the ocean.

Wendy giggled. "That wasn't very nice of you, but maybe they had it coming."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Charle sniffed and ruined the effect as she burst out laughing. "I thought their eyes were going to pop out. Millianna sure has a strong grip!"

The sky dragon slayer nodded, "yup. I think they're finished with the first event. Wanna go check out the sand castles?"

"Yes, but not because Happy is over there." Charle brushed sand off her pretty ruffled swimsuit.

"Right." Wendy pushed herself to her feet. "It's not because of Happy, that's for sure." She grinned. "Keep telling yourself that. Why else did we come out here to Happy Fun Time Land?"

"I needed to explain why I had to toss his canned fish." Charle got a mulish expression on her face. "He hasn't let me tell him why. Every time I want to, he runs away."

"Can you blame him? Poor guy thinks you hated his gift." Wendy dug her toes into the sand and sighed. "He has no idea the cans were so badly dented the contents spoiled."

"I'll tell him later, after I get what I want." Charle's smile was devious. "And no one will see it coming."

"Uh huh, let's go check out the sand castles!"

George had taken copious pictures as the mages concentrated on creating sand structures. He wished he'd had his own assistant to take photos of the exceeds at the same time. He consoled himself with the thought he'd gotten some earlier - and he'd gotten more of Happy with Natsu and Lucy. He smiled even brighter when Wendy and Charle strolled over to inspect the buildings.

"Did you want a fish now?" Happy looked hopefully at Charle. "I can get you one whenever you want ya know."

The white cat shook her head, "no...but thanks anyway. Natsu and Lucy did a good job on their sand castle."

"I supervised," boasted Happy. "See the awesome fish motifs all over? My improvements!"

"I see." Charle sniffed and then gave Happy a small smile. "You do try."

Intoxicated, Happy had little hearts in his eyes. He manifested his wings and flew crazy loop-de-loops over the other couples' creations ignoring their yelling to be careful.

Wendy exchanged glances with Charle who gave her a subtle head shake. "Nice sand castle Natsu and Lucy! We're gonna go and check out Gray and Juvia's next."

"You don't have to hurry, there's ..." Lucy let her words trail off. Wendy just smiled and moved off with Charle. "That was strange," the blonde said to Natsu. "They hardly talked to us."

"We've got some time before the next thing and I wanna talk to you alone." Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her down the beach, looking for a deserted spot. He grinned, refusing to say anything more until they were at a sufficient distance.

Lucy's mind conjured up crazy ideas. Maybe he wanted to talk strategy for the volleyball game, or look for sand crabs. He was always hungry - perhaps he was looking for fire? Her brow wrinkled. He didn't need her for the last two ideas. Ah, did he want to...kiss? Lucy's face flamed red.

"Gee Lucy," Natsu poked at her cheek. "Are ya sick? You're lookin' weirder than usual."

She slapped his offending finger off her face. "Is it weird to want to kiss you?" Lucy replayed what she'd just said in her head and bit her lips, flushing darker.

Natsu found a weather beaten patio set next to a small stand of trees. It had a direct view of the water, but was surrounded by and obscured by the vegetation. He leaned against the tree and reeled Lucy in for a hug.

"Naw, that's not weird. What's weird is kissing you for a stupid photo."

She relaxed into his arms, his warmth and strength made her stomach flutter. Lucy sighed, squeezing Natsu back. "Yeah, guess so."

Natsu let his fingers skitter down Lucy's spine, coming to rest on her backside. She didn't protest. The slayer grinned wider and breathed a bit louder and heavier as Lucy removed his sunglasses and then her own, dropping them carelessly to the side. Her brown eyes were earnest as she spoke. "There's no one here to take photos..."

Natsu watched the dilation in her eyes widen further before he kissed Lucy. It seemed like years since he'd touched her sweet lips. He angled his head and opened his mouth, tasting with exhilaration the flavour he'd come to crave. Slow drugging kisses escalated. Panting heavily, Natsu realized he was grinding his erection against Lucy's hand. She was rubbing him and it made the chains on his control rattle.

"Ahhh, s-slow down." Natsu gasped. "I can't take much more of that."

Lucy pulled her hand back and froze. "Oh..." Her chest felt tight. She'd been mindless seconds ago, touching and just letting herself feel desire for her partner.

"Didn't say stop," Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand that had been cupping him and placed a kiss on the centre of her palm. "We gotta slow down." A new maturity, an awareness entered his eyes. "There's lots of time for you to touch me later," his voice deepened, "right now I wanna touch you."

Natsu captured Lucy's mouth again, lips open and meshing with hers, dancing his tongue in and out. Lucy moaned and Natsu ate each sound of passion. She pulled back to suck in air and met Natsu's gaze. She offered her neck to him. Natsu licked his way down the smooth column, peppering hot kisses on every inch of exposed skin. His fingers settled on Lucy's shoulders, thumbs absently caressing.

Lucy wanted more. It wasn't enough. Too shy to say exactly what she wanted, Lucy grabbed Natsu's hands and moved them to her breasts. Eagerly, he teased her nipples into hard points. His callused fingers explored over the bikini, making Lucy squirm.

Lucy undid her top, freeing her breasts. Natsu reached his tongue out and licked her left nipple and then fastened his lips firmly to suckle.

The coil of lust writhed. Lucy felt an electric connection from her breast to between her thighs. An empty ache pulsed in tune with each powerful suck Natsu gave. She whimpered as his lips slipped free, but new noises of enjoyment burst from her as he switched to the other. Lucy sank her fingers into his pink hair and trembled. Her legs were getting weak as the pressure in her stomach and loins built.

Natsu nuzzled down Lucy's torso, his nose filled with her pheromones. Only a bare bit of restraint was left in him, but it was enough. One last kiss on Lucy's belly button and Natsu stood upright. "Any more of this and I'm afraid you'll despoil me." He laughed and laughed harder when Lucy mock glared at him.

Natsu re-tied the swim suit strings, fingers lingering on her soft skin. He picked up their sunglasses as Lucy tidied her hair. Natsu offered Lucy her glasses and then his hand, grinning as she accepted. He pulled her to the water's edge.

"We need to take a little refreshing dip ya know." Natsu gleefully informed Lucy. "You smell delicious and I bet you don't want to advertise to Gajeel what we've been doing."

"What? I don't want to get my hair wet." Lucy registered the rest of what Natsu said. "Delicious? Gajeel would be able to tell?" More questions were rolling around in her head as Natsu waded out into the water and yanked her off balance. The blonde yelped and splashed water at her partner.

Natsu laughed and sent water right back at her. "This'll confuse his nose a little bit."

"Only a little?" Lucy kicked more water at Natsu. "Is he always going to know what we've been up to?"

"Oh, he could take the time to figure it out, but he won't want to." Natsu's grin grew wider and wider. "Mostly I just like seeing you wet."

"Jerk!" Lucy tackled Natsu, the next wave sweeping over them. They staggered to their feet and laughed. Holding hands they walked on shore where Natsu shook himself like a dog. His wild pink hair sprayed droplets everywhere. Lucy tried to shield herself from the extra drenching, "I don't want to go back wet."

"Your wish is my command." Natsu winked and flame enveloped him. He opened his arms, "c'mere then."

"Are you trying to burn off my clothes?"

"Wouldn't be the first time," sniggered Natsu. "But no, seriously - I'll be careful."

 

George took even more photos. He couldn't believe his great fortune, especially when Lily sauntered over to inspect Gajeel and Levy's structure.

"Impressive straight lines." Lily directed his comment to Levy, "good thing you were here to help Gajeel." A grumble from the slayer only made the exceed laugh. "Ghee hihi, he's needed a woman's touch for a long time." Gajeel looked less than pleased. Levy had to clap her hand over her mouth to muffle her own giggles.

"Once he settled down, he was lots easier to direct." Levy teased. "I think he'll be more useful in the volleyball game than in the water balloon fight that's next though."

"True, he's usually very good at sports."

Scowling, the slayer crossed his arms. "Hey! Stop talkin' about me like I ain't standing right here!"

Levy and Lily exchanged grins.

"A water balloon fight is a battle, but he'll have to be careful not to hurt the girls." Levy continued, "and it's a juvenile game so it's no doubt beneath his advanced age and dignity."

Lily nodded. "Quite right, volleyball is a sport. Gajeel will give that his all to show off for you there."

"You think so?" Levy walked with Lily around the sand fortress to point out more of its features. "It was my idea to put in a look-out tower."

"Nice." Lily settled his paws on his hips. "Perhaps you've tamed him."

"Beh. I'm grabbin' drinks. Be right back." Gajeel took off jogging down the beach.

Levy kneeled on the sand clutching her stomach, giggling. "Did we go too far?"

"He was blushing," said Lily. "He loved it."

"I love him so much," admitted Levy, heart filled to overflowing.

"I know." Lily smirked, "it's hard to decide which one of you loves the other more." The black exceed extended one finger and clawed a heart into the side of the sand fortress. He looked over at Levy and then continued to inscribe 'GR + LM' inside the heart. "You're good for him, ghee hihi, maybe too good."

"..." Levy opened and closed her mouth. She had so much more she wanted to share with Lily, but Gajeel was sure to return soon. The bluenette stood up and looked for her partner. Gajeel was still gone. "Can I get your help with something?"

"Anything!"

"Okay, we can discuss it later." Levy beamed her happiest smile. "Let's get a closer look at Juvia and Gray's creation."

Juvia was in heaven. Gray had asked her opinion constantly as they worked on their sand castle. No detail was too small for him to ask what Juvia thought. The water mage glowed with pride. Their structure was resplendent with soaring turrets on all four corners. She was especially proud of the snowflake motif she'd carved in a flowing pattern all around.

Levy and Lily joined Wendy and Charle in examining the icy sand castle, extending compliments on its beauty. Gray grunted his acknowledgment while Juvia glowed with happiness.

"I gotta say, we made an awesome castle." Gray patted Juvia on the shoulder. "I could get used to being your partner."

"Juvia thanks Gray." She looked down at her feet. "Gray is too kind."

"For real," Gray took hold of Juvia's chin and made her raise her head. "I think you're selling yourself short. Juvia," he smiled tenderly, "I wouldn't be having such a great time without you."

"Oh!" Juvia nodded and took a step backwards. "Juvia always has a good time with Gray."

"Not too good a time I hope." Gajeel handed a cold can of juice to Juvia. He sneered at Gray, tossing him a beverage. "Wouldn't it be a shame if I had to teach you a lesson?"

"Please. You and what army?" Gray crossed his arms and glared right back at the slayer. "You gonna break our non-interference treaty?"

"Please Gajeel-kun, Wendy does not want to see you fighting." Juvia crossed her arms as she scolded the slayer. "Juvia wants today to be the happiest it can be."

"Quite right," Charle added, "Wendy shouldn't be subjected to such an ill-bred display."

Wendy rubbed her arm. "Don't worry so much about me. I'm not a baby. You guys fight more than this on a regular basis at the guild."

"Mmphf." Gajeel turned his back to the ice mage, scooping another drink out of the bag to give to Lily. "Tch, Salamander and Bunny Girl took off? They get last choice then."

"What did you bring for me?" Levy asked.

"I got you something special." Gajeel grinned, "you looked like you needed to relax, so I got you a giant beer." He presented her with the drink and flicked off the cap. "Drink up."

Levy took a sip, "awesome. Did you want some?" She held out the bottle and giggled a bit when Gajeel hesitated. "Is the big bad slayer afraid of an indirect kiss?" Levy smirked to see his eyebrow twitch. Her teasing was effective.

He snatched the bottle and took a swallow before handing it back. "Satisfied?"

"Not yet, but you'll know when I am." Levy grabbed his hand not weighted down with the bag of drinks. "What did you bring for Wendy?"

"Sorry I forgot about giving you yours!" Gajeel apologized to Wendy. "There's a choice of fruit juice and soda." He thrust the sack at the young girl. "Take your pick - and there's an iced tea for Charle if she wants it."

Wendy took her choice and one for her exceed. "Thanks!"

"We'll head over to Levy and Gajeel's effort next, Wendy." Charle announced, "perhaps after that, we should make our own."

Happy landed next to Charle and grinned. "I wanna help!"

"Sure!" Wendy answered for Charle. "The more the merrier!"

"I shall assist as well then." Lily strolled over, "and it will be the best one."

George was sure he was in heaven. The three exceeds were chatting excitedly and working together to create a cat themed sand castle. He finished taking shots of the efforts made by the mages and continued to chronicle the cats. George kept his surveillance low key, taking most of his shots pretending to really take pictures of the four wizards who were lounging on the beach blanket that Levy conjured with her solid script magic.

"Yo!" Natsu hollered at his friends as he and Lucy came strolling back. "How much longer until I get to crush water balloons in Gray's ugly face?"

Gray gave Natsu a one-finger salute and rolled his eyes. He turned his attention back to his partner who glared daggers at the fire mage. "It's okay Juvia, he's an idiot."

Juvia huffed her displeasure, then calmed. "If Gray can let such an insult slide, Juvia will also."

Lucy shook her head, "Natsu, what if Tim separates us and has it boys against the girls? You don't want to piss off your potential team mate."

"Oh yeah, you're right." Natsu laughed, "maybe I'll get to make you all wet." He only grinned wider as Lucy turned pink. Proud of himself, the slayer tugged his partner to the beach blanket. He sat down and pulled Lucy onto his lap.

Lucy relaxed into Natsu's hug. "This is perfect."

Yeah, perfect. George captured Lucy smiling tenderly back at Natsu and Natsu's besotted face. He backed up to get shots of all three couples relaxing.

"Gajeel brought drinks, there's some for you too," Levy offered. "He's being such a gentleman."

"Is Old Love Rival giving up on Gray?" Juvia shook her head, "sorry, Juvia did not mean to say that. Is Lucy and Natsu together-together?"

"Oi!" Natsu grumbled. "You could ask me ya know."

"Natsu," Juvia addressed the slayer, "are you and Lucy ...?"

Natsu exchanged looks with Lucy and then nodded, "yup."


	36. Water Balloon Volleyball

Levy and Juvia squealed. Gray and Gajeel merely rolled their eyes. Wendy rushed over grinning and threw herself at Natsu and Lucy, hugging and laughing. Charle waited to congratulate the couple after Wendy disengaged herself. "I offer my best wishes."

"Thanks," Lucy smiled at the white exceed. "Something tells me we're gonna need them."

Wendy giggled and allowed Charle to lead her away. She spoke over her shoulder, "but you and Natsu are fated to be."

"Oi!" A disgruntled Natsu pouted, "I don't know what you're gettin' at, but me'n'Lucy don't need anything but each other."

"Awww!" Levy and Juvia cooed in unison; a heartbeat later, another familiar voice joined.

"Awww!" Erza clapped her hands and wriggled her body in excitement. "As long as you don't let your lecherous male tendencies free rein, I shall allow it."

George offered up silent benedictions to several deities. He continued to chronicle the events on the beach with his camera. The red head wore a bikini printed with giant hibiscus and the trademarked Heart Kreuz logo. Switching lenses, the photographer zoomed in for some tight close-ups of the generous contours of the new arrival. In a distant part of his mind, George recognized the level of conversational noise had dropped.

Lowering his camera he scanned the scene before him. Natsu and Lucy were wrapped in each other's arms cuddling. Gray was leaning his arm against Juvia's arm and downplaying holding her hand. Gajeel was sitting cross-legged behind Levy. He had a soppy love-sick grin and she was smiling with confidence. The elegant white exceed was a good distance away with a serene look on her face. She held Happy's tail as he squirmed trying to get to Natsu and Lucy. Lily sipped the last of his juice, sitting between the youngest slayer and Gajeel.

Raising his camera again, George aimed at Erza. He was already pressing the shutter as she took her own aim and punched his equipment.

The hapless male was sent cart wheeling down the beach, his body tumbling unconscious.

"Pervert!"

"How could he take advantage of such a fair maiden as yourself?" Tim jogged over, turning his lecherous smirk into a gentle look of compassion. "I'm so sorry my associate harassed you."

"I have dealt with his kind before," the girl shook her hair and dusted imaginary sand off her arms. "He won't take advantage of a helpless damsel again."

Lucy shot a confused look to Levy and Juvia, mouthing 'what the hell'? The boys ignored the typical Erza violence - just business as usual. Brows furrowed, Lucy stood up, gesturing to the other girls to follow.

"No," Tim agreed and coughed to cover his involuntary snigger. "Ah," he thrust out his hand. "I'm Tim and you are the famous Erza Scarlet."

She smiled grimly and shook his hand. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"As pleased as that pig George is sorry." Tim made sure to keep his eyes on Erza's face. He was a cretin, but learned rather fast from others' mistakes. Later he could get copies of the photos George had taken of the red-headed goddess and stare at them to his heart's content.

"Erza," Lucy put her hand on the scarlet haired girl's elbow. "Don't you remember meeting George yesterday?"

Levy noticed Charle frantically shaking her head and signalling to 'shush'. "You poor dear!" Levy cried, "let's get you a calming drink."

Juvia shrugged and went along with consoling Erza. "Yes, a drink is just what Erza needs." She flicked her eyes at Tim, "let's go take you away from him."

Erza looked confused, "what?"

"Never mind, don't worry," Levy spoke. "Just us girls will go with you and make sure you're all right."

As a unit, the females including Wendy and Charle dragged Erza off towards the resort.

The silence amongst the guys was broken by George softly moaning. "Ugh, what the hell hit me?"

"A monster," Natsu smirked and high-fived Happy.

Gray said, "retribution."

"The Titania," laughed Gajeel.

"The most perfect woman to walk the ground," sighed Tim. He scooped up the camera and inspected it for damage. "Doesn't look too bad," he shook it and sand flowed out of the cracked lens. "Ah well, as long as the memory is fine." Tim ignored George who was rubbing his head. He walked over to the table and put the damaged camera down. "You better hope your back-up takes just as good pictures."

"Thanks for your concern," George grumbled as he staggered upright. "She was friendly enough last night."

Lily piped up. "Most likely it was an instinctive reaction. A gentleman always asks permission," he turned around and looked up at Gajeel, "to do anything." Lily faced George again. "And Erza is Erza. She's ..." Lily shrugged, "guys, you've known her longer than me."

"She's a monster." Natsu looked unconcerned.

"Would you say that if she could hear you?" Gray asked.

The fire mage paled and shivered, "hell no."

"This is all very interesting, but I need more photos taken." Tim pawed through the miscellaneous camera detritus. "I didn't get up early to miss out on my favourite activities."

"Let me guess, is it bouncing breasts or bouncing breasts?" George elbowed his co-worker out of his way, retrieving his back-up camera from underneath the table. "Unless it's wet bouncing breasts."

"What a great idea!" Tim gleefully rubbed his hands. "Wet t-shirt contest after the water balloon fight! No, make that during." He suddenly felt the unfriendly aura of the males surrounding him. "Ah, just to make it fair," Tim added, "for the boys and the girls. I'll go grab some white t-shirts and when I get back we'll let the fun start."

George watched Tim sprint down the sandy path towards the resort. He groaned and rubbed his head some more, "he's truly an odious man."

"Yeah, he's a shit." Gray agreed, "but to tell the truth, I kinda wanna see the wet t-shirt contest happen." He glanced at Gajeel. "Ain't you gonna threaten me?"

"Ghee hihi! I got a horse in this contest too - though Levy might have more trouble keepin' her eyes offa me."

Lily rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I lose all hope for you."

Natsu looked perplexed, "did none of you guys get the feeling he was drooling over us and the girls?"

George nodded. "I've never known him to act any other way."

"Thank god I'm a cat. Lily, you might not want to go super-sized." Happy flew from Natsu's shoulder to rummage in the cardboard boxes. He grinned at George. "Got any more cool beach stuff for me?"

"Your cat has no manners." Gajeel said to Natsu.

Far from offended, Natsu laughed. "So? Lily has more manners than you."

Wishing to keep everyone peaceful, George interrupted the two slayers. "I have a couple awesome beach things I brought." He smiled, "here's a cat-sized replica of a referee outfit." George presented Happy with a black and white striped shirt, matching black shorts and a shiny whistle on a cord.

"Ooh! I wanna get my picture taken in that!" Happy announced. "Imma look so cool, Charle will accept my fish!"

Lily didn't look near as enthused as Happy over playing dress-up. He backed away into Gray. "Heh, Happy just made 'accept my fish' sound dirty."

"Huh, he totally did." Gray snorted, "who learned that sort of behaviour first? Flame-brain or his cat?"

Pretending to give it deep thought, Lily stroked his chin. "That's a hard decision."

"That's what she said!" Natsu chortled. "I'll have all you guys know, that I'm not anywhere as stupid as you think I am."

"Uh huh," Gajeel nodded, "you keep tellin' yourself that."

 

As soon as the girls were out of dragon slayer earshot, they pulled Erza to a picnic table and insisted that she sit as Wendy fetched her a drink.

Levy nudged Charle who reluctantly cleared her throat. "This is Erza."

"Of course I'm me!" Erza looked at her guild mates, "what on Earthland is the matter with you? Some strange man takes my photo and now you don't know who I am?"

"Oh we know you," Lucy shook her head. "But I can't believe we fell for Mira's lies." The blonde looked at her two blue-haired friends and then back to Erza. "Were you aware that Mira had been pretending to be you?"

"No." Charle held out her paw, "it was something cooked up by me and Mira. Wendy only went along with it because I asked her to."

"But why?" Levy slumped down next to Erza. "Mira's a seasoned pro with photo shoots, she'd know more about what we should be doing than even Tim does!"

"And Mira was the one that set me up with this mission in the first place." Lucy let her head thump onto the table. "She wanted to be here to see us make progress, but why not as herself?"

"Juvia does not care. Juvia is happy with spending time with Gray."

Erza drummed her fingers on the table. "I will certainly give Mira a piece of my mind when I see her next. Of all the outrageous stunts to pull, this is so unacceptable." She reached out and patted the motionless head of Lucy. "My felicitations on your engagement."

Lucy shot upright, face pale and mouth open. "En-engagement?"

"I presume if you and he need nothing but each other, and you've been sharing a room..." Erza conjured a sword, letting it twirl in her grasp. "Then for propriety's sake, you must wed."

"No more old Love Rival!"

"How're you going to tell Natsu?" Levy giggled.

"You can't be serious Erza," Lucy rubbed her hands together, "we're just dating! We've only just decided to date. And the room, we only sleep together!"

"Old Love Rival, you are not convincing her."

Levy smirked, deciding to intervene. "There's nothing going on inside the hotel suite. The slayers have super hearing and us girls know it."

"But what about outside the room?" Erza sent back her sword and pulled a war axe out of her magic storage space. "I haven't had an occasion to use this lately."

"But I thought you were camping?" Wendy trotted over to the table with a cup of tea and giant slab of strawberry cake, placing it in front of Erza. "Mira told me you were going to meet up with your boyfriend."

"Um, er, ah..." Erza pulled the cake closer to her and stared at it. "I did." She cut a piece of cake and forked it into her mouth, savouring the taste. All the girls were staring at her as she chewed and swallowed.

"How is Jellal doing?" Wendy smiled wistfully. "I have such fond memories of Mystogan, he and Jellal are counterparts after all."

"Very well, he's working on destroying many dark guilds." Erza stabbed her fork into her treat, "I cannot say that he is my boyfriend at this point, but I am working on it."

"Erza must go back to Jellal and work harder!" Juvia could not contain her excitement. She stood up, her voice almost as impassioned as when she spoke about Gray. "Convince him you and he are meant to be!"

Erza consumed the last crumbs and sipped the dregs of her tea. "I will go back and conquer him!"

"That's the spirit!" Lucy cheered, hopes of Erza forgetting her crazy ideas of propriety dancing in her brain. "Go forth and conquer!'

Erza leapt up and whipped her fork down. "He shall be mine!"

The red head took off running. Lucy let out a sigh of relief as the rest of the girls giggled.

"Mira has some explaining to do." Levy gave a playful punch to Lucy's shoulder. "You dodged a bullet with Erza leaving."

"Totally." Lucy grinned back at Levy. "I want to get married for love, not on account of being forced."

"Old Love Rival loves Natsu!"

"Yes," Levy rolled her eyes at Juvia. "We've established this already. Lucy loves Natsu."

Wendy clapped her hands and joined in the teasing. "Natsu loves Lucy!"

Even Charle unbent her usual fiercely proper behaviour to join in. "Almost as much as Happy loves fish!"

 

Tim strolled back to the beach with assorted white t-shirts and a cunning plan. Each shirt was at least one size too small for the intended recipient. The cotton was thin and sure to become translucent with the first burst balloon. A creepy grin on his face, the reporter imagined all the mages frolicking, chasing each other and getting progressively wetter.

"I look fabulous!" Happy couldn't decide if he should wear the whistle or hold it. Currently he was swinging it around his paw, almost knocking the matching referee hat off his head with the first go-round.

"You sure do Little Buddy!' Natsu was pleased with how his relationship with Lucy was advancing, and nothing, nothing seemed capable of bringing him down. Not even the snide remarks from Gray and Gajeel could ruin his mood. Lucy had totally agreed him and her were together-together in front of everyone.

"I see I'm just in time!" Tim announced as he arrived on the beach from the east and the girls marched back from the west. He pouted as he counted Erza missing, "where did your lovely friend go? No matter," Tim perked back up and flourished the bag of t-shirts. "We're going to start a whole new craze! Water balloon volleyball!"

The male guild members tried their best to look innocent. Natsu had the easiest time, his natural look was clueless. Gajeel and Gray had to conceal smirks. The ice mage rubbed the back of his neck and gazed out at the water. Gajeel rubbed an itch on the side of his nose. Happy waited for Lucy to react, running several rude comments through his mind. Lily waited for fireworks.

"Sounds fun." Lucy linked arms with Natsu and leaned against him. "The sooner we complete this the sooner and more free time we have before lunch."

"You okay with this?" Natsu had half expected his partner to whole-heartedly refuse.

"Don't you want time alone with me?"

"When you put it that way," Natsu's eyes shone, "always."

Gajeel made gagging noises and Levy playfully elbowed his gut.

Tim started handing out t-shirts, giving Gray his first. "Don't be shy, you can change right here."

"Yeah," Gray held out his hand. "I'll take Juvia's too." Pouting, Tim did as asked. The ice mage stalked over to his partner. "C'mon. I'll tell you about what's up - far away from dragon ears."

Juvia gave a tiny smile to Gray as he slung both shirts over his shoulder and grasped her fingers. He pointed to a large grouping of rocks. "We'll talk over there."

Levy could read the situation as if it were a book. Tim was a pervert. The activities pushed into one event was nothing more than an excuse for wet bouncing breasts. Levy knew from the way Tim gave her and Gajeel their t-shirts, he'd already counted them down and out.

"I'm gonna need to use a cabana," Levy informed Gajeel. "You get to escort me, there's some down this a-way." They left.

Lucy watched the play of lust rise and fall on Tim's face. It was obvious to the blonde what that pig Tim had planned. Lucy had a few tricks of her own at her disposal. She turned her malicious grin into one of innocence before accepting the thin cotton shirts.

"We'll be right back too," Lucy assured Tim.

Natsu felt conflicted. He wanted to see Lucy's bouncing breasts, but he did not enjoy at all the thought of anyone else witnessing their perfection. It wasn't as if anyone would be foolish enough to touch them... Such an idiot would receive a Lucy-kick and then a karyuu no houkou to the face. He grinned, sure that Lucy would defend herself and that he would finish off the perp. Besides, he could just talk to her about his worries. She'd listen.

"Yeah, see ya in a bit little Buddy!" Natsu waved at Happy.

Charle sighed, "let's go browse the market place while the adults indulge themselves."

"But doncha wanna cheer me on?" Happy showed off his outfit and held up his whistle. "I'm the referee!"

"Wendy isn't old enough for such shenanigans." Charle lifted her nose and shot a disapproving glare at the oblivious Tim. "We will find you later."

Happy drooped, then perked. His wild imagination had twisted Charle's words in his head - 'I'll find you later for shenanigans' was what he heard.

"I knew you wanted my fish!"

Charle huffed and dragged Wendy away.


	37. Strut Your Stuff

Far from the dragon slayer's ears, Juvia and Gray sat on a couple of rocks sheltered by tall sand dunes. Gray sighed and examined the t-shirts once again. They were both too small and cheaply made. The cotton was threadbare, sure to go see-through with the first hit of a water balloon.

"The thing is..." Gray sighed again. "I don't know that I want anyone else to see you in a wet shirt." He hung his head down, a bit disappointed in himself. Admitting he was jealous was sure to make their odd relationship even more difficult.

"It is just a game," Juvia said. "It is not like Juvia will be naked under her shirt." She smiled and patted Gray's hand. "Gray is sweet, but Juvia can handle the pervert machinations of Tim."

"Oh, yeah - that's what'll happen." Gray took Juvia's hand, squeezing it. "Most likely I'll be the one ending up naked. We both know my habits."

The water witch flushed and stammered, "y-y-yes?"

"So here's what I'm thinking." Gray leaned forward, "I'll give you the shirt intended for me. It should fit you a bit better than the little scrap of nothing intended for you, and I'll wear and strip out of yours."

"Gray is willing to do all that for Juvia?"

"Well...yah." Gray balled the shirts in his hands. "You wouldn't feel comfortable in a shirt way too small for you, it's the least I can do."

Gray was entranced by the soft look on Juvia's face. She lowered her lashes and he studied the pink colouring her cheeks. A sudden burst of comradeship, that's what he told himself fluttered in his heart as he slung an arm around Juvia's shoulder.

"Juvia is lucky Gray is looking out for her."

"Heh, I'm the lucky one."

 

Levy knocked on the door of the cabana before entering, dragging Gajeel inside with her. The interior was purpose driven; having one long bench, hooks for clothes and towels as well as a shower cubicle. "I have a plan," the petite girl announced. "I don't think you'll have a problem with it, but just so you know - I can do what I want."

Bemused, Gajeel nodded.

"Good." Levy hung up the white shirts on two of the hooks. "I feel like I'm at a distinct disadvantage in this wet t-shirt contest." She rubbed her upper arms and continued, "so I'm going to get rid of my swim suit top."

"What?!" Gajeel was horrified and turned on to the extreme. "You can't go out there topless!"

"Duh." Levy answered sourly, "as if I'm that stupid. I will be wearing a shirt." She shook her head in distain. "As if I'd walk out of here with my tits hanging out."

"Ghee hihi..." Gajeel had the grace to at least blush. "Oi, I was just confused." The slayer looked at the shirts hanging up. "Why doncha wear the bigger shirt? Then you won't be so exposed."

"I could," Levy plopped down on the bench. "But your shirt would be like me wearing a dress anyway. And there's no way in hell you'd fit into mine. If I stand any chance of winning the special spread, I'm going to have to work for it."

"You don't really care about that, do ya?"

"Some people like tiny tits!" Levy said, "Not every over-sexed pig wants huge knockers slapping them in the face!"

Her partner took a step back as if Levy had clouted him. "Is that how you see me?"

"God no!" Levy felt sick to the pit of her stomach. "I'm talking about abstracts."

"Uh huh." Gajeel crossed his arms and tried to give Levy his most disapproving stare. "I'm me and not some stranger. I think you're perfect the way you are. You don't gotta prove anything to me."

Frustrated and at war with herself, Levy clenched her fists. "Well, I'm not that thrilled with having small tits! I'm gonna ditch my swimsuit top and wear the damned tiny shirt and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Like I'd want to, or think I could control you!" Gajeel let his own frustrations make him loud. "I just guess I'll have to continue to be driven crazy."

"Yeah, like you wouldn't prefer me with a huge rack." Levy sneered as she grabbed her shirt. "Whatever." She checked the size tag and snorted. "Tim is a right bastard." Levy trapped the shirt under her chin and pulled furiously on the strings keeping her top on. Angry, she flung it to the floor.

Gajeel almost swallowed his tongue. A significant amount of blood rushed south making his swim shorts uncomfortable. His lips moved, but he wasn't able to marshal his thoughts. Levy's bare breasts were milky skinned and perky. All too soon, she had them covered by the cheap white shirt; but it wasn't cooling Gajeel's blood. The thin cotton only served to highlight her tight nipples poking out of the fabric.

"Fuck Shrimp," Gajeel growled. "I am going to lose my mind!" He reached out and settled his fingers on her shoulders. "You can't be serious about going out in public like this!"

"Oh yes, I can." Levy shrugged, but Gajeel refused to be shaken off. "Let go," the short girl twisted again. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I ain't thinkin', you've slain me." Gajeel searched Levy's eyes. His appetite for this tiny woman was growing. The fire and determination she expressed was as welcome as her earlier irritation. The slayer gentled his grip and slid his hands down to Levy's elbows. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Me? That's rich." Levy changed tactics and pressed forward. She placed both open hands overtop Gajeel's chest. "You're making me insane!" Her fingers twitched, his heart thumped faster. Levy was still frowning - angry at herself for letting Tim's manipulations ruin her composure.

Neither mage made a conscious decision. The resentment simmering inside of Levy demanded action. She curled her hands into claws and yanked on Gajeel's shirt. Lips collided. Moulding her frame against Gajeel's, she slithered her arms around his neck. He groaned; lifted her body, moving his hands to Levy's generous ass and squeezing. He smirked into the passionate kiss they shared, content to let his Kitten mark his back all she wanted with her claws.

Levy couldn't remember a time when she'd been feeling so needy and aroused. She gripped the slayer's waist with her knees and wriggled her hips until Gajeel caught the hint. A pleasure filled moan escaped her mouth. Levy used her tongue freely; prodding and tasting Gajeel until she had to pull away, chest heaving with the need for air.

Gajeel's legs trembled with something he refused to identify as weakness. A couple shaky steps backwards and he sat down on the bench, Levy safe in his arms. "That's you insane? I like it, ghee hihi!"

Levy dropped all semblance of control. Astride his lap, she continued creating friction. She grinned with an almost malicious desire to drive Gajeel crazy in return. Leaning away, Levy tilted her head back and watched from under her lashes the sweat begin to bead on her partner's forehead.

His laughter petered out. Levy was lethal. His hard-on twitched with every rub and grind of her flesh. The pressure was amazing and he wanted more. Seeing her work herself to a higher pitch of desire was making his mouth dry. The thin cotton shirt clung to her curves, unable to hide the pebbled tips of her breasts. What he wouldn't give to free them to his sight, lick and worship those perfect handfuls.

It was the confident curl of Levy's lips that broke Gajeel. The combination of her grinding against him, panting and arching her back surely helped. He read the expectation in Levy's smile and the unspoken challenge. Touch me, prove me wrong. Can my breasts satisfy you?

Gajeel moved slow, giving Levy every chance to stop him. He glided his hands under the hem of her shirt. Bit by bit they crept higher. Levy didn't pull away, writhing as Gajeel's hands captured her breasts. Gajeel concentrated on stroking and touching Levy's chest all over, doing his best to not neglect any inch of skin. He exulted in the noises he pulled from his woman, the face of passion she wore. He couldn't hold himself back any longer. Gajeel leaned forward and making his tongue into a point, dragged it against one straining nipple.

"Fuck!"

Greedily, he attached his lips and suckled through the shirt. The pulling sensation made the flutters in her abdomen storm. Between her thighs throbbed with each suck upon her breast, the ache pleasure and anticipation.

The knock on the door of the cabana startled both mages. Levy sprang off Gajeel's lap and distanced herself. The slayer was going to blast the bastard who dared interrupt, but tempered his response when he focused his hearing outside. A family of five was waiting to use the building. Gajeel moved to the door and opened it a crack, telling the people they could have possession in a few minutes.

"There's no time to argue Levy." Gajeel kept his back to Levy as he adjusted himself and prayed his erection away. He pulled his new shirt on with a growl. "Goddammit."

Levy giggled. She didn't think she'd ever seen him wearing anything so tight - every muscle was delineated. His clothes were usually way looser to fight in comfort. Levy felt a weird mix of exposure and confidence. It wasn't as if she needed the support of a bra - if only her shirt was a little thicker, she'd feel more secure.

Digging into her purse, she pulled out her magic light pen. Seconds later she had a better fitting, not as see-through and more flattering cut t-shirt. "Turn around," Levy wasn't sure why she ordered Gajeel to not look. She'd already shown him everything when she'd put on the horrid first shirt. And he'd had his hands and lips all over her only minutes ago - but now her brain was functioning again she supposed.

Clad in her improved shirt, Levy wrapped herself in her sarong. She stuffed her swim top and the discarded shirt into her bag. "I'm ready."

Gajeel grunted and grumbled to himself, "not for what I want."

"Oh but I am." Levy slapped Gajeel on the ass, "we're just gonna have to work on the timing."

 

"Did you get the same creepy vibe from Tim, that I got Lucy?" Natsu leaned up against a tree. They'd walked towards the resort and found a spot to talk in private. "He's a scumbag."

"Yup." Lucy looked at her key collection fastened to her hip. "He's going to end up disappointed." The blonde straightened her posture and stalked over to Natsu. "I have a few ideas what we can do to thwart him."

"Yeah?" Natsu pulled Lucy into his embrace. "I was thinking about making it look like an accident."

"Mmm, we don't have to go that far." Lucy snuggled into Natsu's warmth. "Scorpio can obscure his view with his sandstorm attack, Virgo can dig sand traps and Loke can distract him."

"Guess if Tim likes how Gray looks, he'll love how pretty Loke is." Natsu jested, "but as much as I wanna see your strut your stuff, I ain't that thrilled with anybody else getting an eyeful."

"Are you jealous Mr. Dragneel?" Lucy pushed her hands against Natsu's chest and looked him in the eyes. "How would you feel if I said the same sort of thing to you?"

"Happy mostly," Natsu was fast to answer. "Anytime anywhere - you want me to strut my stuff, lemme know."

"Oh?" Lucy patted the slayer on his cheek. "I'll keep that in mind. We should head back or we're going to get teased that we were fooling around."

"True," Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrist. "So we should go ahead and do something worth having to listen to them run their mouths." He placed a kiss on the centre of his partner's palm. "I think we can afford to spend a few more minutes before going back." Natsu weaved his fingers with hers and gave a gentle squeeze, "Lucy, do you wanna fool around?"

The blonde was lost in thought, re-living the sweet hand kiss. It seemed to have scrambled her brain. "What?" Lucy couldn't help the husky drop to her voice. Natsu had filled her head with all sorts of yearning; some vague and other wishes specific, all erotic. If he were to initiate any intimacies, Lucy was sure she'd melt.

"Do weirdoes have hearing problems?" Natsu breathed into Lucy's ear. "Wanna fool around?"

Lucy gasped, "yes!" She crashed her lips into his. Long minutes passed as the two young mages traded saliva, hands groping over and under clothes, frantic with passion. It was the sound of laughing children that made them jump apart. Lucy looked left and right, searching for the source.

Natsu pointed behind the tree, "there's a family heading to the beach." The slayer saw that Lucy was unsettled from the unexpected noise. "Don't worry, the plants between us and them are a great screen."

"Couldn't you hear them earlier? Ah," she shrugged, "we were a bit busy." Lucy picked up the shirts she'd let fall to the ground earlier. Passing Natsu his, Lucy grimaced as she examined hers. "Shoddy construction, thin and too small."

Natsu pulled his new piece of clothing on, tugging at the snug neck after forcing his head through. "Imma burn this off," he rotated his shoulders then let his flames engulf his hand. "It's way too tight."

"No! It's part of the game." Lucy shook her head and moved closer to Natsu. "Just bear with it for a bit. During the game you can do whatever you want, but for now leave it alone." She let out an 'mmm' of appreciation, "you look surprisingly good in that. Tim has more taste than I thought."

"Not that much. He prefers Gray, doesn't he?"

Lucy laughed and squirmed into her own shirt. Her good cheer deflated once the snug cotton clung to her curves. "That accident you were talking about before might not be such a bad thing."


	38. Extra Trouble

Despite the ruin of his preferred camera, George hummed. He rescued the memory chip and slipped it into one of his boxes of supplies. Lily wandered around the sandcastles. Tim was filling balloons and packing a cardboard box with finished ones. Happy was still admiring his referee suit. He adjusted his collar and changed the angle of his hat every minute or so. The photographer salvaged everything he could from his smashed equipment onto his backup.

"Um, excuse me, Lily?"

"Yes?" The exceed stopped between the ice sand castle and the iron fortress. Paws swinging back and forth, his excess energy making him restless.

"I wondered if I could take your photo to test my lens and settings. If you don't mind?" George glanced at Tim who seemed absorbed with his task.

"I guess," Lily shrugged. "Anything I should do?"

"Keep doing what you're doing. Walk around examining the structures, okay?" George crouched down and began focusing. He took some shots before standing up and backing away, putting more background into the picture.

"Wasting my time with more useless pics?" Tim dropped the balloon he was filling and stalked over to George. He rolled his eyes, "it was bad enough you playing nature photographer. You're here to take hot photos of the mages!"

George, his vast patience coming to a crumbling end glared at his co-worker. "Your time? The mages aren't even back yet and I need to check the settings. Or did you want poor quality images?" He rubbed his forehead and groaned. "Being wounded while performing my duties comes under worker's comp, doesn't it? Maybe I should go fill out some paperwork and you can take your own damn pictures."

Tim sighed and crossed his arms. Petulance uppermost in his tone, he capitulated. "Whatever." The sand underfoot made it difficult but he managed to flounce away.

Raising the camera, George gave Lily a thumbs up. "Just act natural."

"Yup." The black exceed walked around the sand castles, all the while ignoring the rapid clicking of George's camera. Lily wanted to chat with Levy. She'd mentioned twice already how she wanted a private talk with him. His curiosity was mounting. He held his paw over his eyes for shade and scanned the broad expanse of ocean. Kicking little sprays of sand he turned about and smiled wide. Gajeel and Levy were coming back from their excursion - perhaps after the game he'd get his chance at enlightenment.

Gajeel looked unhappy; arms crossed, his biceps threatening to rip the cheap cotton. Scowling he moved to the side as Levy tried to step around her partner. "I ain't ready for this Shrimp."

"Aw, you weren't given a vote, so tough luck Candy Buns." Levy pushed low on the slayer's back. "Don't make a fuss," she waved to Lily. "Gajeel is being a spoil sport."

"That's normal." Lily didn't flinch as the iron slayer curled his lip at him. "Time to grow up Gajeel," Lily thumbed his nose at the man, "or are you set on staying immature?"

"What?!" Now with a pronounced pout on his face, Gajeel turned to watch Levy remove her sarong. He muttered only loud enough for Lily and Levy to hear, "like anyone could with you lookin' like that."

Levy grinned, feeling her trepidation lighten. Being bold was hard. But getting Gajeel to react was proving easy and boosted Levy's confidence. Packing the cover-up into her beach bag, Levy walked over to the blanket and dropped it on a corner.

Tim quietly gulped. Tiny tits were not his usual kink, but he did love slender waists and junk in the trunk. Levy had an incredible ass. The sudden poise the petite girl possessed was enough to whet his appetite. Taking care to appear nonchalant, the journalist approached George. "You could shake out the bugs on your camera with our first returns, huh?"

Sighing George nodded and aimed at Gajeel.

"Whatcha doing? Heh, ladies first." Tim scuttled off to the boxes of supplies and began filling more balloons. He pulled out a pair of dark sunglasses and hid his roving eyes.

Rather less enchanted with his task, George put his camera through it's paces. Juvia and Gray arrived next, the girls immediately chattering to one another. Gray could only take shallow breaths, afraid he was going to burst out of the shirt before he could 'accidently' strip out of it during the game.

The ice mage did a double take as he realized Levy was sans swimsuit top. "Well, well, well. Aren't you something else?" He poked Gajeel in the rib with his index finger. "And you warned me about messing about with Juvia and this is what you get up to with Levy."

"Not my idea," gritted the slayer. "I ain't forgot what you said earlier. Keep your intentions above your belt buckle and I won't have to hurt you."

"Tch." Gray rolled his eyes, "worry about yourself first." He moved over to Juvia; giving her no chance to demur, slung his arm around her shoulder. "We'll crush our opponents."

"Juvia must agree with Gray." She nodded and played with the hem of her shirt. "Juvia will not hold back." Juvia gave the shorter girl a thumbs up gesture. "Juvia will go forth and conquer!"

Levy giggled, earning confused looks from the boys. "Uh, neither of you guys has thought about this too much, have you?" She shook her head, tried and failed to keep the mirth from her face. "Common rules means there should be two teams made up of four to six players per side. Unless there's another couple invited to this competition, how're we going to keep even sides?"

"I dunno but I'm ready to go." Gajeel grumbled. "Let's get this over with."

"It is just an excuse for that pervert to watch us - having three people per side means more running and jumping. Juvia has complete control over her element."

It was a little weird to hear such confidence from Juvia, but Gray found it honestly an arousing factor.

"Either it's boys versus girls or random teams," spoke Lucy. She and Natsu had somehow walked up to their friends without them registering their presence. "We'll find out what Tim says soon enough."

Happy flew over to Natsu and landed on his shoulder. "I'm the referee so I should get to make the rules!"

Lucy couldn't help herself, she snorted. "That's not how it works. Referees should be impartial." She tugged down on the rising hem of her shirt. "You are the most mischievous cat I've ever known."

"Mmm, well that's good news." Tim strolled over to the group of mages, a wide creepy smile on his lips. "C'mere Happy - you can help me with fine-tuning the rules of the battle-game!"

Smug, the blue exceed stuck out his tongue at Lucy. He floated over to the reporter and they retreated to the beach blanket to make trouble.

A giant smile enveloped Natsu's face as he took the hand Lucy held out to him. "How much of a mess can Happy stir up, anyway?"

The blonde giggled, "lots, but we're used to it. Too bad the rest of them aren't!" She relaxed against Natsu's warm body and let him nuzzle the side of her neck.

Juvia's heart swelled with joy. Gray had of his own volition put his arm around her and he was humming under his breath. It was a simple but pleasing tune. While she was sure he didn't know he was doing it, she was happy he let his guard down.

George took a few more pictures, this time concentrating on Lily who was now sitting on Gajeel's shoulder and whispering into his ear. George flushed when Levy walked over and touched his elbow for attention. "H-hello? I'm just checking my camera." His smile was nervous.

"Uh-huh." Levy wasn't concerned about practice photos. "I was wondering if I could get some prints from you later."

Not able to help himself, George whipped his head around and squinted his eyes at Levy. Tilting his head a bit he asked, "...of what?"

"... Gajeel. My b-boyfriend. From during the game." Levy forced a toothy smile, sure that any second her bold claim would be laughed at and shouted down.

"Ah! Certainly!" George nodded and he relaxed into an affable grin. "Or I could do a more formal series of photos." His enthusiasm grew and his voice filled with passion. "You, your boyfriend and exceed. A series showing the progression of your relationship - kinda like a growing family!"

"Oh!" Levy bit her lip, "that sounds... I don't wanna make you go to any extra trouble!" Levy knew her cheeks were flushed, and she struggled not to let the fire of her embarrassment spread to the tips of her ears. "I don't know what to say."

"Gi hehehe! Say yes." Gajeel stuck out his chest and strutted over to Levy. "A great idea! These magazine pics are fake-fun, but a real sitting would show you how mature I can be." The slayer settled his hands on Levy's shoulders. "Way more than the other guys."

Never pleased to be left out of anything remotely competition-like, Gray and Natsu bristled.

Natsu guided Lucy closer to George, propelling her with his hands on her hips. "Oi! Says who?"

Gray shook his head, "Really? Being mature isn't a competition - but me'n'Juvia are the real deal."

George looked from mage to mage, lowering his camera and taking a step backwards from the sudden crowd. "Uh, I could take formal pictures of each couple if you wanted."

"It sounds like a lot of extra work," Lucy said. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Juvia has dreamed of special photos with Gray!" Clapping her hands, she smiled prettily at the ice mage. "Gray will really do this?"

"Sheesh," Gray pulled at the tight neck of his shirt. "As long as I don't gotta wear this."

"Be sure to wear something." Natsu made a disgusted face and laughed. "Nobody here 'cept Tim wants to see your shame."

"Gray has nothing to be ashamed of!" Juvia glared at Natsu. "Juvia will make her former love rivals all wet."

"I was never a love rival!" Lucy almost howled. "Natsu has been the only guy I've ever been interested in that way."

"I knew that." Levy giggled.

"Huh." Gray looked at Natsu who was grinning like a dope and then back to Lucy. "I thought you were smarter than that."

"Lucy is plenty smart!" Natsu glared at Gray and was about to punch him into next week when Tim and Happy returned.

"Our lovely ladies versus the men," Tim licked his lips. "A little warm-up of five minutes of just volleyball, then we add the water balloons. Whichever side makes better plays gets more ammunition - as decided by myself and Happy."

"And complainers get punished." Happy smothered an evil cackle behind his paw. "I promise to treat Lucy like I don't even like her, so don't worry about me being impartial."

Un-amused, Lucy opened her mouth to tear a strip off the exceed. Natsu trapped her angry words behind his hand, shaking his head. "Now isn't the time."

Calming, she nodded.

"How will the ammo be delivered?" Levy gestured with her hand, "are all the other usual rules applied? Three hits maximum before the ball makes it over the net, no changing positions before the serve, no holding or palming of the ball, or reaching over the net?"

"Gi hehe, you don't have to worry about violating that rule." Gajeel didn't even try to hide his smile. "Could you even palm the volleyball?"

Tim looked between the two mages. "Well, this is just for fun. We do only have three people per side, so let's make it informal."

"I'd be happy to help fix that." Hair in a severe plait, Erza strode over to Tim. "I can officiate the game." A sporty one-piece swim suit now outlined her generous curves. A simple skirt tied into a knot on one hip covered her bottom but could not hide her booty.

Glad his eyes were covered with shades, Tim took a leisurely look at the red-head. "It's good to see George's behaviour didn't chase you away for good. But wouldn't you rather play?" And bounce? Please?

"It would make things rather unfair," said Erza.

Gray, Natsu and Gajeel let out sighs of relief. Having Erza side with the women would have been like signing their own death warrants. Erza didn't play to win, she played to decimate.

Switching tactics, Tim tried again. "Happy has already agreed to referee."

"He can play for the girls and Lily can play on the boys' team."

"I'm not a girl, I'm a cat!"

"There's no other way to make it fair - you'll do what you're told." Erza glared, narrowing her eyes at the blue exceed. "Did you want your rations of fish reduced?" She removed his hat and crushed it in her fist. "Understand?"

Only Happy witnessed her slow wink to him. "Yes, playing sounds more fun." He put a bit of extra fear into his words and trembled, winking in return. He was familiar with Mira's overacting to now know the take-over mage was disguised as Erza.

"You sure you want to face George again?" Lucy had to ask. In front of everyone she couldn't outright enquire whether or not this was Erza or Mira transformed into the fiery swordswoman.

"...Um, yes." 'Erza' gave a slight shrug, her eyes twinkling.

The hesitation before she answered gave Lucy the confirmation she was seeking. The blonde raised her eyebrows and widened her eyes, trying to convey to Levy and Juvia that the person who appeared to be Erza was in fact, Mirajane.

"Oh!" Levy picked up on what Lucy was trying so hard not to put into words.

Juvia, smarter than most everyone gave her credit for, fed Mira information. "George will not try to take your picture again without asking first, that is for sure."

Tim scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Ah," he pointed down the beach. "The volleyball courts are this way."

'Erza' snagged the whistle from around Happy's neck and blew a deafening blast. Arm up and fist clenched, she yelled. "C'mon! Let's get ready to rumble!" She shoed everyone ahead and began to herd them, including George and Tim.

Millianna and Kai were walking hand in hand near the volleyball courts as the Fairy Tail group arrived. Milli squealed and ran up to Erza to give her a warm hug. "I didn't know you were here too! This is purrfect! I can introduce you to my boyfriend!" She dragged over the bashful man and presented him to Erza. "This is Kai!"

"Pleased to meet you, Kai." Erza shook his hand, a contemplative look on her face. "By any chance would you be a mage?"

"Y-yes ma'am. I'm a gun mage and have arsenal magic." He gave her a pained smile, hoping he'd said enough and not too much. Most of Millianna's stories of Erza painted her in a kind light, but still featured fearsome mentions of her strength and temper.

"This is most fortuitous." She turned about, hands on hips and spoke commandingly. "The exceeds will deploy the water balloons and Milli and Kai shall play instead." Turning back, she grinned at the cat girl, "I'm sure you don't mind."

"Ooh! Fun!" Millianna bounced in place. "And we get team t-shirts?"

"Trust me, you don't really want one," said Lucy. "I don't think there are any more anyway."

"I don't want mine." Natsu began to yank it off, only to have Lucy forcibly tug it down. "Oh yeah, for the photos. I forgot Luce," he pouted.

The blonde answered with a sweet smile, "good thing you're so cute." Natsu flushed as everyone else including the newcomers chuckled.

Deftly plucking the box of loaded water balloons from Tim, Erza set it in line with the net. She directed the boys to the left side of the court and by default the girls went to the right. "Listen up, Happy will deliver balloons to the girls and Lily to the boys, at my discretion. Understand?"

A collective groan went up, dying away fast when Erza glared. "There will be no arguing."

Tim pushed his glasses up briefly to give George the full measure of his shit-eating grin. It didn't matter to the reporter why the woman was helping him. Simply it was enough that she was.

George moved a bit further away from Erza and began double checking his camera.

"Hope you're all set to lose Candy Buns!" Levy hollered at Gajeel, trying to motivate herself and her team mates.

Catching on to the vibe, Lucy jumped up and down. "Watch out, we're gonna cream ya!"

"Juvia will make it rain on your parade!"

"I love cats!" Millianna waved at the exceeds, "So nyah much!"

"Oi! You must be Kitten!" Gajeel snickered as Levy's face scrunched up.

Natsu said, "can't wait!" He gave a broad wink to Lucy, who got flustered as she reconsidered her words.

Gray cupped his hands around his mouth and teased Juvia, "more like rain of sunshine!"

"What the fuck is going on?" Kai muttered, looking around at his fellow mages. He shrugged, figuring he'd just go with the flow.

'Erza' used the whistle again. "All right!" She accepted the volleyball from Tim with a gracious smile. "A coin toss to see which team serves first?"

"Of course, if you'll allow me?" Tim dug into a pocket and withdrew a coin. "Heads the gents serve, tails for the ladies." He flipped it into the air letting it arc high. 'Erza' let the ball drop as she rushed over, hip-checking Tim out of the way to catch the coin.

Giving the reporter a coy smile she announced 'heads'. "Be sure to play your hardest."

Levy and Lucy snickered, quieting rather fast when 'Erza' turned to glare at them. Giving the players a little bit of time to arrange themselves into a rotation, the red-head picked the ball back up. She tossed it around, checking it's balance. "Ready?" Not waiting for a response, she threw it to Gray.

He hunched as he caught the ball, afraid he'd torn his shirt already. He rolled his shoulders a bit, relaxing when it felt like it was okay. Gray took a calming breath and gave a gentle underhand serve to his opponents.

"Way to take it easy Ice Princess!" Natsu jeered, "put some power into your moves."

"I can't," hissed Gray. "My damn shirt is gonna rip."

Juvia got under the ball and sent it straight up for Lucy who jumped and spiked it over the net to slam into the sand right in front of Kai's feet. The girls celebrated their first point, hugging each other. The boys exchanged dazed looks. Tim was a genius. He was also gross and a pervert, but he knew what would sell magazines.

"Sorry," offered Kai. "I might need a bit of time to limber up. A while back, I had some issues with my leg."

The rest of the guys nodded. It was just a game. The girls whispered to one another and giggled. Kai and Gray couldn't hear, but Gajeel and Natsu blushed bright red. The five minutes of warm-up passed with more and more enthusiastic play from both sides of the net. George was busy, snapping photos in quick succession.

Lily and Happy dug balloons out of the box and looked at Erza. Happy, being either more brave or more stupid asked, "can't we just throw'em at them?"

"Later," she decided, "but for now just deliver as best you can without breaking them."

Happy gave Lily a significant smirk and a slight nod. Lily let his grin turn evil. The two exceeds were in complete agreement.

Floating above the mages intent on playing volleyball, both Happy and Lily held several water balloons, awaiting Erza's command to unleash. Erza pointed to Happy and he gleefully chucked all his bombs at Lucy. She shrieked and then things got weird.

The first thing Lucy felt was the shock of cold water drenching her t-shirt. The second thing she felt was rage at Happy. The third thing she felt was personal satisfaction. Natsu was standing still, mouth gaping open and allowed the ball to hit him in the face. "Shitty cat!" Lucy hollered, "you're supposed to deliver the balloons to us to use, not whip'em at us!"

"Sorry, my paws slipped." His insincere apology only made Lucy madder. "I'll get it right next time." He dove down and secured more balloons from the box, then flew back to hover over the girls.

Natsu rubbed his head and tried to get his head back into the game. It was his serve next so he wound up to deliver a strong underhand volley. Without meaning to, his fist became wreathed in flames as it swung - accelerating the ball far into the sky and incinerating it at the same time. "Whoops."

"Fucking Salamander." Gajeel pinched the bridge of his nose, "first time seeing wet boobs?" He took care to hiss his comment. Erza would bend him into a pretzel if she felt like it.

Gray laughed, "Premature fire much?"

"Shut up Popsicle Princess!"

"You wanna go?" Gray sneered back at Natsu.

That was all it took. The fire mage tackled Gray, throwing wild punches. In the melee, Gray flung off his t-shirt and used it to choke Natsu. Pissed, Natsu burned it and the one he was wearing.

George backed away from the carnage to address Tim, "should we try to break it up?"

"Hell no, keep taking pictures!" Tim rubbed his hands, "just take'em."

The girls, long used to witnessing the boys fight over anything and nothing weren't too concerned. Mira, pretending to be Erza was of two minds over the issue. She could forcibly separate them or let them tire themselves out a bit more and then yell.

Millianna, not used to seeing fellow guild mates fight like that, hustled over to the box of water balloons and started throwing them at the boys. Gajeel grinned and joined.

Their squawks as the missiles hit them was music to Lucy who joined the fray next, lobbing a huge red balloon that connected with Gray's face. Juvia gasped, jogging over to snatch a projectile and smash it against Lucy's back.

Instead of getting angry, Lucy giggled and broke one on Levy's chest. Gajeel whipped his head around at Levy's squeal and almost choked on the water balloon that Lily dropped on his face. Levy then whooped and snagged her own missiles, throwing one at Kai who had been wishing to become invisible.

George snapped as many pictures as he could, panning back and forth as the mages devolved into children, running to snatch water balloons and lob them at each other. Gray had Natsu caught in a headlock, his grip loosening as they both stared at the rest of their group playing recklessly.

"Huh."

"Yeah," Natsu mumbled.

Gray let go of Natsu and ran over to snag a supply of balloons for his own use. Grinning wide, he tossed one at Juvia's shoulder. She yelped and jumped. Gray lobbed another at the water mage who let it break on her breasts. Juvia laughed and threw a magical sphere of water back at Gray. It was larger than five water balloons put together and soaked him from his hair to his swim trunks.

Natsu whistled to Happy who dive-bombed and snatched the whole box of balloons, delivering them to Natsu. With a wicked cackle, he pelted first Lucy, then Gajeel. Erza had been watching with her hands on her hips, a faint smile on her lips. She moved, and that movement triggered Natsu's arm. He aimed his next balloon at Erza, connecting with her forehead. Her outraged shriek made birds take wing.

"OHMYGOD! I"MSOSORRY!"

Erza punted Natsu into the top of a stand of trees behind the court. His yelps as he broke branches made the red-head smile beatifically. She cracked her knuckles and looked around. "Anyone else?"

Nervous chuckles abounded. False smiles plastered over aching cheeks, the wizards shook their heads.

Gajeel sighed as he saw Levy approach Kai. He heard her apologize - that was fine. What was not fine was how wet her shirt happened to be. "Tch," the slayer shimmied out of his t-shirt and wrung out the water. He came up behind Levy and draped it around her like a towel. She accepted it and smiled up at him. Gajeel grunted dismissively at Kai who then scampered back to Millianna.

Erza simpered at Tim and waved. "See you later!" She jogged off down the beach without another word.

Each and every person there waited until she was out of sight and then heaved giant sighs of relief.

Happy flew over to where Natsu was laying in a pile of splintered tree bits. "You okay?"

The slayer laughed, stopping almost immediately. He clutched his side, "it was worth it."

"Yup." Happy picked up Natsu and flew him to where Lucy was waiting. She gently cupped his chin, examining him for cuts and bruises, then gave him a hug.

"What's this for?"

"Because I want to." Lucy squeezed harder, "just because I can."

Face flaming, Natsu mumbled, "okay."

Juvia giggled, gathering the water she'd been bombarded with into a floating globe.

Gray shook his head. He was still dripping and Juvia was immaculate once more. "That's a neat trick."

"Juvia has mastery over water."

"Help me out?"

Juvia chewed on her lower lip, "Juvia likes Gray wet."

"You leave me no choice." Gray gave Juvia a sodden hug, his shorts squelching as he grabbed her tight. She pushed against his chest in protest, giggling anew. Heart feeling lighter than it had in years, Gray turned his face and kissed Juvia on the cheek. "Take that!"

Juvia tugged the hem of her shirt down. "Juvia will take as many as you want." She remained within his arms as she extracted the excess moisture from hers and Gray's clothes in short order.

"Fantastic!" Tim rubbed his hands together then hugged himself, enraptured with the way the water balloon battle had happened. It had gone better than he'd hoped. Out of the hundreds of photos taken, there had to be many that would titillate his target audience. "Great job everyone! There's free time until lunch which I've booked off-site at 'Elsa's Cafe'. The couples' massage is at the day spa attached to the resort."

Millianna looked at Kai who shrugged. None of the Fairy Tail couples paid them any attention. Millianna waved good-bye to the group out of habit and then grabbed Kai's hand. Time to make some romance of their own.

Tim walked in front of George and stood there with a creepy smile. "You can forgo the lunch pictures. I need prints of everything you took right now and be ready to document the massages after."

"You don't want much, do you?" George said sourly. "I need some time to repair my main camera if I can."

"Later," Tim was dismissive. "Don't forget the images of Erza." He rolled the 'r' in her name and lingered over the 'zah' sound. "And if you have shots of her and Gray together, that's even better." Tim looked over the scattered mess of broken balloon bits dusting the sand. "Clean this up too. We'll meet in conference room B at two pm."

George watched Tim leave. After he was sure the man was out of hearing range he said 'asshole' and began to clean up the debris. Reaching for a piece of garbage, George saw a dainty hand grab it before he could.

Levy smiled at him with sympathy. "Tim's a jerk," was all she said and continued to help him clean. A murmured agreement came from every mage's throat. They were all assisting the clean-up.

"Thanks." George looked around and smiled. "You've got to let me take more formal portraits to show my appreciation."

"We didn't help to get repaid." Lucy said, "It's the right thing to do."

"Yeah," agreed Natsu.

"Uh huh," said Gajeel. "But -"

"Juvia does want to pose with Gray." She admitted with a blush.

"...I could do that," Gray liked the smile that painted Juvia's face. Such a little thing that felt so good - giving Juvia what she wanted. "Not because I have to, 'cause I want to."

"That's settled then!" George grinned so hard his cheeks felt the burn. "I'll give ya details when I see you lovely people next." He left, whistling a merry tune.

Lucy let Natsu grab her hand and lead her away from the other two couples. She didn't say a word, nor did she have to. Natsu would communicate in his own good time. He could speak volumes with just his kiss. She was looking forward to that very thing.

Gajeel looked at Levy and smirked. She was still wearing his shirt like a towel. "Let's get you dressed again."

"If you wanna." Levy giggled, "it's not that necessary."

Juvia was radiant. The love was flowing everywhere. Her good friend Gajeel-kun was having success, former Love Rivals Lucy and Natsu were lost in each other and Juvia herself was going to have pictures of her and Gray - ON PURPOSE. She laughed giddily. "Juvia and Gray must make sure all possessions are cleaned off the beach. We left a blanket back at the sand castles!"

"Wait up!" Gray called to the running water mage. Juvia had dashed ahead. Gray snorted and ran behind his girl, enjoying every bouncing step. The swing of her pretty hair and generous curves, the endless pale legs - just screaming for his attention. Mine. The realization made him happy. He deserved this and wanted just as much happiness for Juvia - and perhaps more.


	39. Pre-Lunch Idyll

Natsu rubbed Lucy's knuckles as they strolled to a deserted area of the beach. "I wanna thank you Lucy."

Natsu's voice was a jolt to the girl. Lucy had been deep in her imagination; playing out scenarios where they had privacy and time to accomplish the mating bond. It took her a bit to realize Natsu was speaking. "Huh?"

"People say I'm dense," Natsu squeezed Lucy's hand in his warm grip. "Thanks for putting up with me."

"Don't say things like that," Lucy scolded Natsu. "You're not a burden to be 'put up' with." The blonde let fire flash in her eyes. "You're amazing and don't you ever forget it!"

"How amazing?" Natsu let his voice turn a bit smug. "Wanna show me?"

"Think you could handle it?" Lucy bumped her hip into Natsu's side and fluttered her eyelashes.

Natsu scooped up Lucy and ran with her giggling in his arms. "I'm gettin' all fired up!" Bypassing the trail leading to the resort he headed further out into the surrounding forest. He didn't stop until the sounds of civilization had died. Setting Lucy on her feet, Natsu took a step back and looked with anticipation at his girlfriend. "We're alone. Now how amazing am I? You don't gotta show me everything."

"Sounds good." Lucy gulped and added, "There's no reason you can't do the same."

"Long as you're comfortable, I'm game for anything." Natsu took Lucy's hands in his, the small lines around his eyes crinkling as he grinned. He tugged free, hands drifting to the waistband of his swim shorts. Hooking his fingers over each hip he began to ease the fabric down.

"What are you doing?!" Shock made Lucy's voice an octave higher than usual. Did he intend on stripping? How much was he willing to show? Getting a good look at all his muscles was way overdue. She hugged her arms tight. What would he think of her if she let him do this?

"Huh?" Natsu froze, having inched his shorts down another bit. "Didn't you just say I should do the same?"

Her heart was beating fast. The cautionary portion of her brain tried shrieking a warning. Too fast! Too much! The miniature angel and devil Lucies clapped their hands and began to dance jigs. 'Bout time! Hells ya!

"You wanna be the only one naked?" Natsu hitched up his shorts, crossing his arms. "I always knew you were weird, but this is a bit much."

If Lucy didn't take care of her possessions so well, she would have flung something at Natsu. His insouciant attitude towards nakedness, to be frank, was more than a little annoying. Instead of bashing his face with the contents of her beach bag, she let it drop from her nerveless fingers. The clearing ringed with trees was silent. Lucy shivered. Was it anger or desire? Getting a grip on herself, she face-palmed.

"Ugh. Natsu," she said, "there is no need for either of us to disrobe."

"What?" He pouted.

Lucy couldn't help her reaction. Natsu confused and disappointed looking was adorable. She relaxed her stance and settled her hands on her hips. "I just want to talk about how special you are to me."

"Oh." Natsu gave a slow nod as a grin began to build anew. "But go ahead and feel free to do anything you want."

"I plan on it." Lucy reached out to tug on a pink spike of hair. "You'll be the first one to know when I plan on doing you."

 

"You want to swim or anything?" Levy asked Gajeel. "It seems silly to be here on the beach and not go for at least a brief dip."

"If you wanna." Gajeel did his best to hold in his excitement. Submerged in the water, Levy's white t-shirt would be transparent and provide a free show. "Guess I could allow that." He strode to the edge of the water and dug his feet into the pebbly sand, flinching as the cold water wet him. Hands on hips he stared out at the waves.

Levy dropped her bag and let Gajeel's shirt crumple over it. Her heart sped up as she admired his physique. The volleyball game hadn't been long, so he wasn't covered in a sheen of sweat. But he'd gotten well doused from the water balloons. Levy watched one rivulet of water trail down Gajeel's spine and disappear into his swim trunks. Sensing her keen attention, he turned around and caught the petite girl staring.

"Now I know why you're calling me Candy Buns, ghee hihi!"

"..." Levy flushed and crossed her arms. "Let's swim." She lifted her chin and passed the slayer; striding into the water, splashing.

"Yeah," Gajeel said. "Whatever you want."

"Promises, promises." The girl scooped water in her hands and flung it , aiming for Gajeel's face. He blocked it with his forearm and chased after Levy. She laughed and dove deep, surfacing a goodly distance away.

"Not fair Shrimp! This water is colder than I enjoy." Gajeel pouted, making slow progress towards the solid script mage. Wincing as each wave lapped higher on his body, the slayer frowned. "The things I do for you," he mumbled.

"Stop being a baby and dive under!" Levy floated on her back and kicked more water at her partner.

A bigger wave crested and moved Levy closer to the shore. Sensing his opportunity, Gajeel dove as silent as he could and surfaced next to Levy. He grabbed her waist, raised her out of the water and then pulled her back under. Expecting her to thrash and struggle, Gajeel was surprised by Levy's calmness.

Submerged in water, their difference in height was no longer an issue. Pressing her advantage, Levy wrapped her arms around Gajeel's neck and grabbed his waist with her legs. She pulled herself closer and planted her lips overtop his.

Gajeel let his body sink to the sandy bottom and returned Levy's ardent kiss. His air depleted, he pushed off and swam for the surface. Both mages gasped for breath. Gajeel started laughing as he regained normal breathing, making Levy wrinkle her brows.

"Are my kisses funny?"

Gajeel shook his head, a wide grin on his pierced face. "Nope, but you've got a lot of leg strength."

Her hazel eyes widened. Levy blushed and tried to release her hold. She could see that Gajeel was contemplating something. Between one wave and another, Gajeel stopped treading water.

"If you wanted to make-out, all you had to do was ask." The slayer made a bouncing stride assisted by the buoyancy of the water. The waves had pushed them further down the beach and closer to shore. He was soon wading through hip deep water. "The real problem is finding privacy and enough time to kiss you properly."

Her legs still locked around his waist, Levy looked up at Gajeel. "Glad we're in agreement." She left one arm around his neck and settled the other over his heart. "Do you think the suite is empty?"

"Ghee hihi! Let's find out." Gajeel hugged Levy close. "Ya might wanna dry off before you wander around in public though."

"You saying you can't handle the view?" Levy pushed and leaned back, a mischievous grin present. "Guess I'll have to give you some training."

"Long as you're dressed like that, I'm up for anything. Ghee hihi!"

Levy only smirked and snuggled her face against his chest, content to be carried back to their possessions before returning to the suite. Gajeel looked down at the wet blue curls and smiled. He could get used to holding his precious partner.

Levy blessed a veritable pantheon of gods; she and Gajeel had made it into the suite unmolested by any of their companions. The petite girl raced into the bedroom to drop off her possessions and exited even faster. She jumped onto the couch and sat there drumming her fingers on her knees.

Gajeel was smirking on the inside. Shrimp was nervous as hell and he loved it. She was adorable and just too cute. He sauntered over to the fridge and yanked open the door. "Want something?"

This was the perfect opportunity! Levy sat straight up and stiffened, her head turned to her partner. "Yes."

"What you want?" Gajeel popped the top of his beer off and took a sip.

"You."

Thank goodness he'd swallowed such a small amount. His throat closed, air whistling out of his nose. "Huh?" Blushing at his inelegant response, Gajeel spun around. "Huh?" He wanted to slap himself, a second repeat of a dumb response. Shit.

Levy scrambled to turn around, her arms draped over the side of the couch. "Speak much?" She felt empowered. "I want you." Pointing at the slayer, Levy then crooked her finger at him. "Let's discuss my wants."

A fang tipped smile that rivalled Natsu's spread on Gajeel's face. "Ghee hihi! You sure?"

Certainty flooded Levy's being. "Hells ya." She met his gaze with unwavering aplomb. "Time for you to get used to the view." She wriggled out of her t-shirt and fired it at the slayer. Giggling she scampered to their room.

Gajeel stood frozen for a couple of heart beats. Did Levy take off her top? Am I dreaming? Fearful he would drop his beverage, Gajeel set it down on the counter then charged into his room. Watch what you ask for Levy, you just might be surprised.

 

Juvia was attempting to fold the blanket by herself when Gray caught up with her. He smiled and took hold of the other end but didn't help, merely tugged it out of her hands to settle back over the sand.

Juvia frowned and asked, "What is Gray doing?"

"Do we have to hurry off the beach?" Gray stalked closer to Juvia, catching her gaze and keeping his eyes trained on her. "Let's soak up some sun. Take off that shirt."

Juvia's heart began thumping even faster. The excitement she felt over the planned photos paled to the joy she felt over Gray's proximity. She nodded. Pulling the t-shirt up and over her head, she dropped it and sat down. Juvia let out a small gasp when Gray reached over her body to snag her beach bag, hauling it open and rummaged in it's depths.

Triumphant, Gray withdrew a bottle of sun-block. "Lemme make sure your fair skin doesn't get burnt."

The shock of cold lotion made the girl shiver and closer her eyes. Gray's hands were now warm and causing a tumult of sensations roiling low in Juvia's abdomen. He spread protection over her back then switched to her front. Despite her best efforts, moans of enjoyment escaped her lips. He spread the sun-block over her lower legs. Next he ghosted his hands on Juvia's thighs, edging closer and closer to the soft skin of her inner thighs.

Realizing his hands hadn't moved since gaining their intimate location, Juvia opened her eyes. Gray flinched. He began to pull away.

She gave him a kind smile. "Juvia can finish herself."

Gray's blood thundered in his ears. Did she have any idea of what that admission sounded like? He sat back nonplussed, unable to form a coherent thought.

Juvia took the sun-block tube and squirted more onto her palm. "Juvia will return the favour and do Gray."

He gulped and nodded. Did she or didn't she realize how naughty she sounded? It was hard to tell. Gray only saw an innocent effort to assist in Juvia. She gave a toothy grin and began spreading the sun-block down his arms. Almost immediately Gray found himself watching her breasts jiggle. It wasn't that he was being a pervert, it was hard not to look. The vast expanse of soft skin looked like it would feel amazing.

Juvia shifted to work on Gray's back after asking him to lay on his stomach, humming as she covered his skin in lotion. She spread the sun-block down his back to the edge of his swim shorts and then asked him to roll over.

Gray tensed up. There was no way he could do that. His state of excitement was not appropriate for public spaces. "I'm good."

"Juvia does not want Gray to burn." She scooted over to face him again, her forehead wrinkling when the ice mage hunched over and hugged his knees. "Does Gray not trust Juvia?" Her smile dimmed as the corners of her mouth drooped. "Juvia understands." Dropping the tube within easy reach of Gray, she wiped her excess of lotion off on her shoulders.

"I trust you," Gray took one of Juvia's hands. "There's -"

Juvia smiled eagerly as Gray said 'I trust you', the sparkle in her eyes competing with the sun - and winning. "Then let Juvia finish."

"Um, okay." Gray extended his legs flat, staying somewhat bent over. "Thanks for helping."

Juvia picked up the sun-block and squeezed out a healthy dollop. She carefully smoothed it on Gray's legs and then reached for his chest next. Her hand hovered over the cross on his necklace before making contact on his shoulders. "Juvia will be careful." She lifted the pendant in one hand before making a pass with the lotion over his chest. She finished still holding his cross, her brows knitted together. "Letting go will get your necklace dirty."

"It'll come clean just fine." Gray said, "Thanks for the concern, but do you know how often I spill food on this?"

Juvia shook her head.

"Lots and lots." He unbent Juvia's fingers, allowing the cross to drop free. "Thanks for taking such trouble." Gray smiled and patted the blanket. "Let's unwind and enjoy some sun."

Juvia moved closer, closing her eyes. Gray was amazing; that's all there was to it. The water mage relaxed into a light doze. She snuggled into his side and lay there without a worry.

Gray looked at the peaceful sleeping face of his partner. Thick lashes rested on porcelain smooth skin, a rosebud mouth and waves of shining blue hair. He cursed himself. Juvia was so much more than a list of attributes. She had buckets of courage and power. Her interior held a wealth of secrets he could spend years learning. Gray tucked a swathe of hair behind Juvia's ear. The ice mage sighed and then moved closer to Juvia. It was time to surrender to his need. He couldn't fight his attraction anymore.

A half hour passed before Juvia stirred. Gray began to release Juvia's hand, then stopped. It was time to voice what he wanted.

Juvia blinked then went to rub sleep grit out of her eyes. One hand obeyed her commands and the other was trapped. She turned to focus on the problem. She squinted, unable to come to grips with the apparent situation. Gray was holding her hand. A bit more of her brain woke up - deciding it must have been her that held onto him.

"Juvia is sorry!" She attempted to pull her hand free but Gray refused to let go. "Sorry -"

"Juvia shouldn't be sorry," Gray interrupted the girl. "I'm the one who's sorry." He laced his fingers tighter with hers. "Why has it taken me so long?" Gray shrugged. "Heh, no matter. Juvia?"

Only half convinced she wasn't dreaming, Juvia looked into Gray's eyes. "Yes?"

"Order me to he honest."

"What?"

"Trust me, just do it."

The girl complied, her words hesitant but ordering Gray to be honest.

A jubilant grin on his face, he sat up and pulled Juvia onto his lap. "I like you more that I ever thought I could like anyone. Will you be my girlfriend?"

A long minute stretched out the silence between the couple. Gray began to sweat. He'd expected a fervent 'yes' or screams of joy; no answer was not something he'd prepared for.

Juvia automatically dismissed what she assumed was an auditory hallucination. Gray asking Juvia to be is girlfriend? Ludicrous. Laughable. She darted her gaze to his and almost swooned. His eyes were wide. He was gulping air like a fish out of water. This wasn't cool as ice Gray - this was human and vulnerable Gray.

"Juvia says yes."

Gray captured Juvia's face in his hands and pulled her into a kiss. The normally repressed ice mage didn't give a fuck about being in public. The normally excitable water mage could only focus on how amazing the embrace felt. Shedding old bits of themselves, they exchanged an unspoken promise for the future - a future they would face together.

 

Wendy followed Charle into the crowded marketplace. Charle stopped in front of a store. She rubbed her paw over her forehead and shifted her weight back and forth on her feet. Wendy reached out to pat her shoulder, "Are you getting a headache? We could go back to the room."

"No," Charle said, "I think we should go in here."

"Okay. Let's!" Wendy opened the door and stepped inside, Charle following close behind. It was filled with touristy knick knacks. Souvenir t-shirts to mugs, all emblazoned with 'Happy Fun Time Land'. Wendy swept her eyes over the merchandise. Turning to her companion she asked, "Is there something you were looking for?"

"Not exactly," Charle picked up a bright blue t-shirt, tracing the word 'happy' with her other paw. "This is as good a place as any to kill time before meeting up with the others before lunch."

"Well, we could just go wait in our suite or the other one -"

"No!" Charle flushed, "We're here now, they will find us. Trust me, neither of us will be happy if we go look in their suite."

Used to the exceed's sometimes cryptic comments, Wendy nodded. "Speaking of Happy, he'd be happy to see you in that."

Charle dropped the t-shirt like it was poison. "That's not funny."

"Yes it is." Wendy grinned at Charle. "Forget clothes, let's find a shop with jewellery."

In the third shop the young pair found Erza haggling over a silver chain with a lightning charm. Exchanging knowing glances, they deduced it was in fact the still transformed Mirajane Strauss. Wendy walked around to her left side and waved. Charle moved to the right side and coughed politely.

"Not a jewel more than eighty."

"I refuse to accept less than one hundred." The merchant was slender, emaciated almost, but made up for his lack of muscle with an astonishing amount of hair. He had a full beard and a pony-tail that reached his hips. "It is a one of a kind piece of art."

"A-hem. Erza?" Charle tried to gain her attention. No luck.

Wendy asked, "So who is that for?"

"..." Red crawled up the woman's cheeks, competing with her hair. "Does it matter? A friend."

Charle admired the piece. "It's very pretty. Too girly for a man, so this must be for Mira, huh?"

"Like I said, does it matter?" The colour washed from her face and she relaxed. "I don't really need it anyway." The woman smiled at her friends. "Let's look at stuff together and then grab some lunch."

 

George had a good feeling about the pictures he'd taken today. He wasn't afraid to admit he was an excellent photographer. He tapped his foot, unable to keep still as his pictures printed. The superior subject matter could only enhance his efforts. After double checking the door lock, George pulled out the engraved envelope from hiding. He withdrew a folder from his work satchel and deposited it on the bed.

The communication lacrima rang. George jumped then picked it up. "Hello?"

"Don't mess around with fixing your camera. I have an immense need to see what you have of Erza and Gray. They're both so tasty."

"I'm working on it." George sighed. There was only one person rude enough to not bother introducing himself. "I won't be printing everything. My portable printer only has so much ink."

"Not my problem," Tim huffed. "This whole story is to showcase 'eye candy' and you'd better deliver. You've got half an hour before I lose my shit." He slammed down his receiver, cutting the connection.

"Aye, aye Captain A-hole." George vented to the empty room. He mumbled various threats to Tim's health, beginning to regain his good mood. Contrary to what he'd said, he had an extensive supply of ink for his printer. It was just common sense to limit Tim's avaricious demands. If the man knew he could produce vast amounts of copies, Tim would have him make doubles and enlargements.

Whistling as he worked, George sorted the photos into three piles. The first comprised the mages frolicking, the second pile featured the exceeds and the third was everything with Erza. George put the first and third collection into a folder and the rest into the embossed envelope. Taking note of the time, he hid the secret collection then picked up his camera and exited his room.


	40. Patience

"Well you finally delivered for once." Tim picked up another shot of Erza, her pulling her foot back to kick Natsu into the trees. "She's so intense. Imagine all that passion tied up." He licked his lips and smirked. "You'd prolly die, but what a way to go." Tim flipped to his second favourite photo. "What I wouldn't give to be in a locked room with her and Gray." The reporter waved the picture of Gray being choked by Natsu's scarf and continued with his fantasy. "Some restraints and hours of free time - that's heaven."

George could feel the bile rise in his throat. Tim was way over the line. Couldn't he have the decency to censor his loathsome perverted thoughts? Knowing Tim was a pig and then hearing details about his fantasy sex life was making George angry. "For the love of all that is holy and decent!" George pounded his fist on the conference table. "It's reprehensible! You're acting like a dog in heat over these two mages. You know they both have partners! And furthermore, you are treating them like pieces of meat. I cannot let you talk about them like this any more!"

"Jealous?" Tim licked his thumb and paged to the next picture. "For whatever reason, Erza blows hot and then cold for you. You mad she seems to prefer me to you?" His creepy smile grew and he leaned forward. "Mmm, you, me and Erza?"

George blanched. "W-what?"

"You didn't think I was serious about that, did you?" Tim laughed, continuing to peruse the photos. "You'd never be able to handle me, let alone a firebrand like Erza." Without looking up he dismissed George. "Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out."

"You will run your mouth in front of the wrong person one day, and I hope I'm there to see you get your butt handed to you." George glared at his co-worker, but the man continued to ignore him in favour of the photos. George huffed and stomped over to the door, slamming it behind him.

Tim snorted. Riling that guy was way too easy. As if he'd ruin their work relationship for something physical. That ship was full of holes and liable to sink immediately upon being introduced to anything deeper than a puddle. However, playtime with Erza and/or Gray was worth any number of rope and/or ice burns. He leaned back into his chair and savoured the captured images of males and females alike.

 

Lucy let her fingers comb Natsu's hair. He had his head on her chest and clutched his arms around her waist. He spoke, words muffled by her body, "What else do you like about me?"

"How many reasons do you need?" Lucy let affection tone down her exasperation. "I've given you over a half dozen." Continuing to stroke his pink locks, Lucy shifted her posterior. They'd chosen a relatively smooth area of forest floor to sit on, but it was by no means perfect. "I can't imagine my life without you in it."

"You're the part of this partnership that's good with words. You can't blame me for wantin' to hear you be all smart about it." Natsu rubbed his face deeper into Lucy's cleavage. It was soft and smelled soooooo good. If only they didn't have to go back to the resort. Out here were no nosey neighbours, no nakama to hear them or be heard. Inside of five minutes he could have Lucy desperate, and in another five, calling his name to the heavens.

About to voice his desire, he pulled back to look into her eyes. Opening his mouth, his throat dried up. The love glowing from his girl chased his importunate words away. As much as he wanted to give her physical pleasure, Lucy deserved more than a forest floor romp.

Natsu scrambled to his feet and pulled an unresisting Lucy to hers. "C'mon, we'll go join the others at lunch."

"Yeah, I guess I'm getting a bit hungry." Lucy fastened her eyes onto their joined hands. "Hey," She stumbled over her next choice of words, "I, ah," she blushed, letting her head sag forward. She took a calming breath and willed her heart to settle down. "Would you tell me what you like about me?"

The slayer froze with a serious look on his face. Thoughts processed and then he resumed his sunny disposition. "I like you for how kind you are. Not just to me an' Happy - to everyone." The slayer applied a bit more pressure to Lucy's hands. "An' I shoulda realized you'd wanna hear the words."

Treating him and Happy to a meal when first they'd met in Hargeon was unexpected kindness. She took his word that he had a dragon father when it was a matter of record that dragons hadn't been sighted in over 400 years. Lucy never teased him over his terrible reading and writing skills - and as a writer, such things had to mean an awful lot to her. "An' I wanna show you how much you mean to me, if you'll let me."

Lucy nodded, then blinked away sudden tears, not trusting her voice further. She gifted Natsu with a tremulous smile and allowed him to snatch her up in his arms and begin to race back to the resort.

 

The speed at which Gajeel joined Levy in their room was gratifying to say the least. He'd slammed the door behind him and skidded to a stop behind her, breathing heavily.

"You serious?"

"Like a heart attack." Levy took a gusty breath of her own. She crossed her arms, covering her chest and pivoted to face the slayer. She grinned. "Now what sort of training should I let you have?"

"Let me have?" Gajeel caressed Levy's bare shoulder as he leaned closer to bring his face on level with hers. "There ain't gonna be no 'letting'." He moved and let his nose coast over and down her neck, inhaling deep and shuddered. "Jus' lots and lots of want."

"Then I want you to join me in bed." Levy was proud she hadn't stuttered. "I want you to only think of me." The petite girl backed away and sat down after walking into the foot of the bed.

Letting a wolfish grin consume his face, Gajeel licked his lips. "Oh, I been doin' lots of wanting and thinkin' of you." He stalked closer, hands fumbling with his swim trunk ties; gulping as Levy rolled over and crawled to the centre of the bed, her generous ass swaying with her movements.

Levy felt the immense muscular form of Gajeel pressed up behind her body. Still on her hands and knees, she froze. She felt swallowed by his body, an incongruous image as her body was supposed to accept tab 'A' in slot 'B'. His warmth was pleasure, and Levy decided to roll with it. "What are you waiting for?"

"Ain't you gonna 'train' me?" His voice was as rough and guttural as ever she'd heard him, with a subtle teasing note.

"Sometimes it's best to let nature take it's course. Let's just see what happens." Levy almost cursed aloud, from a strong start she'd lost momentum and direction.

Gajeel surged forward, enfolding the slight woman in his arms and unable to resist nibbling her neck. His foray made Levy moan, angling her neck free to his ministrations. Hands palmed her breasts and his teeth delicately played up and down her neck. "Tell me to stop or you're gonna be chained to me for all yer life woman." Gajeel felt his control slip further from his grasp. Levy was soft and smelled so good; he wanted to mark her his - permanently.

"Sounds good to me," said Levy. "Matter of fact, I've been waiting for this way longer than I should've had to." She pushed back into Gajeel's groin, a pleased exclamation escaping her lips. There was no hiding that amount of desire.

The slayer groaned and shamelessly rutted against her derriere. His hands dragged down her torso and captured her hips, grinding his erect length against the inadequate barrier of her swim suit bottoms. "Dammit, order me to stop - I'm warning you!" His movements slowed and stilled, Gajeel panting as though he'd fought a terrible battle.

"No." Levy pushed her ass into her partner's crotch. "You're my choice dammit! Why don't you want me?!"

Gajeel let his air whistle out of his lungs. "I do want you, but you deserve better than me." The slayer scrambled off the bed and stumbled over to one of the chairs, collapsing, his hands covering his face. Long shuddering breaths with his eyes closed took Gajeel several levels calmer, until small hands took hold of his and pried them off his head.

"Dammit!" Levy clambered onto Gajeel's lap, squirming, settling her knees on either side of his hips and glaring point blank into his eyes he finally opened. "What the hell?"

Gajeel frowned, unable to move with the girl all up in his business. "I'm trying to be a gentleman!"

"Stupid Gajeel!" Levy grabbed fistfuls of black hair. "I want sex! I want to be your girlfriend! And I want these things NOW!"

"I don't get it." As large a man Gajeel was, his voice became small and defeated. "You're so petite an' delicate. Smart. Smarter than me and Lily put together. I ain't good enough for you."

"Let me decide for me and you get to accept me choosing you." Levy could feel tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. "I never asked you to be a gentleman! I like you the way you are! You are good! And you're plenty smart; strong and caring." She hauled on his hair and rose up on her knees, trying to climb his body. "Let me love you!"

At first Levy thought Gajeel was growling, his chest was vibrating and shaking. She was wrong. The slayer was laughing, so forceful his whole body seemed to convulse. He laughed until tears flowed, and then he quieted; a strange half-smile on his face. "You win," said Gajeel.

"Wha-?" Levy didn't have time to finish her word before firm lips were kissing her, coaxing her mouth open.

Chests heaving from the need for air, the two mages broke apart only for Gajeel to clutch Levy in his arms and burrow his nose into her pretty blue hair. "Think you can keep this quiet?"

From dreamy to indignant, Levy almost smashed Gajeel's face as she pulled back. "Quiet? Hell no!" Her words gained volume. "No! I most certainly will not keep us a secret! All this talk of you not being good enough for me, you want this to be a secret? I'm not good enough for our friends to know we're a real couple?"

A joyful cry from the living room sounded, the water mage shouted, "Juvia is so happy for Gajeel-kun and Levy!" Rapid knocking on the bedroom door followed. "Gray and Juvia must congratulate the happy couple!"

The slayer growled low in his throat, then yelled, "Not right now Juvia!"

Levy twisted in the cage of Gajeel's arms. "Maybe never."

The banging ceased as presumably Gray, led Juvia away with something else to occupy her.

"Talk about small packages bein' feisty." Gajeel stared at Levy who was trying to melt a hole in his forehead with her glare. His grumpy look warmed gradually into a grudging smile.

The happier he looked, the more fury was roused in her gut.

"Ghee hihi! I'm gonna hold this over you for a long time."

"Pah." Levy practically spat her response. "Quit it with the short jokes!"

"Lemme ask you a question, Levy?"

Suspicious of his now serious tone, she shrugged and gave a grudging nod.

"Are you an exhibitionist?" Gajeel smirked. "That t-shirt trick you pulled makes me think you like having an audience."

"No! What does that have to do with you wanting to keep us a secret?!" Levy scowled with all her might.

"Woman, I never said I wanted to keep us a secret." Gajeel ran his fingers through his hair. "I said, 'keep this quiet'. Didja want the others to hear us gettin' it on?"

Hazel eyes widened. "Oh..." Levy slumped over and dragged a pillow over her face and chest. "Can we pretend this never happened?" Her words were muffled, but the sharp ears of the slayer had no trouble understanding.

"I ain't forgetting a single thing." Gajeel grabbed and tossed the pillow, leaning over Levy's face. "You fought so hard for us, the least I can do is appreciate your valour and commitment." The sides of his mouth curled up into a carefree grin. "And tease the hell outta ya."

Levy flailed her hand about, searching for an edge of the blanket. Finding it, she tugged and covered herself. "Mood's broken. Guess it's time for lunch."

"Just delayed." Gajeel scrambled off the bed and sauntered to the bathroom, looking over his shoulder at his girl. "We are gonna cement this relationship with some old-fashioned 'fun'." He winked. "Gi hehehe."

Levy couldn't help the frisson of excitement that danced down her spine at Gajeel's words. This was it, the final objective. Positive commitment. She wriggled in bed, ecstatic. Confessions over and accepted. Her and Gajeel were a real couple. Levy bit her lip as her mind whizzed ahead, thinking about the future. Sex. It was on the table and liable to be noisy. How long would she have to wait?

 

"Juvia, can you stop dancing?"

Thick fringed lashes fluttered at Gray. "Juvia is happy for Gajeel-kun." She smiled brighter and resumed her impromptu jig. "Juvia is thankful for this mission." Her arms stretched out and she spun in place then jumped.

Almost but not quite against his will, Gay ran his hand down Juvia's arm. "Seriously, stand still."

Innocent waves of blue in her eyes he could drown in sparkled. "Why?"

"Because when you dance your tits bounce!" Gray wanted to slap himself. Why use vulgar language? Why stop the generous show? Was hanging out with Natsu making him dumber? Gah. "I mean, it's hard to concentrate when you're so excited." If only the floor would swallow him, chew him into unrecognizable mush and let him sink into hell proper.

"Juvia does not understand, but Juvia can celebrate later." A giant smile accompanied her words. "Gajeel-kun has liked Levy for the longest time!" Not able to keep her joy all the way suppressed, Juvia spun again and then embraced Gray.

Ah. Maybe sinking into hell could wait. Gray shivered at the full body contact. Shiver? Hah! Cold was for other people. Wait, shivering was not just from cold. Perhaps excitement? And not just perhaps, but totally, definitely, for gods dammed sure. "Hey!"

The beaten look on Juvia's face made Gray sick to his stomach. He clutched at her fleeing form, grabbing hold of her hips as she backed away. "Wait!"

"Juvia is confused, is Gray angry?"

Acting on impulse had never been Gray's milieu, but today was special he supposed. "M'not angry, just a bit confused." He let his fingers dig into her generous curves. "Don't go."

"O - kay."

"Let me say something." Gray coughed and cleared his throat. "Juvia, you've gotten under my skin. I want you."

"Gray wants Juvia to do what?" The girl wrinkled her brows and peered into Gray's eyes. "Does Gray want Juvia to cook for him? Or mend more clothes?"

The perplexed look on Juvia's face made Gray guffaw. "I want you." Juvia's bewilderment only deepened so Gray kept speaking. "Gray wants Juvia. Gray wants to show Juvia how special she is to him."

"Juvia is willing to wait."

"Ye - what?" Gray frowned. Not happy with waiting at all, Gray clasped Juvia tight against his body. "Didn't you hear me?" One arm around her waist and the other behind her back, enmeshed in deep blue hair. "I want you."

Juvia let her joy show in her voice and it was glorious. "Juvia is so happy to hear this!" She burrowed against his straining body. "But Juvia knows Gray needs more time."

He placed a gentle kiss on Juvia's brow, closed his eyes and sighed. "Heh, not as much as you might think."

 

Running like a man possessed, Natsu carried Lucy up the ten flights of stairs to the suite of rooms. He'd dodged and weaved through hotel patrons, at times brushing close just to make Lucy squeal and clutch him tighter. He supposed she didn't even realize she was stroking his back and blowing her exhalations down his nape. In a whirlwind of motion, Natsu dashed through the door to the suite and then their room, slamming them shut in his wake.

Natsu let Lucy drop onto the bed and stood there grinning. "Hurry and get ready, I'm hungry!"

"I can't change clothes in front of you!" Lucy frowned and pushed herself up. "I'm not an exhibitionist like you."

"Yeah, whatever lets you sleep at night." The slayer rummaged in one of his drawers. "Once a weirdo, always a weirdo." Natsu pulled out cargo pants, a cotton shirt and fresh underwear. "I don't have anything I wanna hide from you."

"It's not hiding," Lucy tried to explain, "but more like modesty." She could feel her stomach tensing. Was Natsu going to strip in front of her now? She'd only just barely managed to stop him from getting naked in the forest. She'd often daydreamed about his fabulous body; would it be so bad if she watched him change clothes?

"We'll work on modesty later then." Natsu tossed his fresh clothes in the bathroom and then turned back to face Lucy. "I don't see the need for it, but whatever you want Lucy." He held out his hands and wiggled his fingers. The blonde reached out and Natsu pulled her to her feet and flush against his body. "As long as you want me."

"Always." Lucy kissed Natsu. Asserting her dominance, she plunged her tongue into his mouth and drank his moan of surprise. Minutes later she pulled away and ran her thumb gently over Natsu's lips. "How's that for not hiding my wanting you?"

Natsu nipped at her finger, teeth sharp against Lucy's flesh. "Too bad we're sharing a suite."

"Let's figure out how to get some alone time then."

Natsu nodded, thinking he'd do whatever it took to have uninterrupted hours with Lucy. "You sure you don't wanna just change in front of me?"

Lucy let the pillow she threw at Natsu's head be her answer; he laughed and walked into the bathroom. The door shut and Lucy hurried out of her swim suit and into a new set of underwear. She dithered over selecting her outfit, wanting to look sexy but not too sexy. Deep in thought over her choices, she startled when Natsu touched her elbow.

"You giving up on modesty already Lucy?" Natsu tried to keep his voice light. "This some new trend?"

"Geeze! You were fast." Lucy kept looking at her clothes. For whatever reason, even though her bra and panties covered more than her swim suit had, facing Natsu would be too embarrassing. "Why don't you wait for me in the living room?"

"Naw, I'd rather not." Natsu threw himself on the bed, making it bounce and the springs squeak. "Just put on whatever. You always look good to me."

"Thanks, I guess." A wry smile on her face, Lucy pulled on a mini-skirt and white blouse. Half-way done with the buttons, the amount of noise Natsu was coaxing from the bed made her stop and watch him fling himself up and down, over and over. "What are you doing that for?"

"No reason." His smirk meant there had to be something behind his sudden actions, but Lucy just shook her head in bemusement.

She padded over to the closet and donned a pair of sandals, then grabbed her bag and stood in front of Natsu. The creaking of the bed was reaching epic proportions. "Well, I'm ready to go."

"That's a bold look, but ya might not want to give a free show to strangers." Natsu gained his feet, moving to block Lucy from the exit. "Let me give you some assistance." A sunny smile in place, Natsu took careful hold of the next button to be done up and fastened it. "Later I can show you how good I am at unbuttoning if ya want."

"..." Lucy looked down and watched Natsu's hands slide the button into the button-holes deftly. She shivered, allowing him to undress her might be more than she could handle. She coughed and cleared her throat. "I'll think about it."

Natsu finished his task. "I will too. During lunch, at the spa and anytime you look at me." Unable to resist temptation, Natsu nuzzled the area he'd just covered and then swooped in to kiss under Lucy's ear.

Lucy shivered and moaned, waiting for tonight was going to be an ultimate test of patience.


	41. Let's Go Have Some Fun!

Inside the cafe 'Erza' sat at the head of the table eating strawberries, with Lily and Happy at the opposite end. One at a time, she plucked them up and smacked her lips between bites. Wendy and Charle sat to her left, Lucy and Natsu were on her right side. Gray and Juvia next to them with Levy and Gajeel next to Charle.

"Me'n'Lucy sure worked up an appetite for lunch." Natsu gave a self-satisfied smirk to Gray and Gajeel.

"You're not foolin' me at all Salamander." Belligerent and aggressive, Gajeel sneered. "Ain't no way all that creakin' was you and Bunny Girl -"

Levy elbowed her slayer, turning a touch pink as the 'oof' he released made all heads swivel to them. "That's neither here nor there." She addressed Erza. "So, what have you been up to?"

Lucy sent up a silent prayer for Levy's intervention. Getting everyone's attention away from bedroom noises was a good thing. A little more time alone with Natsu and she might have joined him on the bed - and not to jump up and down.

Wendy giggled and clattered her utensils together. "Ooh! I can answer! Me and Charle ran into her at a jewellery shop haggling over the price of a cute necklace."

Happy grinned. This was the perfect time to gain some points with Charle. "Not as cute as Charle!"

Charle sniffed in distain. Inwardly Happy cheered, this was the best reaction he'd ever gotten complimenting her!

Lily coughed to cover his amusement. Happy was improving his charm skills, but the object of his affection was quite resistant.

Deciding he'd have to cut off the potentially long discourse on jewellery, Gray stood up. In his haste he almost knocked over his chair. "I have an announcement." All eyes were on him. Coughing and then sipping his water, he blew out a loud breath. "Me and Juvia are official. I asked her to be mine and she said yes." He dropped into his chair. Expecting Juvia to squeal her pleasure into his ear, he was discomfited at her silence.

The rest of the girls more than made up for Juvia's quiet. Levy clapped her hands, Lucy let loose with a 'you go girl' and Erza pounded her fist on the table.

Erza narrowed her eyes at Gray. "Have you done anything you need punishing for?"

"No!" Gray cowered next to Juvia. "Tell her I've been a perfect gentleman!"

Natsu and Gajeel sniggered.

Juvia sat there, hands folded and composed. Gray had to repeat himself to Juvia three times before she responded. "Juvia thought perhaps she was imagining everything." She dipped her head in apology to Gray. "Juvia is sorry. Erza, Gray has been a perfect gentleman."

Erza sighed and slumped. "Too bad."

Lucy laughed nervously and Levy joined with her.

"Hmpff." Gajeel leaned on his elbow and levelled a glare at the ice mage. "Still, you're coming in third. Levy's my woman."

"Your woman?" Levy drummed her fingers on the table and waited for Gajeel to look at her before speaking again. "There's gotta be a better term than that you want to use. Perhaps a more mature word choice? Try girlfriend?"

"Well, I'm your man, ain't I?" Gajeel gulped. Time to pry out the giant foot he'd jammed in his mouth. "We're on equal footing, so fair is fair."

"We'll discuss this later," said Levy.

"Tch. Me and Juvia third? How do you figure that?" Gray sneered, opening his mouth again to blast Gajeel with a stunning set-down.

"Hah! That means me'n'Lucy are the winners 'cause we were first!" Natsu laughed more and pointed in Gray and Gajeel's faces. "In everything." He then ticked off on his fingers as he continued to speak. "We met first, I knew I loved her first, and kissed first."

Lucy gave a sick grin to her female friends. "I don't know about all that..."

The men erupted into a verbal fight, hotly contesting Natsu as a winner of anything. The women shrugged and gave indulgent looks to one another. They were Fairy Tail, and as such, prone to battles of all kinds.

Lunch was delivered by a now wary waitress. She was hesitant to place down platters of food as the guys were still arguing at full volume. The woman backed away as soon as she could, without even asking if they required anything else.

The girls ate and conversed amongst themselves and the exceeds. The boys devoured their food and continued to quarrel. The boys began to get restive as the rest of the table talked about the last few events planned at the resort.

Wendy sighed, her small chin held in her delicate hands. "Charle, what are we going to do when everyone else goes to the spa?"

The white exceed took another sip of her tea and then answered. "Happy has been very well behaved. I suppose a slight reward is in order."

"You mean it?" Happy smiled, veritable hearts in his eyes. "I promise you won't regret it!"

"I know I won't," said Charle. "Your reward is spending time with me, Lily and Wendy at a entertainment venue as decided by Erza." She gave a smug smile to the red-haired woman. "You'll accompany us of course."

Erza nodded, a razor sharp smile on her lips. "I know the perfect activity."

"T-that's great," Happy stuttered. "I get to show you my nurturing side."

Lily exchanged a look of distaste with Gajeel. The black exceed slammed his paws down on the table. "I want to spend time with Levy!" He flushed a bit and added in a lower tone, "And of course Gajeel."

"We will!" Levy assured Lily. She winked at Gajeel, then turned to address the exceed in a strangled whisper. "We have to talk!"

"I couldn't agree more!" Lily agreed. "Away from all distractions."

"Gah." Natsu curled his lip, "Me'n'Lucy need our private time too."

"Ooh, why?" Erza asked, her eyes alight with unholy interest. "Trying to fly before you can run?"

"What the hell does that mean?"

Gray and Gajeel snorted their amusement. Even Levy and Juvia giggled as Natsu scowled at the males of the table, not comprehending what Erza had meant. He pouted and looked at Lucy. "Explain it to me."

"Later." Lucy glared at her female friends who had at this point graduated to sniggering. "Don't worry about it, okay?"

His sunny demeanour returning easily, Natsu smiled. "Let's go to the spa now then."

"Okay," Lucy dropped her napkin over her plate. "See you guys at the restaurant tonight or the nightclub I guess." Natsu and Lucy exited the eatery holding hands.

Erza focused her steely eyes on Juvia. "Exactly how did Gray make you his woman?"

Gray's stomach almost heaved up his lunch. "Don't make it sound like that!" He clapped a hand over Juvia's mouth which she'd opened, presumably to answer the question. "We're leaving now." In his haste Gray knocked his chair over, anxious to escape from any line of inquiry from the Queen of Fairies.

Juvia willingly went with Gray, after giving Gajeel a thumbs up and jaunty wave. Several blocks later the ice mage slowed and collapsed onto a bench. He tugged Juvia down beside him. "Why is it they're so interested in what happens between me and you?"

"Juvia thinks it is because they care about Gray's happiness." The water mage gave a decisive nod. "Gray is important to his friends."

"Juvia is also important to her friends." The instant rebuttal shot from Gray. "You're damned important to me and I think it scares me." His heart clenched when he saw her look down and away. "You," His voice trembled, "melt all my defences."

She turned to gaze at him, her eyes at first shuttered. "Juvia is important to Gray?"

"How you make me feel, my need to see you smile." He let out a gusty sigh. "I crave seeing you smile."

"Juvia does not know how to answer." A timid smile graced her lips before she bowed her head down. "Juvia is grateful to Gray."

"That's not what I want." Gray scooted closer to Juvia. "I need you to understand not just what I say, but how I feel." His cheeks blazed a brilliant red. Being open and honest was either going to kill him or kill his inhibitions. "When I'm with you," Gray took a steadying breath, "seeing you smile makes me happy. A genuine smile for whatever pleases you. Anything at all."

Thick fringed eyelashes fluttered, Juvia lifted her head to gaze solemnly at Gray. "Gray's happiness is important to Juvia." She slid herself closer to him. "Juvia wants Gray to set the pace. I," she licked her lips, "I don't want to pressure you."

Gray leaned his head forward to within a hair's breadth of Juvia's lips. "Kiss me."

Juvia's lips curved in a wide smile as she crossed that scant space and joined her lips to his. She made an 'hmm' sound in her throat. No thoughts in her mind, the girl savoured the moment in the here-and-now.

Gray was experiencing an epiphany. He was more of an exhibitionist than he'd ever suspected. Kissing Juvia in public didn't make him want to stop. The knowledge that random people could see him get touchy-feely with his girlfriend only added fuel to his desire to get intimate. Kisses were nice, but he was aching to cement their bond in a way before now he'd only thought Juvia had wanted. He wanted physical closeness more than he wanted his next breath. Sex with Juvia would ensure she'd never turn away from him.

 

Levy and Gajeel gave each other the briefest of looks before jumping up from their chairs. The other couples had left and it was past time for them to escape as well.

"Bye Erza!" Levy forced a cheery tone to her voice. "See ya at the night club!"

Gajeel echoed Levy, and patted Wendy on the head gently. Levy was pulling him away. Not until they were several blocks away, did the slayer and solid script mage relax. "Gajeel," Levy began, "are you gonna explain to me why you labelled me as 'your woman'?"

"Yer gonna say it's stupid." He heaved a sigh. "It's a bit of old speech patterns and traditional thinking." Gajeel rubbed a sudden twinge in his gut. "I feel at a bit of a disadvantage in a relationship with you."

Unable to stop herself, Levy gasped. "How?"

"Like I said before, you're smart. Damn smart. I'm not." He stopped walking and sagged against the alley wall they were in. "Speaking like that was just to make myself feel more important." He massaged his stomach more before continuing. "If you let me, I'll work real hard to be worthy of ya." Gajeel grunted, "I mean worthy of you."

"Don't ever think you're not smart." Levy lunged at Gajeel and hugged him as tight as she could, face pressed against his chest. "Let's work on being worthy for each other." She squirmed against his body, still squeezing his waist.

"Hey, Levy?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Let's seal the deal with a kiss."

 

'Erza' whistled as she marched along the sidewalk. Wendy was still a bit pink from the embarrassment of being chased from the café. Charle had mentally distanced herself well before Erza had caused her disturbance, demanding their secret cheesecake recipe. Lily was tough and he actually admired Mira's hardcore portrayal of the swordswoman. Happy didn't have an opinion on the matter, lost in cloud cuckoo land as he was. Charle was on a date with him! Sure, so were a bunch of other people, but the exceed of his dreams was here with him!

"So I get to decide on our activities?" She giggled in a most Mira-like manner. "Let's find a mini-putt!" Her smile was contagious, all her group shared in it, even Charle. "This is gonna be fun!"

Natsu grumbled but accepted the robe handed to him by the spa attendant. She gestured to the change-room and retreated bowing. The slayer pouted, disappointed that the first order of business had been to separate him and Lucy. Listening to a list of treatments and rules had almost put him to sleep. Wasn't this a couple's event? Why on Earthland would they split them apart? He grasped the sliding door and opened it just enough to slip inside.

The spirits have mercy. Lucy was just drawing her robe closed over her perfect breasts. A piece of his anatomy woke up and began making demands. There was no way he could get naked without Lucy flipping out. Natsu coughed. Sputtered, in fact. Lucy had just given him the broadest wink of his life. What happened to the girl spouting off about modesty? Oh, she was gonna get it. Natsu gulped. He let a breath hiss out from between clenched teeth.

Sooner or later, Lucy would instigate the mating process. At that point, she'd be treated to a lot more than just a woody. "Hey Lucy!" Natsu decided to play his clueless card. Time to play innocent. "Didja miss me?"

"It's been fifteen minutes at most Natsu." Lucy fiddled with the tie of her robe. "Maybe I did miss you a bit. C'mere."

The beautiful smile she gave the slayer made him both anxious and reluctant to greet her. His condition had not settled down, and watching her fuss with her scant clothing was turning it into a big problem. He edged closer, dropping the robe on a chair.

Lucy held out one hand to Natsu, fluttering her fingers. "Did you suddenly get shy?"

"No?" The slayer licked his lips and repeated himself, removing the quaver in his voice. "No."

"I think you did." She giggled and took his hand, holding it up and bringing it close to examine before releasing it. "Your hands are big."

"This is weird even for you."

"Your feet too." Lucy moved fast, extending her own foot to compare size. "Hurry and change, okay?" She hung off his arm, breasts almost spilling out of her yukata.

Natsu allowed himself a quick glance before firming his resolve. Lucy didn't deserve to be ogled like some piece of meat. "Ya gotta let go so's I can change."

She let go with a pout. "Fine." Lucy turned her back.

Natsu stripped off his shirt and doffed his pants. He had one arm in the sleeve of the robe and was searching for the other armhole when his partner turned around. She gave a whistle of appreciation making him blush.

Unabashed, she continued to watch as Natsu fumbled, his fingers seemingly missing thumbs as he pulled the robe shut and tied it. "I'm ready."

"Lose the underwear."

"W-what?" None too proud of the way he'd stuttered or his voice had cracked, Natsu couldn't believe Lucy had said what she'd said. "..."

"For some of the spa treatments we're getting, underwear would just get in the way." Her voice was matter of fact.

"What the hell kind of place is this?"

"Trust me, this isn't a big deal." Lucy patted Natsu on the cheek. "I haven't had the money to enjoy this kind of service in a long time, but I promise you'll enjoy it."

"Okay. Fine." Natsu nodded, his internal struggle over. Ever so casually, he reached under his robe to hook his fingers in the waistband of his boxers. Lucy's eyes got a little bigger, but she didn't say anything. Good. Natsu drew them down and gave the performance of a lifetime. "Let's go have some fun!"


	42. Not Just Fun and Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added 'purity' marks of ### before and after the lemon action of this chapter.

Gray said, "I could get used to this."

Juvia nodded, cheeks blushing a delicate shade of pink. "Juvia is thinking maybe she is dreaming."

"Nope." Gray leaned back against the bench. "It's all real." He threw an arm around Juvia and clasped her to his side. "I don't ever want to go back to being emotionally constipated."

Juvia snorted in reaction to Gray's blunt delivery. Her noise turned to giggles, then full laughter. She kept laughing until tears leaked from her eyes, only stopping when her stomach began to ache. "Gray is funny!"

Sitting next to his most special person, the ice mage grinned. Loosening a few inhibitions and listening to Juvia's mirth was quite satisfying. "Gray is alllll kinds of things." He gave a low-lidded suggestive look to his girl. "Wanna ditch the spa?"

Juvia's face ran a gamut of emotions. The sexy growl in Gray's voice promised rather a lot of satisfaction if she agreed to play hooky from the spa. She wanted closer communion with Gray, but at the same time she was afraid to reach for what he was offering. What if she couldn't please him? What if after it was all said and done, Gray didn't ever want her like that again? Disaster! Waiting was the answer. If she could be his friend before too much intimacy, then he'd be able to get past her lacklustre performance in the bedroom. He'd take her friendship as the piece he wanted to keep and savour, and he'd be able to put up with her lack of sex skills.

Gray could watch the show Juvia was putting on - for hours. How honest and pure Juvia had to be. The longing she showed and then reticence was her next thought. Gray puffed up with satisfaction. Juvia wanted what he was offering, but there was something else preying on her mind.

"Ah, but I forgot the special photos George promised us." Gray snapped his fingers. "As much as I want to keep you to myself, going to the spa will give me pictures of us." Juvia's expression shifted into a form of relief and Gray knew he'd made the right decision. Another warm sensation swept over his chest and he swooped in to deliver a quick kiss on Juvia's lips. "I can't wait."

Juvia sat still, amazed her body hadn't splashed through the slats of the bench into a puddle underneath. If she hadn't thought Gray was wonderful before, well, now she knew he was amazing. He'd given her an out, remembering she'd wanted photos. His invitation to intimacy was still there, but he was restraining himself without her having to ask. Not for the first time, the water mage blessed her guild change.

 

"You can't just ask for a kiss like that!" Levy looked around left and right, checking to see if anyone was paying them attention. There didn't seem to be, but they were out in public. She had no desire for strangers to watch her get intimate with Gajeel.

"Gotta problem with exposure?" Gajeel pressed his nose against the ticklish flesh of Levy's throat. "Heh, after the stunt with the t-shirt, didn't think you'd quibble about where we were."

"Why are you still bringing that up? Some things need a proper place as well as the right time." Levy sputtered. Gajeel and his overwhelming sexiness was going to be her downfall, she just knew it. Yeah, she wanted to be with him, more than she wanted to breathe, but NOT in an alley.

Levy finally wrestled her eyes open. They'd slammed shut once Gajeel had brushed his nose against her neck. Warm puffs of air on sensitive skin made her shiver. She waited. Nibbling kisses, that should come next. Nothing. She thrust her hands into his hair, holding onto his skull and pushed his head away. Levy peered into his dark red eyes, registering the teasing glint. "You're a jerk!"

"Language little girl." Gajeel smirked. "I'm giving you a choice, spa or hotel."

"Huh? Isn't the spa at the hotel?"

"Ghee hihi!" The slayer smiled, eyes glowing. "I see a lovely establishment over there. We can spend some quality time together without any guild mates bothering us."

"Oh!" Shock made Levy slow to close her mouth after speaking. She considered Gajeel's words. Skipping out on the spa event might give the other couples an advantage in being chosen for the special spread. But, the notion of private time with Gajeel was something she desired. Her hazel eyes sparkled and she made up her mind. "I accept!"

 

"Ooh, how much fun do I get to have?" Lucy edged closer towards Natsu. "As much as I want?"

"Weirdo." Natsu took stock of Lucy's behaviour. Her smile was wide and friendly, but just a bit off. She did smell fantastic though. Lots of exciting pheromones emanating from her skin. "You can have as much fun as you feel appropriate."

Lucy let out a puzzled sound, frowning. She blinked and shook her head. "You're sending some mixed signals." Seconds ago, she could have sworn Natsu wanted more intimacy, and now he was acting hesitant.

Natsu wanted to tackle Lucy, pin her down and litter her body with bites and kiss marks. The dragon slayer tightened the belt of his robe instead. His partner was acting more weird than usual, and he couldn't afford to rush and ruin their future. Judging from the smouldering pout she was sending him, Lucy wanted quite a lot of 'fun'. "Relax! There's no hurry."

Her face drained of colour. "Am I pressuring you?"

"What?" Natsu said, confused. "You're too weird sometimes."

"We'll talk later," Lucy nodded and curled her arms around one of his, her chest plastered to his. "Right now, I need a kiss." She fluttered her eyelashes and licked her lips, "Don't you wanna kiss me?"

"Yeah," Natsu gulped. It was hard to not take up the unsubtle offer she was making. "Kissing you is great, but not so much with an audience on the other side of the door."

"Is that all that's stopping you?" Lucy leaned heavier against Natsu. "There's just me and you on this side of the door." Sliding one hand up his chest and then under his robe, she watched his reaction. Natsu's pupils dilated, heart beating faster. The blonde grinned, rose up on tip-toes and connected her lips to his.

The fire in Natsu's veins flared. Lucy initiating close contact was a dream come true. A fervent wish he'd had for longer than he could recall. Despite knowing they wouldn't be alone for long, Natsu opened his mouth for Lucy. A purr of pleasure from Lucy had Natsu quivering. His enjoyment soared knowing Lucy wanted him. She wanted his kiss and wasn't concerned over anything but them.

George had knocked on the door three times, announced himself and coughed loudly before opening the door. Shielding his eyes, George coughed, again. Judging a safe interval had passed, he checked the scene before him. They were still hugging, but no longer connected by way of tonsil and tongue.

"What a nice day it's been, right? Not too hot, great breezes…" George wanted to stab himself. Inane weather talk? He bared his teeth in a anxious grin. "Ah, before the masseuses' get here, I'll run you through some of the pics I know Tim expects. Heh, heh."

Lucy lifted her face from where she had hidden it against Natsu's chest. "Ah, let me guess." She sighed and said, "Lots of skin and hardly any towel?"

Natsu scrunched his eyebrows together and squinted at Lucy. "Then why did they make us change into robes?"

"Robes class up the skin exposure." George grimaced. "Tim is a sleaze, but he knows what our readers like and want." He walked over and stood between the two padded tables. "The hint of dishevelment is the tease that gets people to purchase the magazine."

"I'm not worried." Lucy gave a dismissive shake to her head. "All the services listed in the brochure are the sorts of normal procedures one could get at any high-class salon."

Natsu let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Oh, okay. This is something you used to do all the time for fun?"

"Maybe not all the time, but now and again." Lucy hoisted herself onto the massage table and kicked her feet. "I think you'll like it."

Natsu contented himself with a small nod. He captured one of Lucy's feet, caging his fingers around her ankle. Lucy twitched in his grasp making the slayer grin. With one finger Natsu began tracing random swirls over the top of her foot and then to her arch. She bit her lips and manoeuvred her free foot onto Natsu's hip and pushed.

Natsu looked up, his face an odd mix of play and thought. Inching over to obscure George's view, he slid his fingertips up Lucy's calf. He stopped at the top of her knee. Taking a chance, Natsu released her ankle and put one hand on each of her knees.

The fluttery feeling in the pit of her stomach wasn't new for Lucy, but it was unusual to have Natsu making bold strides in front of an audience. "Ah, how many pictures will you have to take?" Lucy cringed. George wasn't the only person to make inane conversation when flustered. "I mean, you have three sessions to work. That's a fair chunk of time. If you needed, you could finish with us early."

"Lucy just really wants to be alone with me." Natsu spoke over his shoulder and gave a broad wink to George.

George, to his credit did not drop or otherwise fumble his camera. He smiled, flicking his gaze from one love-struck mage to the other. "I think we can power through the basic shots and I'll be out of here as soon as possible."

"When can we do the private photo session?" Natsu moved his hands to rest higher, beginning to skim the softer skin on the inside of her knees. Lucy flinched and squeezed her legs together. Natsu raised his brows and inclined his head. He transferred his hands to the outside of her thighs, still under her robe. The twinkle in his eyes grew as she scooted backwards.

"There's lots of time to nail down when," Lucy said. "But I feel like we're taking advantage of your kindness George."

"Well, to be honest I was hoping you'd let me sell some of the photos to another magazine I freelance for." Faint rumbling from Natsu had the photographer speaking faster. "All with your approval of course, I'm not after the same kinds of sleazy pics as Tim." He shook his head, "It's a much more refined publication than Mage Monthly."

"Wouldn't be hard to do." Lucy rolled her eyes and Natsu snickered.

"You know what, I'm going to go check and see what's keeping the masseurs." Leaving his camera on the second massage table, George averted his eyes. George resolved to knock very loudly upon his return.

"Put down his camera! It looks expensive Natsu!" Lucy hopped off the table and advanced on her partner.

"I'm not gonna hurt it, I just want to see what kind of picture I can take." Natsu grinned and pressed the button. Nothing happened. He pouted and allowed Lucy to snatch it from him.

She turned it on and snapped an extreme close-up of Natsu. He sputtered, Lucy giggled. "How'd you like that?" Natsu playfully growled, chasing Lucy around the table. Holding the precious camera to her chest, Lucy ran. Natsu cornered her and held out his hand. Refusing to give it up, Lucy held it tighter, sticking her tongue out.

"You want to play it that way, do ya?" Natsu captured Lucy's lips with his own. He held onto Lucy's shoulders, forgetting about the camera. He only cared about the fire simmering in his stomach, the way Lucy returned his kiss and the broad expanse of skin she had on display. It was his to enjoy, and he would.

Lucy wasn't exactly sure if she'd taunted Natsu into the kiss and was responsible, or if he was. Camera trapped between them, she grabbed it to set it down. It whirred. Neither Lucy nor Natsu paid it any attention. It came to rest on the floor angled up, taking a cluster of shots before going silent.

George re-entered with the two masseurs in tow. Lucy and Natsu were sitting holding hands with the camera back on the second table. Both mages cooperated with George, following each suggestion as if it were an order. George hurried taking the photos and left the spa workers applying seaweed facials to the couple. He felt these photos were going to be even hotter than the previous ones he'd taken of them. Not just warm and friendly with each other, Lucy and Natsu were displaying honest hunger in their physical responses.

 

Levy pretended an insouciance she did not come close to feeling. She'd let her eyes roam all over the plain décor of the hotel lobby just so she could make like she was enthralled by the cheap prints on the wall. Anything to have a reason to not look at the exchange of jewels for a room key. Gajeel, after noticing Levy was having a bit of 'buyers remorse' let go of some of his own nervousness.

He unlocked the door of the room and ushered Levy inside. She scurried past him to slip inside the bathroom. The click of the lock made her even more self-conscious. Tugging on her blue locks, the girl sighed and sat on the edge of the tub big enough for four people to use it together. Fidgeting with her headband, Levy tried to settle her nerves. An odd rhythmic squeaking noise brought her out of her semi-stupor.

Gajeel was jumping up and down on the bed, a goofy grin on his face. "C'mon and join me Shrimp!" He held out his hands and waggled his fingers.

With a vigorous nod, Levy set her cares aside and let Gajeel pull her onto the bed. Laughing freely, the two mages bounced higher and higher until a loud crack sounded. The bed shuddered and pitched down to one corner, broken.

"FUCK!" Gajeel's horrified shout was loud and Levy echoed him. Her laughter resumed after a moment. They both collapsed to sprawl on the wounded bed.

"Damnation and hellfire." Gajeel moaned, "I can't believe I did that."

"You worried?" Levy wriggled until she could rest her head on one of his massive biceps. "Between the two of us we have the perfect mix of magic. We'll fix the bed and they'll never even know we broke it." She let her heels bounce against the mattress twice more before running one foot up Gajeel's nearest calf. He twitched but didn't move away and that made Levy relax further.

"Yeah," Gajeel grunted. He sighed and collected his jumble of thoughts. "Our working together is a great theory, but right now what just happened?" He craned his neck to look at Levy. "I broke the bed without even tryin'. I don't wanna hurt you."

"Tch. I helped too!" Levy felt her lips tighten into a severe line. "I'm just as responsible as you for what we do together!" She couldn't just lay back and let Gajeel accept all real and imagined blame. Levy moved to straddle Gajeel's hips, pinning her hands on his shoulders as she glared down at his face. "The only way you're gonna hurt me is if you don't put all your effort into making us work."

"I want that." Gajeel smiled the tiniest amount, the corners of his mouth quirking up, his lips not parting over his teeth; the merest hint of a blush on his cheeks. In the heat of the moment Levy had forgotten her fears and doubts and she was now in a dominant position. The powerful slayer was enjoying everything about this moment. "And what do you want?"

Levy licked her lips, watching Gajeel's eyes follow the tip of her tongue. She made a show of considering his words. "First I want to apologize."

Gajeel frowned, but before he could interrupt, Levy silenced him with a finger against his lips. She shook her head gently. "Earlier I overreacted about you calling me your woman. Me insisting on the term 'girlfriend' is just as juvenile. Whatever label you want to use is okay. It's not the name that's important, but the feeling and commitment. As long as there's an 'us', that's what I care about." Levy bit the corner of her lips. "Secondly, I -"

Gajeel shook his head, dislodging Levy's finger. "You can tell me later if you still want to, but right now I want you."

###

"I want you too." Levy pressed her lips to Gajeel's and she kissed him. Soft glides of lip and tongue gave way to an exchange of heated moans. The warmth and pleasure of physical closeness escalated. In a frenzy to feel more skin, Levy skimmed out of her shirt and struggled to divest Gajeel of his. With eyes shut, trembling hands stroked tingling skin. Bare from the waist up, connected at the lips, the two mages held tight to each other.

Levy hissed as his blunt nails scored a faint trail down her back. The tiny girl moaned and sought to give back pleasure. She raked her own sharper nails down his abs, his growl music to her ears. His tongue darted inside her mouth, and hers returned the favour. Greedy kisses from one to the other, back and forth. Hunger for more burned. Levy writhed atop Gajeel, the pangs in her lower stomach spreading to her groin.

The friction she mindlessly grooved against was enthralling, but she desired more. The sensory overload was intense, but she needed more. Wet kissing sounds, the odd squeak of the broken bed, all faded away from notice. The heat pooling and making her blood thrum was the only existence Levy cared about.

Gajeel captured a puckered nipple in a pinch, tweaking it, rolling it in his fingers. He savoured the hiss of indrawn breath; Levy was so responsive it made his heart hurt. Gajeel wanted to place his girl on a pedestal to raise her high for easier worship, and he desperately wanted to pull her down to his level and smother her in his kisses.

"Are you okay with this?" Levy asked. "There's consent rules we should have gone over before we got too carried away." Her voice, not powerful to begin with, trailed off.

"I am one hundred percent okay with you and me establishing a physical relationship." Gajeel sought Levy's hands and captured them, squeezing gently. "I am okay with as much or as little progress as we decide to make."

"O-okay." She bowed her head and a second later stiffened her spine. "Then let's make progress." Levy smiled. Her passion and love for Gajeel was evident with every kiss she laid upon his skin, the stroke of her hand and each murmured encouragement.

The last bits of clothing had been stripped off long ago. Gajeel was drowning in pleasure. His woman was sparking a passion storm, he was in the centre and not certain if he was doomed or the luckiest man on Earthland. Small clever hands found erogenous zones he didn't know he possessed. The inside of his elbows, behind his ears, even his damn forehead. Levy caressed the canvas of his body and pleasure bloomed everywhere she touched.

Anxious to reciprocate, Gajeel turned to rest on his side. Levy made a faint mewl of confusion, and then let out breathy 'ahs' as the slayer let his hands and tongue rove. Gajeel ghosted his fingers up and down Levy, a random path that lingered with each moan she made and raced to the next destination when she begged him to refrain from teasing.

He sandwiched his leg between her thighs. Levy gasped and wriggled. This was it. The main event. "Make me yours." Levy brushed the back of her hand down Gajeel's rippled abdomen. She settled her grip onto his hardness. Exploration had benefitted the both of them, and she knew her touch was welcome. Tightening her grip she squeezed and began a lazy up and down rhythm.

"Maybe you should make me yours." At the edge of losing his speech, Gajeel gritted his teeth. "This isn't just me and you, this is us." Gajeel stroked a finger between her legs, pushing inside slowly.

Levy bucked against his hand, almost sobbing in relief as he added another finger. The squelching was no longer embarrassing; having coaxed far more lewd sounds and reactions from each other. "Maybe I will…" Levy struggled to catch her breath. It felt like her heart had been racing for hours, and maybe it had. She writhed, his muscular leg trapped between hers. Wanting more, still stroking Gajeel, Levy panted, "Let me have you."

Gajeel let out a long hiss of breath. Afraid of crushing his petite woman, he rolled onto his back and pulled Levy to ride his hips. His hooded eyes gleamed. Levy rose up and together they fumbled to make the connection. She sat back down. His presence inside her so many things at once, Levy raced through a catalogue of sensations. Full, odd, tight, wonderful, aching, unity.

Levy rolled her hips. Gajeel gasped. Panicked, she stopped. "Are you okay?"

"M'fine. Keep goin' woman." Gajeel dug his heels into the abused mattress, arched his hips and let out a pleased hiss. "More."

The ache subsided and Levy put her considerable book learning to use. She rode Gajeel, setting a slow pace at first and then wildly bouncing; searching for the angle for the friction she desired. He held himself in check, fingers clenched firm on the sheets of the bed. He ached to move, but knew he'd soon spend himself.

Levy stared at Gajeel and realized he'd been holding back. She licked her lips and slid off his erection. His look of dismay was comical and she giggled. "There's another position I want to try." She batted her eyelashes and winked. "It's your turn."

On her hands and knees, Levy felt dwarfed by Gajeel's body. It was freeing. She knew he'd never hurt her, and his pleasure was hers as well. She felt him probe for entry. His tentative touch grew more sure as he pushed inside. His satisfied growl made Levy shiver. Widening the stance of her knees, she waited. His fingers seemed welded onto her hips, Gajeel thrust into the depths of his love.

Each mage was a sweaty, panting mess. Levy had abandoned rational thought ages ago. Her existence centered on Gajeel's body. His break-neck pace, the signal he was close to orgasm. Another thrust and surge of his hips and Levy felt Gajeel stiffen in place. His whole body trembled as he groaned and came.

Despite not having reached her own apogee, Levy felt satisfied. The deed was done. She and Gajeel were in an emotional and physical relationship.

Gajeel flopped onto his side and pulled Levy into his arms to cuddle. "Don't think I didn't realize you didn't come." His heavy panting subsided and Levy felt him revive against the curve of her ass. "I'll have you screaming my name. Gimme a minute and I'll have room for dessert."

###

 

Gray and Juvia reported to the spa. The attendants settled them into seats, explaining the different massage and treatment options. Juvia went to change into her robe first while Gray waited. Impatient, Gray decided to hurry the schedule along. Grabbing his matching robe, he barged into the changing room.

Being naked was not a big deal. Naked was something Gray did every day. Skin, a covering between himself and the world. Scars, bruises, cuts; all exposed and open to view. As long as emotional wounds were avoided, he didn't care what happened to his body. Juvia naked … now that, was another thing entirely. His robe dropped from nerveless fingers.

Her long blue hair covered most of her back, leaving her wide hips and generous buttocks exposed. Gray cursed himself but couldn't look away. That ass and those legs were too enticing. Juvia already had her robe in hand as she became aware of Gray. She slipped it on and belted it before turning around.

"Shit." Gray nodded and thrust his hands in his pockets. "Ah shit." Unnerved by her silence, Gray sighed and tried again. "Sorry. I wasn't thinking. I knew you were in here getting changed but I got bored of waiting real fast."

"Juvia doesn't know what to say." Her face was smooth even as her voice trembled the tiniest amount.

Gray frowned. By all rights, Juvia should be upset if not down-right furious at having her privacy invaded. "I'm really sorry Juvia, it won't happen again."

"Has Juvia disappointed Gray already?" She blinked rapidly, tears gathered and trickled down her cheeks. Juvia clutched at her stomach, hunched over and turned away. "Juvia knew her deficiencies would ruin everything, but Juvia hoped for more time before Gray realized Juvia was broken."

Shock made Gray immobile. Seeing her shake from silent sobs made him stride over to her side. He was about to reach out when his confidence deserted him. "Why would you think that?" Juvia kept her head down and shrugged. Gray rested one hand on her shoulder. "Broken? Who hurt you?"

"Juvia is always in the wrong."

"That's not what I asked, but that doesn't matter." Gray circled around Juvia. He lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry I walked in on you and invaded your privacy."

Juvia made a murmur of assent, her eyes now locked on the floor. "Then Gray is not disappointed by Juvia's lack of appeal?"

Her question added to the rock of guilt Gray felt in his gut. "Lack of appeal? That must have been some idiot." Gray let go of Juvia's face to wrap her in his arms. He heaved a sigh and spoke quietly. "Know that I love you, the person you are today because every choice you ever made led you here to me."

"But Juvia knows she is broken." Juvia stood rigid, not allowing herself to relax.

"That's your opinion," Gray squeezed tighter, "but I don't happen to share it. I think you're godsdamned wonderful." He patted and stroked Juvia's back, whispering words of comfort into her ear until she calmed.

"Gray can let Juvia go, Juvia is okay." The water mage used a corner of her sleeve to wipe away her tears and made an effort to smile.

"Mmph." Gray let Juvia slip out of his embrace. While she attempted to soothe her complexion, he found a pitcher and poured her a glass of water. He held out the drink and she took it with a weak grin. "A bit better." Gray picked up his robe and shook it out. "Gray is never going to let Juvia go."

After knocking loud, he was bid enter. Gray and Juvia were holding hands much in the same way George had found Lucy and Natsu. Deciding on using a brisk business tone, he greeted them.

Before he could go too far into his spiel, Gray spoke up. "Do you have time to take our private session photos now?"

Nonplussed, George shrugged before attempting a reply. "Well, the masseurs are working on a schedule. I can't really ask them to delay too much without inconveniencing others."

"Juvia is willing to give up the massage if that would help."

Gray nodded at his partner. "I'm not a big fan of being touched by strangers either." He and Juvia connected gazes, Gray continued to speak. "I'm sure you can take a few pics where it looks like we're being massaged and then we can pose for our pictures."

Both mages jumped as George snapped his fingers after considering the idea. "That's it! Perfect! You can massage each other!" He chuckled, looking from one dumbfounded mage to the other. "What with three couples scheduled for massage pictures, they end up looking like too many of the same shot. This is going to help me out."

Juvia watched a grin steal over her beloved's face. Gray seemed pleased. Juvia fidgeted, she wanted to run her hands over Gray. She didn't want an audience so much, but beggars couldn't be choosers. She couldn't restrain her smile. She'd buy a dozen of the magazine when it came out and fill her Gray scrapbook with photos of her own hands on his flesh.

"Just ignore her giggling. Juvia will be back from her daydream shortly." Gray patted George's back. "Go talk to the attendants and we'll get to work soon as you get back."


	43. The Way You Are

Juvia ignored the camera in George's hands, concentrating on keeping solid. It was exhilarating and dangerous to have the freedom to touch so much of Gray's flesh. It was almost like when Gray had begun to train with her to maintain her solid form, she had to focus.

  
Before they'd gotten so much closer Juvia didn't even know how she would've acted. Only ever in her deepest fantasies had she ever dreamed of rubbing her hands over his muscles like this. She began to hum.  
Using a long light stroke, Juvia spread massage oil over Gray's shoulders. Normal massage tables had a cut-out hole for one's face to rest. George had decided to lay a towel over it, urging Gray to lay forward more. Currently, the ice mage had his face turned to the side and was watching his partner.

  
"Juvia is doing okay?"

  
Her hesitant query made Gray smile in reassurance.

  
Click! George snapped another picture.

  
"Have you done this before?"

  
"Juvia does not want to answer." Her fingers that had been travelling down Gray's spine stilled. "It was a long time ago."

  
"Hey," Gray rolled to his side, the better to look at his girl. "That was just an idle thought. I like what you're doing, I just thought maybe you'd done some training for it or something." He propped himself up on his arm. "I get to do this to you next, I'm afraid I'm nowhere near as good as you."

  
Blushing, Juvia pushed Gray down. "Do not talk down about your abilities. Gray is capable of anything he sets his mind to."

  
His shoulders shook as Gray chuckled. "There's one thing I want, and I thought you wanted it too, but you're surprisingly hard to pin down." A much louder snort of laughter escaped the ice mage. "You've been quite resistant." The knowledge that George was in the same room kept Gray from saying exactly what he wanted.

  
Gray figured he'd get further if he could just lay his hands on her and tell her without words. She should feel it in his touch. From his lips, the heat that surged between them, to the truth in his eyes. Juvia should be able to tell his love was genuine.  
She'd been forthright from the beginning. Hadn't she chased him for years? As part of the Phantom Lord four, she was prepared to battle any of their foes; but she'd seen him and changed. Oh, she had heart and could fight, but her heart recognized him as hers. Hers to love, and so she'd forfeited.

  
Gray hated being inactive. When the body was still, the mind was free to think. Lately, those moments led to examining his feelings.

  
Laying passive under Juvia's hands was building up a need. Gray wanted to possess all the joy he'd been denied as a child. He wanted the freedom to show Juvia exactly how deep his love for her was. He wanted to erase the damage Juvia had suffered from that unnamed idiot asshole. Gray needed to hack apart the chains keeping Juvia apologizing.

  
George repeated himself, amused. Seems like all the couples from Fairy Tail were stuck on each other. Lucy and Natsu had almost made a meal of each other in their massages session. Juvia and Gray were oblivious to him asking them to switch positions. The half hour he'd allowed for Juvia to massage Gray had stretched into almost an hour.

  
"All right!" This time George was peppier. "Time for Gray to take the lead." He set his camera down and coughed.

  
Finally, Juvia lifted her hands off the ice mage. "S-sorry."

  
George rubbed his stomach and nodded. "That's okay, ah, I just need you two to switch places and we can get going with the second half."

  
Gray yawned and stretched. "That felt awesome." He smiled at Juvia. "I can only hope I do at least half as good as you did." Sliding off the table, Gray landed beside his partner. Into her ear, he whispered, "I want to spend time touching you alone."

  
Acting like he hadn't just propositioned his girl, Gray offered to assist Juvia. She gave him her hand. Unable to resist, Gray placed a kiss on her palm. The tip of his tongue darted out and licked. Their eyes connected, Gray smirked and Juvia blushed.

  
Once situated, Juvia concentrated on keeping her breathing even. It had been hard to stay cohesive while she was rubbing his body. Now, was the ultimate test; Gray's hands wandering over her flesh.

  
Gray wasn't sure if he was in heaven or hell. This was similar to when they'd kissed on the bench, where strangers might have watched. Only, it was George, and they had to interact with the man now and later. Thankful to be at least hiding his lower body behind the table, Gray eased his hands onto Juvia's back. He moved the towel aside and made a connection with her bare skin.

  
She shivered and he grinned. Juvia might be having her own battle. Gray paid vague attention to George's orders and began to enjoy himself. Freeing part of his mind, Gray speculated how far he could reach his hand under the towel. Shit. He wasn't just thinking about it. Retracting his hand, Gray issued an order to himself; keep it clean.

  
He rubbed her shoulders, and then slid his fingertips along her biceps and down her arms. Nice muscle tone. Gray needed to get through this without embarrassing himself. Focus! Following George's suggestions, Gray decided to catalogue the feeling of Juvia's body. After, he could use that any time he was alone and had a need … for that certain something.

  
The next picture captured the blush rising on Gray's face as he stroked Juvia's legs. George was certain both mages were forgetting his presence. He kept his camera raised, partly to shield himself from the obvious longing between the couple and because he needed to document the feelings they stirred in each other. These were going to be photos that surpassed Tim's order of 'take hot pics'.

  
George tried to keep an impassive face as he kept his camera whirring, but the joy in his profession and subject matter had him grinning madly. After a good twenty minutes, he called a halt to the proceedings. "How about you guys change into your regular clothes and then I can take some traditional posed photos?"

  
Gray and Juvia smiled, then agreed to George's idea. Juvia scooted off the table and almost ran to the changing room, leaving Gray in her dust.

  
"Thanks, Juvia is over the moon to have official couples pictures." Gray clapped George on the back. "I'm happier than I thought I'd be too. It might seem simple or trite for others, but I want to have the same opportunities other couples have had."  
George grinned and pointed to the other change room. "You'd better hurry or Juvia might get impatient!"

  
"You're right!" Gray hurried and changed, coming back out scant moments after entering. Years of stripping had given him speed skills at donning clothes too. "Juvia isn't out yet?"

  
George looked up from his perusal of his photos. "Huh, no. Maybe she's touching up her make-up?"

  
"I'm gonna go check on her." Gray gave a sickly grin to George. "She might need me."

  
"Of course."

  
Gray rapped lightly on the door and asked if he could enter. He strained his ears for an answer, no response. He cracked the door open an inch and looked inside. Juvia was sitting on a chair, legs up and rocking back and forth.  
He didn't waste any time moving next to her, touching her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

  
Her big blue eyes glittered with tears as she looked at him. "Juvia is not sure." She sniffed and shrugged. "Juvia might be scared."

  
"Hey," Gray gave in to temptation and enfolded Juvia in a hug. "Hey, you're allowed to feel whatever you feel. I don't always understand my feelings either."

  
"Gray is just saying that." Juvia let her head hang down. "I'm afraid of not being good enough for you."

  
"Juvia," Gray frantically searched for words of encouragement, "you're the best you, you can be. I love you just the way you are."

  
She sat still and mute, making Gray agitated. Didn't most women want to hear such things?

  
"Juvia," Gray tried again, "you're a person I've grown to admire. You have so much love inside you and you keep sharing your talents. You give and give and give!" He sighed. "I can't match you in that respect. I take. I let you adore me and I am sorry it took me so long to realize that I should be adoring you."

  
"Really?"

  
"Really." Gray gave Juvia one more squeeze before kneeling in front of her. "We need to keep talking, resolving any and all issues."

  
"Juvia will try." She tried on a tiny smile for size. Gray beamed back at her, and her smile grew to match. "Juvia will let Gray adore her."

  
"Any time, any where," Gray said. "Let's find somewhere to be alone after we finish with George."

  
"Juvia likes the sound of that."

  
"Glad to hear it." Gray stood up and extended a hand to his girlfriend. Juvia grasped it strongly and even grinned. Seeing Juvia with her mood elevated made Gray happy. "Let's go and make some memories."

  
"Juvia agrees!"

 

 

Levy collapsed. Her legs felt like jelly. It was a funny thing. If pressed, she'd be unable to walk, but she felt awesome. Gajeel had not been kidding when he'd assured her he would drive her out of her mind. She'd screamed his name, not once but twice. At this point, she didn't care about what anyone might say. "No more."

  
"Spoil sport." Gajeel hummed, pleased with the situation. Not only had the mating gone well, he'd redeemed himself after cumming so fast the first time. He grinned and shook his hair, checking to see if more was going to fly free. His Shrimp had clawed and bit his flesh as well as tugging and ripping his hair.

  
Levy rolled to her side. "What time is it?"

  
"Huh?" Gajeel said, "Dunno."

  
"Look for me, I'm not capable of making my eyes focus."

  
More than a little pride puffed up Gajeel's chest. He pushed himself upright and searched the room looking for a clock. "Almost three."

  
An adrenaline surge had Levy sit bolt upright. She jumped off the bed and began gathering her clothes. "We've gotta go!"

  
"Why so upset?"

  
Levy dropped the few items she'd managed to gather and glared at Gajeel. "Everyone must be frantic when we didn't show up for dinner! It's three in the morning and … and …" Levy's face paled to an astonishing shade of white. "Erza will murder you before I get the chance to defend you!"

  
"Pfft. Relax, it's still the afternoon. Not three in the morning -" Gajeel laughed and then coughed. Levy had thrown a sock right into his mouth as he was about to speak further. He spat and wiped his mouth. "That's gross woman."

  
"That's what you get for scaring me like that!" Uncaring of her nudity, Levy crossed her arms and gave her lover what she hoped was her most mutinous glare. "There's no way I can relax now."

  
"I have an idea. Ghee hihi!" Gajeel patted a spot next to him on the bed. "It's a great idea."

  
"I think we should see if we can still do the massage photo shoot."

  
Gajeel looked at his lover. "So that's a no-go for my idea?" He smiled and beckoned to the girl. She stepped into his embrace, his arms holding her tight. It felt just as wonderful as when they'd made love. Keeping her close was going to be his new favourite activity. "Then you go shower first."

  
Levy said, "No. It'll be faster together."

  
"We'll see." Gajeel chased Levy into the bathroom as she shrieked in laughter.

 

 

Lucy sank deeper into the mud bath and sighed. This was a luxury she hadn't enjoyed in years. The plop of slow bursting mud bubbles made her giggle. The job she'd had where a whole village had become a stinking swamp reminded her of this occasion. Getting dirty then had been an inconvenience. Now, it was an experience worth paying for. She grinned and that cracked the seaweed facial slathered over her face.

  
She peeked at Natsu laying in the bath next to her, his hair wrapped up in a towel. He was enjoying an intense hair conditioner. The mud came up to his neck and flecks of it dotted his hands, but for the most part, they were clean.  
Natsu had discovered he could order a snack and had done so. Right now he was devouring what Lucy considered a feast. Humming, Lucy reached over to her own indulgence. A glass of sparkling wine made everything better.

  
"You should hold off on that, or at least not have too much." Natsu set down his plate. "If you're drunk we can't forge a mating bond."

  
Lucy sprayed the mouthful of alcohol all over her mud bath, choking and gasping. "W-what are you talking about?"

  
"Didn't we discuss this already?" Natsu went to scratch his head, the towel impeding him. Giving up, he furrowed his brows, looking at Lucy. "You're the decider, and you're in charge. Decisions have to be made with a clear head, and that means drunk Lucy doesn't get the 'd'."

  
Glad she hadn't taken another sip, Lucy just stared at Natsu. "What?"

  
Grinning like a loon, Natsu repeated himself. "Drunk Lucy doesn't get the 'd.'"

  
Icily calm Lucy narrowed her eyes and grit out between clenched teeth, "What am I deciding?" Her voice gained an octave. "And …what do you mean the 'd'?!"

  
"The 'd' is dragon." Natsu scooped the last piece of chicken off his plate and stripped the flesh off the bone. He chewed, setting the bone with the others and pushing the whole plate off to the side. "You get all of me when you tell me you're ready."

  
"And when were you going to tell me?" All it took was five minutes of relationship talk from Natsu to freak her out. After a nice massage, relaxing spa treatments and. All it took was five minutes of relationship talk from Natsu to freak her out.

  
"I've been telling you this for a long time." Natsu looked a little defeated. "Maybe never so open about it, but you're a complicated person."

  
"Back-up." Lucy sat forward and shifted so she was kneeling. Her chest rose out of the mud. She looked at Natsu, how bizarre and surreal he appeared. Wearing a green face mask, a towel over his hair and muddy body. "I can't tell if you're being serious."  
Natsu had been about to answer back, but words died in his throat. Lucy struggled out of her bath. It took all his will not to burst into flames. Lucy was naked in front of him. The mud covered all the pertinent bits, but still … she was so close and right there in front of him! Holy mother of all spirits, was she going to flaunt her nude body?

"We need to clean up and talk." Lucy looked back over her shoulder at her partner. "What're you waiting for?" She walked over to the far edge of her mud bath and stood on top one of two grids. She picked up a shower wand and pressed the button mounted to the stand between the two platforms. Warm water coursed over Lucy's body to reveal a bikini.

  
Natsu bit his lip. Shit. Seems like he should've listened to some of those spa instructions after all.

  
"C'mon, get cleaned up so we can talk."

  
"Uh, yeah … I just need another minute." Natsu shot Lucy his most disarming grin. "You go ahead, I'll meet up with you in our room, okay?"

  
"I guess," Lucy said, "I'm happy you're enjoying the pampering." She stepped off the rinsing platform and padded to one of the shower alcoves. "Don't take too long."

  
Once Lucy had closed the door, Natsu rose from the mud, using the station at the foot of his mud bath. He worked as fast as he could, wishing the water was cold - all the better to calm his nether regions. The rivulets of dirty water streaming down his legs turned clear. Natsu heard the door rattle from Lucy's shower and sprinted for his own.

  
Lucy emerged to see the pale flash of Natsu's ass just as he entered his washing cubicle. She snickered. Natsu was Natsu, and she wouldn't change a thing. His strange words about deciding, choosing and getting 'all of him' chased the amusement. Concern was foremost in her mind. Lucy shook her head. Later. There was time for everything later.

  
Natsu rushed through his shower and dressing. He sprinted up the stairs only to stand and wait in front of the door to the suite. He'd had the courage to prod Lucy while they were neck deep in mud. Now with time and opportunity to communicate … he was afraid. His life could only get better, right? Lucy had agreed she was his girlfriend. Lucy was going to be part of his life, she'd said and done things only a girlfriend would do. Hell, he himself had done and said things to her that only a boyfriend would do.  
Natsu took a deep calming breath and let himself into the suite. A quick sniff revealed nobody was there other than Lucy. Natsu could hear pages flipping and Lucy's voice giving commentary on what she was reading. He smiled, he could do this! Just go into their room. Give Lucy what she'd asked for; hand-holding, honest communication, and commitment.

  
Natsu rubbed his suddenly cold hands and grit his teeth. It was a big scary step, but he was going to do his best. Lucy was worth any amount of risk.

 

 

Wendy giggled and considered the angles. She took aim, banking her shot off the garish cut-out Vulcan, sinking it into the cup with a gentle 'thwup'.

  
"I knew she'd win this hole." Charle shook her head pityingly at Happy. "Now that you've lost all your jewels, what are you going to do?"

  
"I'm a highly skilled exceed, I can earn more," said Happy, puffing out his chest. "We don't need money when we have fish."

  
"I lost my money too." Lily shrugged, "It's just a game."

  
"Sacrilege!" 'Erza' mock pouted. "All efforts are a battle, game or not."

  
"Well, I just play for fun." Wendy said, "This is such a nice mini-put golf course and perfect for a cute date!"

  
Happy grinned stupidly at Charle. Charle glanced at his beaming face and looked away, but not before he saw the pink dots of colour on her cheeks. Lily, 'Erza' and Wendy pretended not to notice. It was plain to see Charle was thawing to the blue exceed.

  
"Speaking of perfect dates." The red haired girl giggled in a most Mira-like way, "We should commemorate this one with a picture!"

  
"Be sure to capture my best side," Charle said.

Wendy covered her grin with her hand. Seemed like Charle was defrosting fast.

  
Happy was quick with his response. "Charle has no bad side! She's perfect!"

  
Lily considered his options. "Wendy, I wanted to buy something for Levy and Gajeel. Can you help me?"

  
"But what about the picture?"

  
He smirked, "Let 'Erza' take care of it." Lily rubbed his paws with glee. "Either as a natural born matchmaker or as the Titania. She's perfectly suited for that." In a lower tone of voice, "Did you want to be posed for the next hour?"

  
"You make cogent points!" Wendy nodded, "Let's cut and run!"

  
"Allow me," Lily patted Wendy on her shoulder and then turned around to face the rest of the group. "Excuse us, but I need Wendy's assistance with a purchase."

  
Quick with her wits, 'Erza' surveyed the scene. "Excellent. You may go." She turned to speak to Happy and Charle. "First order of business, to procure a camera. Then, Happy, you need a bit of grooming. Your fur hasn't seen a brush in a couple of days, huh?" 'Erza' continued with her list, words growing indistinct to Wendy and Lily as they ran away.

 

 

Levy pushed Gajeel ahead of her into the reception area of the spa attached to the Happy Fun Time Land Resort. "Quit your grizzling." She made a 'harrumph' of irritation. "You trying to make this a one and done? Sounds like you want to sleep alone tonight."

  
"I ain't gonna be able to do anything but sleep since the idiot Salamander can hear just as good as me." Gajeel rolled his eyes, glad Levy couldn't see his expression.

  
"We'll talk about this later then." Smiling at the attendant, Levy leaned on the counter and spoke to her. "We're here a bit late, but by any chance is George the photographer still here?"

  
"Let me see," The woman clad in a pink smock smiled back. "I'll just be a minute."

  
"Don't think I don't know you're making faces."

  
Gajeel did his best to make his expression neutral before turning to look his lover in the eyes. "This is the only one I got."

  
"Mmmm." Arms crossed and an impish smile on her face, Levy winked at Gajeel. "Relax, I'll make rushing over here worth it to you."

  
"Ghee hihi, now that's a proposition I can get behind if ya know what I mean." Gajeel tucked an errant curl behind Levy's ear. "Once we're back in Magnolia, you can go all out."

  
The attendant returned. "Massage room three is open, if you'll follow me?" Giving the couple a professional smile, she led them over and settled them into the room. "George will be with you shortly, please take the opportunity to put on one of the robes in the changing room. There's a choice of spa extras posted inside there." She backed out and waved, "Enjoy your treatments!"

  
"Thanks!" Levy chirped in reply. The door shut and she turned to her partner. "Once we're back in Magnolia I need to tell Jet and Droy."

  
Gajeel kept his lips pressed firmly together. He nodded, the choppy movement sending his hair flopping into his eyes.

  
"Looks like you're a fast learner." Levy reached up to pat his cheek. "So am I." She grinned and winked. "I'm looking forward to putting my book knowledge to use." Putting an extra wiggle into her steps, she sashayed to the change room. Over her shoulder, she gave one last parting shot. "Hope you have good sound proofing or your neighbours are going to hate you."

  
"You ain't that loud," Gajeel said.

  
"Not talking about me."

He grinned, anticipation in getting this mission over with rising up. It didn't matter to him one whit if they won the special spread. He'd already won what was most important to him; the love of his life.

  
George knocked on the door and then opened it. "Thanks for waiting. After the previous two sessions, I needed a bit of a break." He played with the strap of his camera. "Tim likes making my job harder. Doing three sessions of the same kinds of photos is a bit daunting."

  
Gajeel sat on a chair with his arms crossed, stony-eyed. Levy was cross-legged next to him, with a much more welcoming look. "It must be! Taking the exact same poses over and over must be boring too."

  
"Y-yeah." The photographer chuckled. "I get paid just the same, but I'd like for them to stand out from each other."

  
"That's what I was counting on." Levy sported a sly grin. "What if I gave Gajeel a back massage by walking on him?"

  
"That's a great idea!" Enthused, George crouched to examine Levy's feet. "Let's get a quick coat of polish on your toenails."

  
Less than happy with George touching Levy's feet, Gajeel couldn't restrain a growl low in his throat. "Let's both get pedicures. Our good buddy George can get pics of this too." Levy's blinding smile was all the reward the slayer needed. Happy he'd turned this to his advantage, Gajeel felt confident. Then he said something that made him question his sanity. "Let me paint 'em and you take pics of that too." He bared his teeth at George. "It'll be even more unique that way."

  
"Excellent suggestion!" George felt his heart try to leave his mouth. Gajeel was intimidating in his normal state. When he put in the effort, Gajeel was forbidding. The photographer worried he'd have to go change his underwear. "I think it would be even more spectacular if the manicurist was in the background of the shots. Showing that you choose to paint her nails." No way would Gajeel have the nerve to murder him if there was an extra witness.

  
"Suits me."

  
George read Gajeel's look as 'I can wait to kill you,' and heaved an internal sigh of relief. A stay of execution. "I'll just pop out to make the arrangements and I'll be back before you know it."

  
"You do that." Gajeel frowned at Levy once George had exited. "I knew I wouldn't like anyone touching you after we mated, but I didn't know I'd hate it this much."

  
"Anyone or just guys?"

  
"Heh, anyone who has the smarts to see how attractive you are."

  
"Same goes for you," Levy smiled sweetly. "Anyone who touches you with an ulterior motive gets no second chances with me."

  
They nodded at each other, achieving an understanding sure to last to the end of days.

  
"Here's Ginger!" George ushered in a short curvy woman ahead of him. He felt confident. These photos were going to be special if he lived to take them that is. Setting his camera took a moment and George began to give directions and snap lots of pictures. He created a story looking only through his lenses.

  
The Iron dragon slayer searched amongst the brightly hued polishes. He pulled a few selections forward, pushing the rejects back until only silver remained. Ginger settled Levy into an adjustable chair and worked on her hands. Gajeel sat on a stool and handled Levy's feet.

  
Once he got over the initial worry that he'd break either the stool or smash the tiny bottles of varnish, Gajeel enjoyed himself. After a few false starts of adjusting where her foot was, he took the opportunity to tickle Levy's arch. She thrashed in her seat, almost kicking him right in the face. His hands dwarfed her delicate feet. Gajeel learned quickly. By the time he reached the last toe of the first foot, there were no more 'oops' of extra varnish on the flesh of her toes.

Gajeel submitted to a quick foot rub from Ginger while Levy's nails dried. It had been on the tip of his tongue to refuse any pampering, but he'd given in to temptation.

  
Ginger gathered her equipment, exiting quietly. George pushed the tables closer together and manoeuvred a chair between them, using it to stand on the table. He checked out the camera angles and hopped down again. "This will be great! If you could remove the top half of your robe Gajeel, and lay on your stomach?" Speaking to Levy, George offered his hand. "Let me help you balance getting to the table, then the show is all yours."

  
"This is the dream of a lot of women, literally walking all over their man." She tittered and shushed Gajeel when he growled. "Wouldn't you expect Ever to do this to Elfman?"

  
"Heh, Ever would leave her spike heels on to do this to Elfman." Gajeel turned his head to better see Levy's bare feet and shapely calves. "There's no way you can hurt me, so have fun Shrimp." Smirking, he let his head rest on the padded table. He heard George clamber to the top of the other table and the whir of his camera.

  
Levy toed Gajeel's back, testing how it felt to apply pressure. He laid still and didn't even appear to feel her weight. Now with both feet on the small of his back, she held out her arms to help her balance. Walking a slow measured step, Levy made it to her partner's shoulders. Wriggling her toes, she dug with her left heel into his muscle there. That broke his silence. Levy grinned and did the same with her right heel. Slowly she turned then walked back and forth.

  
"That's enough," George said. 'There's no use in taking more of the same pictures. Tim might want them, but I know he'd never use the same poses in the magazine."

  
Levy stepped off and sat down next to Gajeel who levered himself upright. "Well, we did get here a bit late."

  
"Oh? I coulda sworn it was me lagging behind schedule. No matter." George adjusted his camera and smiled. "I'll see you guys tonight in the upscale restaurant with Tim."

  
Gajeel looked at Levy, "Oh joy."

  
Levy rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about him." She kissed Gajeel's cheek. "Worry about me," her voice dropped. "And my needs."

  
"I'll be leaving right now." George heard and felt Gajeel's growl. "Later!" He bolted past them, not calming until he was several up several flights of stairs. George felt better locked inside his room. He set his camera to recharge. Crawling under his blankets to take a nap, he planned to check the batch of spa photos after.

 

 

Natsu shut the door behind him and locked it. "Lucy?" Natsu hated the quaver in his voice. He wanted to sound strong like he was certain of his path and position in life. "Lucy, I want to talk."

  
Lucy began to giggle. "I kinda want to not talk if you know what I mean. I'm in the mood for more kisses." She set down the book she'd been reading. "What are you gonna do about it?" Lucy wiped her sweaty hands on her knees. "We're alone and I'm not drunk." The blonde smiled at Natsu, "What sort of 'd' can I have?"


	44. You're My Match

Natsu gulped. Lucy took her own deep breath. The way his Adam's apple bobbled made Lucy's fingers and lips itch to stroke and kiss his neck. The urge to lunge up and molest her boyfriend soared, but she remained sitting.

  
"Lucy, just so you know, there's no rush. I know you're my match, but we should probably take it slow."

  
Lucy gave the tiniest of nods. Natsu looked so cute with his hands jammed into his armpits. An unwelcome thought occurred to her. "Are you nervous?" She bounded out of her chair, knocking her book on the floor. Tugging one of his hands free, she held it between her own. "They're like ice!" Lucy blew on them, concern driving her words. "How long has this been going on? Are you sick?"

  
Natsu blushed and shook his head as he pulled his hand free. "Not sick, but maybe a bit nervous." He shoved his hands into his pants pockets, responding to Lucy's anxious look with a weak smile. "I don't wanna mess up what we have, I know I'm not the smartest guy out there - you could do so much better than me. I think you're pretty happy with me, but what if I do somethin' dumb? Or if -"

  
Lucy reached out to cover his mouth. "Shh. Don't you know me better than that? I worry about scaring you with everything I want sometimes. We're both going to do and say things the other might not appreciate so much at first." She grinned. "If I can forgive Happy for the stuff he says on purpose, don't worry about anything you say on accident." Lucy giggled. "Let's snuggle."

  
"I can do that." Natsu felt warmer already. He stepped closer to Lucy and drew her into a hug. "As long as I get to kiss you too."

  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." Lucy set her cheek against Natsu's chest. "Do you mind if we move this to the bed?"

 

 

"Where would you like to go?" Gray squeezed Juvia's hand in his. After finishing the staged personal photos with George, they'd walked out of the spa in a bit of a daze. George had posed them with skill and professionalism in a series of intimate pictures. He'd drawn forth every latent emotional bit from them. The promise of copies made them so giddy they hurried and left without a concrete idea of where they would go.

  
"Juvia isn't sure. Where does Gray want to go?" She turned to look at him, biting the corner of her lip.

  
"How about a place with little to no people, and something comfy to lay on," said Gray and then wanted to punch himself. "I'm not trying to take advantage of you, I just want to be alone with you, Juvia."

  
Dark lashes shuttered her deep blue eyes. Still looking down, Juvia responded. "Juvia can be alone with Gray, Juvia cherishes every moment in his company. Juvia just wanted more time before -" She cut off her words as her voice broke.

  
Immediately concerned Gray stopped walking, tugging Juvia closer. Looking directly at her face, he let his concern show. His brows wrinkled and he let his lips become a straight line. "Before you amazed and delighted me?" His delivery was deadpan and dry. "Before I was so addicted to your wonderfulness?" Eyes twinkling, he smiled wide. "Too late, Juvia. I won't ever give you up."

  
Juvia opened her mouth to complain or refute his statement. Gray didn't give her a chance to say anything before his mouth swooped in for a kiss. Expecting her to struggle or pull away at the least, he was more forceful than he'd ever been. Gray probed the seam of her lips with his tongue and dipped it inside as she gasped.

  
For a woman with complete mastery of water, Juvia felt like she was drowning under a giant wave. She was afraid of disappointing him but years of sexual yearning had her riled up. The pressure of what she wanted and how much she feared turning Gray from her made her stand motionless.

  
Gray realized Juvia hadn't responded other than with that first gasp. It was like making out with a mannequin. A wooden, unhappy mannequin. He broke off the kiss, stricken with remorse. "I'm sorry. Juvia, can you forgive me?"

  
"Juvia isn't sure, Juvia needs time to think." Her eyes were bright and glassy, tears rolling down her cheeks without her notice. "Juvia wants, but Juvia knows her limits."

  
"You don't know if you can forgive me?" Gray's pale face whitened further. The pit of his stomach threatened to toss his last meal, he stepped back from the girl. "I didn't mean to force myself on you." He wanted to express more contrition, but he was afraid of scaring Juvia further. His trembling hands began rubbing his stomach.

  
"No." Juvia shook her head. Empathy for how Gray felt flooded her body. "Gray hasn't forced Juvia. Juvia is not sure what Juvia wants right now." She tenderly brushed a finger on his cheek. "Juvia … I want rather a lot, but Juvia … I'm wanting more than I can handle. Does that make sense to you?"

  
Gray let out a sigh. "Yeah, you're making perfect sense." His crooked grin disarmed Juvia's heart the rest of the way. "Want to talk over a coffee or something?"

  
"Juvia would love to." Juvia gave Gray a smile of such pureness his heart lifted and his feet wanted to dance.

  
"I know exactly where we should go now." Gray smiled back at the girl. "Stay right here, and I'll be back in five minutes. Okay?"

  
"Yes."

  
The trust and love in her eyes swelled Gray's heart. Juvia was his just as much as he was hers.

 

 

The pounding on George's door had worked itself into the dream he was having. Getting so loud he started awake, almost falling out of bed. He rubbed the sleep grit out of his eyes and stumbled to the door. "What the hell?!" He groused, irate at his interrupted sleep, "This better be important!"

  
George stumbled back as Tim pushed himself into his room. The photographer frowned and shut the door, turning to scowl at his partner's words.

  
"Everything I do is important." Tim strutted past like he owned the place, turning with a sniff and crossing his arms over his chest. "Why haven't you given me photos from the spa yet?" He was now glaring and tapping his foot. "I have to figure out which couple will let me take raunchier pics for the special spread."

  
George pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Just go with whichever ones float your boat like usual."

  
"Oh how crass." Tim sneered at George. "More like a mighty ship if you know what I mean." He settled his hands on his hips and gave a brief thrust. "But seriously, I need to see the pictures so I can get the hottest couple for the center spread."

  
"Warm me when you're gonna be gross like that," George said. "I haven't even looked through them myself yet."

  
Tim snatched up the charging camera and flicked on the screen. He began scrolling backwards through the images. "It's like you read my wish list, how'd you know about my foot fetish?" He chortled at George's look of disgust. "It takes all kinds to make the world go 'round. I'd pay big bucks to let her walk on me like that." He turned around, holding tight to the camera as George held out his hand to take it from him.

  
"Ooh, I never asked for engagement style poses." Humming his appreciation, Tim zoomed in on one with Gray utterly focused on Juvia. "Tch. Maybe she's kinda hot in a sad way, but it's still a shame to see all that sexy wasted on her."

  
Enraged, George demanded his camera. Tim ignored him, continuing to scroll back further and further. "Holy shit, how'd you manage to get a shot of that?"

  
Confused and quite angry now, George grabbed the camera and held it cradled to his chest. "Do you fucking mind? This is my property - keep your hands off!"

  
"Well, well, well. Did your testicles finally drop?" Tim shrugged, not one bit afraid of the glower on the other man's face. "I don't care how you did it, but I see a giant juicy bonus in our future!"

  
"I haven't done anything." George stepped back, still hugging his equipment.

  
"Look for yourself and tell me if that isn't just the most sinful 'upskirt' shot you've ever seen."

  
"I would never -" George gulped and fell silent. The proof was in front of his eyes. Somehow his camera had taken a picture of Natsu and Lucy in a most provocative pose. "There's no way I can let you use this."

  
"Don't shake your head at me like that." Tim rolled his eyes. "This is a business to make money and the editor will pay big bucks for a picture so erotic."

  
"It's wrong."

  
"I don't fucking care!"

  
George looked at the screen on his camera and zoned out for a second. Even as much as he despised Tim's lecherousness, the picture was making him breathe heavier. He blushed and fumbled, switching it off as Tim cat-called.

  
"Looks like you do like it!" Tim smirked. "See what I mean? It's foolish not to share spank bank material like that."

  
"Ugh. Why must you say things like that?" George curled his lip. "Get out of my room."

  
"Not until you print the best of the best. That includes Natsu's hands under Lucy's robe grabbing her naked hip." Tim let out an exasperated sigh and sat on the edge of the bed. "That plump, pert ass. Too bad the angle didn't show it off better."

  
"I am at a loss for words to convey how despicable and loathsome you are Tim."

  
"Ooh, la-de-da! Despicable? Loathsome? I'm not sure I can afford to listen to these fancy words." Tim scrambled further onto the bed, sitting cross-legged. "I'm not going anywhere without my copies."

  
"Fine." With zero interest in arguing, George marched over to his printer and jacked his camera in. "I will make copies of everything I deem acceptable, except the up-skirt picture." He thrust and waved his finger at Tim. "If, and that's a big if, you get Natsu and Lucy's permission, then I'll make a copy of that one." He turned his back to the reporter. "I'll be asking them too, so don't even think about lying."

  
"How hurtful."

  
"Go to hell."

  
"Only if I get to take you with me."

 

 

"Ready?" Gray approached Juvia with a picnic basket in one hand and offered his other to her. "I took the liberty of choosing a few snacks to go with the coffee."

  
Juvia smiled and ducked her head, but let Gray take her hand. She looked about as he led her from the hotel and into the gardens, but forbore to speak. She was happy that Gray was taking her anywhere, pleased to let him decide and lead.

  
"Not curious?" After ten minutes of walking, Gray wanted to know how Juvia was feeling. "C'mon, whatcha thinking?"

  
"Juvia will like wherever we go. Juvia trusts Gray."

  
Gray stooped to release the basket and caught Juvia in a warm hug. She let out the cutest 'eep' as he squeezed, letting his cheek rub up on hers. He needed a moment to calm his breathing and then spoke. "I trust you too."  
Submitting to the embrace; Juvia could feel tears gathering and sniffed, so much joy needed an outlet.

  
"Are you upset?" Gray held onto Juvia's shoulders. Her cheeks were rosy, eyes bright … and tearing up. "What's wrong?"

  
"N-nothing Gray-sama."

  
"I thought we were long past that." Gray used his thumb to gently wipe away Juvia's tears. "But I guess that just slips out when you're under stress." A nerve twitched in his cheek. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

  
"No! Juvia is happy! Juvia loves Gray very much!" More tears escaped her control and she knuckled them away. "Juvia is so happy that she cries."

  
"Yeah?" Gray smiled as Juvia nodded emphatically. "Tears of joy?" Gray released Juvia and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "C'mon then, we're almost there and we're gonna have the best coffee date ever."

  
Her answering smile made Gray feel like a giant, capable of anything.

  
Juvia pointed to a big bed of pale blue flowers. "My uncle had these planted in his gardens!"

  
"You should tell me more about your childhood Juvia." Gray pointed to a gazebo in the far corner of the hotel's garden. "We can have a bit of privacy and talk." He smiled as Juvia wrapped her hands around his arm. If he was lucky, Juvia would share more of herself. He'd get to understand enough to help her take the final steps into his loving embrace.

 

 

"You did a great job painting my nails." Levy wiggled her toes, kicking her feet. "Any time you want more practice, let me know." She giggled, laughing harder as Gajeel made a sour face.

  
"I will, now why don't you reward me?" Gajeel captured both of her feet and pulled Levy closer. "I have a few ideas on what's appropriate." He grinned, thumbs caressing her ankles. "And I have even more ideas that are just fun."  
"I have my own fun ideas." Levy pounced on Gajeel's body. "We're all alone here right now, so let's get naked."

  
"And this is why you're the best." Gajeel smiled wider and returned Levy's embrace. "I'm a bit tired from painting yer nails earlier. I think you should do most of the work."

  
"Glad you think so, I was planning on it." Levy gave Gajeel a heated look. "I want you to lay back and submit." She pushed on his shoulders. Forced him to make contact with a thump to the massage table and made a creditable imitation of his laugh. Heated kisses and moans were exchanged. The couple fumbled out of their clothing and together climbed the heights of ecstasy.

 

 

Lucy was a panting mess, giving her all in return to Natsu's hot demanding kisses. He'd been hesitant at first. Knowing that she wasn't aware of everything he wanted to tell her made him temper his responses. Once she grabbed his ass and wrapped her legs around him, he'd gotten a lot bolder.

  
Natsu felt like howling or screaming; some sort of loud piercing roar that proclaimed his joy. At first, Lucy had tucked her body beside his and wriggled. Wanting to treat her with respect; he quashed his first, second and third impulses to let his touch wander over her lush flesh.

  
Lucy picked up his hand and moved it overtop her breast. She kissed him and pressed firmly, letting go once Natsu began teasing her nipple with his thumb. Her gasp was like permission for further exploration. His tongue danced into her mouth and his other hand swept over her hip and clutched the full swell of her ass.

  
The pit of flames in his stomach grew to full intensity. Desires he'd kept chained taunted him and compelled him to arch his hips against Lucy's.

  
Eagerly she skimmed her hands down his torso, brushing her thumbs over his flat nipples. In a distant corner of his mind, he wondered exactly when he'd shed his shirt. It was a moot point, as interesting things were happening with Lucy's wandering hands. She wrenched open the fastening of his pants. She broke their kiss, eyes bright and shining with desire. "Let me?"

  
Natsu nodded. At this point, he was afraid he was dreaming and would wake up with another ungodly mess to clean from his boxers. If it was a dream, then he should enjoy. If this was not his imagination, then Lucy asking permission meant she wanted this.  
Not sure exactly what she was going to do, Lucy slowly pushed Natsu's pants down his legs and off. She restrained a nervous giggle as he kicked them free, they flew off and landed on the dresser. It had to the be the work of her imagination to hear two tiny cheers.

  
Natsu's gasp as she brushed her fingers over the tent pitched inside his boxers was firmly rooted in reality. Testing how responsive he was, Lucy applied more pressure. Assured he was liking her exploration, she wrapped her fingers over his cloth covered rigid length.

  
Lucy never knew Natsu could make such a sound. A cross between a purr and a groan - highly erotic nonetheless. Squeezing again, Lucy looked at Natsu's face. His eyes were screwed shut, mouth open and panting.

  
"You can touch me too," said Lucy, "I would like that very much."

  
Natsu's eyes snapped open, the dark glitter in them excited Lucy. This was it! Was he going to take what she freely offered?

  
He licked his lips and nodded. "I have to ask you something first."


	45. A Bond by any Other Name

"Can't it wait?" Lucy wanted to retract her words as the excited glitter in Natsu's eyes dimmed and died. He pulled away and Lucy shivered. Damn! She'd made him nervous again and now guilt made her want to tear her hair. "Ah, I didn't mean to sound harsh Natsu." She flopped on her back.  
  
In the dim of the room Lucy listened to their breathing settle. Natsu heaved a sigh and sat up, wrapping his arms around his knees. "I don't think you sounded mean or anything Lucy." He looked up at the ceiling and then made a conscious effort to relax, moving to lay on his side and waiting for Lucy to return his steady gaze. "There's things we need to talk about before we go any further in our relationship."  
  
"I thought maybe you'd rather not talk." Lucy looked at him and did her best to shrug, but it was awkward laying down as she was. "We're alone right now and I wanted to show you …" She coughed and bit her lip before continuing. "Show you how you make me feel."  
  
"Weirdo." Natsu grinned, the tips of his fangs poking out like always. "My hands have a pretty good idea of how you feel. What I need to know is will you accept and bond with me?"  
  
"Haven't I already?" Lucy frowned and made an effort to smooth the consternation from her face. "As partners, as best friends and," Lucy licked her lips, "you're my boyfriend." She paused, searching his sombre eyes. "I'm your girlfriend."  
  
"I've been thinking about us for ages and only recently did I realize I was making a mistake." Natsu help up a hand to forestall her speaking. "I knew all the dragon lore and I didn't let you know. I just kinda assumed you'd pick up on my hints and we'd fumble into an agreement. But I see I took away full consent from you without meaning to."  
  
A shaky feeling built in Lucy's stomach. If she hadn't been laying down, she feared she would have collapsed. Mistake? Was he saying he changed his mind? And consent. Hadn't she just tried to go further with Natsu without letting him have the chance to say no?  
  
Natsu let go with another sigh and grabbed Lucy's closest hand. Holding it tight he searched for more words. After a steadying breath he licked his lips. "What I need to ask," Natsu inched his face closer to Lucy's, "I gotta ask for your permission."  
  
A bit dazed with the laser focus of Natsu's eyes, Lucy blinked and remained silent.  
  
"We can have a human style marriage, or a deeper bond." Now his gaze dimmed and he blushed. "It's your decision. Not just 'cause you're the female and that's how dragon's manage this - it's because I already made mine long ago."  
  
"W-what? You decided what long ago?" Lucy made an effort to wring understanding from Natsu's statement. Each word on their own did make sense, but for them to be strung together in this order - it defied her brain.  
  
Natsu gave Lucy a sheepish half-smile. His mouth losing the fight to seriousness - flattening into a defeated line. "I chose you as a friend and a partner from our first meeting. I know I want to bond with you, but I haven't explained bonding and you can't choose without knowing what it would mean."  
  
"You said I didn't have to make a choice right away."  
  
"That's right, but you need the facts to make an informed decision and time to think it over." Natsu felt the furnace in his stomach rumble back to life; Lucy didn't look terrified or angry or any sort of emotion that would dictate a negative answer.  
  
"Oh!" Lucy gently disengaged her hand from his grip. His eyes became shuttered and he leaned backward, only to freeze in place as Lucy cupped his chin. "Then what do I need to know about bonding?" She pressed a swift kiss to the corner of his mouth and smiled. "Don't leave anything out."

  


"This is nice, right?" Gray set the basket down and unfurled a chequered blanket, taking two tries to get it flat and spread on the floor of the garden gazebo. "A few snacks, some coffee and all my attention."  
  
Gray hoped he wasn't grinning too much. Juvia's answering smile to his inane chatter was filling him with an insane amount of confidence. How could such a simple date put together in five minutes have her beaming?  
  
"Juvia has never experienced a picnic date."  
  
"Ah, then I'm glad I'm the first." Hands gently on Juvia's shoulders, Gray urged her to sit down, missing the dimming of his girl's smile at the mention of 'first.' "Go on, sitting on the blanket is part of the fun or so I am told."  
  
The ice mage moved the basket between them and sat down cross-legged to face Juvia. "Actually, I haven't dated much myself and this is my first picnic date too." He nodded in an automatic response as Juvia nodded, her smile returning to a state of blazing joy.  
  
"Juvia would like to thank Gray for this opportunity. Juvia will treasure this memory always." She inclined her head and held the pose until Gray patted her on the knee.  
  
"I haven't done anything worth thanking, really." Opening the basket, he took out two lukewarm coffees and handed Juvia hers. "Guess the walk let them cool down too much."  
  
"Juvia does not mind, Juvia can fix this." Reaching out, she touched Gray's coffee and then closed her eyes. Concentrating her attention on the two drinks, Juvia compelled the beverages to heat.  
  
"Now that's worth thanking." Gray cradled his now steaming cup, opened the lid and blew on the liquid. "Thanks." He'd been about to leave it at just saying warming the coffee was 'thankable', but Juvia had straightened her posture and grown such a sweet smile, he'd had to say more.  
  
"What else does one do on a picnic date?"  
  
Back to her old tricks, deflecting and turning back the conversational ball? Nope, not gonna let her get away with that. Gray took a sip of his coffee and considered his next move. "We haven't done much yet, now have we?" Holding out a hand, he waited for Juvia to grab hold and when she did, he laced his fingers with hers. "But I'd like to hear about you."  
  
"Juvia is not that interesting, Juvia is unsure -"  
  
"Tch tch tch, of course you're interesting." Gray nodded to Juvia. "Anything you want to share, I want to hear. Anything."  
  
At first Gray thought he'd been too overwhelming in his demands, but Juvia spoke after a few minutes. It had been hard to not break the silence, but he wanted Juvia's thoughts and now she was going to share of herself.  
  
"Juvia was raised by her uncle who loved his job more than anyone or anything. Juvia cannot speak of before, but after living with her uncle, Juvia learned her place in this world.  
  
"Juvia did her best to make uncle happy -"  
  
She stopped abruptly as Gray tugged on her hand and shook his head. "He sounds like a jerk. You don't have to share this." His lips twisted in distaste, "Your uncle," more anger lit his face, "was a horrible excuse for, for …" he frowned as he searched his vocabulary, "for an uncle!"  
  
Tension broken, Juvia laughed. The force of her laughter made her shoulders heave and her stomach ache. Juvia sat her drink down so she could hug herself and rock back and forth as she laughed. She wiped tears away with the back of her hand and on impulse scooted closer to Gray. She took the coffee cup from his unresisting hand and put it on the basket.  
  
She opened her mouth to speak. Gray looked at Juvia with the kindest expression she'd ever seen. Following an impulse, Juvia grabbed his face and planted a chaste kiss smack on his forehead. Letting go, she dimpled - that was what set Gray into action.  
  
Gray followed Juvia's body, deep in her personal space, eyes glittering. A hair's breadth between them, he stopped and stared. His grin self-assured, Gray let his lashes flutter shut. A small tilt of his head and a reciprocating gesture from Juvia; their breaths mingled, they kissed.

  


"Lily, what were you thinking of getting?" Wendy asked once they stopped running. She pointed to a bench, "Let's sit and figure out where we should go."  
  
He hopped up and tapped his paw on one knee. "The thing is," He grinned weakly at his companion. "I'm not sure. Mostly, I just wanted to escape."  
  
Wendy giggled. "Yeah, that was the most important thing for me too."  
  
"But now that I think about it, I'd like to give them a sort of engagement gift. Gajeel's been serious about Levy for longer than even he realizes."  
  
"Aww!" Wendy impulsively reached over and hugged Lily. "Engagement! Is he going to ask her to marry him? That's so sweet!"  
  
Lily shook his head. "I don't know, but what do you think about combining Gajeel's love of swords and Levy's love of books?"  
  
"A book about swords?" Wendy let her forehead scrunch up in confusion. "How about a pop-up book of swords?"  
  
Lily stared at Wendy. He considered that while Wendy returned his gaze and thought about what she'd just said. Bursting into laughter, they chuckled until they had tears leaking and then laughed some more.  
  
"Let's find a shop and get a clerk to help us."  
  
Wendy hopped down from the bench and Lily followed, offering Wendy an escorting arm. "Excellent idea."

  


Happiness was becoming a natural state of being for Gajeel. Satisfied after their latest bout of lovemaking, he relaxed flat on his back and smiled. Levy had a large amount of ideas, vigour and the book knowledge to surprise him.  
  
"Gimme a few more minutes and I'll help tidy the room." Gajeel turned his head to grumble his words at Levy. Even though he was in a good mood, there was no reason to deviate from habitual patterns.  
  
"Aren't you buzzing with energy too?" Levy stepped into her underwear and pulled them up, looking over her shoulder. "I feel amazing!" She lifted a discarded robe searching for her hair band.  
  
"Stop bragging, ya felt insanely good. Ghee hi hi!" His laughter was cut off by Levy tossing his robe over his face. Trying a pout on for size, Gajeel levered himself upright. Swinging his legs over the massage table he kept the robe over his lap. "The room isn't too bad, but -" He lifted his hand from the surface of the table which made a odd sound as it released his flesh. "But we're gonna have to clean this for sure."  
  
"Of course." Levy giggled at the look of consternation on her lover's face. "Don't you think this happens a lot in this sort of place?" Shrugging into her robe she tied the belt and walked up to Gajeel. One delicate hand came to rest on his knee and the other covered her mouth as she tried to hide her smile. "Here's hoping it was sanitized beforehand."  
  
With wide eyes and a grimace of distaste, Gajeel scooted off the table. "Why'd you have to say that?"  
  
Levy scrambled back and hooted. Her big, strong, dragon slayer, weirded out by a sticky surface? "Wouldn't your nose let you know if something was …" She twitched her lips trying to hold in her smirk. "Unclean?"  
  
Gajeel frowned. "Heh, I ain't worried about germs."  
  
Yup, he was perturbed at the thought. "The way you're wiping your hands with your robe says otherwise."  
  
"Oh." Gajeel stopped and shrugged. "Now you're stuck with me, looks like I can be myself." He made an exaggerated wink. "Let's clean off these germs with a shower."  
  
"After we clear the evidence of our own happy fun time land activities."  
  
Gajeel groaned at Levy's word play. "You need to be pun-ished for that."  
  
"Looking forward to it!" She gave him a mock salute. "Now let's clean!"

  


Happy preened. It couldn't be helped; Charle had taken pictures with him! Honest to goodness photos where they had posed side by side and she'd smiled! Not once has she called him an idiot tomcat, or even a fish crazy fool. The fierce brushing from Mira disguised as Erza he would have given a miss, but good golly - he and Charle looked fabulous together.  
  
"Thank you Charle! Thank you Mira!" Happy used his wings and swooped up into the sky, flying loops with joy.  
  
"It takes so little to make him Happy." Charle smiled at 'Erza' who waved at the crazily flying exceed.  
  
"He'd better watch what he calls me though. The boys would not be happy if they knew." The tall red-head crossed her arms. "The real Erza will feel guilty soon enough and come back ready to kill all my fun."  
  
"Well, yes." Charle nodded. "Tonight in fact."  
  
"Then we're gonna have to hurry."  
  
Charle rubbed her paws and smiled. "She'll be back but now she knows what she's been missing."


	46. Waiting and Wanting

Deep in the caverns dotting the surroundings of the resort town, the real Erza snuggled under Jellal's blanket into his embrace. "I must return to my compatriots. Left unsupervised, Mirajane is likely to have all sorts of mischief planned."  
  
An almost doltish grin on his face, Jellal took stock of his situation. He was warm, free from pursuit, well fed and feeling his oats. "Mischief? Why go all the way into town when I'm right here?"  
  
"You make a most cogent point." Erza rolled on top of the unresisting Jellal and pinned his hands over his head. "Best two out of three?"  
  
"Even when I lose I win." Jellal looked up at Erza and grinned. Right now he was a man spending time with his lover - having the time of his life.

  


"Is that everything?" Lucy yawned and stretched. Natsu gathered her body in his arms and laid his head on her shoulder. Lucy spoke quieter, "You've actually felt bad about this, haven't you?"  
  
"A bit I guess." Natsu sighed and held Lucy tight. "I knew I'd eventually tell you this stuff, but taking the chance where you might say no was scary."  
  
"I appreciate you laying everything out. Secrets are a terrible thing that can poison a relationship."  
  
"Yeah, like bad cooking." Natsu patted Lucy's hair. "Thank goodness yours got better. It was kinda touch and go for a while there."  
  
"My cooking was never bad! I just had never used a stove like that before!" Lucy elbowed Natsu and glared at him. "What about your cooking? You're the king of burning things."  
  
"Aww! You ain't gotta compliment me, you already know I wanna bond." Lucy's irritated pout made Natsu want to tease her even more. "It's okay though, you can keep praising me." There it was! The glitter in her eyes grew as self-consciousness fell away. This was pure Lucy about to let loose some honest thoughts.  
  
"Praise? Burning food to ashes is not a positive!" Lucy saw the merest twitch of the corner of Natsu's mouth - his tell - now she knew he was pulling her leg. "You like my cooking so much you wrote it as one of your requirements."  
  
"Uh huh." Natsu shrugged, his grin still blazing. "I asked for the things that make me the happiest. If you feed me, I get to be with you and I love that."  
  
"Makes sense." Lucy cast her thoughts back to when they'd exchanged lists of 'relationship requirements.' "You must want to be around me all the time if we're always having meals with each other, sleeping together and playing the games you like."  
  
Natsu nodded. "Your list gave me hope you'd want the bond. When you asked for hand holding, I wasn't sure how to feel about that - but now I know nothing makes me feel more like your boyfriend than that. It hasn't been easy to give you full communication - but I have been honest." He chuckled and booped Lucy on the nose. "It's a bit funny how you asked for commitment and I can't wait to commit."  
  
"Well, I had no idea about those dragon relationship needs." Lucy tried to keep her smile contained but it was a hopeless endeavour. "I appreciate you being as open and honest about everything as you could, Natsu. I'm going to think about everything you told me with the seriousness it deserves. There's no way I want to ruin what we have with a hasty decision."  
  
"I never thought you would." Natsu pressed a kiss at Lucy's hairline over her ear, then more on the shell of that ear. Taking the lobe between his teeth, he pulled gently and blew a puff of air. Lucy shivered and Natsu held her tighter in his grip. "Whatever you decide Lucy, whatever you decide - I'll never not be your friend."  
  
Turning and leaning just the littlest bit forward, Lucy connected her lips to Natsu's and instigated a deep kiss. It was a mix of innocent intentions and pure lust. Lucy felt connected body and soul to her partner. Her heart thundered in her chest as if she were exerting herself in a fight. But this was love - and she wanted to give Natsu proof of how deep and abiding her love was for him.  
  
Lucy squirmed against Natsu's body, wanting, no - needing his warmth. Each kiss they shared was just a tease when what they both desired was physical union. Natsu rolled onto his back and hauled Lucy overtop his body, pushing her to straddle his hips.  
  
"I can't take much more without asking for your answer to bond."  
  
"I - I want you so much." Lucy shivered. Natsu's eyes seemed to glow and that made Lucy both cold and warm. She wanted to discard her clothes and luxuriate within his arms. She'd promised him and herself to consider her answer - but really, hadn't she been thinking about them being together in a romantic sense for years already?  
  
"You're worth waiting for." Natsu bucked up once, twice and then lay still.  
  
"Thank you for saying that." Love lit Lucy's eyes. "It's not a burden exactly, being the decider - but I want you to know that I'll never not be your friend either." Lucy kissed Natsu again, this kiss a sweet brushing of lips signalling her appreciation of his kind nature.  
  
"I couldn't ask for more than that," Natsu purred - happy and content with his position (underneath Lucy was something he'd fantasized at length about after all). "Got any idea of how soon you're gonna let me know when I get to dip my wick?"  
  
Lucy huffed and smacked his shoulder. "Where did you hear that phrase?"  
  
"Do you really care?" Natsu laughed, grabbed Lucy on her upper arms and hauled her into a smacking loud kiss. "But if you're mad, direct your ire to Wakaba and Macao."

  


Juvia sank her fingers into Gray's hair, pressing against his skull. His lips were warm and demanding against hers - if this was a dream she didn't want to ever wake. His own hands cupped her derriere and a low moan showed his appreciation.  
  
Panting she pulled back. Eyes wide and bright as her cheeks, Juvia stared at Gray. "Juvia is enjoying the picnic."  
  
"Gray is enjoying Juvia." The faint lines around his eyes crinkled as he smiled. "This is everything and more I was dreaming of when you ran your hands over my body during our massage photo shoot."  
  
Juvia shivered, the pit of her stomach fluttering from what seemed to be thousands of butterflies. "Juvia is happy to be the first person on a picnic with Gray."  
  
"Worried about firsts?"  
The water mage blinked rapidly and looked away to answer. "N-no, Juvia isn't concerned about Gray's firsts." She leaned against the ice mage and wrapped her arms around him. "Juvia is worried about Juvia."  
"What do you mean?" Gray was puzzled and he let is show in his soft questioning voice. "Everyone has firsts at different times for different things all through their lives."  
"I, I am not a virgin." Juvia tensed, ready to push herself off Gray and run.  
  
"And?" Gray was perplexed. "What's that got to do with anything?" He knew this was significant for her, she'd used 'I', after all - this was important and should be treated as such. "You're the person you are today from all the choices and events that shaped your life before we ever met. I love Juvia as she is, not some crazy perfect edited puppet that dances to an impossible tune." Gray prayed his words reached her. "Those choices gave me you."  
  
"Juvia isn't worthy."  
  
"Then neither am I." Gray hauled Juvia onto his lap. "Thank goodness for second chances." He pressed his forehead to hers, laced fingers together and sighed before speaking again. "Do you care about how many previous sexual partners I've had?"  
  
Satisfyingly fast Juvia choked out her scandalized answer. "No!"  
  
"Do you care how many people I've loved? Or even how many people I will love?"  
  
Again, the water mage was horrified. "No!"  
  
Gently Gray spoke. "Then why would I be upset over your past partners and loves? If fate had been different, you'd have been happy and never met me, now would you have? Double standards like that are archaic and stupid."  
  
"Juvia isn't sure how to respond."  
  
Slanting his mouth over Juvia's, Gray kissed her deeply. "Respond honestly - like your sweet kiss - that's all I want."  
  
"Gray is all Juvia wants!"  
  
Gray moaned as he and Juvia exchanged passionate kisses, coffee and snacks forgotten as they twined about each other on the picnic blanket. Juvia's soft hands on his body was a sweet magic and Gray needed more.

  


Wendy beamed at Lily. "I really think Gajeel and Levy will like this!" She swung the bag containing the gift with enthusiasm. "That shopkeeper really knew what he was talking about. I'm amazed he could understand so fast what you wanted."  
  
"I guess years of being in the same business sharpened his skills." Lily smiled back at the sky dragon slayer. "And having the sorts of items they both liked in his shop had to help, ghee hihi!"  
  
"Oh look!" Wendy pointed to a widely smiling Erza appearing from around a corner. "Mira's, I mean Erza is done taking photos of Happy and Charle."  
  
A shiver ran over Lily's fur. The red-head was smiling - but not with the whimsical style Mira employed. She looked… different - subtly different. And she was holding the hand of a man wearing a shrouding cloak. Lily gulped. "Wendy, what do you smell?"  
  
The diminutive slayer dutifully inhaled, closing her eyes to concentrate. "That's not Mira - it's the real Erza and Jellal!"  
  
"We need to get back to the hotel."

  


Lucy angled her neck, allowing Natsu better access to her nape. His hands stayed clutching her breasts - and she moaned as he gently nipped her flesh. She twisted in his embrace, turned to face him - eyes wide and sparkling. "Why have we been waiting?" Lucy set her hands to lay flat on Natsu's chest. "We've lost so much time." She began to trace his impressive muscles.  
  
"I don't think the time was lost, Luce." Natsu loved the hazy and amorous glint in her big brown eyes. "Neither of us was ready then - but now I'd have to guess you are."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I'm not saying stop, but you'd never have thought to touch me below the belt like this before."  
  
Lucy let her jaw drop, snatched her hands back, recovered (some of her wits) and stuttered. "S-s-s-sorry!"  
  
"Relax, I like it." He wriggled his hips. "I like it more than fire."

  


Tim shuffled the prints, trying to order them from most to least innocent. "Fucking George, always gotta ruin my fun." He crossed his legs, continuing to flip rapidly. "I could use ten minutes and that picture of Lucy's pert, plump ass. Heh, really - maybe only five - if it showed more."  
  
Laying out the photos on the desk in conference room B, Tim talked to himself. "Gray is more handsome, but Gajeel has the better body. Lucy has the nicest tits, but I bet Juvia would submit to more lurid shots. Levy has a bangin' ass, but nothing up top." He set down the next picture and licked his lips. "Natsu has got a certain impish quality - I bet lots of people would feel the same."  
  
"I will never let you have those up skirt shots of Natsu and Lucy."  
  
Hiding his surprise at being interrupted, Tim continued to discuss his thoughts out loud. "Don't you think Natsu hasn't had his sexual awakening? Right now, he's for sure in his prime, but I get the feeling he's …" Tim looked up from his work and winked at George. "He hasn't boned it out with Lucy."  
  
"Ugh. You are so crude."  
  
"Tch. And I thought you were gonna be so proud of me for using her name." Tim rolled his eyes. "He's gotta have some sort of insane control to not take what Blondie's body was meant for."  
  
"I'd punch you for saying that, but I know you're just trying to get a rise out of me. You'd like nothing better than to have an excuse to confiscate my photos after getting me fired." George glared at Tim - who was openly smirking. "I knew it."  
  
"Oh, don't be like that, I'm not as cunning as you're imagining." Dropping his attention back to the pictures, Tim pulled out one that only showed Levy's feet on the massive muscles of Gajeel's back. "This does make me consider doing the special spread in close-ups." His chair creaked as he settled back and sighed. "Then people could imagine themselves in these positions without the distraction of that slayer's sullen face."  
  
George crossed his arms, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "I came here to tell you to be careful with what you say to the mages."  
  
"Aww! You do care about me." Tim selected another picture, this one of Gray and Juvia. "Ice stud looks a little less serious here, don't you think?"  
  
"I know you don't care about my opinion - but I care about our magazine's reputation. I told you once already, don't push these people too hard or you will regret it."  
  
"Duly noted, leave." Tim waved George off. "I think I'm going to let their performances at dinner help me decide who gets the special spread."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You'll find out." Tim spread out his favourite pictures in front of him, pulled his notebook closer and picked up a pen. George still hadn't moved. "You may go."  
  
"I mean it, they aren't the usual models who are using the magazine as an opportunity. These couples are special."  
  
Tim looked up. He hadn't ever seen George this adamant over anything else. "Yeah, yeah - special. I got it. Now run along because I have work to do."  
  
Just before the door closed behind him, George stuck his head back into the room. "You should respect all of them."  
  
"Thwwwpp." Tim made a rude gesture that went along with the noise he made. "I'm in business to make money, not friends."  
  
George silently blinked at the journalist and then pulled the door closed with a mild 'thump.' He'd done his best to help Tim - but the man was a sleaze through and through. Tim would reap what he'd sown.

  


Levy giggled again, looped her arm in Gajeel's and rubbed her face on his bicep. "You're the cutest germ-o-phobe I've ever known."  
  
"Huh." Gajeel felt his cheeks heat up a little. "Germ-o-phobe ain't a real word."  
  
"Aww! But you don't deny being cute!" Levy giggled harder, needing to lean against her slayer for balance. "I can't wait for tonight."  
  
"Wow, didn't I just give you pleasure? You're gonna have to wait longer than that. Ain't no way I'm letting Salamander listen in on us." Gajeel shivered, a full-body shake of revulsion. "Bad enough I can smell their mingled scents - and don't get me started about Ice Princess and Juvia."  
  
Levy stopped walking and gave his arm a strong pinch. "Dummy! I was talking about going for dinner. I'm looking forward to showing you off and having a romantic meal."  
  
"Oh." Gajeel blushed a little deeper. "Me too."  
  
Her smile turned wicked, Levy pinched Gajeel's butt. "But maybe those other things were in my head too."  
  
"Just wait until I get you alone Levy."  
  
"Promises, promises." Her laughter floated behind them, sweet and light as temple bells.


	47. The Plot Thickens

Lily and Wendy ran back to the resort, anxious to warn Lucy, Levy and Juvia - so much so they ran into a tall dark haired man holding the hand of a woman with waving brown hair. The man fell, rolled onto his side and clutched his knee.  
  
"I am so sorry!" Both Wendy and Lily rushed to apologize.  
  
The couple looked up. Lily recognized Millianna and her boyfriend, Kai. Milli sprang to her feet and grabbed Wendy and Lily in an energetic hug.  
  
"Aww! Kai, look! It's Pantherlily and sweet little Wendy!"  
  
Slowly Kai regained his feet, tugging on Milli's arm after her embrace made both slayer and exceed turn red in the face from the tight squeeze. "Let go, they've had enough!" He smiled through his embarrassment. "The water balloon volleyball game was something else, huh?"  
  
"Very intense." Lily patted himself down, checking for bruises. "But fun. I'm so sorry we knocked you down! Are you okay?"  
  
"I would've liked to be there for that." Wendy smiled brightly. "But Charle and I had fun shopping."  
  
"I'm okay." Kai explained to Lily, "You didn't hurt my knee - it was injured a while ago and it hasn't healed right."  
  
"The stores here are amazing!" Millianna clapped her hands and bounced in place. "Not enough pet stores, but there never are." She winked at Kai and giggled.  
  
Gazing besotted at Milli, Kai wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "This vacation has been the best."  
  
"I could use my sky dragon magic and try to give your healing a boost." Wendy offered shyly. "We were in such a hurry to get to our rooms we were careless."  
  
"We have plans right now, but I'd accept your help later if you didn't mind."  
  
Wendy nodded. "We leave soon, so maybe tonight after dinner? I know we're eating in the fancier restaurant here at Happy Fun Time Land."  
  
"Sounds good - I can always call your room." Kai laced fingers with Millianna who moved closer and brushed a kiss to his cheek. "See ya later then!"  
  
"Bye!" Milli waved at Wendy and then Lily who stepped behind the dragon slayer. "See you later!"  
  
"Yes, please excuse us - we have to hurry." Lily forced a smile, took Wendy's hand and pulled her away. By themselves in the elevator they exchanged looks and laughed. Lily shook his head. "Things are gonna get interesting now."  
  
"Yup!" Wendy laced her fingers together and sighed. "Honestly, I'm a bit scared to tell the girls the real Erza is coming."  
  
"Well, she can be distracted with strawberry cake at least."  
  
"Jellal's with her, so make that blueberry cake!" Wendy giggled, more amused than should be reasonably expected at her own joke. She laughed harder when Lily joined in the merriment - both of them feeding of the reaction of the other - chuckling harder and harder until they cried.  
  
Reaching the top floor they exited the elevator and walked towards the two suites of rooms their party occupied. Wendy suddenly stopped to look at Lily. "I can hear Levy and Gajeel are coming up the stairs. I'll take the present into my suite and put it away - you keep Gajeel busy and send Levy to me."  
  
Lily handed the package over to the sky dragon slayer. "Good plan!"  
  
Wendy nodded and accepted the bag. "See you soon!" She sprinted away, making it to her room and inside before Levy and Gajeel came out of the stairwell.  
  
"I thought I might run into you guys around here!" Lily grinned and waved. "You missed out on a heckuva mini-golf game."  
  
"Uh huh." Gajeel squeezed Levy's hand a bit tighter. "What a shame, but we had our own good time."  
  
She gave Gajeel a slow wink. "Yes!" Levy said, "The massage photos were very fun."  
  
Lily followed his two partners into their set of hotel rooms. He was amused by how loud Gajeel stomped up to the door, announced he was coming in, rattled it on its hinges and then slammed it shut after everybody got inside. "Hey, I just remembered I need to ask Gajeel something but Wendy wanted to talk to you, Levy. Could you go see her?"  
  
"Sure! Be back real soon." Levy smiled sweetly at Gajeel, and beckoned him closer. He obligingly bent down to her level. She kissed his cheek and giggled as he blushed. "Don't forget about me."  
  
Gajeel stared as Levy sashayed out of the suite - hips swinging with warranted confidence. He checked for drool and then looked over at Lily who was smirking. "Well, waddaya want?" Gajeel dropped onto the couch and gave Lily a challenging look. "Something's fishy."  
  
"I could say the same." Lily flew over to the coffee table and landed facing his human. "You are acting different." He sniffed and then took a deeper sniff. Gajeel sat still. The dull red on his cheeks grew stronger the longer Lily looked at him and considered what his nose was telling him. "I don't have dragon sharp senses, but you've finally made your move! Congratulations!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I don't wanna broadcast it so much."  
  
"Ah yes, the inevitable teasing." Lily nodded, a thoughtful look on his face - then he cracked a massive grin. "Today you are a man."  
  
"Oh? Was he a woman yesterday?"  
  
Lucy emerged from behind Natsu and put a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Careful - any teasing you dish out is sure to come back two-fold."  
  
Natsu considered this piece of information and smiled at Lucy, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "And that is why you are the best, always looking out for me."  
  
Gajeel groaned and gagged, holding his hands on his stomach. "Urgh. You two are sickeningly sweet."  
  
"I have to disagree." Lily turned to face Natsu and Lucy. "You are like puzzle pieces - each having what the other lacks and a perfect fit for each other."  
  
Lip jutting out in a giant pout, Gajeel stared at Lily. "Hey! Doncha got nothing nice to say about me an Levy?"  
  
"Hmm." Lily rubbed his chin, deep in thought. He snapped his fingers and nodded. "I could most definitely say you don't let the grass grow under your feet!'  
  
"Thanks for nothin'," Gajeel groused. "The grass will be growing from now until I get her alone again."  
  
Lucy linked hands with Natsu and walked over to sit with him on the couch opposite from where Gajeel was slouching. "Something tells me I should go talk with Levy."  
  
Nostrils flaring, Natsu leaned forward and inhaled. The more air he tasted, the bigger and smarmy-er his smile grew. "Yeah, you should go and hang out with Levy for a bit. I think it's time for some guy talk."  
  
Lucy quirked a brow at Gajeel's expression, a mix of 'what the fuck, Natsu wants to chat about guy-stuff' and horrible embarrassment. Taking pity on him, she jumped to her feet. "Natsu, I'll be back soon."  
  
"Sure." He lifted his head and accepted a brief kiss from Lucy who then said her good-byes and left the suite of rooms. Once the door shut behind her Natsu sat back, crossed his arms and gave Gajeel a challenging look.  
  
"What?!" Gajeel snapped, "Don't look at me like that."  
  
"Oh? And what way should I look at a guy who has to hurry and have sex to make sure his choice can't change her mind? Scared much?"  
  
"Oh, like you're not terrified Lucy will smarten up and decide to toss your stupid ass to the curb." Gajeel frowned. "You're damn eager to get her to commit to the bond."  
  
"At least I've told her about it."  
  
Lily watched the two slayers act like fighting cats, all but hissing and clawing at each other. "That's enough! Can't we all get along?"  
  
The door to the suite opened, Gray and a red-cheeked Juvia strode inside. "Who's not getting along?"  
  
"More like who's getting along extremely well." Natsu propped his feet up on his edge of the coffee table. "Gajeel -"  
  
The iron dragon slayer interrupted Natsu. "I wanted a chance to talk with the guys for a bit." Gajeel softened his expression for Juvia. "Juvia, why don't you go hang out with the girls in Wendy's room?"  
  
Juvia read the tension between Gajeel and Natsu. Both were acting more strange than usual. She nodded and took a step backwards but was stopped by Gray who snapped out a hand to grab hers. She blinked mutely at him.  
  
Gray ignored everyone else. "We'll finish our talk later, okay?"  
  
An 'eep' escaped the girl as Gray brushed a kiss on her forehead. Juvia nodded and dashed out of the room. He turned back to his friends, hands now shoved in his pants pockets. "So, what's up?"

  


"Erza is here at the resort," Wendy announced as calmly as she could (which wasn't very). "Me and Lily saw her with Jellal heading in this direction."  
  
Levy asked with a quaver in her voice, "Are you sure?" She drew her legs up onto the chair and sat there hugging herself. "I thought I'd have more time!"  
  
"Time for what?" Juvia was curious about the scene she'd witnessed with the boys but was also preoccupied with her own drama with Gray. He'd acted accepting of her reveal - but it would be good to think about something else. "And Jellal is with her?"  
Lucy handed out juice to her friends. "Having Erza back means having to explain Mira to the boys. Do we tell them Mira was here the whole time?"  
  
"I didn't think of that at all! Whatever we say, we need Erza to agree… If we cover it up or just hope the boys don't ask any questions." Wendy's eyes started to swirl around and around. "I'm no good at lying!"  
  
"Juvia knows the truth is most important. One should not lie to make things easier for oneself, but to spare your loved one anguish - that is more acceptable."  
  
"I have something to confess." Levy took a deep breath and sat properly on her chair, fingers balled into tight fists on her thighs. "MeandGajeelhadsex." She squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
"Ah, that's what Natsu was getting at." Lucy danced over to Levy and drew her into a hug. "I'm so happy for you!"  
  
Levy opened her eyes in surprise, returning the embrace.  
  
Blushing, Wendy nodded and murmured (more to herself than anyone else), "You do smell like a mated pair."  
  
"Juvia is also happy for Gajeel-kun and Levy!" She joined in on the hug, "But it is not something you need to confess!"  
  
"I guess not, but I felt like I was hiding something." Levy felt her smile grow happier as her friends beamed brightly back at her.  
"Are you bonded?"  
  
"Bonded? Lucy, what do you mean?"

  


"Getting' awful touchy-feely with the Rain Woman, ain't cha?" Gajeel crossed his arms and did his best to project disapproval. "If you hurt her no one will ever find any trace of your corpse."  
  
"Excuse me? You're not her father, her brother or even a cousin. Back off."  
  
"That shit don't matter! She's nakama and I'm serious." The iron dragon slayer smirked maliciously. "I still know dudes from my Phantom Lord days - there ain't gonna be no evidence left."  
  
"Hey, instead let's talk about how Levy hasn't been told about bonding."  
  
"Fuck off Salamander, I'll tell her when the time is right." Gajeel frowned, his aura turning dangerous shades of mottled poisoned green and black. "She can damn well choose for herself."  
  
"Duh. Only assholes don't give their potential match free choice. She's down to two choices now though. You've given her all you could - you reek of sex."  
  
"And you have the nerve to fucking lecture me? That's damn rich." Gray glowered at Gajeel. "What goes on between me and Juvia is our business. And it sounds like from what the Idiot says, you didn't even give Levy full disclosure." His eyes flashed with ire. "That's the worst."  
  
"We talked and it was a mutual decision." Gajeel sneered and could only bring himself to look at Gray briefly before reaching for Lily and cuddling. "She wanted it just as much as I did." He made a 'harrumph' of exasperation. "Levy doesn't do anything she hasn't thought through."  
  
"How can she think through on something you ain't told her?" Natsu crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "You better tell her before Lucy shares what I told her about bonding."  
  
Gajeel paled and clutched his stomach. Gray laughed - an evil chortle worthy of the most depraved member of a dark guild. Gajeel was due payback for his heavy-handedness over Juvia. "Not feeling good? Didn't give your woman all the information she needed?"  
  
"Levy knows full well who I am and what I'm like." Gajeel snarled his words. "I have always been a bastard - in my Phantom Lord days and right fucking now."  
  
"Calm down." Natsu crossed his legs and rolled his eyes. "Levy's smart, she's prolly figured out shit you ain't thought of - but you gotta own up to making a move and pushing past the refusal."  
  
"Refusal?" Gray crossed his arms after he plopped down next to Natsu to glare ferociously at the iron dragon slayer. "You didn't give Levy a chance to say no?"  
  
"She was never gonna say no, but yeah, I did fucking ask - there's no way I'd trample over what she wants like an asshole."  
  
"Well, aren't you acting like I did the very same?" Gray let his disdain show. "You think I'm gonna force Juvia into having sex with me." The ice mage sighed and frowned. "I would never want that, what kind of an asshole do you think I am?"  
  
"Heh. Don't get me started about you being an asshole - but I always knew you were soft for Juvia." Natsu said, "She's been beggin' for it from you since always."  
  
"Shut your fucking mouth Natsu. Juvia is a sweet girl and you better never say anything about her ever."  
  
"Maybe I won't haffta kill ya." Gajeel let Lily wriggle free from his hold. "You seem to value Rain Woman. As long as you keep doin' that, then I won't be forced to teach you any lessons."  
  
"Thanks." Gray delivered his line flat and gave Gajeel the stink-eye. "She just might as easily kick your ass for bothering me, ever think about that?"  
  
"As if." Gajeel curled his lip in disdain. The honest thought of Juvia being displeased with him had never occurred. "Never." They'd forged a deep friendship in their Phantom Lord days and it had only become even more meaningful belonging to the Fairy Tail guild.  
  
"Pfft. Juvia would disembowel you for looking at Gray wrong." Natsu slapped his knees as he laughed. "Don't overestimate your worth to her."  
  
"Shuddup you dumb pile of ashes!" Gajeel huffed, "Me an' her been through so goddamn much, you don't even know."  
  
"At least I'm not stupid as you! I had the smarts to tell my potential bond-mate all about bonding and gave her the choice."  
  
"You guys are fuckin' nuts." Gray looked at Natsu, at Gajeel and back to Natsu. "I suppose that's just part and parcel of being dragon slayers."  
  
"You aren't any better." Natsu gave Gray a keen inquisitive glare. "You could have been closer to Juvia from the very beginning. It's taken you fucking years to figure out you like her. You're the one who's fuckin' nuts."  
  
Gajeel growled, "We gotta stop fighting ."  
  
Gray rolled his eyes and asked, "Now why is that?"  
  
"Unhappy women equals dry dicks." All three men let their jaws drop and turned to gape at Pantherlily. The exceed shrugged and repeated his warning using polite words. "Make your women angry and you will suffer."

Erza stopped in front of a giant display of sweets, her breath fogging over the plate glass of the shop windows. Jellal gave her an indulgent smile and waited for a minute before asking her if she wanted to go inside.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Exiting the shop with a full bag of sugary treats, Jellal held hands with his newly official girlfriend. This was nice, this was a happy occasion. He watched the crowd of relaxed vacationers going about their business and then his eyes drew back to Erza. Radiant, glowing like a goddess - his queen. Ahh. "We should celebrate."  
  
Erza giggled and blushed. "You are so bold! I promised myself to wait for marriage, but if you feel that strongly, then as a proper girlfriend I must -"  
  
"I mean, we s-s-should celebrate with a date - like a m-meal - in public!" Jellal stammered, almost overcome with excitement. Physical union would be delightful but he wasn't ready for that - he hadn't earned such a gift. Together in the cave they'd come close, but only played at expressing their love.  
  
"Then allow me to reserve a table at -"  
  
"Wherever you like." Jellal smiled at his giddy Erza. "As long as I'm with you, I'm sure it will be wonderful."  
  
"That is how I feel as well." Erza squeezed Jellal's hand and began to swing their joined hands with exuberance. "I must set a proper example for my guild mates so tonight we must show restraint - but until then …" She tugged him to her and stole a kiss from his parted lips. Jellal blushed and Erza sighed happily as they continued to walk towards the Happy Fun Time Land Resort. "Ooh! Another bakery!"  
  
She bounced over to begin drooling in front of the new business. With an indulgent smile he put his hand on the small of her back and ushered her inside. Today was shaping up as the best day he'd ever had. A few more kisses and it might be the best year he'd ever had.

  


"Bonding - as in making an unbreakable connection with a dragon slayer." Lucy tilted her head as she took in Levy's expression. A bit concerned, a tiny bit confused and more than a little angry. Determined to do some damage control, Lucy said, "Gajeel must be desperately in love with you."  
  
"Former Love Rival is correct." Juvia toyed with the straw in her juice, stirring so her ice cubes clinked musically. "Gajeel-kun has admitted this to Juvia."  
  
"Really?" Both Lucy and Wendy swivelled to look at Juvia in surprise.  
  
Levy let her frown go and just looked confused. "He never mentioned bonding to me - but he did say to tell him to stop or I'd be chained to him for life." She raised wide, anxious eyes to her friends. "I said, 'sounds good to me' and we," she blushed, "you know." The blush on her cheeks was radiating heat almost as strongly as Natsu could. "We were intimate - I even asked for consent - and he never said one word about bonding!"  
  
Wendy gasped, "Oooh! But he did. Gajeel didn't call it bonding, but he did warn you - chained to him for life."  
  
"Chained to him for life." Lucy set her hands on her hips, lips pressed in an unsmiling line. "He planned the whole thing! How could he not give you a clear choice?"  
  
Levy shook her head. "Gajeel didn't premeditate anything. I told him I wanted him and he told me to tell him to stop - but I didn't listen to that." She looked at her circle of friends, a natural smile reappearing. "I had the nerve to tell him he was my choice and he had to accept me choosing him."  
  
"Well, then I guess he couldn't fight against what he wanted with you telling him he was your choice." Lucy relaxed her stance and grinned. "You told him you decided and his dragon traits took over."  
  
"Levy does love Gajeel-kun!" Juvia wiped a tear from her cheek. "Juvia is so happy for you both!"  
  
"From what Natsu has told me, after having sex, you'll always be his mate, but you don't have to bond if you don't want to." Lucy patted Levy's shoulder. "It's not like you didn't have some sort of idea though, right? We've both read all the books we could find on dragon behaviour long ago."  
  
Levy had the grace to appear shame-faced. "True." Turning to face Juvia she asked her, "How do you know I love Gajeel?"  
  
"Juvia sees how Levy reacts to Gajeel-kun. Levy smiles all the time just from seeing Gajeel-kun. Juvia has been in enough bad relationships to know happiness when she sees it, even if happiness has eluded Juvia."  
  
"You're talking about before, right? Gray asked you to be his girlfriend on this trip. You can't say happiness has 'eluded' you now, Juvia." Lucy approached the water mage who was fussing with her fur trimmed hat. "What's going on between you two?"  
  
Juvia dropped her hands from her hat and folded them in her lap. "Juvia feels like being Gray's girlfriend might be a dream."  
  
Levy, Lucy and Wendy gave the girl compassionate looks and waited for her to arrange her thoughts. They blinked silently at each other.  
  
Slow and even Juvia took a deep breath, held it and then exhaled, letting her head bow forward as her shoulders slumped. "Juvia has always escaped to the inside of herself. Juvia knows she imagines fantasies as a way of coping - which part is real life and which is fantasy?"  
  
As one; Levy, Lucy and Wendy dashed over to Juvia and hugged the girl.  
  
"Aw! Don't worry!"  
  
"It's all real, Gray loves you!"  
  
"Yeah, try not to worry - he admitted his feelings in front of everyone. It's all real."  
  
Now sniffling, Juvia returned the enthusiasm of their embraces. "Thanks, Juvia needed to hear that."  
  
Wendy broke free from the huddle first. "Now what do we do about the real Erza showing up?"  
  
"I have an idea." Levy giggled. "Let me tell you all about it and then we go back over to our suite and I start getting even with Gajeel."

  



	48. Need

Natsu regained his voice first. "Sounds like you've been hanging out with Wakaba and Macao."  
  
"Mmph. They've been hanging with me." Lily gave Natsu a challenging look, crossing his arms and slouching to reach and set his crossed ankles on the coffee table. Sitting beside the still shell-shocked Gajeel, the exceed had the nerve to grin. "I'm considerably older than you think I am and consequently more mature."  
  
"Yeah? Sure you are. 'Dry dicks?' That's the most juvenile turn of phrase I've heard in a long time," Gray said. He lifted his brows and rolled his eyes, his distain obvious. "The girls are more than sex receptacles for shit's sake."  
  
"I can't believe my own cat is talking trash like that." Gajeel pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned.  
  
"It stopped you arguing with each other, now, didn't it?" Lily preened as the boys looked dumbfounded at one another. "Tonight you should concentrate on your ladies. Mind your manners and give them the romance they deserve."  
  
Natsu burst out laughing, slapping his knee. "You're right. Lily, you fooled us all!"  
  
"Uh huh." Lily punched Gajeel in the arm. "Look me in the eye, dammit! You made a mistake with Levy but you can fix it with my help."  
  
"You think so? After what I've done?" Gajeel heaved a sigh. "Levy finds out from Lucy how I skipped giving her an educated choice and I'm a dead man walking."  
  
"I can't believe I'm saying this." Gray dropped his arms and shoved both hands into his pockets, "But Levy does love you. Despite your many flaws. She wouldn't not give you a second chance to redeem yourself."  
  
"Wouldn't this be the third time?" Natsu gulped as Pantherlily swivelled his head around to glare at him. "I mean, yeah, of course she'll give ya another chance."  
  
"Ignore him Gajeel," Lily moved to stand on the coffee table. "We can talk this out - I have a plan!" Lily beckoned Gajeel closer and whispered his scheme into his partner's ear.  
  
Female voices were heard squabbling outside the suite; the door handle rattled ferociously before the lock beeped and it opened. Levy, Lucy, Wendy and a blushing Juvia tumbled into the suite. Marching over to Gajeel with confidence, Levy dropped down beside him and threw her arm around his neck. "Give me one good reason not to tell Erza about you not telling me everything I needed to know about dragon bonding."  
  
Gajeel gulped loudly. "Ah, one good reason?"  
  
Natsu had to stifle his laughter, he'd caught Lucy's eyes. The look she sent his way positively screamed, 'keep your big fat mouth shut.'  
  
Gray had been about to share his derision, but the soft look of dismay from Juvia was enough to derail that thought. He jumped to his feet and made his way to the water mage's side. "This has got nothing to do with us. Let's have some private time in our room."  
  
Juvia nodded. "Juvia would like to say something Gray needs to hear."  
  
Lucy sauntered over to where Natsu was sitting and dropped into his lap, throwing her arms around his shoulders. "Take me to our room?"  
  
Natsu made sure to lock eyes with Gajeel, sticking his tongue out and then smiling up at Lucy. "Oh yeah!" He popped to his feet and carried the now giggling girl into their room.  
  
Gray shook his head at Natsu's exuberance and grabbed hold of Juvia's hand.  
  
Wendy shifted her weight from one foot to the other, trying her best to keep her shit together. "Lily, can I get your help with something in my room?"  
  
"Of course!" Only too happy to escape the madhouse that was brewing, Lily ran from the suite's living room, snatched Wendy's hand and flew out of the hotel room. The door slammed shut behind them.  
  
"Me and Juvia will be busy, so don't bother us until it's time to leave for dinner, okay?"  
  
Gajeel grunted and Levy waved them off - too busy with their own concerns to answer any further.  
  
Levy repeated herself, this time her fingers digging into the muscles of Gajeel's shoulder as she spoke. "Give me one good reason not to tell Erza about you not telling me everything I needed to know about dragon bonding."  
  
Gajeel forced himself to meet Levy's stormy eyes. "I have a reason, but it's probably not a good one."  
  
"Well, as long as you can admit it isn't good, I think we're making progress." Levy let her lips quirk into a smile that she dropped once Gajeel responded with his own smile. "Do you know how I feel about you keeping something like that from me? No you don't." Levy wagged a finger under Gajeel's nose. "You don't know because we haven't talked about bonding."  
"I can explain."  
  
"Maybe you can, but should I listen?"  
  
"Please, let me talk to you - but not here." Gajeel had the grace to appear shamefaced. His guts were churning and he was swallowing so much saliva he was afraid Levy would notice and be grossed out. "Will you go for a walk with me?"  
  
Standing up and making a show of crossing her arms and tapping her foot, Levy considered Gajeel. He looked penitent, but going easy on him would not serve her purposes. "Persuade me."  
  
Taking that as an olive branch, Gajeel could feel his anxiety lighten (the merest amount, but still). "Levy, I'd appreciate it very much if you'd do me the honour of taking a walk with me in the garden. Let me explain my foolishness to you." He let his head hang low. "Please."  
  
"I'll grant mercy this time." Levy knew her resolve had been shaken by Gajeel's heartfelt plea of 'please.' He'd sounded serious and desperate to curry her favour - all good things for her plan. She could be magnanimous with the little things because she'd be victorious overall, wouldn't she? Gajeel would grovel and beg forgiveness. As the 'bigger' person, she'd allow him to make his mistakes up to her. Turning to hide her smug smile, Levy hugged herself. "You can take me for a walk."

  


"Natsu?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you tell me why you want to bond with me?"  
  
Natsu set Lucy down on the bed and stood back a pace before answering. "There's a lot of reasons." He had a solemn look on his face that Lucy had seldom seen; eyes dark and serious. "Bonding would open a conduit between us - you'd be able to feel and understand my emotions. No pretence, no lies, no misunderstandings between us."  
  
"That's how it would work, but why?"  
  
Natsu shifted his weight from foot to foot and stuck his hands under his armpits. "Everything's better when we're together. I need you."  
  
Lucy let her puzzlement make her brows furrow and she bit her lip. "What? You need me? You're one of the strongest mages around." She tried to lighten the mood, giving Natsu a wink and a smile as she continued to speak. "What can I do for you that you can't destroy for yourself?"  
  
Abandoning any hope of appearing calm and suave, Natsu tugged on his scarf. He rubbed his stomach before answering. "Ha, ha. You asked a serious question and I want to give you a good answer. You're the one person who always treated me decent. Remember how we met in Hargeon? I was looking for a dragon inside of a city. Not my finest moment." Natsu mocked himself with a self-depreciating chuckle. "You never made fun of me for that, or any of the other less than smart things I have a penchant for. I like how you treat me, like I'm not as stupid as everyone jokes I am." Now his cheeks were flushed a dull red but he kept speaking. "Bonding is for life - I want to spend my life with you."  
  
Lucy was struck by the earnestness in Natsu's gaze. He was communicating as honestly as he could - speaking a truth he felt gut-deep. Holding out her hands to Natsu, Lucy nodded and smiled brilliantly. "Think of all the adventures we can share."  
  
Natsu grabbed hold. In a surprise move, Lucy yanked. Natsu tumbled onto the bed, rolled over and ended up on top of a panting Lucy. He stared at her plump pink lips - the tip of her tongue swiped to wet them. The shoulder angel and devil erupted into cheers as Natsu and Lucy kissed; slowly, sweetly and then with passionate fervour.  
  
"I wanna take this further, but not like this." Natsu stared into Lucy's lust-clouded eyes. "I want to be alone with you - nobody else near us."  
  
"That sounds good." Lucy watched Natsu speak, fixated on his lips. Surely another kiss wouldn't go amiss? His warmth and weight on her body was it's own special magic. "Maybe we can wander off after dinner?"  
  
Natsu pinned Lucy's hands down and laced his fingers with hers. "Whenever you're ready - but now, we should take it easy."  
  
"Uh huh, right now I need more of your kisses."  
  
Natsu nodded and eagerly put his lips and tongue to work. Lucy did her best to stifle her moans. Sharing a hotel suite had never been less welcome to either mage.  
  
Jumping up and down in excitement, the shoulder angel and devil watched like the voyeurs they were. Natsu and Lucy went into full-on make-out mode.

  


"Juvia would like to say she's sorry."  
  
"What the hell for?" Gray couldn't stop his brows from furrowing, nor his scowl. "You don't need to apologize for everything. You know that, right?"  
  
Biting her lip and clutching herself, Juvia nodded.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Gray must promise not to get upset." Juvia sat down in one of the club chairs, drawing her feet up onto the cushion, wrapping her arms around her body. "Juvia truly wanted to come to Gray as a whole person, but Juvia is lacking."  
  
Anger. Some for himself and a bit for Juvia sparked inside of Gray. That wasn't fair. This anger was his alone - it was obvious he hadn't given Juvia enough reassurance. If he had, she wouldn't still be beating herself up over her previous life before they'd met. If he had proven to his girlfriend how much he loved her she would not be so down on herself.  
  
Mustering all the patience and understanding he could, Gray walked over to where Juvia sat. "You don't lack anything."  
  
"Juvia must disagree."  
  
"Gray also disagrees." He nodded and leaned over, settling his hands on each armrest. "Gray knows that Juvia is kind, caring and sweet." He gave Juvia a crooked smile. "Juvia is wonderful."  
  
Juvia shook her head. "No! Juvia is broken."  
  
Silence filled the room as they stared at each other. Gray wanted to yell his dismay, but looking at the shameful and dispirited look on her face made him keep silent - she needed to express herself without fear of censure.  
  
Juvia wanted to run away. Far away. Gray was her love, but she wanted him to never know what she lacked. She wasn't good enough for him and when he found out, it just might kill her. Juvia sighed and knotted her fingers together, straining so much her fingers whitened. After taking a shuddering breath she spoke. "I'm broken, not good enough for you."  
  
"Broken? That's how you describe a dropped plate! Juvia!" Gray's voice rose as his passions ignited. "You're a person - one I admire above all others! Everything you've undergone has been only made you stronger! You're not like other girls!"  
  
"Juvia wishes she could be like other girls!" The words tore from her throat raw. "Juvia is well aware she's not normal!"  
  
"Normal is boring - I love you as you are." Gray dropped to his knees, craning his head up to keep eye contact with Juvia. "If you're broken, then I'm broken too." He shivered, more than a little frightened at the feeling. "I need you to believe me when I say there's nothing wrong with you."  
  
"Juvia could never say no to Gray, but Juvia knows different."  
  
Gray watched a tear trickle down Juvia's cheek. He wanted more than anything to soothe her fears with his touch. "I'm just as flawed as you, if not more." He barked a harsh burst of laughter. "We should be helping each other to see the good in ourselves - not worrying over what's broken."  
  
The tip of Juvia's tongue smoothed her lips as she contemplated Gray's words. All of the sudden her face brightened. "What good thing do you think of when you think of Juvia?"  
  
"Just one? You gotta be kidding me." Gray said what was topmost in his mind without thinking further. "How much effort you put into everything." He clutched the armrests, wrinkling them. "You don't hold any part of yourself back - you strive for your goals no matter what."  
  
"Juvia could also say that Juvia is overzealous." She broke eye-contact, turning to look over her shoulder. "That is not a good thing."  
  
"Extremes rarely are, but it's what makes you, you - and I can't imagine you any other way." Gray surged to his feet and pulled Juvia from the chair. "I freaking love you the way you are. What do I have to do to prove it?"  
  
In shock, Juvia met Gray's impassioned gaze, tears leaking over reddened cheeks. "Juvia doesn't need Gray to do anything. Juvia is afraid to go too far and say too much."  
  
"There's gotta be something you want."  
  
"Juvia only wants Gray's happiness."  
  
"Mission accomplished - I am happy. Gray is happy to be Juvia's boyfriend." Gray enfolded his girlfriend into an embrace that warmed the both of them. "Are you sure there isn't anything else your heart might desire?"  
  
"Juvia desires you. Just you." Juvia gulped. She hadn't meant to blurt that. Whoever had said, 'the truth will set you free' must not have had anxiety. Well, fuck. What was Gray going to say?  
  
"When you're ready - no pressure. You're worth waiting for." Gray shifted his hold and stroked Juvia's hair over her back. "We're worth waiting for."  
  
Juvia let her pent breath escape, sagging against Gray's well-defined chest. "Juvia appreciates Gray waiting. Juvia wants to lay down and relax."  
  
"Well, we can lay down, but no promises about relaxing." Gray made an effort to sound teasing - Juvia giggled and he felt like his heart was full to bursting. "Let me prove to you you're not broken."  
  
"The more you say it, the more Juvia - the more I believe." She nestled her head against Gray's chest, at peace with herself. "I want to believe."  
  
"That's a start."

  



	49. Let's Have a Happy Fun Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG ! I hadn't realized I had chapters out of order (and a missing one!!) I am now under the impression I've fixed my mistake(s)!! Sorry for the confusion ... and *hangs head low* this isn't even the first time I've made this error!!

Happy was living up to his name, perhaps even exceeding it. He was sure he'd never be so blissful ever again. Charle had willingly posed with him - and now he had dozens of pictures. Many were just her - smiling! Mira, or pretend-Erza as he'd begun to think of her, had insisted on them taking the time to print out copies. Now he had enough to cover his own special wall like Natsu had with his mementos from missions with Lucy. Or he could make a giant scrapbook! Wouldn't Charle like that? Oh boy!  
  
He watched pretend-Erza and Charle looking through the pictures. Charle was looking very cute. Happy settled his chin on his paw and stared, drooling a little as his mind wandered. In his imagination he was presenting Charle with a lovely piece of tuna done up with a bow. She accepted it and kissed his cheek - over and over.  
  
"Hit him harder, Charle." Pretend-Erza commanded, "On his cheek again until that glassy look clears from his eyes."  
  
"I think he likes it!" Charle pulled back and scooped the photos into a pile. "He can snap out of it by himself." She looked at her paws and grimaced - she'd gotten a bit of Happy's drool on herself. Ick!  
  
"I suppose." 'Erza' drummed her nails on the outdoor table of the little bistro they'd picked to wait at while the photos were printed. "How are we going to keep 'that person' from interfering with our fun?"  
  
Charle blinked slowly, her attention caught by a couple walking in the distance. One short and stout wearing a white summer suit and the other in a bright print dress. She tilted her head and then rubbed her eyes … she'd never known him to have a significant other (male or female) but he was the perfect subject that could make the otherwise unshakable Erza spook.  
  
Mira looked at the still drooling Happy (now mumbling with a creepy grin) and over at Charle whose devilish smile was at odds with her usual serene poise. Picking up her mug and sipping her hot beverage Mira noticed the same couple Charle had spotted. The (presumably) female of the pair giggled and leaned down to kiss the cheek her partner - his orange-y red hair sparking the same notion for Mira as it had for Charle. "Yes!"  
  
The white exceed pumped her fist in the air, "Yes!"  
  
Happy flinched and flailed, teetering in his chair. He hit the floor with a 'thump' - too immersed in his daydream to use his wings to avoid falling. 'Erza' and Charle raced to kneel beside him, both of them checking for bruises even as they exchanged smug and devious smiles.  
  
Happy shrugged and enjoyed the attention. There were lots of things going on that it was just better to ignore everything that confused him - and it made it easier for him to concentrate on his plan with George. Charle was going to be over the moon once his surprise was ready! Both girls helped Happy to his feet. He staggered almost immediately as Charle dropped his paw and clutched her head.  
  
'Erza' sat him back down on his chair and knelt down to steady Charle's shoulders. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'll be fine - there's no time to waste!" Charle spun around and pulled 'Erza' into the alley beside the patio.  
  
Happy sat by himself. Dazed, more than a little confused he took a sip of his drink. The photos were too alluring, he wanted to imprint them on his memory. Happy began sorting through the pile. Someone behind him cleared their throat and shuffled noisily. Registering he had company, Happy turned the pictures over and turned around.  
  
"What?" If he'd known who it was before he'd spoken, he'd have been nicer about it. As it was, the sight of Erza and a moony-faced Jellal holding bags of confectionary made the exceed almost swallow his tongue.  
  
Way more smart than anyone gave Happy credit for, he took in the sharp look in this Erza's eyes and different outfit, coming up with the correct sum in seconds. "Hi!" Happy chirped his greeting and cranked up his smile into 'obnoxious obeisance' mode. "What a pleasure to see you guys!"  
  
Erza crossed her arms and looked at the detritus on the table. "Knock it off. Where's Mira and Charle? I owe them a little something."  
  
"I d-d-don't know," Happy stuttered, "I came here by myself."  
  
Pointing to the three drinks, Erza arched a brow and said, "Really?"  
  
Happy took a big gulp of the tea Charle had ordered, masking his grimace at the taste. "I couldn't decide on what I wanted …" Letting his explanation trail off, Happy looked at Jellal with his best pleading expression.  
  
"Perhaps." Jellal swung and jiggled the shopping bags of treats. Reading Happy's mind was sinfully easy. "Take these back to Erza's room for me?" Jellal set them carefully on a chair and sandwiched one of Erza's hands between his own. Smiling with confidence he spoke softly. "Let's take this opportunity to browse some other shops. I heard there was a Heart-Kreuz boutique with a splendid selection."  
  
A beatific aura surrounded the girl and she replied dreamily, "I'd love to."  
  
Jellal escorted Erza away, Happy watching with his jaw wide open.  
  
Minutes later, Charle, and Mira wearing her normal appearance settled back into their chairs. Regaining her usual bubbly voice, Mira spoke to Charle like they hadn't just hidden, running away from a guild mate. "Using his body at the proper time will scare her away - but not if Jellal is with her."  
  
"Jellal has the abundance of power and skill to see through that disguise - but he may well play along." Charle patted Happy on the back. "Happy got them to leave without any fuss, this time."  
"Good job!" Mira raised her drink and obligingly Happy and Charle lifted theirs. "Cheers! Here's to avoiding Erza!"  
  
Happy almost passed out to see Charle sip tea exactly where he'd drunk from her cup. He went a little woozy, his cheeks blazed pink and he let out a long drawn-out sigh. Stars and hearts swirled over his head. Mira and Charle ignored Happy's weirdness, instead continuing to make plans on how best to avoid and negate Erza's presence at Happy Fun Time Land.

  


Levy took measured strides down the gravel path of the resort garden. There was no sense in rushing - Gajeel could keep up with any pace she set. What was important was to move at a pace that said 'I'm in control, you follow at my leisure.' Mmm, the red flowers over to the left looked nice. Kneeling down to touch the silky soft petals, Levy admired their scent.  
  
Gajeel wiped his brow clear of nervous sweat. It would come back, but for a few minutes maybe he could fool his stomach into calming as well. Shifting his feet made the gravel crunch loudly - he flinched, but Levy was still looking at the flower in close detail. Blowing his breath out his mouth; Gajeel closed his eyes and rubbed his stomach, concentrating on evening his breathing.  
  
"C'mere." Levy waited for Gajeel to crouch down next to her before saying anything further. "Isn't this pretty?"  
  
"Uh, sure." Gajeel nodded with hesitation, unsure of Levy's reason for asking, getting weirded out by her solemn inquisitive gaze. One minute stretched by, then another. At the three minute mark Gajeel broke. "What's so special about these flowers!?"  
  
Levy ignored him, popping up and bounding away to the next patch of flowers. These ones were yellow and had big petals with sturdy stalks. "Aren't these amazing? Look close!"  
  
Gajeel obliged and as soon as he lifted his face from admiring them, Levy took off to the next floral display. He followed her zigzagging path away from the main building of the resort to one of the exits. She hopped onto the fence and sat swinging her feet.  
  
About to ask 'why', Gajeel had his mouth open but closed it with a snap. Levy must have a reason for her strange behaviour - why she'd ran from flower to flower, asking him questions without waiting or even seeming to want his answers. This was important. This was a test, wasn't it? Determined to wait until Levy clued him in, Gajeel stood in front of Levy and did just that. He waited.  
  
Judging he's been patient enough, Levy held out her hands to her slayer. Still silent, Gajeel trod closer and held her hands, a relieved gust of breath betraying his level of anxiety.  
  
"You did much better than I anticipated." Levy smiled and squeezed his fingers. "Wasn't that a strange experience? It's not quite the same as having important information withheld from you - but," Levy sighed, "in the limited amount of time we have, this got my point across."  
  
Gajeel frowned, even more confused but decided to keep quiet.  
  
"Or maybe it didn't?" Levy's sharp hazel eyes gleamed up at Gajeel. "A relationship is a complex thing - and I don't expect either of us to master it in a short amount of time." She took a deep breath. "But, communication is key."  
  
Gajeel's eyebrows shot up in consternation and his eyes widened as he began to understand the point Levy was making. Voice more gruff than he intended, he had to clear his throat and repeat himself. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Me too." Levy agreed, her own tone light and careful. "Now, tell me about bonding and then we can go back to the room and get dressed for dinner."  
  
Gajeel almost slumped as his tension bled away. He smiled, feeling more at peace than any other time in recent memory - and began to share everything he knew about bonding.

  


Wendy's giggles petered out once Lily shut the door behind him. She skipped over to the fridge and pulled it open before asking him if he wanted anything to drink.  
  
"Kiwi juice if you have it."  
  
"Is strawberry close enough?"  
  
"Stocking up for Erza's eventual return?"  
  
The container skidded on the counter and Wendy laughed nervously. "I like it too!"  
  
"That wasn't the question." Lily flew up and sat beside the juice. "We both know Erza is coming back, we need to figure out how best to avoid her censure."  
  
Voice indignant, Wendy shot back, "I haven't done anything for her to get angry over!"  
  
"That's not strictly true." Lily grabbed a set of glasses and began to fill them. "Erza has a most refreshing view towards propriety." He gave Wendy a grave look. "If you don't make a stand for virtue, it is as if you encourage vice."  
  
"I've never done that!"  
  
"That's just how she operates." Lily took a gulp of his drink.  
  
"I thought coming to Happy Fun Time Land was going to be nothing but fun."  
  
"As long as we avoid Erza or figure out how to placate her, things will be just fine."

  


Lucy didn't want to stop kissing Natsu - not one bit. Was it the fact that he had his hands straying into dangerous territory? Hot and steamy territory to be truthful. His fingers were edging towards nirvana - otherwise known as the apex of her thighs. Another inch over and he'd find out exactly how wet and anxious she was getting.  
  
Natsu feared his body was soon going to burst into flames. Lucy would be fine - but the bed and blankets might just become charcoal. Years of practice protecting his best friend made him sure he wouldn't hurt her, but all the sensations he revelled in made him doubt his control towards the rest of the items in the room.  
  
Unable to stop her urge, Lucy sank her fingers into Natsu's hair and rubbed his skull, all the while kissing him deeply. She paused for breath and spoke, "Natsu, how soon can we bond?"  
  
"Do y'mean it?" Natsu was sure his fire was going to go crazy. "We could do it right now, but I'd rather not be so close to anybody else."  
  
"Tonight, after dinner?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Natsu concentrated on keeping his flames under control. "Later tonight we can become one."  
  
"I can't wait."  
  
"Me neither." Natsu nuzzled Lucy's temple, taking a deep breath and then placing several kisses. "I've been waiting ever since Hargeon."

  


"Gray?" Juvia opened her eyes and patted Gray's cheek. "It's time to get ready for dinner."  
  
The ice mage mumbled something incomprehensible and wound his limbs around Juvia.  
  
Juvia gingerly tried to extricate herself from Gray - but he whined and cuddled even closer. Her heart thumped double-time. On one hand she adored Gray holding tight - and on the other she was afraid he would figure out exactly how starved for affection she was. "Let go of Juvia."  
  
"Nope." Open popped his eyes. Gray smiled. Juvia's blue eyes were soft and dreamy, he could get used to that. "Don't wanna."  
  
"Juvia needs to use the facilities."  
  
"Right now?"  
  
"Yes, now." Juvia added in a vigorous nod. "Let Juvia go."  
  
"What will you give me?" Gray did his best to hide his amusement. Juvia looked so adorable in her consternation. "I need some quid pro quo."  
  
Gathering courage and the factor of surprise, Juvia initiated a kiss. Gray's lips were cold but soon warmed. Juvia pressed further and tentatively darted her tongue into his mouth. His 'mmm' of pleasure was all she needed to hear - now she glided her tongue against his, her hands busy with gripping his shoulders. Her legs were tangled with his in the best possible way - the sensation of skin on skin was almost enough to drive her out of her mind. The faint tickling of the hair on his legs made her want to giggle.  
  
Assured of Juvia's assent, Gray pulled Juvia atop his body without breaking the kiss - plunging his tongue further, tasting her deeply. His hands moved without his conscious thought. His fingers cupped Juvia's breasts and squeezed.  
  
The next thing Gray knew, he was alone in bed. Juvia had vaulted off of him and ran to the bathroom. "Shit." He pounded his fists into the mattress. "Son of a bitch." He quieted - was Juvia upset? He hadn't meant to go so far so fast, but she'd started the kiss - touching was the next logical step, wasn't it?  
  
Juvia held her hand over her chest. She was agitated from the kissing - and from not taking the kissing further.  
  
Gray knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Juvia is fine!"  
  
"Don't bother lying to me."  
  
"Juvia is NOT lying!"  
  
"I beg to differ."  
  
"Juvia knows you're lying. Gray does not beg."  
  
"You'd be surprised." Gray pressed his face against the door and continued to speak. "I desperately want to continue kissing you. I'd get down on my knees to beg."  
  
"Is this another fantasy? Gray can't really be saying these things, but Juvia wants to hear more." A shiver ran over her body and she hugged herself. "Juvia wants more."  
  
Gray let his head bang against the door. The thunk reverberated inside his skull, echoing and then dying away. The final note sounded and he stumbled as Juvia opened the door, catching him in her arms. Gray smiled, "What sort of fantasy have you been having? I'm willing to give you all I can."  
  
She bit her lips and blinked, ran what Gray had just said through her head and decided he couldn't have meant to sound so provocative. "Juvia still isn't ready, but she wants to accept."  
  
"I know." Gray hugged Juvia and patted her gently on the head. "You're trying your best. So am I."

  


Tim hissed and looked at his watch again. George was supposed to check in five minutes ago! The basic approach hadn't changed, but there was always last minute issues to clear up, and Tim needed to remind George of how important it was to get the best photos of the couples. More sexy shots! Hotter poses! More skin! The readership needed their fix of attractive people and so did Tim.  
  
A brief knock sounded before the conference room door was yanked open and slammed shut. "I'm here. What d'you want?"  
  
In direct contrast to his earlier irritation, Tim laughed at George's surly attitude. "Wow, what's got your panties in a bunch?" The reporter sauntered over to the cameraman. "What could I want?" He winked and let his gaze wander up and down George. "You look like you made an effort."  
  
"I'm not here to impress you." Disdain dripped off each word. "You seem to think everyone is on your personal menu - but there are those of us not into casual sex."  
  
"Oh? You think you're good enough for me? Pfft." Tim shrugged and made a show of checking his watch. "I've called you here to confer about the photos you'll be taking tonight. The magazine needs pics that scream sex and intimacy with the slightest amount of sweetness. While most of the pictures you've submitted are quite delightful, I need you to do better."  
  
"Better? I always do my best, so don't worry about the quality of my work. The only thing holding me back is your idea of what's good." George cradled his camera as he looked around the conference room - now transformed into some sort of creepy sex den. A king-size bed dressed with black satin sheets, blood-red rose petals and surrounded by at least a dozen fat (as yet unlit) candles took up half of the space.  
  
A folding screen stood off to the side with a table holding a tray of romantic treats. Chocolate dipped strawberries, a bottle of champagne resting in an ice bucket and a box of chocolates shared room with fuzzy hand-cuffs, a feather duster, massage oil and a maid outfit. More hangers were hanging over the edge of the screen - but what they held couldn't be seen.  
  
"Ugh." George ignored Tim and walked over to the display. "Cheesy and sleazy - exactly your style."  
  
"You don't know anything about my style." Tim sauntered to where George was automatically checking line-of-sight and perspective. "Good to see you're in professional mode." He laughed and continued, "I'd hate if you got all hot and bothered taking the sexy photos of Natsu and Lucy."  
  
"You already made the decision? Then why did you say how they pose at dinner affects the special spread?"  
  
"Now, was there any other real choice? I'd rather have Gray than Natsu bent over a chair, but Lucy is, shall we say, the best of the breasts?" Lewdly chuckling, Tim took a strawberry and ate it, smacking and licking his lips. "It was a forgone conclusion from the minute I heard who had accepted the job."  
  
"You're reaching a new low." Shaking his head, George curled his lips. "You're so nasty."  
  
"If I only cared." Tim shrugged and scribbled another idea onto his notes. "Tonight's dinner photos have to be steamy, full of passion and a bit of sweet love."  
  
"I get you wanting steamy and passion, but love?"  
  
"Love sells." Tim rolled his eyes. "Even though I prefer the rough and ready sort of sex - I know and understand my demographic. You don't get to be at the top for long if you don't give your readers what they want."  
  
"Huh. One thing we can actually agree on." George finished checking over the area for picture taking. "If you don't give your readers what they want, then it's over."  
"You're not going to fight me on the level of perversity?"  
  
George sighed. "Would it work?"  
  
Tim cackled, "Nope."  
  
George kept his back straight and exited the conference room. Half-way to the restaurant he smiled to himself, "I'll be giving my readers what they want."

  


The smarmy maître d'hôtel looked at his reservation list, tracking each line with one skinny finger and being as pretentious as he could. "Mmm. I don't see any of your names."  
  
Gajeel glowered. Both fists were ready to knock some sense into the man but a pouting Levy held him back. Gray double-checked to make sure he had all of his clothes on - they were - so why was the man so snooty?  
  
Juvia rummaged in her tiny purse and withdrew a fistful of jewels. Lucy nodded and nudged Levy; they both came up with some money. Handing the small bribe to Natsu, he flipped it at the man. Natsu said, "I'm sure you'll be able to find our reservations now."  
  
Pocketing the cash, the maitre d'hôtel bestowed the group with a patently false smile. "I see them now, if you'll follow Miss Tansy - she'll lead you to your tables."  
  
The aforementioned Miss Tansy picked up menus and led the three couples through a maze of tables to the middle of the fancy restaurant. She set two of the menus down and simpered. "This table is for Mr. Fullbuster and Miss Lockser." Miss Tansy leaned over the table and showed off her cleavage; dropping her voice an octave she told them she'd send a waiter over.  
  
The hostess stopped next at a very dim table and dropped two more menus. "Mr. Redfox and Miss McGarden? A waiter will be with you shortly." She didn't even wait for them to respond before leading Lucy and Natsu to a table so laden with cutlery and glassware one could hardly see the tablecloth.  
  
"Mr. Dragneel and Miss Heartfilia." Tansy smiled; cold and professional, she waited for them to take their seats. Offering them the menus once they were ready, she deposited another embossed item into Natsu's hands. "This is our extensive wine list. Your host Tim has made arrangements - pick any vintage you like or follow the chef's recommendations for each course. Do you know what you want?"  
  
Lucy was ready to jump in and save Natsu from replying - but he was unaffected by the not-so-subtle snobby attitude of the woman. He set the wine list down and locked gazes with Tansy. "After we choose our meals then we'll know which wines we'd like."  
  
"Very good sir. Your waiter tonight will be Eric, I'll send him over shortly."  
  
Lucy gave a slight smile and nodded as Tansy stalked away. "Wow, she was a bit much, right?"  
  
"Good thing she's just the hostess. If she was our waitperson I'd be tempted to tip poorly." Natsu chuckled, opening his menu and browsing. "But service jobs suck and she'd have to be a lot worse than that to not get some kind of tip."  
  
Lucy fell in love with Natsu all over again. Not many guys she'd ever met understood what it was like to have a job dependant on people's whims - serving the public was tough. "I thought you handled her attitude well."  
  
"Maybe she's having a rough night." Natsu shrugged. "But we're here to have a good time, so let's not worry about anything but living up to the resort's name. Let's have a happy fun time!"  
  
"I'm sure we will!" Lucy winked at Natsu.  
  
The miniature Devil and Angel on Lucy's shoulders jumped up and down cheering. At long last their hopes and dreams were about to come to fruition. A romantic meal, plenty of alcohol and raging hormones - their favourite couple were destined to have one hell of an evening.


	50. An Entertaining Dinner

Sneaking glances from behind his menu, Natsu smiled at his partner. She concentrated on her choices, reading every option. Did she care that much about a fancy meal? His stomach rumbled. Natsu was ready to ask for one of everything.  
  
Lucy looked calm and poised - as if she'd written a book on ladylike behaviour. The table held a lot of sparkling glassware and gleaming forks, knives and spoons. Natsu could only guess which order to use the utensils. Hell, he didn't even own this many pieces of cutlery.  
  
He shifted in his seat as he fixed the cuff of his dress shirt. It had unbuttoned again, drooping from the suit jacket he'd worn without protest. Even if Natsu didn't enjoy dressing up, he knew he had to appear like he belonged. Lucy exuded style and elegance - those sort of things he never cared about. But for Lucy, he could pretend.  
  
Lucy had twisted her hair into a messy bun, leaving a few tendrils to hang loose. Silver earrings matched the pendant wedged between her breasts. The straps of her dress rode low on her shoulders, drawing attention to that area, especially her neck.  
  
Oh, what a neck. Mmmm. First thing he'd like to do when Natsu got Lucy alone would be remove her dangling earrings and make a meal of her neck. He'd nip and bite, suck on her earlobes. Lucy would have no choice but to make her enjoyment vocal - moan, pant, scream a little. Naw, scream a lot. He could spend hours giving her kisses. His grin turned feral - Lucy would only last minutes before demanding more.  
  
Catching the gleam in Natsu's eyes Lucy blushed. It hadn't been that long since they'd started being more handsy-touchy with each other. She knew what was running through his mind once he ran the tip of his tongue over his fangs. Squirming in her seat Lucy pressed her thighs together. If this was how she felt before bonding, would she ever be able to spend time with him without wanting to jump his bone? Um, bones?  
  
Hiding his lust, Natsu forced his attention back to the cursive script of the menu. The five star restaurant didn't thrill him. But he'd seen Lucy's face light up every time the romantic meal had been mentioned. Fancy places always had such small portions - making it a challenge to fill his stomach. Well, he'd have to order more, right?  
  
"Hello!" A chipper voice interrupted Natsu's and Lucy's musings. "I'm Eric," He pointed to Lucy, dropped his cheery tone and spoke with awe, "Ohmygod! You're Lucy Heartfilia!" The order pad in his hand flapped as he waved in excitement. "I can't believe I'm getting to meet my favourite celestial mage!"  
  
Lucy gulped. Eric was overeager. She'd had a few people ask her for her autograph but they hadn't been busy working at the time. From her brief stint at 8Island restaurant Lucy was sure making requests of patrons was not a good idea.  
  
"I'll be right back! I gotta get my autograph book!" With a wild flash of a smile, Eric turned and hurried away.  
  
"Wow Lucy, looks like you've got an admirer!" Natsu grinned. "Must have seen you kick ass at the Grand Magic Games!"  
  
George was strolling towards them with his camera at the ready, the lens cap dangling from a cord. He gestured at them to ignore him, to continue as if he wasn't there. Kneeling a few tables away, he watched them through the camera and began taking shots.  
  
"Maybe." Lucy shrugged. "Erza beat a hundred monsters, Laxus defeated his own father and you utterly vanquished Sting. Minerva was the one to kick my ass." She played with the stem of a wine glass, keeping her eyes lowered.  
  
"Hey." Natsu repeated himself until Lucy looked up. "Doing your best is worthy of praise and admiration. Trying and failing trumps failing to try. Wasn't it awesome to come from behind to win? You made that possible."  
  
Too choked up to say anything, Lucy gave her partner a small nod.  
  
Natsu reached across the table and gripped her hands. "You make everything and anything," he leaned forward and kissed her knuckles, "possible."  
  
More than a little flustered, Lucy blushed and slowly pulled her hands free. "I don't know what to say about that."  
  
"Um, how about 'you're right, Natsu'?"  
  
Lucy deadpanned, "You're right, Natsu."  
  
"It's good to be right." Natsu picked up his menu. "Now when Eric comes back, sign and smile - you're my favourite celestial mage too."  
  
"You're right, Natsu." Much more at ease, Lucy giggled. "But don't get used to me saying that."

  


"Why is it so dark?" Gajeel scrutinized their surroundings. Potted palms and tropical plants obscured them from the other tables. "We ain't next to the kitchen or the johns, so this isn't meant to be a bad table." Frowning, he picked up one of the tea lights and offered it to Levy. "You must be close to blind with this poor level of light."  
  
"So romantic."  
  
"How about caring? Thoughtful?"  
  
"Speaking of thoughtful, I do have some ideas." Levy fluttered her eyelashes and then gave Gajeel a slow exaggerated wink. "It's even darker under the tablecloth."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Levy's lips curved in a sensual smile.  
  
"Oh." Gajeel gulped. Hellfire and damnation. Was she suggesting shenanigans in public? The restaurant was filled with lots of people all going about their own business. It wouldn't matter at all how much noise either of them made.  
  
"We'll see what the pace of service is like." Levy licked her lips.  
  
"Oh!" Man! Shrimp was gonna be the death of him - but what a way to go. Fuck, his pants were getting tight.  
  
Levy removed her jacket, noting with internal glee how far Gajeel's eyes bugged out of his skull. She'd made the right choice to wear this dress. There wasn't a need to wear a bra. Being small meant her tits were high and perky. It didn't hurt either that the plunging v of the halter showed a lot of milky white skin.  
  
Rather than bother with a new hair style, Levy had opted for her usual 'do. She picked a hair band that matched the sash of her dress and added the flower that Gajeel had given her. Pure white, it contrasted nicely with her blue hair. The flower also matched with the pale pink of her gown.  
  
Gajeel wore his singin' suit. That's how Levy thought of it - not 'singing suit', in her head it was always, 'singin' suit.' A bit flash with the styling - but it fit him well and matched his performing attitude - supremely confident. At least he'd forgone the super dark shades that usually accompanied the outfit. Heaven had handed out more mercies, he wasn't toting around the guitar either.  
  
"There's just one thing we gotta make sure of."  
  
"What's that?" Levy leaned forward, her chin on her folded hands. Her dimple made an appearance.  
  
Gajeel took a deep breath. Levy was well on her way to hot'n'bothered. It took a lot of effort not to lunge across the table to kiss her senseless. "Neither of us can disappear under the table until George takes a few pictures." The slayer grinned with salacious intent. Levy looked so cute when she was confused. "If they don't get any pics of us together at dinner they're gonna wonder why."  
  
"Oh!" Levy bit her lip, eyes never leaving Gajeel's. "I guess we'll find out how good you are at resisting temptation then, huh?"  
  
"You'd be surprised."  
  
"No." Levy was very confident. "I'm sure you won't be able to resist."  
  
"Ghee hihi! I wasn't sayin' I'd be able to resist!" Gajeel leered at Levy, the tips of his sharply pointed canines showing. "I'm sayin' you'll be surprised how fast I succumb!"

  


On the raised dais their table rested on, Gray felt the bright lights touch him as if they were sharp spears from the sun. More than a little uncomfortable, he hunched in on himself. Ugh. Why did they have to be under a giant chandelier? Why had they been put in the center of attention? The table was in the middle of the restaurant - and on a raised platform! Ostensibly to have a better view of the waterfall - he knew that much. Presumably people reserved this table to feel important, wanting to be the center of attention. Gray knew neither he nor Juvia was happy to hold such a position.  
  
Thinking of Juvia, Gray felt his breath hitch. She looked stunning. Well, she always looked good - but tonight she was ravishing. Juvia wore the silky blue-gray, short-as-sin dress from last night's karaoke. Now her chest was covered with a gauzy white blouse and over that was a tight white vest. Her hair was loose and flowing - she'd forgone her fur trimmed hat again, and pinned a red rose into her tresses. Lastly, but not least; the ice-make cross he'd given her dangled from a black velvet choker.  
  
For a woman who wanted to keep their physical relationship from going too far, she was dressing as if her only wish was to seduce him. Was that what she wanted? To tempt him into making love? Were they close enough emotionally? Gray would rather not chance scaring Juvia - she'd been so skittish getting ready to go out. No. He had to wait for her to make the first unmistakable move - and maybe even a second move.  
  
Not knowing what else to do, Juvia held on to the menu and read it line by line - slowly. Gray looked so handsome. He was always attractive (clothed or naked), but he'd made an effort to match her outfit. His dark pants held a knife-edge crease, his shirt was the same shade as her dress and he'd tucked a blood-red rose into the lapel of his suit jacket. It matched the bloom she'd pinned into her hair.  
  
"Everything on the menu is what Juvia would expect from a five star restaurant." Juvia winced. She'd meant to sound knowledgeable but feared Gray would take it as mania. Trying again, Juvia modulated her voice softer. "They have a good variety but not an overwhelming selection."  
  
"More to pick from isn't better?"  
  
She shook her head, hair bouncing. "No. Like life, you cannot be all things to all people. Do a few things well or many things rather less well."  
  
Gray nodded, Juvia was making excellent sense. "Ah, 'jack of all trades, master of none.' Like that saying, huh?"  
  
She leaned forward. "Gray is right. Too many items also means waste - you must keep enough ingredients on hand to serve the dishes offered. But you can only guess at the amount demanded. Not enough means angry customers and too much has the potential to go bad."  
  
Gray watched Juvia's face light up as she talked. Never mind the bright lights, the raised platform they sat at or the gazes of curious fellow restaurant-goers. It was laughably easy to ignore all the things that had only moments ago bothered him. Juvia's enthusiasm sheltered him - all he had to do was pay attention to her, and all his other worries faded away.

  


Happy fiddled with his tie. He'd dressed in a perfectly sized and fitted suit, given to him by George. The man had given him elegant accessories and some good advice. 'Let Charle take the lead, offer opinions only after she asks and try to say the least amount you can.' Not quite sure if he could keep quiet, he at least knew he'd nailed the looking good portion of the evening.  
  
Normally he didn't fuss with clothes at all - but Charle always did, and seemed to find it important to cover herself. Damn, but Charle looked pretty too. She wore a little black sweater that showed off her white fur and a warm brown dress that was two shades lighter than her eyes. On her tail was her usual bow - but now it was as blue as Happy's own fur. Little hearts threatened to spiral around his head.  
  
The hostess had seated them two tables over from Lucy and Natsu, putting them one diagonal table away from Juvia and Gray. Happy had no idea where Gajeel and Levy were - but he didn't care as much about them anyway. Ah, not that he hated them or anything - they were just not part of his plan.

  


Erza hurried towards the restaurant where Jellal had secured them a premium table. He had volunteered to wait in the hallway while she got ready - but she'd vetoed that idea. On a good day she could withstand temptation, but lately she'd noticed her amorous urges were intensifying. If Jellal were within easy reach, Erza knew she'd try her damndest to satisfy her curiosity.  
  
Things were moving almost fast enough to suit her; it would be better if the resort was empty - or full of strangers. Strangers wouldn't care what she did with her boyfriend. Strangers had no say at all about the consensual acts she had been waiting for ages to practice. Strangers could be told to 'fuck off.' Guild mates would be horrified to learn all the depraved and deviant sexual acts she desired to do and have done to her.  
  
She waited in line to speak with the maître d'hôtel. He listened to her with half an ear - Erza could tell. It was the same foolish attitude that Gray and Natsu had treated her to growing up. Well, that wasn't on offer today.  
  
"I don't see your name on any of our reservations Miss Scarlet."  
  
Erza blushed. Had her darling Jellal given her an upgrade to Mrs. Fernandez? Oh, how sweet. She needed to reward him with even more affection. He'd waited so long and patiently - and this creep with a thin ugly moustache was keeping her from her man.  
  
Smiling with determination, Erza let her aura seethe. This manoeuvre as usually enough to make a fiercely battling Gray and Natsu stop dead and hug. Between gritted teeth she said, "Please look again, this time under the name Fernandez."  
  
"Nothing, nada, zip." He flicked over the list in a cursory manner and then brushed a speck of imaginary dirt off his sleeve. His eyes wandered over the crowd and finally made it back to Erza. Coughing theatrically he held out his hand for a bribe. His patronizing smug face spelled his doom.  
  
Erza took a deep breath, preparing to vent her ire - only to be stayed by a gentle touch on her elbow.  
  
"Let me escort you to our table." Jellal wiggled his fingers at Erza, waiting for her to take them. She did and they walked away; Jellal ignoring the crass maître d'hôtel, Erza looking over her shoulder and sticking her tongue out at the man.

  


Wendy accepted Lily's help into her chair, smiling and thanking him prettily. At first they'd planned on ordering room service and then watching a movie in the room - but as he'd put it, fine dining chances were few and far between in Magnolia. Why not enjoy what was right in front of them?  
  
"This place is almost as nice as the place I used to frequent in Edolas." Lily nodded his head, "Of course I had a stipend as the Queen's Champion."  
  
Blinking in puzzlement, Wendy asked what he meant.  
  
"Stipend is an allowance."  
  
"No, I mean what was it like? Queen's Champion sounds like an important job."  
  
"I was the best warrior and consequently her most trusted guard. " Lily let his smile turn soft and dreamy. "Shagotte is still the most brilliant and delightful woman." A bit of pain entered his expression. "She's an extremely busy leader, she has larger concerns than her old courtiers."  
  
"Don't you, Happy and Charle visit the exceeds who made it to Earthland?" Wendy watched Lily shutter his emotions, reaching over to pat his paws. "I'm sure your Queen remembers you!"  
  
"Ah, that's debatable." Lily looked around the sea of smiling faces; eating, drinking and making conversation. "Let's treat ourselves to a great meal and relax!"

  


Lucy signed her name with a flourish, passing back Eric's pen and autograph book with a small smile.  
  
"Thanks so much!" Eric tucked the book away out of sight and became all-business, rattling off the specials and the suggested wines to go with them. "I'll give you a few minutes to think it over." He nodded to Natsu and smiled happily at Lucy before leaving.  
  
"That was," Lucy carefully chose her words, "peculiar." She looked over her shoulder at Eric who had stopped another waiter and was presumably showing him Lucy's autograph. "There aren't a lot of Celestial mages. If that's really his favourite type of magic, it's possible meeting any one of us would be thrilling for him." Letting out a sigh, Lucy rested her chin in her palm and leaned forward. "But honestly Natsu, I don't think -"  
  
Natsu shook his head, lightly putting his finger on Lucy's lips. "Didn't we go over this already? You're worthy of admiration." His gentle grin firmed, becoming serious. "You're the smartest, most capable and strongest mage I know."  
  
Hit with another surge of emotion, Lucy chewed her lips and managed an embarrassed nod.  
  
"Now stop fishing for compliments and help me decide what to eat!" Natsu brandished his menu. "The specials sounded real good, but the regular items look good too. Since you're the decider, you gotta help!"  
  
The intense mood broken, Lucy laughed with Natsu. His boyish grin let her know she could relax, right now they were back in familiar teasing territory. "You're right Natsu! I'm the decider."


	51. The Lucky Couple

"We should share one of everything." Lucy enjoyed the confused look Natsu wore after she spoke. So cute! Hell, Natsu was attractive in all sorts of ways; when he was fighting, teasing, just being himself. Lucy dropped her menu and leaned forward, her elbows on the table in a clear violation of etiquette. "Food's included in our mission, so let's take advantage."  
  
Natsu's grin matched Lucy's. This was fan-fricking-tastic. "Awesome."  
  
"I know." Lucy winked. "I'm the best decider here."  
  
Natsu nodded. "Damn right you are."  
  
"Know what else I've decided?" Lucy shoved her cutlery aside and reached across the table to grab Natsu's hands. They were a bit cold so she held on tight. "We should take a vacation."  
  
"You wanna stay here at Happy Fun Time Land longer?"  
  
"I was thinking of going somewhere with more privacy." Lucy felt a little nervous. Telling Natsu she wanted to be alone with him, that she wanted no interruptions; what would he do? Would he understand? Was she being clear? How long ago had it been she'd asked him for honest communication? She needed to give him the same in return.  
  
Natsu studied the flush rising on Lucy's cheeks. The stronger her grip on his hands, the more relaxed he felt. She was putting in so much effort, but he did love teasing her. "More privacy? Were you going to walk around naked?" Ah, that did it! Lucy tried to yank her hands back. "Fair is fair, I'd have to join you."  
  
"Ha. Ha. Very funny."  
  
"I'd say it's more of an interesting idea than funny, Lucy." Natsu cocked his head to the side, listening. "The waiter's coming back." Lucy tried to pull her hands back again. Natsu stated firmly, "Nuh uh, there's nothing wrong with this amount of PDA."  
  
"Maybe I need one hand to give back the menu?"  
  
Pouting, Natsu let go of Lucy's hands, took both menus and set them to the side. "I want to make this an unforgettable date, but I don't think I'm gonna be very good at this."  
  
"Don't worry." Lucy's voice was soft, "I'm sure to remember tonight." She winked and giggled. "Because you're the most unforgettable person I know. "  
  
Eric coughed. "Are we ready to order?" He held his pen and notepad at the ready. "What have we decided? Just drinks first or do you know what you'd like to eat?" He glanced from Natsu to Lucy and back again.  
  
Natsu nodded at Lucy and she spoke. "One of everything - including the specials."  
  
Eric opened his mouth to question her order and then closed it. He scribbled her request down and then asked about beverages.  
  
"A bottle of house red and one of the white, and a pitcher of water."  
  
Now taking this in stride, Eric nodded. "Very good. I'll put the order in and send out your food in stages, seeing as you've ordered so much."  
  
"We appreciate that." Lucy smiled courteously back at Eric who left and then turned her attention back to Natsu. "You've been talking about how much you want to make this a wonderful date for me. It's a two-way street. I'm gonna work just as hard to make tonight unforgettable for you too."  
  
"Excuse me dearies, have you seen my friends?" A woman with wrinkles on wrinkles, faded blue eyes and short, thinning silver hair had wandered up to Natsu and Lucy's table. She sighed and leaned heavily against the table. "Pearl, Agnes and Petunia are around here somewhere."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't know your friends." Gently, Lucy smiled at the stranger. "Can you describe them?"  
  
Ignoring Lucy's question, the old woman giggled. "Oh, I should apologise! You two are having an important date! Am I intruding on a honeymoon?"  
  
Lucy shook her head but before she could speak, Natsu did. "Every date with Lucy is important, but we're not married… yet."  
  
He smiled and Lucy couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Oh! I hear Pearl calling my name! I must leave, but you two do make an old heart happy! Get married soon and have lots of babies!" She giggled again and hobbled off, moving towards the waterfall feature and humming.  
  
"That was strange," Lucy remarked, shaking her head.  
  
"More like weird," Natsu shrugged, "but a level of weird I expect around you." He liked how pissed Lucy looked and decided to add to it. "At least she didn't demand thirty babies like Mirajane would have!"  
  
"Are you saying you don't want kids?"  
  
"No!" Natsu winked. "Just not thirty of 'em."  
  
Lucy bit her lip and nodded. "Thirty is a bit much."

  


Juvia chewed her lip as she read the menu over for the gazillionth time. Why was it so hard to decide? The food choices were good but not crazy good. Maybe it was because all she could think of was Gray. He'd listened to her without interrupting, without dismissing her opinion and asked questions that showed he'd understood. This was such a far cry from how her relationship with Bora had gone.  
  
"I'd like it if you ordered for the both of us." Gray set his menu down with a snap. "You know what I like better than I do myself." He smiled, fingers tugging on his collar. "And you've been able to understand the things I should try."  
  
"If Gray wants Juvia to order, then Juvia can do that." She stopped chewing her lip. It was time to show her boyfriend how much she'd learned.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Inside Juvia's heart one of the last walls melted. Wow. Being thanked was still a new experience. Bora had never thanked Juvia for anything. None of her old boyfriends had been anywhere near thoughtful for that matter. "I will do my best." Juvia mustered a brilliant smile. "Juvia appreciates Gray's trust."  
  
Gray felt warm and a bit tingly. Juvia's smile; it was so honest and happy. To him it was a small matter to let her choose his meal. The more he looked at her and thought about it, the more he realized it meant quite a lot more to her. His stomach felt queasy for a moment. It wasn't fair to her to not understand her feelings.  
  
He promised himself to try harder to think about all the little things she'd had happen to her in the past. Oh, there was no way of him knowing exactly what had occurred - but he could talk and ask questions. He could listen and weigh Juvia's answers. There was nothing stopping him from putting more thought into their relationship. Gray paused. His shirt was half unbuttoned. Time to take charge of himself.  
  
"Do you know why I trust you to order for me?"  
  
Juvia blinked, more of a fast fluttering of eyelashes as she considered Gray's words. Her bottom lip caught in her teeth once more, she breathed in and out several times as she thought over the matter. "Is it because it's easier?"  
  
Gray shook his head and smiled. "It's because I know you'll find something wonderful for me to try that I won't have thought of."  
  
"Oh." Her cheeks went a delightful shade of pink and her eyes shone. "That is one of the nicest things anyone has said to Juvia."  
  
"Well," Gray licked his lips, "that's a damn shame. You deserve better." He reached across the table and grabbed Juvia's hands in his. "I want to be the one who says the nicest things to you."  
  
"Juvia does not know what to say."  
  
"Say nothing or anything," Gray tightened his grip, "but feel my sincerity."  
  
"Juvia wants that more than anything."

  


"Ugh! Can't the damn waiter come back soon?" Gajeel tapped his foot faster and faster. "I wanna order, have George take some damn pics and then get to the good stuff!"  
  
Levy smirked. She'd never thought of Gajeel as overly impatient before - this was a true eye-opener. "In that much of a hurry to hide under the table?"  
  
Gajeel's voice when from complaining to happy, all in the space of a heart beat. "Sounds mighty good to me."  
  
Levy felt her breath hitch. Those dark brooding eyes of his - they were going to be the death of her, she knew it. Time to battle back. "We've gotta wait for George to take some pictures, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, but I can look forward to some bliss in my future, can't I?"  
  
"We'll have plenty of time once we're living together."  
  
"You serious?"  
  
"Very." She paused, smirking as Gajeel paled a little. "Of course you'll have to ask nice and talk about the things we need to compromise." Levy didn't think Gajeel even knew he was nodding his head vigorously. For such a tough guy, at times he was a big marshmallow. "I do have an idea how we can decide some of the petty details." She let her smile widen, fluttered her eyelashes and winked. "You're gonna love it."  
  
George captured Levy winking, the next shot he took showed Gajeel grabbing her hands and an intense look of desire. Gajeel lifted his gaze from Levy to see George crouching between two potted plants.  
  
Urk. Swallowing hard, George mustered a weak smile. "Carry on?" Cursing himself for a less than assertive stance, he tried again and said, "I mean, don't let me interrupt." Oh, that was still lame, but slightly better.  
  
"Gajeel, I was thinking about the special spread earlier." Levy turned to George and motioned him closer. "I know a little bit about how these things are run, not to mention how much of a sleaze Tim has been. I think he's already decided."  
  
Moving forward and reluctantly giving up the cover of the greenery, George nodded. Gajeel waited for Levy to continue.  
  
Levy addressed George. "He's not interested in us for it, is he?"  
  
"Well … no." George's stomach flipped, contemplating ejecting its contents. "Tim prefers to pander to his own desires."  
  
"Gross. Tim is a bigger piece of filth than I figured." Gajeel slouched back in his chair. "Which 'lucky' couple is it then?"  
  
Trying to salvage their goodwill, George deflected. "I still want to do a series for you and Levy - and with your exceed of course."  
  
"We leave tomorrow, check-out is at noon and the train leaves an hour later." Levy chewed her lip as she thought. "But I'm sure we can exchange our tickets for a later train."  
  
"That would be great! The hotel gardens would be an ideal location." George felt loads lighter already, imminent death had been derailed. He chanced looking at Gajeel and felt his throat close. Shit, shit, shit! The slayer was back to looking vicious. "Is there something wrong?" George quailed as Gajeel stared at him.  
  
"I'm just thinking about fire and ice." Gajeel smiled and it was a terrible parody of glee. "Floods and the amount of chaos Celestial Spirits are capable of unleashing." He drummed his fingers on the table, "Not to mention Levy's special skills and smarts." Gajeel registered how pale George had become. "Don't worry so much. Tim is the one who's gotta worry about this if he steps over the line."  
  
"Of course!" George felt a bit dizzy. "Yeah, I know that! I'm behind you guys one hundred percent! I've tried to get Tim to be professional, but he's …" George floundered for words, "… uh, Tim is, Tim." He shrugged, eyes darting from Levy to Gajeel.  
  
"We understand." Levy giggled, "There's no need for you to be nervous - Tim is a dishonest and sleazy jerk."  
  
"I've gotta circulate, but I'll be back to take a few more pictures during your meal." George managed a stiff bow and backed away before turning and hurrying off.  
  
"Hmmpphht. George was actin' mighty anxious."  
  
"Can you blame him?" Levy laughed. "You're scary."  
  
Looking impossibly pleased with himself, Gajeel smirked. "Don't worry, I'm also good with direction." He tapped the table and raised his eyebrows. "We just have to keep you quiet."  
  
"You know I love a challenge." Levy gave Gajeel a smouldering look. "I hope you're prepared."  
  
"Ghee hihi! You'll find out, Shrimp."

  


Happy smiled, a big, broad smile at Charle. "You really mean that? You're having a good time?" The blue exceed looked at his ladylove, her soulful brown eyes shining as she read the menu. "I might be too excited to eat the fish I want to order!"  
  
"Yes." Charle nodded and smirked behind her paw. There were things only she knew - courtesy of her talent.

  


"Before I forget, I feel it's important I should thank you, Jellal." Erza toyed with one of the crystal pendants hanging from her ear.  
  
"I've never known you to forget anything important. This is merely your due after all."  
  
"I'm serious." Erza shifted in her seat and crossed her legs, the split in her gown showing off her thigh. "Us dating in public has been one of my oldest dreams." She reached out her hand across the table and shivered as Jellal took hold. "Thank you for trying just as hard as I have to make our relationship work."  
  
"You're worth any effort." Jellal locked his eyes onto hers and smiled. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."  
  
Erza blushed, now lost in dreams. In her head she'd misheard Jellal. 'There's nothing I wouldn't do to you' rang over and over her mind.  
  
Vaguely aware that Erza was off on a tangent, Jellal took the opportunity to brace his elbows on the table and drink in his fierce knight. As ever, her hair gleamed with life. The vivid scarlet strands tempted him. If they were alone, he could plunge his hands into those silken tresses and fan them over his pillow, after which he'd kiss her slowly. He'd learn everything she liked through exhaustive research. Right now she was blushing, eyes dreamily glazed and unfocused.  
  
Jellal smiled and rubbed his hand over his heart. One day soon he'd know how it felt to have Erza sleep in his arms. One day they'd be out on a date and it would be a question of which regular haunt they wanted to go to. One day they'd be together and when night came, they would not have to part.

  


"I'm glad we decided to eat here in the restaurant, Lily." Wendy looked around at the other tables. Juvia and Gray were right next to them on a raised dais, but were only interested in each other, seeming to not notice all the other diners. Wendy supposed the noisy waterfall next to them was part of the issue - that, and the so into each other gazes they were giving each other.  
  
"This reminds me of a lot of good memories." Lily waved at a manically smiling Millianna, one table over from them and on a diagonal from Gray and Juvia. Lily nodded and sighed to see the cat girl wriggle in excitement. He relaxed once Milli turned her attention to Charle and Happy who were sitting a table further over on the other side. "But tonight, we're here to enjoy ourselves and make new memories."  
  
Wendy nodded. "And we will! Levy and Gajeel are going to love your present! Maybe we should have brought it with us."  
  
"It can wait," Lily smiled gently at Wendy. "It's not like Happy Fun Time Land is going to throw us out of here, right?"

  


Tim added a can of whipped cream to the tray he'd hidden from George. There was a blind-fold, a red silk tie, fish-net stockings, a leather studded collar and three types of body oil. Moving next to the folding screen, he flipped through the costumes hanging there. Satisfied with the plentiful choices, Tim gave the room one more critical going over. It was perfect. A perfect den for sex and sin.  
  
Tim grinned and rubbed his hands. Bait and switch always worked. Give a person some choices that were bold and they always went for the more innocent seeming option. But in this case, the so-called 'innocent choice' was a trap. The body lotion was crafted to his personal specifications. The first had a strong mint scent, the second was ripe berries and the third a mix of vanilla and citrus. Each scent varied in strength, but all had a mega dose of what Tim liked to call 'herbal relaxers.' It worked best through skin absorption, but a mild contact high could be had from the smell alone.  
  
One last touch! Tim fluffed the pillows on the king-sized bed, putting them back and then adding some smaller heart shaped cushions he'd ordered. Such a pity he couldn't use this playground with Natsu and Lucy. Of course, he'd prefer Gray and Lucy, but he'd make the best of the situation. He always did.  
  
A niggling feeling in his stomach demanded attention. Taking the time to look over his preparations once again, Tim remembered his secret cameras he'd hidden. Time to turn them on! George was such a goody-goody; never stepping over the lines of decency - but by the gods, this would be the sexiest photo shoot ever! When the official shoot was over, his automatic cameras would capture everything Natsu and Lucy got up to in this room. There would be shenanigans - the body lotion would make them lose control.  
  
Tim glanced at the time - just enough time to clean-up and change. He could make the rounds between the couples as they ate, make a few comments and then announce Lucy and Natsu as the special spread winners. Smirking and sighing happily, Tim exited the conference room and placed a 'do not disturb' sign on the door. Sorcerer's Monthly would be so blown away with his story and pictures, he was going to get a giant bonus.


	52. Actions can be Better than Words

"You two look especially nice tonight." Tim smiled, smoothing the lapels of his jacket and then toying with the topmost button of his shirt. "I was a little worried about how posh this place is, but I gotta admit," Tim nodded at Natsu, "you don't look out of place at all! Everything I researched led me to believe you might burn this place down around our ears, but you haven't!"  
  
Tim saw Natsu flinch and Lucy narrow her gaze, lips pinched as if she were tasting something sour. Good. Now to misdirect. "A certain someone thought you wouldn't appreciate this sort of setting, but I knew you'd shine." He nodded and grinned, as if he hadn't insulted Natsu seconds ago. "Lucy, how long has it been since enjoying a restaurant of this calibre?"  
  
"I don't know that I've ever enjoyed dining anywhere you have three spoons and four forks to choose from." Pulling in her anger, Lucy forced herself to respond with calm. "What I appreciate, is spending time with Natsu."  
  
"Sounds like what you're telling me is you like things simple." Tim shifted his stance to set his hands on his hips, looking at Natsu. "No wonder you have such a great relationship with your partner."  
  
"I am pretty great," said Natsu. "Lucy's not so bad herself, once she relaxes."  
  
"Oh, I see! You're joking!" Tim chuckled, loud and false. "Lucy grew up in the lap of luxury. All this," He waved his arm, "must be commonplace for her."  
  
"Circumstances and people can change." Natsu wanted to burn Tim alive at this point. The reporter was being a jerk to provoke a reaction from them. Natsu didn't want to upset Lucy so he put his hands to his knees and held tight. "Of course, some people rise to the challenge like my partner here." Natsu made a terrible smile. "And some people sink lower, becoming less than human. It's always a good thing to try to warn them before they're lost forever."  
  
"Such a dark conversation!" Lucy could feel the waves of anger flowing from Natsu and searched her mind for something to say. "That reminds me! Some of our guild members were once on the low path, but were saved."  
  
"That's right." Natsu nodded, his grin redoubled in evilness. "Gajeel, Juvia and the O'Conells were once our enemies."  
  
Tim was confused. He'd come over to stir up trouble but he was the one who felt uneasy.  
  
"Fairy Tail is all the better for helping them, but the truly bad people? Them, we defeat. And they're never heard from again," said Lucy with a tight smile. Taking a crab leg from the last plate of food delivered, she cracked it open.  
  
The shell gave way with a wet snap that made Tim flinch. "That's so interesting, but I do have to make the rounds, right?" He forced himself to sound cheerful. "I've almost made my decision for the special spread. I'm weighing my knowledge of what my customer base wants against how at ease each couple is with each other." Tim laughed awkwardly. "Do your best to relax and before your meal is over and everyone will have an answer."  
  
Natsu said, "Great. You should run along."  
  
"Bye." Lucy nodded and gave Tim a tiny wave before returning her attention to the food.  
  
"Yes." Tim edged away from their table, feeling unsettled. He wasn't sure exactly what had made the two mages so sharp and biting towards him - but that wouldn't matter later. The body lotion would make them putty in his filthy hands.  
  
On his way to Gray and Juvia's table, Tim spotted Erza. She wore a spectacular jewel-tone strapless dress that showcased her breasts. Nice. It would be polite to stop and chat. Talk about her guild mates and have a nice look down her top. Excellent plan. He veered over and lightly touched her shoulder as he greeted her and her date.  
  
"How nice you've found a friend to enjoy dinner with." Tim took a good look at Erza's table partner, cataloguing his attractive points. Well dressed, muscular, wonderful hair and soulful eyes. This wasn't too bad after all. "Is he a mage as well? I don't think he's part of your guild though." He took the opportunity to lean over to Erza as he spoke. Lowering his voice he asked, "What guild is he?"  
  
"I can speak for myself." Jellal took note of the rising flush on the stranger's face. Was it his stomach aching or his heart to see this guy acting so familiar with Erza? Jellal knew Erza would have no trouble punching that guy into tomorrow if he overstepped his welcome. But, sometimes she was awfully clueless. "I run my own guild."  
  
"Oh? I don't recall seeing your face showing up in my magazine." Tim stole a chair from a nearby table and sat down. "I'd remember someone so handsome."  
  
Erza's eyes went round and her breath sped up. Juvia had spoken to her about boy's love; many, many times - but she'd never thought Jellal would be part of it. Gray? Of course. Natsu? Mostly on accident. Freed? Duh. But never, ever had she considered Jellal in that light. Was that why he'd refused to go all the way? Her stomach knotted as she gripped her water glass, slopping her drink on the table more than what she managed to drink.  
  
"Jellal is from a special guild." Erza released her glass and laced her fingers together on her lap and glared at them. She was a warrior. This was beneath her. Erza raised her eyes, fastening her attention on Tim - he had his elbows on the table and was leaning towards Jellal. That would NOT do. "They hunt down the dregs of mage kind."  
  
"Fascinating!"  
  
"It's merely work that needs doing." Jellal reached across the table and held out his hand to Erza. After a second of hesitation, she put her hand in his. Jellal stared at Tim, the corners of his lips lifted in an almost smile. "If you'll excuse us, we're on a date."  
  
"Of course! My apologies!" Tim nodded to Jellal and smiled ingratiatingly at Erza as he stood up, leaning on the table. He used that manoeuvre to look down her cleavage. "I hope your meal is as wonderful as you both look together." He waved good-bye and moved towards Gray and Juvia's table.

  


"Juvia hopes Gray enjoys his food."  
  
"I'm sure I will." Gray looked left and right, checking out the décor and other patrons of the restaurant. "It would be nicer if we were alone."  
  
"We could leave right now!" Juvia offered brightly. "Juvia does not mind losing the special spread."  
  
"Y'know, I'd forgotten all about that." Gray played with his napkin and moved his cutlery off to the side. He moved his water glass back half an inch and caught himself grabbing at the floating candle. What the hell? Was this nervous energy or just nerves? He allowed himself to poke the candle closer to Juvia and pull back his hand to rub his cheek. "I don't care about the special for myself, but they'd be crazy to pass up taking more pictures of your beautiful face."  
  
Gray looked at Juvia who was now blushing and biting her lip. She lowered her lashes and turned her head, training her attention on the empty bread plate.  
  
The more Juvia blushed and wouldn't meet his eyes, the more Gray felt at ease. He laughed. How absurd. In the middle of a crowded restaurant, up on a dais, a chandelier illuminating them - he didn't care anymore. "Look at me."  
  
The command in Gray's tone made it impossible for Juvia to disobey, although she resisted. Her chin dipped to her chest and she took a deep breath before meeting Gray's gaze. "Juvia does not need lies."  
  
"When did I lie?" Confused, Gray frowned. "You don't think you're pretty?" He made to stand up, only to see Tim and George converging on them. Gray dropped back down into his chair and shook his head. "You trust me, right?" To his satisfaction, Juvia nodded so hard her curls bounced and the flower in her hair threatened to fly. "Believe me when I say you're gorgeous."  
  
George had his camera ready, and it looked as if he were already taking distance shots. Time to prove to Juvia he was serious. "Let's ditch."  
  
It wasn't too hard to figure out what Juvia was thinking - she had her classic porcelain doll poker face on. She'd had to have heard him tell her she was pretty, but she'd decided not to put too much faith in his assessment. Well, then there was only one thing he wanted to do. Show her. Make her accept she was beautiful and desirable.  
  
Eyes wide and lips trembling, Juvia couldn't believe it. Was she having another daydream episode? Gray stood up, let his chair crash behind him and marched over to her. He beckoned to her, holding out a hand with a wide smile. On shaky legs, Juvia rose from her chair.  
  
"Actions speak louder than words, right?"  
  
Befuddled, Juvia nodded and licked her lips.  
  
Gray ignored his fears and doubts - captured Juvia's face and gave her a thorough open-mouthed kiss. Without conscious volition, his body pressed against hers. He angled his head, pressing harder with lips and tongue. There was nothing more important than proving to Juvia exactly how he felt. Nothing.  
  
Tim rushed over to where George was standing slack-jawed. He elbowed him, hissing that he should continue taking pictures. In the face of authority, George robotically raised his camera and pressed the shutter. Click. Another and another, he moved around the couple lost in each other.  
  
Gray ignored the camera, ignored the people eating dinner and Tim who was ogling openly. Sure he'd given Juvia enough proof, Gray ended the kiss. Holding her securely in his arms, he whispered, "Wanna go somewhere with me?"  
  
"Yes." Juvia nestled her face, hiding her pensive expression against Gray's chest. "Juvia -" Her breath hitched, " - I would like nothing more."  
  
Tim and George watched slack-jawed as the couple left; uncaring of the waiter delivering food to their table. George recovered his wits first and hid his smirk from Tim. "Looks like they don't care about being picked, huh?"  
  
Tim shook his head and shrugged. Waving his hands dismissively, he grumbled, "I wasn't going to pick them anyway. Juvia still looks sad. I don't know how, but she manages. She's got the hottest man panting after her and -" Tim frowned, trying to put his thoughts into words, "I'd be ecstatic. It makes no sense for her to be so down."  
  
"You can be with someone and still have other worries." George rolled his eyes. "Even if you treat people like puppets, they're not."  
  
"Thanks for the lesson in humanities."  
  
"Pfft. You're -" George stopped what was sure to be a rebuttal of epic proportions - because Tim wasn't listening. He was talking to the waiter, who had watched Gray and Juvia leave.  
  
Tim patted the server on the back and dismissed him. Picking up the chair Gray had knocked over, he beckoned George. "Pssst! No sense in wasting food, right?"  
  
George gave a pointed look to the chair Tim held out for him, choosing instead to walk around and pull out his own chair. "Don't get any ideas."  
  
"Funny. Same goes for you." Tim made a sour face. "I do just fine - the only idea I have right now is enjoying this meal." He grabbed a glass and took a gulp.  
  
"Great." George eyed the plates on the table. "I get first choice and I hope you asked for more drinks."  
  
"Mmphf, ppf." Tim blotted his lips dry and finished swallowing. "Scared of a few germs? I'll flag down the waiter. Let's eat."  
  
George kept a poker face, tucking into the abandoned food. He scanned all the tables in sight - being up higher, this was a great vantage point. Even if he had to share the space with Tim, this was a wonderful chance to enjoy a high-class meal.

  


"More wine, dear?"  
  
"Yes, dear." Ichiya smiled at his date as she poured. "I'm happy you found such a wonderful place for our romantic get-away."  
  
"I'm happy too." Nora blushed and giggled. "Your guild is a lovely place. But all the attention we get there is," she paused and tapped her cheek thoughtfully, "unsettling."  
  
"I'm sure they don't mean anything bad."  
"Of course not dear." Nora played with the remains of her salad, pushing the tomatoes off to the side. "What would you like to do tonight?"  
  
"Same thing we do every night." Ichiya winked.  
  
"Yes, dear." Dr. Nora blushed and smiled happily, looking at her table partner who beamed back at her. "I want that more than anything."

  


"Natsu?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Lucy leaned forward, her chin propped on her palms. "You do look like you fit in here."  
  
Natsu stopped mid-chew. "Y'know I don't care about that sort of thing."  
  
"I know, but you should know you can do anything, fit in anywhere. You're not the stupid person Tim was trying to make you feel like." Lucy flushed. "I didn't mean to sound so negative! I ..."  
  
Natsu wiped his mouth and stared at his fidgeting partner. "Hey." He repeated himself until Lucy raised her eyes. "I get it." His normal wide grin came back. "Life would be boring if we were all the same. Everybody has something awesome they bring to the party - a special spark." Eyes twinkling, he continued. "As different as we are, we match in the most elemental way."  
  
"That's so poetic." Lucy played with a strand of her hair, twisting it around a finger. "I'd have to say your element is fire. What's mine?"  
  
All extraneous sounds faded away for Natsu. This was not the most important question Lucy had ever asked him, but he wanted to give her a good answer. He gulped. His palms, instantly sweaty - he wiped on his pants. "Lucy, your element is …"  
  
Abandoning any sense of shame, Lucy leaned forward. She made an effort to press her lips together, not daring to prompt Natsu. His answer was what she wanted - not what he guessed she'd want to hear. It was like time had slowed - every blink of her eyes took minutes, every beat of her heart took hours. Lucy exhaled. What would he say? Would he explain himself or just blurt out something sweet? Gah! This was nerve-wracking!  
  
"It's," he bit his lip and locked eyes with Lucy, "well, if your element is anything, it's compassion." Stomach settling, Natsu breathed easier. "I've always found you to be compassionate - you have loads of empathy." More than a bit embarrassed, Natsu drummed his fingers on the tabletop, his foot tapping on the floor just as fast. "You are perfectly able to put yourself in anyone else's position and feel - all that they feel. You don't hand out lip-service. Lucy, it's like you're wearing their shoes and have been walking their path."  
  
"Wow. Is that really what you think?"  
  
"I don't lie."  
  
"I know that." Lucy let out a fast huff of air. "That's a pretty deep answer for an off the cuff question."  
  
"Deep? You're talking to me. I don't know anybody else who'd say I'm capable of giving a deep answer to anything."  
  
"You're wrong." Lucy dug her nails into her thighs. There was no way she wanted to make Natsu feel any worse, the pain was a small enough penance. "Everyone who knows the real you, they know."  
  
"That I'm foolish?" Natsu grinned, the same easy grin he had for friends and foe alike. "Lucy, you don't have to blow smoke up my skirt."  
  
"Stop that right now."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The man I love isn't stupid."  
  
"D'you know what you're saying?"  
  
A wide and joyful smile covered Lucy's face. "Yeah. I think I do - and more to the point, do you?" She giggled. "I do." She laughed loud enough for the tables close to the couple to stop their myriad conversations and stare. "I want to say 'I do.' I want to marry you and be your partner forever. I can't think of anything better than having that privilege."

  



	53. Adventure Awaits

"Me neither." Natsu held up his drink. "I propose a toast...to proposing." He grinned wider once Lucy pinged her glass against his. "Next, I propose...we celebrate."  
  
"Yes, of course we should!" Lucy wriggled in her seat. "We could sneak out and find somewhere to be alone."  
  
Natsu blushed. Lucy was giving him some serious eye fucking. "You'd blow off the extra jewels for the special spread?"  
  
"Given the choice - yes." Lucy took another fortifying sip of her drink. "We're not the only contenders anyway. Levy and Gajeel or Gray and Juvia would do just fine."  
  
"I did kinda want to beat them." Natsu shrugged and looked shame-faced. "Tim gives me the creeps, but I wouldn't mind having some tasteful shots of you to enjoy."  
  
"Really?" A wide and knowing grin covered Lucy's face. "Like, late at night enjoying?"  
  
"Tch. D'you think I'm gonna tell you that so easily?"  
  
"I tried."  
  
"Well, let's see where the night takes us."

  


Gray tightened his grip on Juvia's fingers; so small and cold in his hand, but his heart more than made up for it. An urge made itself felt - he pulled Juvia's hand to his lips, smacking his lips against her skin. An instant reaction - her skin felt warmer already. "Don't ever doubt how I feel."  
  
Gray looked left and right. In their haste to leave the restaurant and give-up on the special spread, they'd taken blind turns and exited the resort complex without thought. They faced an old laundry shop with faded letters, flanked by a karaoke bar and a rundown noodle eatery.  
  
"Where would Gray like to go?"  
  
"I'd like to know where you'd like to go, Juvia." Gray laughed as soon as he thought about what he'd said. Was he being too hesitant? Should he be more assertive? Take the lead and give Juvia options? His laughter died. Juvia needed to be an active part of the equation or it wouldn't work. "Talk to me. Let's figure out what we're doing together."  
  
"Juvia wants to be happy." She looked at Gray in surprise, her words had popped out of her mouth without conscious volition.  
  
"Okay, good to know." Gray smiled. This version of Juvia was cuter than usual. "It's my mission in life to give you those happy moments."  
  
"Juvia," she bit her lip and flushed, "I, I could give you the satisfaction a man searches for in his relationship."  
  
"..." Gray winced. "Are you talking about that asshole who didn't know how precious you are?"  
  
"Juvia might have been."  
  
Heaving a sigh, Gray pulled Juvia into an embrace. He rested his head on her shoulder and cupped the back of her head with one hand and the other gripped her waist. He relaxed once he felt her own hands migrate up his back, resting below his neck.  
  
Into his ear so softly he wasn't sure if he'd imagined it, Juvia whispered, "I want to know what your love is like."  
  
"I can tell you anything you want to know."  
  
This time, Gray was sure he'd felt Juvia's tongue touch his ear as she spoke. "I want to spend all night in your arms."  
  
Gray shivered. Not from cold - as far from that as possible. This frisson was unlike any other he'd ever had. It was a departure - his lonely life was ending and now he was building a new life for himself - NO - a new life WITH Juvia.  
  
"We can be together without doing anything more ya know."  
  
Juvia clung tighter and that made Gray feel somehow like he was taking advantage.  
  
"Kissing you is the hottest thing I've ever done." Gray wanted to pull those words back - they were true - but he felt so raw to say such a thing. His virgin status must be like a flashing neon sign. Ab-so-lutely damn obvious.  
  
Juvia delved her fingers into Gray's hair and this time, ran her tongue against his neck. "You're a taste I will never recover from."  
  
Gray's stomach growled and he sighed. "Guess we should find somewhere to eat." Intent on showing Juvia he wasn't backing down from being more intimate with her, he ran his hands over her hips and backside. "And then we can talk about our next step."  
  
"Juvia would like that."

  


"I'll kill Gray if he hurts Rain Woman." Sitting with crossed arms and a major sour look, Gajeel kicked the leg of the table. "Slowly and painfully."  
  
"Settle down." Levy leaned forward. "You don't know that he'll hurt her. Besides it's Juvia's choice - a choice that's been years in the making." Stroking her water glass, Levy pinged it, it rang a clear tone. "We took a long time to sort our differences."  
  
Gajeel snorted.  
  
Levy nodded. "Yeah, we're never gonna be done with having differences - but - I'm warning you to not interfere."  
  
Rightfully reading Levy's serious face, Gajeel grumbled an agreement. Pissing off Levy was no way to get under her skirt. "Hope this place has good food."  
  
Tim approached their table and chuckled, as if Gajeel questioning the quality of food had been a joke. "Glad to see you two are comfortable. The decision for the special spread will be made very soon." He took notice of Gajeel's sneer and turned to Levy. "It's a close race to the finish, I just need to see how comfortable each couple is in public. You'll know by dessert."  
  
"Ghee hihi." Gajeel pounded his fist on the table and kept laughing.  
  
"What?" Tim rocked on his feet, confused. "Not a big sweet fan? I'm sure they offer a cheese platter..." Aware he'd diverged madly from his intended conversation, Tim took a deep breath and regrouped his thoughts. "Enjoy your meal, act natural for the camera."  
  
Levy kept her lips pinched shut, doing her best to not laugh as Tim scurried away. "That was weird."  
  
"Tch. He's a two-faced liar." Gajeel smirked, already putting Tim out of his mind. "Dessert now, that's what I want - and not anything from the restaurant's menu, ghee hihi!"  
  
Levy squirmed in place. "It's hard for me to wait too."

  


Natsu could feel warmth spreading in the pit of his stomach. Lucy said yes. She said YES! The when was up in the air - but she'd agreed to bond with him. They could marry and mate, or even better - mate and then marry.  
  
Lucy, replete, pushed away the plates crowding her. "I'd like to go outside and watch the stars."  
  
"You serious about giving up the extra jewels?" Natsu tilted his head as another thought occurred. "D'you want to bond now?"  
  
"I do." Lucy nodded slowly, her smile broad and beaming. "So much of life is planned and waited for - turning regular sorts of events into milestones and gaudy events. We can move down our path right now and dress it up later for our friends, can't we?"  
  
"There's no rush Lucy, I don't want us to ruin what we have." Natsu had to give Lucy an out, as much as he wanted to join with her into the bond. "When the time is right, we'll move forward on that. Tonight, we can leave right now and spend our time however we see fit. We can do anything or nothing." Natsu reached out a hand which Lucy took and squeezed. "You're still the decider."  
  
"In that case, I decide we should check out of our room and go find somewhere we can be alone and uninterrupted." Lucy giggled, Natsu's jaw had dropped open. She looked around the restaurant, taking note of happy diners and busy wait staff going about their business. "We filled every part of the regular mission - the extra would have been nice, but I'd rather be with only you."  
  
"Ditto."

  


Mustering that bit of her psyche that held her own wishes and wants, Juvia considered her options before answering Gray. "Juvia would rather find some street carts and then choose what to eat."  
  
"Fantastic." Gray smiled. "Like an adventure!"  
  
"Juvia only needs to release Gray from our card bet." Juvia tugged the skirt of her dress. "Juvia refuses to take any chance on coercing Gray."  
  
"Truthfully I'd forgotten about that." Gray shuffled in place, rubbing his chin. "Thoughts of you drove that out of my mind - but consider it over and done with."  
  
"Let's find a local and talk to them." Smiling more confidently, Juvia's eyes glowed with excitement. She sniffed the air. "Or we follow the delicious smell!"  
  
Caught up in the same thrill, Gray inhaled deeply and pointed. "This way." He held out his hand and Juvia took a firm grip. "Our adventure starts now."

  


The waiter deposited the last plate and smiled. Partly happy to back away from the large, pierced, and scowling man - no, one hundred percent happy to exit the glowering man's area. "Anything else?"  
  
"We're good," growled Gajeel who forced a less lethal look on his face as his petite date reached across the table and smacked his hand. "Thanks."  
  
"Very good sir, ma'am, enjoy your meals." The waiter gave Levy a more relaxed smile and exited so fast she expected to hear screeches and see marks on the floor.  
  
"You're so scary," giggled Levy, "but I love you anyway."  
  
Gajeel gulped, his heart rate spiking and his cheeks growing pink. "You ain't scared of me."  
  
"Sometimes, only scared of how I feel." Levy picked up her drink. "I propose a toast: Live love while life lives!"  
  
"Love life and live love," answered Gajeel, his lips quirked into a proud smile. "I love you anyway too." He laughed as Levy picked up a roll and mimed chucking it at him, as happy as he could ever remember being. Raising his drink he nodded and took a deep draft, life was very good - full of more love than he'd imagined.

  


Tim threw himself back into his chair and pouted. "Something's gone off the rails." He looked at an unconcerned George who slowly sliced into his piece of steak. The tines of his fork pointed down, dipping the newly carved bit of meat into a sauce, adding a sautéed mushroom to the bite and finally putting the complete morsel into his mouth. He chewed with his eyes closed - enjoyment evident in the way he tilted his head back and moaned in a subdued manner.  
  
"Ain't you a dark horse?" Tim quipped, "Quite the gourmand and what a performance you make as you eat."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"And this is why ultimately we'd fail." Tim picked up his fork and stabbed his salad, barely chewing and swallowing before forcing another mouthful. When George didn't say anything it goaded the reporter. "You're too caught up in bodily pleasures."  
  
George dropped his utensils with a clatter, glaring at Tim. "Don't make me ill, you're the definition of hedonist. I'm enjoying prepared food from a three-star kitchen which is a normal thing. You're the immoral pleasure seeker."  
  
"Immoral? How? I'm open and upfront about my preferences - any and all my partners are fully informed." Tim kept his gaze steady, continuing to defend himself. "I think -"  
  
"You don't think, far as I can tell, you only feel." George cut off Tim, stabbing a finger at the man. "I don't want to hear another word about your preferences. I'm working and that's gotta be some sort of workplace violation, to have to hear you talk like this." He shook his head and glared. "Harassment - sexual harassment, and I don't have to take it."  
  
"What's gotten into you?" Tim sighed, rolling his eyes. "You're making a big deal out of nothing." Standing, the back of his knees made his chair skittle across the floor. "It's time to let my winners know how privileged they are." He took two steps away and stopped to look over his shoulder. "I'd like to invite my paid photographer to get their reaction shots, if he doesn't mind."  
  
"Keep in mind this is a job - and drop all the extra bullshit." George sprang out his seat and scooped up his camera. "Treat me like the professional I am or I go make my complaints to the magazine." He had to smother his amusement as Tim muttered agreement, following the reporter to Natsu and Lucy's table.  
  
Two empty chairs, dirty dishes and glasses greeted them. George busied himself with checking his camera, studiously ignoring the vanished pair of mages as Tim circled around the table.  
  
After an eternity of gnashing of teeth, Tim stopped moving. "What the fuck is wrong with Fairy Tail mages? First the hot and sexy ice mage and the sad sack water witch ditch. Now the pyromaniac and spoiled little rich girl hike off to lord knows where." He crossed his arms and examined the table like it was going to provide answers. Laboured breathing and anxious sighs escalated before Tim calmed. "I need to call their room."  
  
"I'm going to finish my meal," George cradled his equipment, "don't forget to treat them nicely."  
  
George ignored the muttered threats from the reporter, happy enough that Tim had been inconvenienced. Taking large steps he walked back to his cooling meal. Confident that no matter what else happened tonight, he'd finally turned the tables on the loathsome reporter.

  


Lucy tossed her clothes into her luggage, separating the borrowed clothes into a sizable pile. "I don't even know where we're gonna end up, but I can't help but feel this is the right decision."  
  
Natsu made noises of agreement, busy stuffing his own wardrobe into his bag. "I have a few ideas of where we can go."  
  
Forcing her suitcase closed and latching it shut, Lucy grinned happily. "That's enough for me." She gathered an armful of the extra clothes, "Levy or Juvia can return these for me - or do you think I should drop these off on our way down?"  
  
"Whatever you want, Lucy." He hefted his duffle bag over his shoulder, grinning. "They have their own to get rid of, so a few more things won't matter."  
  
Lucy sighed, the pile on the bed was sizable. "It's way more than just a few things, even if I split it into two piles."  
  
"Then we'll drop it off on the way down, no big deal." Natsu strode over to the bed and scooped the clothes into his arms. "I'm ready to start our vacation."  
  
Lucy gave Natsu a quick peck on the cheek. "Let's start our adventure."

  


Gajeel ate one more bit of his food and made a show of dropping his fork. "Gosh, look how clumsy I am!"  
  
Levy looked left and right. Nobody was looking as Gajeel slid under the table - tonight's adventure was about to begin.


	54. It Starts with a BANG

"Let's dump the clothes on the closest rack," said Natsu, "it feels kinda creepy in here."

 

Lucy flicked on the rest of the lights. "Is that better?"

 

"Nope." Natsu shifted the massive armload of clothes he carried, looking for clear space to hang them. "This place looks like a sleazy person's dream."

 

Lucy dropped their luggage, wandering further into the room, examining what had to be the photo shoot scene. "Yup, this has got to be Tim's sleazy dream. Ugh, no wonder the door had a 'do not disturb' sign on it - imagine how horrified housecleaning would be to see this." Lucy shuddered. "It's giving me chills."

 

"Poor housekeeping prolly sees nastier things." Natsu got rid of his burden and moved over to Lucy, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "I had a few last regrets about giving up the special spread, but seeing this makes'em go away."

 

"To be fair, I don't object to everything he's got collected here - but it's all so overwhelming." Lucy tried again to collect her thoughts and clarify herself. "A king-size bed and lots of pillows is nice, but black satin seems tacky. Wine, candy and roses is cliché - but lots of people do happen to like sharing that with intimacy."

 

Natsu sniffed and pointed. "There's a stench coming from over there."

 

"Glad I don't have your nose," Lucy moved to the area Natsu indicated. "There's nothing as nasty as I figured Tim would have ready."

 

Behind the screen Natsu sneezed. "Found it!"

 

"Let's go," Lucy hugged herself, "this is getting unpleasant."

 

Natsu examined the item exuding such a strong odour, reading from the label. "Says it's special lotion with accelerated results. Looks like one of your skin care products." He opened the container. "It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't so strong smelling."

 

"You're so weird - why would you open that?" Lucy shook her head, "You must be in agony."

 

"Learned bein' a weirdo from you." Natsu laughed and shrugged. "I'm ignoring how it smells." Natsu took a dollop of the cream and smoothed it over his wrist. "If it works and makes skin as smooth as strong as it smells, then all my scars will disappear!"

 

"Your scars aren't that bad - and I personally don't care how many or how deep they are."

 

"Yeah?" Natsu screwed the container shut and dropped it back where he'd found it. "Let's go find somewhere we can be alone, okay?"

 

Lucy took a last look at the tawdry set-up. "Yeah, there's nothing I'd like better than being alone with you, Natsu."

 

Natsu bounded towards Lucy blushing, "Tonight is gonna be amazing."

 

Levy gripped the edge of the table, tapping her fingers to distract herself. Gajeel was one hundred percent under the table - hidden by the tablecloth and only she knew he was there. Well, as long as he kept quiet no one would know. More truthfully, as long as she could keep from making any overt noises of pleasure he'd continue to be hidden.

 

Fuck it. There was no way she'd be able to keep quiet. They were going to be found out - but what a way to go.

 

As large and powerful as Gajeel's hands were, they were capable of delicate work. He started with tickling Levy's ankles. Moving higher, his fingers swirled patterns up her calves. He spent long minutes tracing the soft flesh of her inner thighs before dipping his thumbs under the elastic of her panties.

 

Levy shifted, lifting her butt off her seat - sighing as Gajeel didn't take the offered chance to remove her underwear. She hissed, "What are you waiting for," pretending as hard as she could she wasn't doing anything naughty.

 

"Anxious much?"

 

Levy squirmed. Gajeel's soft laugh had sent warm air over the tops of her thighs. 

 

"Anxious?" Levy sniffed, leaning over the table and lacing her fingers together. Concentrating on her hands, she sighed. "I can't relax." She scooted back in her chair, closing her legs. "This was a bad idea."

 

"I never figured you for a wuss." Gajeel caressed Levy's hips, "Yer taking the easy way out, huh?"

 

Levy sat straight and kicked her heels on the legs of her chair. "Ex - cuse - me?"

 

A bit louder, and gruffer, Gajeel repeated himself and then added to his folly. "Yer taking the easy way out, got scared of not being able to keep quiet?"

 

All Gajeel could hear was the rapid fire thump of fingers on the table. Sitting underneath the table, the noise of the other patrons was a distant annoyance. Levy was his main concern - now and always. He wanted to laugh. He'd gotten her fuse lit, she was mad and itching to give him what-for - he knew it. All he needed was one more snarky comment, one more self-indulgent demand, one more insistent touch to her flesh - and Levy would ignite.

 

"It's 'cause I'm more the silent type than you could ever be, eh?" Gajeel snickered, this was guaranteed to make Levy lose control. One more push. "I'm much more in command of myself than you could ever be." He muffled his laughter; eyes shut, shoulders heaving as he imagined how cross Levy must look right now.

 

"Oh?"

 

Gajeel opened his eyes and almost swallowed his tongue. Levy was glaring at him with a tremendous amount of fury - the sort of incandescent rage he associated with Natsu. "Uh, uh, er..."

 

"It's a level playing field under the tablecloth together, wouldn't you say?" Levy inched closer and laid a hand gently on Gajeel's cheek. "Who's going to make the most noise? Will it be me or you?" Levy didn't give her lover a chance to answer, preferring to press a hard kiss to his lips, her tongue delving inside aggressively.

 

Gajeel surrendered to Levy's ardour. This was more than he'd bargained for - but in a good way. Levy released him to breathe and Gajeel surrendered. "You win - let's go back to the room."

 

"What about the other sets of ears able to hear us?" Levy squeaked her question. She'd been too angry to care about being seen diving under the table, but now she was feeling awkward as she considered the possibility - no, make that the certainty that their guild mates in the suite would hear them get intimate.

 

"Ain't no way they're gonna be able to walk in once they get off the elevator." Gajeel smiled wolfishly, "We'll both be making too much noise for them to want to use the room."

 

"That's the sort of promise I can get behind," Levy smirked and winked, "now tell me when it's safe to come out from under the table."

 

Gray snagged Juvia's hand and guided her food to his mouth, taking a good sized bite. He chewed and swallowed, his laughter almost choking him. "Why is yours better than mine?"

 

"They are both good!" Juvia scooted backwards, eating the last of her meal, relishing the taste.

 

Gray finished his and balled the wrapper into a ball, throwing it in a high arc into the nearby trash can. "Five points for me!"

 

After wiping her lips, Juvia bundled her garbage and held it tight in one fist. "What will Gray bet Juvia? If Juvia sinks her throw, what will Gray give her?"

 

Entranced by the way Juvia giggled, Gray didn't realize she was waiting for his response. She repeated herself and he blurted something he would never have said if he'd thought about it. "Pleasure."

 

Juvia's missile arced higher than Gray's had - straight and true into the trashcan. All the other sounds of the area seemed so much louder and immediate; a drunk couple bickering, the food vendors hawking their wares, and a pack of dogs chasing each other.

 

"Juvia wants what Gray has promised." She bit her lip and hugged her arms. "As much as he is willing to give - Juvia promises an equal return."

 

"Hey, anything I give is without expectations." Gray stood in front of Juvia. "Never, ever, ever feel like you have to 'give back' or anything remotely similar. Take my hand." He wiggled his fingers, "How about we check out of our room and -"

 

"Gray doesn't want to sleep with Juvia anymore?" Juvia stood with Gray's help, swaying in one spot.

 

Gray couldn't help himself. He snorted. At Juvia's look of dismay, he began to laugh, louder and louder, attracting attention from the scattered populace searching for late night street food.

 

"What I want is a room away from sharp ears and our well-intentioned friends who happen to be too nosey."

 

"Ohhh..." Juvia nodded more to herself than Gray and took a deep breath. She straightened her shoulders and lifted her chin. "Then you truly want to," Juvia clenched her hands, "be with me." Her lips pressed shut tight, their fullness disappearing as she waiting for Gray to speak.

 

Offering the crook of his arm Gray smiled at Juvia whose hands wavered slightly before securing her hold. "Sounds perfect." Gray leaned into Juvia and nudged her. "I want to be with you."

 

"Perfect is something one only finds in children's stories, but Juvia is willing to work for the happiness she wants."

 

"I couldn't have said that better myself." Gray walked faster, "I think our happiness is worth any amount of labour."

 

Juvia leaned on Gray as they hurried back towards the Happy Fun Time Resort. The night sky was beautiful; velvet darkness with scattered stars despite the city lights. "We can work as hard as we want, but forcing ourselves to reach a goal isn't good either."

 

"No one's forcing me," Gray stopped walking and faced Juvia, putting his hands on her shoulders. A sudden and stomach wrenching idea occurred to him. "Are we going too fast?"

 

Deliberately misunderstanding, Juvia giggled. "Gray and Juvia are not even moving right now."

 

Gray nodded, his eyes coolly gleaming. "What I mean is, are you scared because I want to go further than kissing?"

 

"Juvia isn't scared, Juvia is concerned." She pinned a bright smile to her face. "Juvia knows she sounds like a broken record, but Juvia is not sure she will give full satisfaction to Gray."

 

"Let's not worry about that - or better yet, I can put your mind at rest."

 

Juvia gulped. Gray was staring at her lips and his fingers had moved to caress the skin of her neck. Was he going to kiss her? She backed up a few steps, brought to a halt by a brick wall.

 

"You please me without needing to do or be anything, Juvia." Gray wrapped one of Juvia's loose curls around his finger and tugged gently before leaning over, whispering his next words into her ear. "You're in control. I want what you want, nothing more, nothing less."

 

Moving a little bit backwards, Gray watched Juvia's emotions. He smiled warmly and waited.

 

Juvia blinked and blinked again. Having Gray close was making it hard to think - but she'd spent many hours worrying over the next step in their relationship. Actions had always spoken louder than words - in every part of her life. She closed the gap between their bodies and delivered a passionate kiss.

 

Her eyes drifted shut as she opened her mouth, tongue sweeping into Gray's mouth. Moaning, Juvia angled her hips against Gray, searching for more body contact. She felt the press of stone against her back again - Gray was straining against her body as ardently as she was pressing against his body.

 

Lungs pushed past endurance, they broke for air, still deep in each other's arms.

 

"I think I want to take you home." Gray got his breathing under control but his eyes were still wide and dazed. "Having you at my place would make it a home."

 

Juvia trembled. She drew a deep breath, held it and let it out slowly before speaking, her voice low but steady. "Juvia would like nothing more."

 

"It's a bit far to go tonight - but d'you wanna see if we can get train tickets?"

 

"Back to Magnolia?" Juvia nodded. "Back to your place?" Smiling wider as she considered how hopeful Gray looked, Juvia felt energized. Gray wanted her. Wanted her in his home, wanted Juvia - all of her, as she was - imperfections be damned. She gave Gray a dazzling smile.

 

"Is that a yes?"

 

"I'm saying yes."

 

Tim dropped into the chair opposite George and huffed angrily. "No answer from the room. I called down to the desk to make sure the line was working and they've checked OUT." His fist smacked the table with a thump, making his plate of half-eaten food rattle. "What the ever-loving hell?!"

 

"That's such a shame." George didn't even look up from his dessert, a sinfully smooth crème brulee, spooning another bite into his mouth and moaning his satisfaction. "You missed out on a real bitchin' brownie too."

 

"You'll be missing out on a pay cheque if you don't help me track down Natsu and Lucy!"

 

"Nuh-uh." George shook his head. "I'm the talent, not a flunky. You're in charge of this production. I'm only here to take pictures," he looked up and glared, "which I've done. Even if your first and second choices have escaped, you have one more couple you can use."

 

"But they're not the best!" Tim almost shrieked, "I wanted the blonde bimbo and the hot idiot!"

 

A woman's voice asked, "To do what?"

 

"Basically each other." Tim made an ugly gesture at George and laughed cruelly. "Even if I have to make diagrams for the half-wit, once he gets his hands on those giant tits, he'd figure out what his dick is for soon enough."

 

George dropped his spoon with a resounding clang. "You do know I wasn't the person asking 'to do what,' don't you?"

 

"Huh?" The reporter replayed the voice he'd heard - in his frazzled state, he'd ignored the feminine tone.

 

Iron fingers gripped his shoulder and he looked first at the scarlet nail polish on those fingers - and then up the smooth creamy arm. Reaching the unsmiling face, Tim blanched and gulped.

 

Erza did not look amused in any way, shape or form. A cough made him look further. Dammit. Erza's date looked plenty pissed too.


	55. Fight Interrupted

Jellal stared at Tim, daring him to dig his grave deeper. To be worthy of Erza, Jellal had pledged himself to a life of righting wrongs. He wanted to help folks in need and repent his past mistakes. If nothing else, he could wait - picking up Tim's corpse would count as a good deed. Erza wasn't likely to go that far, but a guy could hope. The other man at the table - at least he seemed appropriately horrified at the reporter's foul mouth.

 

"Am I to understand you're encouraging lewd acts between an unwed couple?" Erza frowned, and it made both George and Tim recoil. She summoned a sword into her free hand, tapping the tip of it on the table on the other side of George. "Pay attention to the point I'm making."

 

"Gosh, will you look at the time?" George picked up his camera and stood. "I have an appointment."

 

"You can't leave me here like this," hissed Tim, "and your appointment is with me and the special spread couple!"

 

"What a pleasing perfume over here," came the jocular tones of Ichiya, "And what a pleasant surprise!" Ichiya smiled blithely at Jellal and then focussed on Erza. "How fortuitous to meet - we must catch up and talk."

 

Dr. Nora exchanged a glance with her date. Satisfied with what she saw, Nora wrapped her hands on Ichiya's upper arm. "I'm so excited to meet more of my darling's friends, even if they're old loves."

 

Erza barely kept her dinner in her stomach. Jellal, being the smart man he was, bit his lip to stifle his mirth.

 

Millianna raced over to the growing group of mages, parking herself beside Erza. Kai lagged behind, knowing that once his girlfriend's passion was ignited, there wasn't anything he could do to deter her. Kai caught Jellal's eye and shrugged - earning a return shrug from the other mage and a 'what can you do about this' look.

 

Lily assumed his warrior form, escorting Wendy to the powder keg. He hoped the youngest and kindest dragon slayer could defuse the situation. Surely Tim would behave in front of someone so young and innocent?

 

"I couldn't help but overhear - because you're all getting very loud." Making a point of flexing his massive muscles, Lily continued to play peacemaker. "Can't we all get along?"

 

"For shame." Erza felt nothing but righteous wrath. "This vermin has had the nerve to slander both Natsu and Lucy in the most vilest terms."

 

"Oh nyah he didn’t!" Millianna bounced in place, tugging on Erza's sword arm. "Rude!"

 

"Stay out of this girlie." As soon as the words left Tim's mouth, he knew he'd fucked up. Stupidly continuing, he raised his voice, "You're not invited to the discussion."

 

"What about me, want to hear my opinion?"

 

Tim knew he'd heard that voice before, but with the crowd around the table, he couldn't see who'd said that. "Probably not." Tim ignored his hindbrain screaming. It was too late to save himself - so why try?

 

Levy, with Gajeel behind her, sighed - then proceeded to give her two cents. "You're loathsome and foul. You'd already decided on the couple for the extra photos, and you don't respect anybody."

 

Tim sneered, "What's respect got to do with how bangin' a couple looks?"

 

Even Ichiya winced.

 

Tim's voice became even more petulant, "I've got to get the best poses to get paid - this is a job like any other."

 

A new person joined the situation, "Hello. I'm the manager of this restaurant, is there something wrong with your meals? Having so many people raise their voices has made my other diners feel uneasy." The man brushed off imaginary lint from his lapels, "I must insist you keep your voices down or leave my establishment." He studiously ignored Erza's sword.

 

"There's nothing wrong," said Tim.

 

"There's everything wrong," said Erza.

 

The manager gave them each a smarmy grin. "I invite you both to settle this outside."

 

Erza became mindful of little Wendy staring at her. She noticed Charle's disapproving frown. And Ichiya's sweaty, lustful gaze, and the rest of the group - all looking like they expected her to disembowel Tim. They weren't far wrong, she wanted to eviscerate Tim. Moving outdoors would eliminate witnesses. "Shall we take our contretemps outside?"

 

Tim looked like he was going to pass out or vomit - maybe one and then the other. With more bravado that he could sanely have, he stood and smirked. "I haven't done anything wrong."

 

Jellal reached for Erza's hand holding her sword as he looked at Tim with dispassion. "But you have spoken grievous slander. You are being given a chance to rectify your behaviour, I urge you to take it."

 

Millianna growled under her breath, prompting Kai to stand in front of her, hoping to block her from launching herself at Tim.

 

Charle held Happy's paw and shook her head, whispering to him, "Stay out of the melee. Trust me on this, it'll work out."

 

"How can I let him say those things about Natsu? He's not that wrong about Lucy, but Natsu's innocent!" Happy took one step away. Charle lunged at him, knocking him over, shoving Kai off balance in the process. Kai fell against Millianna, who shrieked like she was being assaulted. Panicked, she thrashed her legs, knocking a chair over that landed on Happy's tail.

 

Happy yowled. Reflexively everyone turned around to check if they'd stepped on a cat - bumping into each other. Tim shoved Ichiya into Erza, Erza flung Blue Pegasus' guild master back at Tim, crashing them both into the table. Plates, food, glassware; sent to the floor.

 

"Dammit!" All the scuffling stopped at Wendy's outburst. Heads and eyes swivelled, taking in how embarrassed but emphatic Wendy was. Her hands furled into fists and a glare that rivalled the quality grimaces Evergreen could produce. "We need to settle this like civilized people!"

 

Always an opportunist, Tim agreed meekly. "The little girl's right. I'm still booked into the conference rooms A and B, there's plenty of room there for everyone."

 

George smiled. "I gotta agree, let's head over to the conference rooms. Follow me!"

 

Pale and sweaty, the manager watched his problem customers exit. To no one in particular he mumbled, "I don't get paid enough for this."

 

Like the grand marshal of a bizarre parade, George lead the exotic group. Humans (from petite to mountainous in size), a trio of exceeds, one cat-girl, and one sleazy reporter (species sub-human).

 

"How about we chat in the conference room not set-up for the photo shoot?" Tim jogged closer to George, begging and pleading with his eyes and voice. "There's things there a kid shouldn't see, if you know what I mean."

 

Disgusted, George replied, "How does that not surprise me? Par for the course, ain't it? Miss Wendy can wait outside until all the most horrible things are disposed of - you're not getting away with anything anymore." George turned around to address Erza, "As much as Tim needs a good beating, can we keep this low-key?"

 

"I agree, Tim needs to see the error of his ways, preferably by my two fists." Erza smiled at George and then glared at the whimpering Tim. "I can muffle his cries, would that be low-key enough?"

 

"Interesting." Dr. Nora nudged her date, Ichiya. "You do have a type, don't you dear?"

 

"You're my type." Ichiya tucked Nora's hand into the crook of his elbow. "Please forgive my past indiscretions - I can make it up to you in any manner you desire."

 

Erza and Jellal shuddered but didn't respond in any other way to that nugget of undesired information.

 

Kai felt like he was a torch carrying villager - without the torch, and as a member of the most insane village, ever. He glanced at his girlfriend. Millianna was glaring daggers at Tim…and growling under her breath. Yikes.

 

Levy held hands with Gajeel, simmering with anger. Tim wasn't even sorry! Not one whit apologetic that he'd been caught judging her and her friends.

 

"Ya don't need to imprint your claws on my flesh. Not so hard!" Gajeel winked at Levy. He was upset over being considered unappealing, but Levy was taking this badly. Time to lighten the mood. "We'll save that for later."

 

Charle and Happy flanked Wendy. Pantherlily brought up the rear - watching and waiting to see if Tim made a break for freedom. It would end swiftly - and badly for Tim.

 

George stopped at the double set of conference doors. "Adults in first and when we give the all-clear, the minors may enter."

 

"Never been happier to be underage than right now." Wendy help up a hand to wave her companions forward. "Charle and Happy will be enough company."

 

Tim looked around him in desperation but nobody appeared to ready to forgive and forget. Very briefly he considered running and sighed. The mages could tear him apart like a pack of hyenas even without magic.

 

Head and shoulders drooping, Tim shuffled into the conference room.

 

><><><><

 

"Luce, I'm feelin' a bit weird." 

 

Natsu sniffed his wrist and his expression made Lucy a bit worried. They hadn't gone very far from the resort, only two blocks. "If we go back to the hotel, Wendy could take a look at you."

 

Natsu grinned, dropping their luggage. "Not weird bad - weird, good." Sniffing his wrist again, he held it out to Lucy. "Smell that, isn't it great?"

 

"It does smell a bit nicer now, maybe it changes with a person's body chemistry." Lucy took another whiff and nodded. "Yeah, it's growing on me. If we go back so Wendy can check you out, we could help ourselves to that lotion."

 

"Stealing? Are my ears hearing this correctly?" Natsu turned to face his girlfriend. "Tch, tch, tch. Who've you been hanging around, making you turn into some kind of petty thief?"

 

Lucy coolly looked into Natsu's eyes - staying silent.

 

Natsu laughed. "Oh yeah, I guess I should take the hit on that." He faced towards the resort and picked up the luggage. "C'mon, we don't want to have to wake Wendy up just to help me out."

 

"It's not that late." Lucy couldn't stop the note of pique in her voice, "I don't even know where you were taking me. I haven't a clue where we might end up!"

 

"Take a guess." Natsu laughed and started marching back to the resort. "Get it right and I'll let you know. Hell, I'll even give you a clue. It's somewhere special to the both of us." He looked over his shoulder and grinned sweetly. "We'd need Happy with us for a perfect re-enactment, but I think it's better we don't bring him."

 

Lucy followed, thinking about what Natsu had said, her stomach feeling fluttery. "Somewhere special?"

 

"I'd hope so!"

 

"…and without Happy."

 

"He's not needed for our private time."

 

"One more clue?" Lucy was kinda sure, but it always paid to hedge one's bets.

 

"For a price." Natsu dropped the bags again and caught Lucy's hand, pulling her against his body. "One kiss per extra clue. I'm hoping you want lots of extra help." He winked. "Payment up front and the better the kiss, the better the clue."

 

Smiling broadly, Lucy nodded, leaning into Natsu's embrace. She tilted her head and connected her lips over his, applying the gentlest of pressure and then slipping her tongue into his mouth. Moaning her pleasure, she cupped his cheeks. A minute of heaven passed. Lucy broke the kiss and winked at Natsu. "I'm banking on a really good clue."

 

"Fuck, that was amazing." Dazed and happy, Natsu licked his lips. "I wanna take you back to Hargeon."

 

"…" Lucy shook her head, dropped a chaste kiss on Natsu's cheek and allowed her mirth free rein. She laughed and then once she caught her breath she spoke. "Hargeon sounds perfect. We'll drop into the resort, get Wendy to check you over, liberate that lotion and catch the train."

 

"Wanna run?" Without waiting for an answer, Natsu snatched the luggage and took off running.

 

Lucy yelped and sped after her love, the joy in her heart beating in time to her thudding footfalls on the sidewalk.

 

><><><

 

"Of course the last damn train to Magnolia already left!" Gray kicked a pebble, sending it skipping on the sidewalk. "Now what?"

 

"Gray did want to take Juvia home." Juvia patted Gray's shoulder in a consoling manner. "The wanting is enough for Juvia."

 

"Hey!" Gray almost shrugged off Juvia's hand but stopped himself, instead grabbing it and squeezing tight. "Just because we're stuck here doesn't mean our plans are totally ruined."

 

"What does Gray mean?"

 

"Let's go back to the resort and request a change of rooms."

 

Juvia blushed and nodded, leaving her head lowered.

 

Gray ghosted her cheek with his other hand, "Look at me, please."

 

Eyes full of hope, Juvia met Gray's gaze. "Being alone with you is one of my favourite things."

 

"Mine too, and it's not like we left with our luggage anyway. We always needed to go back for that." Gray smiled, moved a little closer and dropped a quick kiss on Juvia's lips. He pulled away breathing way heavier than he could easily explain. "We'll go back to Magnolia at the original time planned. It's not a big deal to spend one last night at Happy Fun Time Land."

 

><><><

 

Gajeel growled as he stomped down the corridor. "I don't know what's more galling. Is it Tim picking us as the least sexy couple or is it him picking Bunny Girl and idiot Salamander as the hottest?"

 

Levy elbowed her lover and gave him a sharp look. "Quit your bitching. We're not exactly alone, now are we?"

 

Lily sniggered.

 

Gajeel glared at his exceed.

 

"Take it easy. Does it really matter you've won by default?" asked Lily. "Be happy you won."

 

Levy clucked her tongue. "I don't know that I want scummy ole Tim getting his jollies by ordering me and Gajeel around for the special spread."

 

"Is it really a big deal?" Gajeel frowned, arms crossed, standing in front of the conference room. "He's got another think coming if he tries to make us do anything perverted or disgusting. It's not a big deal to spend one last night at Happy Fun Time Land."


End file.
